Face to Face with Faith and Fury
by soramegami
Summary: What happens when Sora and Riku face a foe they cannot defeat? Why, they get transported into the lives of two teenage girls, of course! SoraOC RikuOC AxelOC R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ok, I'm an idiot...didn't find the "break in the page" things till now...spent all that time doing all this crazy...I'll stop._**

**_Finally updated and editted Ch.1! Yay! Ok, don't own KH and...on with the story!_**

* * *

**Face to Face with Faith and Fury**

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For…**

"Are you ready Sora?"

The teen nodded, his brown mop of hair following the motion. The boy who'd asked him if he was ready was his best friend Riku. Riku had long silver hair, aqua eyes, and a determined look on his face. For a long time they'd been tormented by a new villain, but now they'd finally caught up with him at his hideout.

The two boys marched through the door to see their adversary waiting on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"About time you got here. I was getting bored." The man told them, shrugging sarcastically. His eyes pinned them down, appearing to look at both boys at once due to the different colors of those eyes. Yellow on the right, blue on the left, with short black hair framing the man's head and sticking up slightly. Three gold hoops hung from his left ear and a large black trench coat draped open to reveal dark brown jeans and a blood red shirt beneath.

"You boys have fun getting here?" He asked, pulling out his weapon: a long, black sword.

"Damen, your charade ends here!" Sora cried, pulling out his keyblade and moving into a fighting stance.

"So says the keyblade user of the light. What about you, the master of darkness?" Damen asked, turning to Riku.

"Me? I'm getting annoyed by you. I don't forgive people who annoy me." Riku replied, calmly pulling out his keyblade, Soul Eater.

"Well then let's see what you can do." Damen said, putting up his hand and twitching his fingers towards himself as if to say 'Bring it'.

Riku and Sora charged forward…and slashed straight through their opponent.

"Oh that's right! I'm not really there right now. Didn't I mention that? I guess it must've slipped my mind." Damen laughed cruelly.

"You bastard!" Riku yelled, slicing down through the hologram.

"Now, now, that's not very nice. I may have to punish you."

"Why don't you come down here yourself you coward! …Or are you afraid you'll get beaten?" Sora mocked.

"Oh, now I must punish these naughty boys. Hope you enjoy hell." Damen said.

A flash of blue light appeared before the boy's eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

**Sora-san: Aren't you people glad I decided to write longer chapters? Otherwise I would've ended it there!**

**Riku: You're sick.**

**Sora: Why do you have the same name as me?**

**Sora-san: _Do you have a problem with my name?_ (revs chainsaw)**

**Sora: Uh n-n-n-n-n-no! I don't mind! It's fine! Just refer to yourself as Sora-san and me as Sora so it's not confusing!**

**Riku: Dude…you submit to her too easily.**

**Sora: Do you want me to die? (cries and points at chainsaw)**

**Riku: I guess not.**

**Sora: _YOU GUESS?!?_**

**Sora-san: Um…can I keep writing now?**

**Sora: Yes of course, sorry! **

**Riku: Wait a minute…she's actually asking us to stop? Oo**

**Sora-san: _Do you have a problem with my need to write?_ (revs chainsaw)**

**Riku: NO! OF COURSE NOT! DO WHAT YOU WANT!**

**Sora: …And you said _I_ submitted too easy?**

**Riku: Shut-up Sora.**

**Sora-san: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?**

**Riku: SORA! NOT SORA-SAN, SORA!**

**Sora-san: Yeah, that's what I thought.**

* * *

"Ugh…I'm so bored!" The girl who'd just spoken flopped back on her bed, her dirty blonde hair spreading around her. She was wearing a simple outfit: jeans and a grey t-shirt, nothing fancy. Her hazel eyes stared uninterestedly at the ceiling and she groaned again. _'What to do…? Oh! I know! I'll call Kuri-chan!' _The girl thought, springing up and grabbing her phone, punching in the numbers. It rang twice before another girl answered. 

"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Hello Kuri-chan!" the girl chirped.

"Oh my gosh—Yun-chan—hi! What's new?"

"I don't know I was just bored so I thought: 'I'll call Kuri-chan!'"

"Really? Yeah, I'm pretty bored myself…oh hey, you wanna come over?" Kuri asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Was Yun's confused reply.

"Well I mean I have to ask my mom and you still have to ask yours but…it should be ok…we're not really doing anything…And two bored people can entertain each other!"

"Oh that's good 'cause you need to see Resident Evil!" Yun exclaimed, quickly recovering from the suddenness of Kuri's request.

"Resident Evil?"

"Yes, Resident Evil! You know the game right?"

"Yeah I've played a little of Zero and Four." Kuri replied slowly, having to think about it for a moment.

"Well yes, this is a Resident Evil movie. It's so awesome—I've watched it like three times already!" Yun spazzed.

"Wow."

"Yes it's that awesome! You so need to see it!"

"Okay well…can I call my mom? I'll call you right back…" Kuri told her.

"Okay, yeah 'cause I need to ask my mom as well." Yun agreed.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Kuri hung up her phone and sighed, brushing her long, dark brown hair behind her silver glasses. _'Ugh…I should just put it up…'_ She thought, grabbing a hair scrunchie and yanking her hair up into a loose ponytail. She almost always wore her hair like that—even in winter.

Kuri's crystal blue eyes danced from button to button as she called her mom. She pressed the phone to her ear and prayed her mom would say yes.

The results were mixed: Yun could come stay over…but not until the next day.

_'Alone for another whole day…'_ Kuri thought sadly. _'I just wish I had someone to keep me company…'_

No sooner did Kuri wish this than it was granted. Except it was in a way Kuri never would've expected. A way so unexpected it caused Kuri to scream. But then, who wouldn't scream if a boy fell out of the ceiling straight into their lap?

* * *

'_Geez, I have to wait one more day? I'm so bored! I wish something exciting would happen…'_ Yun thought. 

It happened so fast Yun didn't even have time to move. A boy fell from the ceiling and landed right on top of her—face planted in her boobs. Yun screamed and punched the boy so that he flew into a recliner next to the bed, then slammed downwards into a wooden floor.

Wondering what had just happened, Yun slowly peeked over the edge of her bed. The boy who was now sprawled on her floor was clearly unconscious and his long silver hair had spread around his head. Yun turned beet red as she realized what had just happened.

"Who…WHO DOES THIS PERVERT THINK HE IS?!'

* * *

After the five seconds of shock wore off, Kuri quickly pushed the boy off of her—his head hitting the corner of a table as he fell to the floor. Kuri put a finger to her mouth and peered down at the boy. _'He's actually…kind of cute.'_ She thought, blushing. 

Kuri slowly got off the couch she'd been sitting on and knelt beside the stranger in curiousity. She noted his outfit was a lot more complicated then hers—a t-shirt and jeans suited her just fine. Slowly Kuri reached out a finger and poked the boy.

"Hello? Are you okay? Oh wait…I guess if you're unconscious you can't hear me…" She said, thinking aloud. "I wonder who this guy is…"

It took a few seconds for Kuri to realize how this situation would look to her parents: Her, alone in the house with an unknown guy…

"Crap!" Kuri cried, getting up and running around in circles frantically. "Oh, oh, I need to move him, but aren't you supposed to not move injured people? Um, um, um, WHAT DO I DO?!?" Kuri yelled, sinking back to the floor.

_'I need to calm down…freaking won't help…' _Taking deep breaths and choking back her panicked tears, Kuti set to work dragging the boy upstairs as carefully as possible. She was especially mindful of his head since she knew it was injured. Laying him on the carpet in her room she rushed downstairs to the fridge for an icepack.

She ran around the house like a rocket, nearly tripping over her own feet as she rushed into the kitchen, pulling an icepack out of the refrigerator with the force of a cannon. Kuri spun around, the freezer door closing behind her as she rushed down the hallway and up the stairs. This time she did trip, almost falling down the stairwell, but grabbing the railing just in time to catch herself. Letting loose a sigh of relief she pulled herself up, climbed the rest of the stairs, and greeted her new visitor by shoving the icepack under his head.

Kuri let out a deep sigh, flopping back onto the floor. _'Now what?'_

* * *

"Now I want to kill this guy." Yun growled, glaring at the unconscious pervert on her floor. 

"Yun-yun I'm home!"

Yun froze. Two huge issues had come to her attention: 1) The nickname she hated most was catching on, and 2) Her mom was home.

"Crap!" Yun yelled, leaping up and looking around frantically. Unceremoniously she shoved the boy into the first hiding place she saw: the closet.

"Yun-yun?" Her mom called.

"Mo----m! Stop calling me that!" Yun cried in exasperation.

"Oh, but you're always going to be my Yun-yun!"

Yun sighed, but she understood. The name annoyed her, but as long as it was her mom calling her that it was ok.

Closing the door behind her, Yun left her room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen to greet her mom.

"Hey mom." Yun said, giving her mom a hug.

"So, how was your day?"

The last five minutes flashed through Yun's head and she felt herself going red. "Um…N-nothing much…" _'Wait…that doesn't sound quite right.'_ "…Happened. Nothing much happened."

"Well that's nice. So what's with this sleepover all of a sudden?"

"No, no, just a little get together! After all I haven't seen her in a while and hey—it gets me out of your hair for a while."

"Yes that's true but you know I don't mind spending time with you." Her mom pointed out.

"But I wanna see Kuri! And you know I'll have fun—I always have fun with her!"

* * *

"Well this is…fun." Kuri said sarcastically, tossing a piece of hay into her rabbit's cage. The little brown bunny inside hopped over to the hay sniffing it as if to say, "This is it?" 

Realizing her rabbit was hungry Kuri sighed and opened the cage door, tossing more hay in. The bunny immediately set to work munching on the food and Kuri closed the cage door up again, wiping her hands on her jeans. She was too lazy to go wash them at the moment.

"Unh…"

Kuri jumped at the sound of a groan from behind her and turned to see the boy stirring. She was half tempted to knock him unconscious again. _'After all…he might not be as peaceful when he wakes up…'_

Slowly the boy's eyes opened, revealing that they were blue. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up.

"Careful! …You hit your head." Kuri said.

The boy jumped, whirling around to see her. For the first time they came face-to-face.

* * *

'_Unh…my face feels like its been in a cooking experiment…'_ Riku thought, groaning. He attempted to stretch out, but found the space he was in too cramped for movement and too dark to see what blocked him. _'Ok…I'm used to the dark, but this tiny space is ridiculous!' _Riku frantically searched for a way to open the only wall with a bit of light by it. All he found was a slippery, round orb. Turning it slowly he found the strip of light grew larger. Suddenly the door popped all the way open, thrusting Riku forward into the blinding light where he landed in something soft. 

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" He heard before something connected hard with his face.

Riku staggered backwards, blinking to help his eyes adjust. When they did he found himself standing in a strange room with a girl he didn't even know glaring at him ferociously.

"What is with you and landing in my boobs?!?" The girl asked, "Do you have a death wish?!?"

"Wait…what?!?" Riku asked in surprise.

"Don't play dumb with me you pervert! Where do you get off appearing out of nowhere anyway?!?"

"Appearing out of nowhere?" Riku questioned, now completely clueless. "The last thing _I_ remember was fighting Damen with Sora. Who are you anyway?!?"

"I should be asking you that." The girl replied, her eyes narrowing even further.

"Listen: I don't know what I did to offend you, but I'm really sorry. I…don't even know where I am right now and my best friend's missing."

At this the girl's eyes softened a bit. "Well then…you're truly sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll just have to make it up to me somehow. Only then will I truly forgive you. Until then you can hide here, but if you get caught you're on your own."

"Uh…okay." Riku said slowly, wondering what this girl was talking about.

"Alright and since this is my house _I_ get to ask first: Who are you?"

* * *

"My name is Sora." 

"Sora…I'm Kuri. It's nice to meet you." Kuri told him, shaking his hand. _'I always feel weird shaking people's hands, but ignoring his hand would've been rude…'_

"Um…"

"Huh?"

"…Thank you. You didn't even know who I was but you took care of me anyway."

_'Even though some of his injuries are my fault?'_ Kuri wondered. "Um…your welcome."

"Say…can I ask you something?"

"W-What?"

"Where…are we?"

"Well…my house, Planet Earth?"

"Okay…uh…oh! Did you see another boy?!? One with silver hair?"

"No…It was just you." Kuri related, shaking her head. _'Thank god. If two guys had landed in my lap I just might've died…'_

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"He's my best friend…we were fighting this guy and there was this bright flash of light…and then I woke up here." Sora explained.

"Um…right." _'This guy's clearly nuts…but I'd like to know how he fell out of my ceiling like that…'_

"I…don't want to impose, but…do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh! Uh…sure. C'mon." Kuri said, leading him out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's see here…" Kuri thought aloud, opening the refrigerator door.

"Woh! How'd you do that?!?"

"Huh?"

"The light! How did you make the light?!"

"Huh? You mean…the light from the fridge?" Kuri asked.

"Is that what it's called…"

"Are you sure you're not supposed to be on some sort of medication?"

"Medication?"

"Yeah, you know: medicine."

"You mean like potions? I had to use some earlier but I don't think I need them right now—I'm not injured."

"_Potions?!?_ What are you—some kind of video game character?"

"Er…video game?"

Kuri put down the items she'd been using to make sandwiches and stared at Sora in shock. "You can't be serious."

* * *

"Okay: this is Devil May Cry. Play this and keep quiet while I go distract my folks." Yun announced firmly. 

"Er…how?" Riku asked.

"Just push the buttons it tells you to."

"Buttons?" Riku asked, staring at the strangely shaped object she'd handed him.

"You'll figure it out—it's not hard." _'With how stupid he seems it may actually be hard, but I won't tell him that…'_ Yun thought, flipping on her PS2 and moving to leave. When she saw Riku sitting in the recliner with his mouth wide open she rolled her eyes. _'At least he has good taste…'_

Actually…that wasn't quite it.

Riku sat facing the screen and wondering how Yun made a person appear out of nowhere on the face of the black box. _'What kind of magic did she just use? This box is showing me various holograms now!' _

* * *

"Now this is funny. You tried to send them to the shadow plane and sent them to a 'random planet' instead." 

"Shut-up I know what I'm doing." Damen snapped.

His superior and mocker, Gyokoshu, shrugged and laughed. "Right. Sure you do."

"Ah but you're not looking at the big picture. That's why you think I've already lost. That's where you're wrong. The game is only just beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sora-san: It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a………..chapter? That's right folks—chapter 2 is here! …………………….How many of you actually care? Other than Yun, of course. I WANT SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE! loads machine gun**

**Riku: No need to get violent about it.**

**Sora-san: ………………I suppose not. Fine. Whatever. Enjoy Chapter 2….while you can mwahahahaha….**

**Riku: Just ignore her. She hasn't had her medicine yet today.**

**Sora-san: I have medicine now? SINCE WHEN?**

**Riku: Since you lost your mind.**

**Sora-san: Um, yeah, that thing. Never had one. MOVING ON! ……Chapter 2! (dances) Hee hee…you get to meet Skuld. Hope you guys like him …I know I do **

_**Disclaimer Thing: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Yun. Yun owns Yun and Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts. Thanks for letting me borrow Yun, Yun! ….that sounds odd. Oh well. Ok, I DO own: Damen, Gyokoshu, Kuri, and ((to be introduced this chapter…)) Eri and Skuld! …….Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone?**_

**Saisaiji: e-HEM!**

_**Ah yes, you do make an appearance at the end of this chapter, don't you Saisaiji? Ok so, I own Saisaiji as well. NO BORROWING WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ….Unless you like zombies and crazy machine-gunists…**_

Face-To-Face With Faith and Fury

2

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing seems to be going right? Eri Watashi was having exactly this type of day.

"Ohhhh why do _I_ have to do this?" She complained, shaking a gloved fist at the sky. She sighed and brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face. Her hair was cut really short yet it _still_ managed to get in her way. She was wearing black boots, dark blue shorts, black gloves that covered her hands and a light blue tank top. Pressing her red eyes to a pair of binoculars, she zoomed in on her target.

"Sora. Age 16. Approximately 5' 6". Brown hair, blue eyes and a peachish skin tone. Wait…peachish? I guess I was making up words again…but they did wake me up after only an hour of sleep for this…" Putting away her binoculars, the girl called Eri slid down the pine tree she'd somehow climbed.

She crept around the side to a window at the back of the house. "According to my schematic of this house…the best entry point is here. Alright Sora—prepare yourself!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Status report." Damen snapped at one of his henchmen.

The henchmen instantly saluted him. "Sir! Two of our finest assassins available were sent to take care of the boys!"

"And? Who did you send?" Damen asked, tapping a finger on his desk impatiently.

"Two of our finest—"

"_Their names."_

"Er…Eri and……Skuld…sir."

"What did you just say?"

"Eri and Skuld sir!"

Damen groaned and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Great…just great."

"…I did say available sir."

"Yes, yes, that's fine it's not your fault…dismissed…"

"Sir!" The henchmen shouted, ending his salute and leaving the room.

"…I should've just gone myself." Damen sighed. "Oh well…maybe I'll get lucky and the boys will kill those dimwits off…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Status report: I have found the house and am proceeding with entry procedures. Target: Riku. Hair color is silver. All other information is unknown. Alright, here we go!" A man in his mid 20s stood outside the door of the house of his target. He had spiky tan hair tied back by a black bandana and a small beard on his chin. He was wearing what appeared to be a commando outfit—nothing but camouflage. His brown eyes were fixed on the door, a large gun propped in his hands.

"3…2…1!" He counted, kicking the door open. "Target left the door unlocked, proceed with caution: He's cocky."

Skuld snuck through the house towards the back, pointing his gun around each corner before he turned them himself. Spotting a head of silver sitting in a recliner he snuck up quietly and aimed the gun at the person's head…and pulled the trigger. Click. Click. Clickclickclickclick.

"SHIT! Gun isn't loaded, abort, abort!"

"What? Who's there?" The person cried, leaping up and turning around.

Skuld found himself face-to-face…with an old woman, purse in hand.

"You're not my target!" He cried in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE YOUNG MAN?"

"Shit, abort, abort!" Skuld cried, backing away.

"How dare you!" She cried, whacking him repeatedly with her purse. "First you barge in my house and then you have the gall to cuss in front of me?"

"Ow—Ma'am you don't—ow—understand! Please you have to stop I—ow—have an important mission!"

"AND YOU'RE CARRYING A GUN! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" The old woman cried.

"We have a 147: Crazy Old Woman! Repeat: We have a 147! Abort, abort!" Skuld cried, backing out of the room and running away.

"And stay out!" The old woman yelled after him.

Once Skuld had gotten across the street he stopped and flipped his radio on again. "Status report: Out of breath. Possible concussion. Get head examined by a medic later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening her medic kit, Eri pulled out a precision cutting knife. Carefully but quickly she cut a hole in the glass of the window big enough for her to fit through. Placing the glass square on the grass she crawled through the window into a dimly lit bedroom.

_'Good thing I had that knife modified. Otherwise there's no way it would cut glass!' _Eri thought, putting it away.

Tiptoeing through the hallway she peeked into the room on the right side of a circular chain of rooms to see her target sitting on a couch, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. _'Target appears to be surprised about something…'_

"You'll like this game—it's fun!" A girl said, sitting down beside Sora.

_'Wait a second, no one said he was with a girl! She doesn't look anything like the girl from my report…is Sora cheating on Kairi?'_

Staying close to the floor Eri crept along it past a large table and managed to slip past Sora and the girl behind the couch. _'They're so absorbed in what they're doing they don't even notice me! Good—that'll make this easy.' _She thought, smiling.

Slowly Eri peeked up over the top of the couch.

"_How?"_ Sora asked, staring at the object in his hands in confusion.

"Oh, here, I'll show you." The girl said. She stood so fast Eri didn't have time to move out of the way and the girl's elbow collided with Eri's nose. Eri ducked behind the couch just as the girl turned to see what she'd hit.

"Is something wrong Kuri?" Sora asked.

"I…guess it was nothing…"

Eri quickly noted the girl's name. _'OW! Dammit that Kuri girl made my nose bleed! I didn't even see her coming…she's good. Making me thing she doesn't know I'm here, then hitting me like that!' _Eri thought, stuffing tissues up her nose. Breathing through her mouth, Eri snuck under the couch, changing her vantage point. _'Perhaps an attack from below would be more effective…'_

"Got it?" Kuri asked.

"Uh…woh I made him move!" Sora exclaimed.

"Um…yeah."

Eri waited until the two were silent and completely focused on…whatever it was they were doing. It was then she struck. Inch-by-inch she moved her hand out from under the couch. _'If I can grab his foot and pull him down it'll give me the upper hand!'_

"Hang on—I have to go to the bathroom." Kuri said, standing on something that crunched and rushing out of the room.

The crunch was Eri's hand.

"Ow…" Eri cried softly, cradling her hand. _'She just had to be wearing sneakers!'_ Eri thought in exasperation. _'That's it—I'm getting away from this couch!'_ Eri crawled around to Sora's side of the couch, got up behind it, and starting squeezing out from behind.

She was almost out when Sora stood abruptly, pushing the couch back…and trapping Eri's leg.

Eri stuffed her uninjured fist in her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Hey I'm back…is something wrong?" Kuri asked.

"Um…well you said to let you know when that long stick was all the way down." Sora said, pointing at a clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh—yeah, that's right…c'mon, follow me." She said, leading him upstairs.

Eri let out the breath she'd been holding and moved the couch, freeing her now injured leg.

_'These two…are good. I need to reform my strategy before I try again…' _Eri thought. With this in mind the proud assassin limped her way out of the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora-san: Names are tricky. Some characters are so hard to name—like Kuri's name. The real Yun gave me that one. And then there's characters like Skuld whose name popped into my head at the same time he did.**

**Riku: Not to be rude but…WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?**

**Sora-san: Nothing. I just wanted to say it.**

**Riku: And what makes you think you can do whatever you want?**

**Sora-san: I'm the author. Well…authoress really. 'Cause I'm a girl. Besides if you have a problem with it we can always discuss it over a nice cup of tea…. (pulls out flamethrower.)**

**Riku: …If we're "discussing" why do you need a flamethrower?**

**Sora-san: You don't like hot tea?**

**Riku: _I don't drink tea._**

**Sora-san: Oh. I'll just have to use this on you then.**

**Riku: Yeaah that's nice. I'm tired, goodnight. (goes to sleep)**

**Sora-san: …Mock me will you?**

**--The Next Morning…--**

**Sora: Um…Sora-san, have you seen Riku?**

**Sora-san: Did you check in the lake? **

**Sora: Why would I check the lake?**

**Sora-san: Let's just say Riku decided to take a late-night swim.**

**Riku: (wakes up with his bed floating in the middle of the lake.) …SORA-SAN!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yun-yun, dinner!"

"I'm not hungry right now mom!" Yun called. She'd gone back to her room after convincing her brother, her mom, and her dad to stay away from her room for a while.

"So your name's Yun-yun?" Riku asked.

She slugged him. "_Just_ Yun to you mister."

"Um my name's Riku."

"Right whatever." Yun said, then she froze when she saw the T.V. screen. "_You're still at the title screen?_"

"Huh?"

"Ohhhh do I have to do everything myself? Here." She said, pushing the start button for him.

"WHO—HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Riku cried in amazement.

"The start button?" Yun asked, rolling her eyes. _'What an idiot…'_

"Hey, that guy is being attacked." Riku said, pointing at the screen.

"That's _you_ you dumbass! Give me that!" Yun snapped, snatching the controller away from him and beating up some of the monsters. "See? _This_ is how you play."

Riku's eyes went from the screen to the controller and back again. "Oh I see…." He said quietly.

"Here: you try." Yun said, tossing him the controller.

Riku immediately began pressing the buttons on the controller to beat up the monsters, racking several stylishes in a row.

_'Wow he's…good.' _Yun thought. _'Five seconds ago he didn't even know what a video game was and now he's acing it…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'He…sucks.'_ Kuri thought, staring at the screen as if she were going to cry. "Sora, Sora—that's _me_. Attack the monsters, not me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Sora said, proceeding to make his character attack the wall.

_'He…doesn't get it.'_ Kuri thought sadly. "Here: maybe you'd be better off with something turn-based…" She said, turning off the game they'd been playing and putting Final Fantasy 7 into her PS2. Kuri sighed in happiness as the familiar music of a game she loved blessed her ears. Staring a new game she passed the controller to Sora.

"Who's that?" Sora asked, pointing to a spiky blonde figure on the screen.

"That my friend is Cloud, one of the awesomest video game characters ever." Kuri exclaimed.

"One of?"

"Well the other two are Lloyd and…and…"

"And?"

"Hang on." Kuri said, grabbing her phone and calling Yun.

"Kuri? Now's a bad—"

"Who are my favorite video game characters?" Kuri interrupted.

"Cloud, Lloyd, and some other guy. Why?"

"Never mind, bye."

"O-k…bye…"

Kuri hung up the phone and sat back in the couch, a puzzled look on her face. _'Why…can't I remember?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora-san: The answer is "Sora" "So-ra!"**

**Riku: I don't think saying it in the author's notes is gonna help anything.**

**Sora-san: No, but it makes me feel better!**

**Riku: Whatever.**

**Sora: I'm one of your favorite video game characters?  
Sora-san: Of course!**

**Sora: Wow…thanks. **

**Riku: Ew—Yuck—Mush! Get me out of here!**

**Sora: What's up with him?**

**Sora-san: I have no clue…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Status report: The sky is going dark. Possible blackout? Must investigate later." Skuld muttered into his radio.

Spotting a figure walking down the sidewalk he quickly ducked behind a street light. "Target believed to be approaching. Mission: Wait and ambush. Silence is required."

Waiting till the footsteps grew closer, he leapt out, gun pointed at the person. "Freeze, we have you surrounded!"

_"Skuld?"_ The girl he was facing cried in amazement. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"Oh. It's you." Skuld said, putting down his gun. "False alarm on target. It's only Eri." He said to his radio.

"Um Skuld…you do realize that thing's broken right?" Eri asked, pointing at the radio. "You're not still—"

Skuld held up a finger to silence her. "Someone's coming."

The two ducked behind a bush, breathing shallowly. The footsteps sounded almost like the pitter-patter of little feet as the person in question approached them. A few moments later rain began to pour down and Skuld flew into a panic.

"Mayday, mayday—they're all around us, they've got us surrounded, abort, abort!" He yelled, shooting around them in a circle. He narrowly missed someone's mailbox, a squirrel, and Eri's head.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A MACHINE GUN?" Eri cried.

"The man at the gun shop!"

--Flashback—

A middle-aged, pot-bellied man stood behind the counter of a weapon shop, waiting anxiously for a customer. He could have cried in happiness when the bell on his door rang. "Oh thank goodness—a customer! You don't know how happy I—" The man froze in mid-sentence when he realized a gun was being pointed at his head.

"Gun. Now." Skuld said firmly.

"Um sir, could you please—"

"NOW!"

The weapons store owner instantly pulled out a huge gun. "Here—top-of-the-line—a machine gun that fires a thousand rounds a minute with no reload time. Free! Please take it! Just don't hurt me!"

"I have no idea what all of that means, but I accept this weapon along with all your cash."

"Oh but I don't have any—"

"CASH!"

"Y-Yes sir!" The man cried, tossing all of his money on the counter.

Skuld pocketed it, grabbed the machine gun, and tossed his old gun at the man, who caught it. Skuld was already out the door before the man inspected the weapon.

"Hey! This isn't even loaded!"

--End Flashback—

"Skuld…you…" Eri said slowly, struggling to understand his insane level of stupidity.

"ARGH!" Skuld screamed in pain as he realized the raindrops were falling on him. "Eri…I'm hit…go on without me…" He said, voice growing faint as he slumped down face-first into the mud.

Eri stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and limped off. "…Damn. All that stress made my nose start bleeding again." She grumbled. Having nothing else to use, she stuffed the bottom of her shirt up her nose.

Anyone who'd look out their window at this moment would've seen a girl about 12 walking down the street in the rain, flashing her bra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…This is what you get when you send two dumb asses to do a pro's job." Gyokoshu snorted.

"Shut-up I know what I'm doing." Damen snapped.

"You said that last chapter."

"Ah but you're not looking at the big—"

"You said that last chapter too."

"What is all this chapter nonsense?"

"Never mind. Saisaiji!" Gyokoshu called, snapping his fingers.

A figure dressed in traditional ninja garb appeared behind them, head bowed. "Sir."

"I want you on surveillance. The instant they breath, blink, shift positions—I need to know." Gyokoshu commanded.

"The targets sir?"

"Sora, Riku, Eri, and Skuld. Can you handle that many people?"

"I will do my best sir."

"And Saisaiji?"

"Yes?"

"Especially keep an eye on Skuld."

"On Skuld?" Damen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's unpredictable. That makes him dangerous."

"I will not fail you sir." Saisaiji said, bowing completely, then disappearing without so much as a puff of smoke.

"…Are you sure _you_ know what _you're_ doing?" Damen asked. "Sending Saisaiji? That's kind of overkill isn't it?"

"Ah, but I sent Saisaiji on _surveillance_. Nothing more." Gyokoshu said calmly. "Unlike you I look before I leap."

"_I look before I leap_." Damen mocked. "You sound like a retard."

"And you sound like a child."

Damen growled at this, but said nothing. _'Saisaiji, huh?'_ He thought, _'I wonder…is it truly safe to put her anywhere near Skuld? Especially after what happened last time…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Ok all, I know it's weird to have so many author's notes, but this one is more your traditional type whereas the ones in the story are me talking to the characters. I rushed a bit at the end of this chapter so I could get it up for you guys--we're really behind. I've written at least 11 chapters...I've got so much typing to do so go easy on me, ok? Don't own KH and Rozen Maiden music + typing love. UPDATE: Fixed the thoughts so they're all in parentheses. Sorry if it's confusing, but it's a lot easier and faster for me. Sorry again!!_**

**Chapter 3: The Idiot and The Pervert**

**SORA-SAN: If you think Skuld is bad now, wait till you see him around his woman. XD**

**RIKU: What are you talking about?**

**SORA-SAN: Oh you'll see **

**SORA: Riku? Hey Riku? Wow he went into shock. How come?**

**SORA-SAN: It's 'cause I said "You'll see."**

**SORA: …Is that bad?**

**SORA-SAN: …You don't know me very well do you?**

**SORA: Huh?**

**SORA-SAN: (sighs and pats Sora on the shoulder) Ignorance really is bliss…**

Night time was quickly approaching and Kuri had taken every measure possible to keep her parents from noticing Sora: taking the PS2 to her room to entertain him, saying goodnight to her parents so they wouldn't bother her…And just in case they did she told Sora to hide behind her bed while she answered the door. It wasn't until 3:00a.m. when Kuri was finally growing tired that she realized she'd forgotten the most important issue: Where was Sora going to sleep?

"Um…" Kuri said quietly, looking around the room. Her dresser? Sure it was big enough for someone to lay on but it was covered with stuff. Her nightstand? Too small. Her bookshelf? Kuri'd never heard of anyone sleeping on a bookshelf and she wasn't about to try it. Her closet? Too narrow and…filled with junk. That left two places: Her bed, and the floor.

"There's no way you're sleeping in this bed." Kuri said firmly.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because you'd be sleeping with me!"

"…Is that bad?"

Kuri slapped herself in the forehead. "You're…joking right?"

"Huh?"

The clueless look on Sora's face told her he wasn't joking. "A guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed…that doesn't seem wrong to you?"

Sora stared at her blankly, then said the stupidest thing he'd said all night. "My parents sleep in the same bed."

"…Are you sure you're a _guy_?" Kuri asked.

"Yeah, why?'

"…Nevermind…" (I can't tell whether he's just acting innocent or not, but either way he's not sleeping in my bed with me but…that floor can't be comfortable to sleep on.) She thought, grimacing at the course carpet.

Snapping her fingers at a sudden idea, Kuri crept out of her room, through a short hallway, and into the family's storage room. (Sleeping bags, sleeping bags…I know they're in here somewhere.) She thought, scanning the room. Spotting two large bundled-up sleeping bags, Kuri grabbed the green one. (Hmm…just in case…) She thought, grabbing the black one as well. (You never know—one might not be enough.')

Little did Kuri know how right she was…

"Crap!" Yun exclaimed suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Yun wondered aloud. "And don't even think about it." Yun said, noticing his eyes wander to the bed. Yun's bed wasn't beg enough for two people, and even if it was there was NO WAY IN HELL she was letting Riku sleep in the same bed as her. "you can sleep in the recliner. And if you so much as _think_ about trying _anything_ I'll break your hands." She threatened.

Riku shook his head repeatedly and held up his hands in surrender. His head shaking soon slowed and he sank down into the recliner.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, struggling to hide the fact that the look on Riku's face worried her a little.

"…There…wasn't anyone else, was there?"

"Huh?"

"Anyone besides me?"

"I think I would've noticed." Yun said sourly, remembering how Riku landed and turning red.

"…I hope Sora's ok then…"

"Sora? Who's that—your girlfriend?"

Riku looked as if he could hurl at this. "SORA?!? Heck no—he's my best friend!"

"OH. Well I'm sure your girlfriend will be upset to find out you've been crashing at some strange girl's place."

"Yeah—good luck telling her." Riku snorted. "Me, a girlfriend? Yeah right…"

(So he's single, huh? That's me too…) "Wait a second, why do I care?!?" Yun asked, tossing her hands in the air. (I do NOT want another boyfriend.)

"…Yun?"

"What?!?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why—"

"Because I'm probably causing you a bunch of problems…that's all I ever do…cause people problems."

Yun struggled to listen and be sympathetic but it was rather difficult with Riku's head landing in her chest playing over and over in her head. "That's…uh…nice…I mean no it's not! I mean…argg!" Yun cried in frustration, clapping her hands to her face to hide her blush. She was turning red faster than a cheetah runs the hundred-yard dash.

"Uh…maybe I shouldn't be…talking about this…" Riku said slowly, a puzzled look on his face as he watched Yun try to pull herself together. (I barely even know this girl, why was I about to confess…everything?) Riku wondered, shaking himself back to reality. (I ought to know better by now…I can't get close to anyone. All it ever does is hurt people…) He thought, curling up in the reclined, facing away from Yun.

Yun noticed Riku's back turned to her. (What's up with him?) She wondered, turning away from Riku to face the wall. (And what…is this strange feeling…? I'm not worried about that pervert am I?!?)

"I'm worried. Very worried." Saisaiji whispered into her radio.

"What worries you?" Gyokoshu asked.

"Some poor soul gave Skuld a machine gun."

"…How stupid are these people?"

"Well according to the information I've gathered so far the older generation is either the wisest or the stupidest, depending on the person; the younger generation is the same way; and the mid-generation is just stupid." Saisaiji said calmly.

"Sora and Riku have both been taken into the houses of teenage girls, Eri is actually making somewhat decent progress and Skuld has yet to even fine the house he was assigned to."

"Ok, Skuld and Eri are being typical, but what's this about teenage girls?"

"…For the sake of information sir?"

Gyokoshu cleared his throat. "Oh um…of course."

"Kuri and Yun, age 16 and 17 respectively. Kuri is housing Sora, Yun is housing Riku. There _may_ be a connection between them—I'm still looking into it."

"Good, you do that Saisaiji." Gyokoshu said before hanging up.

Saisaiji sighed, tucking away her radio. (Now all that's left is—)

"Rapunzel, it is you!"

_'…He saw me.'_ Saisaiji thought, slapping herself in the forehead. "Go _away_ Skuld." She groaned.

"Aww Rapunzel, don't you love me anymore?" Skuld called up at her from the ground.

"I couldn't possibly stop loving you if I never did in the first place!"

"So you do love me!"

Saisaiji almost fell out of the tree she was sitting in. "NO I DON'T!"

"WAH! RAPUNZEL'S BEING MEAN!" Skuld cried.

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Saisaiji! Sai-sai-ji! If that's too hard you can call me Sai just don't…wait a minute…ARE YOU CRYING?!? Skuld, grown men don't cry—cut it out before you make a fool of yourself!"

Skuld said nothing, merely bawling as a child would if someone had made fun of them.

Saisaiji groaned, then slid down from the tree to approach him. "Come on Skuld, don't cry…"

Skuld's tears instantly disappeared as he hug tackled her. "RAPUNZEL!" He cried happily, rubbing his face on hers and purring like a cat.

"UGH!" Saisaiji cried, using a smoke bomb and running off in the confusion.

When the smoke cleared Skuld sighed and pulled out his radio. "Mission Status: Failure. Repeat: Mission status on 'Capture Rapunzel #1,476' was a failure…must rethink strategy…" Skuld froze when saw a person with silver hair walking by and quickly ran up to him. "Sir, your name wouldn't happen to be Riku, would it?"

The old man promptly hit Skuld upside the head with his cane and walked off muttering, "Young whippersnappers." under his breath. He thought Skuld had asked him if he wanted some tofu for his thank you.

**RIKU: …_'SOME TOFU FOR HIS THANK YOU'?!?_**

**SORA-SAN: That's right.**

**RIKU: Where in the world di you dig that one up?**

**SORA-SAN: The garbage.**

**RIKU: Why am I not surprised…**

**SORA: What's a tofu?**

**RIKU: It's this big white thing—kind of like a Nobody, but it acts more like a Heartless.**

**SORA:** **Oh I thought it was the big white thing on Sora-san's kitchen counter.**

**RIKU: No, that's an eggplant.**

**SORA-SAN: Uh…guys? The white thing on my counter is a microwave.**

**SORA & RIKU: What's that?**

**SORA-SAN: …Nevermind.**

_"I hate you."_

_"Who…?"_

_"Riku…I hate you."_

Riku jumped awake, startled. (A…dream?) He wondered, looking around the strange, dark room he was in. (Where…am I?) His eyes paused on the figure of a sleeping girl. (That's right…Yun…) He thought, getting up and walking closer to stand over her. (You know…) He thought, crouching down and brushing her hair out of her face. (She doesn't look nearly as scary when she's asleep…)

Just then Yun rolled over in her sleep, her arms landing on top of his—trapping it.

_"__If you so much as think about trying anything I'll break your hands."_

(Oh yeah, this doesn't look suspicious!) Riku thought in exasperation. His current situation certainly didn't look good—His entire right arm was on the bed, under Yun's arms and his hand had landed next to the area his face had so recently fallen in. Riku actually blushed a little when he realized this, but try as he did—he couldn't free his arm. (If I move too much she'll wake up but if I don't move she'll wake up in the morning and see me like this anyway…I guess I'll just have to wait until she moves…)

Yun slept silently, not even stirring when a piece of hair fell in her face.

Riku sighed. (It's gonna be a long night…)

While Kuri did find Sora's cluelessness cute it started getting on her nerves when he woke her up…

…at 4:00 a.m.

"There's this weird wooshing noise up there." Sora announced, pointing at the ceiling. "Is it the nobodies?"

"That's the _air conditioner_. Go to sleep."

…at 5:00 a.m.

"There's a weird scurrying noise coming from over there." Sora said, pointing at a small cage. "Is it the heartless?"

"That's my _rabbit_. Go to sleep."

…at 6:00 a.m.

"There's a weird chirping noi—"

"_That's the birds—Go to sleep."_

…and by 7:00 a.m. she was pretty much fed up with him.

"DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME EVERY FREAKING HOUR?!? WHAT IS IT NOW?!?"

"Um…I sort-of have to go to the bathroom." Sora explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh." Kuri said simply, leading him to the bathroom and then going back to her room. (I swear this is worse than baby sitting my 5-year-old cousin…and he's Dennis the Menis reborn!)

**SORA-SAN: He really is.**

**RIKU: Do you have to interrupt the story to tell us that?**

**SORA-SAN: Why not?**

**RIKU: BECAUSE I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**SORA-SAN: Ok, ok, I'll shut up and start writing! Oo**

Not five minutes later Sora woke her up again.

"What no—"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Kuri asked in confusion.

"I really am—it's not that I meant to wake you up all these times but I kept hearing all these strange noises and…well…I was a little scared." Sora admitted.

Kuri was about to yell at him again, but she stopped herself. "No…you're right." She said. "It took me a while to get used to the strange noises around here and…I used to be scared of them. It's scary being in a place you don't know with no one you know around. I know because…it was like that for me when I first moved here. It's ok if you need to wake me up because you're scared. And I promise next time…I won't be mad."

"You were mad?"

"…Are you dense?"

"Maybe a little." Sora admitted, laughing. "I guess it's because I'm a little confused right now…and my head feels kind of jumbled."

"Oh." Kuri said quietly. (So his temporary idiocy is my fault?)

**SORA-SAN: No, not all of it. Sometimes Sora's just dumb.**

**SORA:** **Hey! **

**SORA-SAN: Well you are! You didn't even know Mulan was a girl!**

**SORA:** **Er….**

**RIKU: Which is scarier—that he didn't know or that Goofy did?**

**SORA-SAN: Good point. Oh—and while I'm on the subject of the stupidity of Sora…what was with you ruining my cute moment?!?**

**SORA: What cute moment?**

**RIKU: Give it up—he'll never get it.**

**SORA-SAN: I'm starting to see that.**

**RIKU: Starting to?**

**SORA: _RIKU!_**

**RIKU: What? You don't even know what we're talking about.**

**SORA: Er…that my shoes are too big?**

**RIKU: My point exactly.**

**SORA-SAN: His shoes are too big in the first Kingdom Hearts. I'm so glad they fixed that for KH2…Oh and his outfit! Sooo much better!**

**RIKU: I can see where this is going: A five-hour rant on Kingdom Hearts that I really don't feel like listening to. See ya. (runs away)**

**SORA: Wait for me Riku!**

**SORA-SAN: (whacks Sora with a paper fan)**

**SORA: _OW!_ Where did you get that?!? **

**SORA-SAN: I sort of stole it…I should probably return it before—**

**SANZO: _SORA-SAN!_**

**SORA-SAN: Uh-oh, gotta run! (runs away)**

**GOKU: COME BACK HERE YOU PAPER-FAN-THEIF! **

**GOJYO: Paper-fan-theif? Where'd you get that one monkey boy—the circus?**

**GOKU: Who asked you, you water sprite! **

**HAKKAI: Um please don't injure the poor bystanders…**

**SORA: Why do I suddenly feel like I've been warped into another world?**

Day light came as if through a filter—soft and not very bright. Two women were out for their early morning jog when they passed the oddest thing—a soaking wet teen with pink hair, a large pack around her waist, and her shirt stuffed up her nose.

"Don't stare—you'll only encourage her." One woman whispered to the other as they hurried past her.

(That's right…don't stare at the failure.) Eri thought gloomily. (My targets knew I was there the whole time—you can't get more failurific than that!) Suddenly her face brightened and she snapped her fingers at a sudden idea. (I've got it! There's no way they'll notice me if I do that! Eri you are a genius!) She thought, yanking the tank top out of her nose (which had stopped bleeding a long time ago) and running off on a leg that was merely bruised from the previous day's endevours. Her hand was the only injured item that had fully recovered and while her other injuries would in time as well, her poor blue shirt would never be the same.

**SORA-SAN: Just wait till you see what she does. XD**

**RIKU: Is it just me or are there a lot of author's notes in this chapter?**

**SORA-SAN: Oh hush—I'll just make this chapter longer.**

**RIKU: Goody.**

**SORA-SAN: (whacks Riku with a paper fan)**

**RIKU: _OW!_ Where the heck did you get that?!?**

**SORA-SAN: I stole it from…and here he comes, right on cue. Gotta run!**

**(runs away)**

**SANZO: _SORA-SAN!_**

**RIKU: Um…dude? You do know it's just a paper fan right?**

**SANZO: Yes, but I need it for _him_. (points at Goku)**

**GOKU: Huh?**

**RIKU: …I think I see where you're coming from. Maybe I should get one of those as well… (looks at Sora)**

**SORA: Huh?**

Was it comfortable? No. Was it convienient? No. But did it work was the real question. Sadly, the answer was no.

(Ohhh…where are they?!?) Eri thought in frustration. (I set up all these traps for them and now they won't even come in this room! Darnit they must've seen me do it!)

Actually…Kuri and Sora were still asleep. And I truly believe Eri had been a spider in her past life. Her 'traps' were a bunch of ropes thrown on the floor and Eri? She'd tied herself to the ceiling.

(This is really uncomfortable…I wish they'd come soon so I can—oh crap! …I have to go to the bathroom.) Eri wiggled left and right a few times before realizing her left hand was trapped. Sighing, she cut the rope holding her hand and let out a scream as the ground rushed towards her. A sudden jerk stopped her and she swung slightly in mid air. "Huh?" Eri asked, opening an eye to see what happened.

"Oh great…now what?" She asked when she realized where she was.

Rather than cling to the walls like Spiderman, Eri had decided to go bungee jumping off Mt. Ceiling Fan.

"Why me----?" She whined.

A loud thumping noise from downstairs caused Sora to bolt awake.

"K-K-Kuri? What was that?!?" He asked, terrified. "…Kuri?" He called again, getting up and walking over to her bed.

Kuri had curled up into a little ball on her bed, taking her blankets with her.

"Kuri?"

When Kuri jumped awake she looked twice as scared as he did. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh…Oh. Sora." She stuttered, faking a smile. "…You ok?"

"…Are you?" Sora asked, noticing she was clinging to her stuffed wolf as if her life depended on it.

"Me? I'm fine…What's wrong?"

Sora looked suspicious, but he didn't push any further. "I…heard this loud thump downstairs…"

"Oh. Um…Huh." Kuri said, looking confused. (I wonder what that could be?)

"Let's go see what it is…or was. Whatever." She told him, getting up and carrying the stuffed animal with her.

By the time they got downstairs to the living room Eri had already run off. But they didn't know that.

"What the…" Kuri asked, staring at the newest Rope Museum—her living room.

"Was all this…here yesterday?" Sora asked.

"Definitely not." Kuri said, sighing. "I guess we better clean this up…who left rope lying around our living room anyway…?"

So they set to work gathering all the rope that was draped all over the furniture and putting it in a pile on the hallway floor.

"…So…why are you carrying your stuffed animal everywhere?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh…just because." Kuri said, laughing nervously.

"…Just because? Then how come you weren't carrying it yesterday?" Sora pressed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kuri sighed. "I just had a bad dream, ok? Don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She said firmly. 'Why is he so worried? He doesn't even know me…But I guess I don't really know him either and I was worried about him…come to think of it I've beeen so worried about him…I feel like I've forgotten something….' "….CRAP!" Kuri suddenly shouted, causing Sora to jump and turn to stare at her. 'Yun's coming over today! OH my god I can see where this is going to go now…

KURI: Now Sora, you have to be on your best behavior!

SORA: What am I, your pet?

KURI: HEY YUN! This is Sora. Please keep this strange guy you don't know a secret from my parents!

YUN: Eh?!?

'Oh that'll go over real well!' Kuri thought in exasperation, slamming her head against the wall.

"Um are you—" Sora didn't even get to 'ok' before Kuri said "Owwww…."

'Wait.' Kuri thought, stopping herself. 'I know Yun wouldn't tell my parents but if my parents found out about him…where…would Sora go?' She wondered, looking at him. Sora stared at her blankly, wondering why she'd had a sudden out burst and was now quiet. 'Why does the thought of him leaving…scare me? No, no it's just that dream, get it out of your head!'

Slowly Kuri walked up to Sora, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Sora?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye. 'I can't think of anything else to say…' She groaned in self loathing, knowing he wouldn't take the comment well.

Or at least thinking he wouldn't.

"You need me to what?!?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Be on your best behavior. Kuri's my best friend I don't want you causing problems for her like you have for me." Yun said, glaring at him.

'Good thing I got my arm free before she woke up.' Riku thought. "What am I, your pet?"

Yun ignored this comment as she was too busy packing.

"Do you need some help?" Riku asked, getting up and opening a dresser drawer.

"NOT THAT—" Too late.

"…one." Yun finished, turning red. "…I don't care what you say—YOU'RE A FREAKING PERVERT!" Yun screamed, punching him to the floor.

Riku must've decided it was safer down there because he didn't get up. Either that or Yun had knocked him unconscious. Either way Riku was on the floor and staying there.

"Freaking…perverted….jerk…" Yun mumbled, closing the drawer.

The first drawer Riku had opened was, of course, the underwear drawer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello again all!! Once again I apologize for horrible grammar and switching from italic thoughts to parenteses thoughts on you guys. I'll go back and change the other chapters when I get some more time... On the bright side, look: it's another chapter!! I told you I'd start putting up more!! Oh, and something I keep forgetting to do: disclaimers. I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters, but I do own (here we go...) Kuri, Damen, Gyokoshu, Eri, Skuld, and Saisaiji. And believe me, that list gets longer ((falls over)). Anyway...I also don't own Yun. Yun-kyon-chan does. I recommend her for fans of Riku/OC Sora/OC and Yuki/OC she has some good ones there. Pretty much all the stories I have faved are awesome and I recommend you check it out._**

**_Btw, while I'm ranting: for those of you who get annoyed with my massive amount of a/n's have no fear!! They slow down after a while. So do the crazy breaks that pop up every couple paragraphs--those get more spaced out as well._**

**_Also: something I need to address here and now: I'm not a Kairi basher. As a matter of fact I like Kairi's character and I think Kairi/Sora is awesomeness to the extreme. There is a reason why Sora is going to wind up with my OC instead of Kairi and it's not just b/c I want him to (although that is part of it). I will give this reason...eventually. And now that I've ranted, Chapter 4!!_**

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

(Finally—a winning strategy! Not so mighty now, are you Riku?!?) Skuld thought, grinning in triumph.

-Flashback-

"Excuse me, but do you know where I might find Riku?"

"Eh? Riku you Say? Sure! He lives in the house with the yellow roof, just down the street—you can't miss it!

-End Flashback-

"Status Report: Riku is an idiot. Everyone knows where he lives. And all he has guarding his house are little green monsters that confuse people with their hopping and weird noises." Skuld reported.

"Ribbit!" One of the 'green monsters' announced.

"LIES!" Skuld shouted at it. The frog hopped away. "You see—easily fooled. Some guards." Skuld walked up the porch to the front door and knocked on the door.

"Riku is out!" Shouted a person form inside.

"That's odd…I was told he was the only one who lived here…"

"Well he's not here!"

Skuld knocked on the door again.

"I said Riku is out! Are you deaf?!?"

Skuld simply knocked on the door again. "Status report: he's stubborn. Be persistent." Skuld whispered to his radio.

"Why do you keep knocking?!? I said he's out!"

Has anyone ever been knocked out by a door before? If not, Skuld set a new record as the door did just that when Old Man Riku came out of his house.

The old man froze when he saw Skuld. "Why is there someone sleeping outside my house?"

* * *

"Damen? Damen wake up you're snoring." 

"H-Huh? What?" Daman asked, shaken awake. "Oh…it's Gyokoshu." He said, suddenly turning sour. "What do you want?"

"Well not to say I told you so…but…I TOLD YOU SO!"

"…If you came in here to mock me then shut-up and go away—I'm going back to sleep." Damen grumbled.

"You don't even want to know why? Well it's no fun gloating if you don't yell at me." Gyokoshu snorted, walking away.

The instant he was gone Damen's eyes snapped open and he flew to his computer, typing rapidly. (Now what is he gloating about n--) Damen stopped mid-thought and read and re-read his screen. "Wh…Wh…WHAT?!?

* * *

**RIKU: You're not going to tell us are you?**

**SORA-SAN: Nope.**

**RIKU: And why the hell not?!?**

**SORA-SAN: Because I'm the authoress and you're the story character. I tell you what I want and nothing more.**

**RIKU: …I hate authors.**

* * *

Have you ever tried red wine? It's disgusting. That has nothing to do with this…unless you count the fact that Yun's face was precisely this color. 

"I can't…believe this! You just open a drawer at random and it just happens to be my underwear drawer?!? I don't buy it." She growled.

"I said I was sorry. It really was an accident." Riku repeated.

(This is too much, too fast.) Yun thought. (I just met this guy yesterday and he's already touched my chest and seen my underwear! …I feel like the star of a Hentai Animé!)

"Yun…"

"Don't talk to me." Yun snapped.

"…Do you ha—"

A slapping noise caused Yun to turn around. (Did he just…hit himself?)

"What am I doing?" Riku asked himself quietly. Then he stood up and said "I'm leaving," and headed for the door.

"Hold it right there buster!" Yun said, yanking the back of Riku's shirt to stop him. "Just where do you think you're going?!?"

"But—"

"Look—we're going to my friends' house. Maybe we'll run into your friend along the way." Yun told him, shrugging.

"…What if we don't?"

"Then you're gonna be my servant."

"Huh?!?"

"You said all the stuff you did was an accident. The only way I'm going to believe you is if you make it up to me."

Riku said nothing but stayed where he was, allowing Yun to let go of his shirt.

(…I just hope we do run into his friend along the way…I can just see the look on Kuri's face now…)

* * *

"EYAAAAAAH!!" 

Sora rushed back to the living room when he heard Kuri scream. "Kuri?!? What's wrong?!?"

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wasp! There's a wasp in the kitchen!"

Sora stared at the little bug buzzing around the white room. "You're scared…of that?"

Kuri whimpered a "Yes."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Kill it, toss it outside—I don't care, just get rid of it."

Sora shrugged, walked over to the wasp, caught it in his hands, and calmly set it free outside, closing the door he'd opened in the process. "There it's…what are you doing?" Sora asked when he finally saw her.

Kuri had crouched down on the floor, hiding under a rather thick blanket. "Is it gone?"

"I don't get it: Why are you so scared of such a little bug?"

"It's the whole needle factor." Kuri explained, standing.

(She's still holding that stuffed wolf?) Sora wondered. "Kuri…um…about your dr—"

And a loud dinging noise interrupted him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Sora yelled, clamping his hands over his ears.

"It was just the doorbell…and it's not that loud. C'mon—let's go see who it is…"

* * *

**SORA-SAN: Damn that doorbell. Interrupting an almost cute moment. Yet there will certainly be many more cute moments to come. And this doorbell isn't a bad thing. In fact, this is where things truly begin…**

**RIKU: Then what were the last 3 chapters? The biggest prologue in the planet?**

**SORA-SAN: No, but…I can say I've been looking forward to this for a long time…hee hee hee…**

**RIKU: That doesn't sound good. What are you planning to do—kill me?**

**SORA-SAN: Oh you'll see **

**SORA: Huh…he went into shock again. Why doesn't he do that when I say "You'll see"?**

**SORA-SAN: It's because it's you. He only does that when I say it. This is Riku's second fanfic with me so he knows me a little better than you do.**

**SORA: Oh. So I'm not in the other fanfiction?**

**SORA-SAN: No, you are…but you only last the first paragraph.**

**SORA: Huh?**

**SORA-SAN: …You fall off a cliff.**

**SORA: …_I WHAT?!?_**

* * *

"And today's top headline: Two teenage girls were found hiding two teenage boys in their houses. The boys are being tried as abusive molesters…"

"Such a shame. Kids today have no sense. Good thing it's not real, right?"

"Quite so. Pie?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

…That was Yun's state of mind after Kuri opened the door to her house.

"…Kuri? Who's—" She began, but Riku interrupted her.

"Sora?!"

"Riku?!"

"You know him?" Kuri asked the brown-haired teen beside her.

"Yeah he's—"

"Your friend!" Kuri realized, snapping her fingers in remembrance. " 'The guy with the silver hair'!"

Sora nodded happily.

(And as always Sora's made another new friend…whereas me…) Riku thought, glancing at Yun.

"Well here's your friend, as promised. Nice knowing you, see you later, bye!" Yun said, pushing Riku and Sora away.

"Yun, wait!" Kuri called, stopping Yun in her tracks. "Where are they gonna go?"

"But this pervert—"

"Please."

Riku and Sora watched Yun debate for a moment, then surrender. "Fine. You get one more chance." Yun told Riku. "You wreck it and I toss you off the roof."

Both Kuri and Sora blinked in confusion at this while Riku merely nodded.

And so, the four of them walked into Kuri's house together and lived happily ever after.

…What, you don't believe me? Good, because that's not _quite_ what happened.

"Ok so um…yeah. My place." Kuri announced, "If you guys need anything let me know and um…" She turned to Yun. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…oh! We could watch Resident Evil! They'd like that! And I know you would it's really good!"

"Ok! Oh—does anyone need anything to eat first?" Kuri asked.

Riku timidly raised a hand.

"Put your hand down." Yun snapped, smacking his arm.

"No, no—it's ok! C'mere Riku: let's see what we have that you like."

Riku followed Kuri to the kitchen, leaving Yun and Sora in the entryway.

"So…you're Sora." Yun commented, examining him.

Sora nodded. "It's nice to meet you." He said, extending a hand.

Yun shook it "Um sure…" (Who shakes hands anymore?)

MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN…

"So you're Sora's friend? Nice to meet you—I'm Kuri."

"Oh um…hi."

"Is…something wrong? You just flinched."

"…I thought you were going to hit me." Riku admitted.

"Hit you?!? Why would I hit you?!?"

Riku said nothing, but his eyes wandered toward the entryway.

(Yun?) Kuri wondered. (But why would Yun hit someone?!? She said she'd give him one more chance…What…What did this guy DO?!?)

* * *

**SORA-SAN: Author's notes time! I've decided to have guest stars from my favorite animés and mangas! This time it's Kasugano Midori and Sawamura Seiji from _Midori no Hibi_!!**

**RIKU: …WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR HAND?!?**

**SORA-SAN: Oh this? This is Midori!**

**MIDORI: K-Konnichiwa… H-Hi… **

**RIKU: …I don't speak Japanese.**

**SORA-SAN: Um Riku? I wrote the English translation.**

**RIKU: Oh. Hey yeaaaaaah.**

**SORA-SAN: Idiot…**

**RIKU: WHAT WAS THAT?!?**

**SORA-SAN: Nothing **

**MIDORI: Where is Seiji-kun? **

**SORA-SAN: I dunno. Last time I saw him he was with…Oh no…**

**SEIJI: See Sora? This is Milk! **

**SORA????**

**SORA-SAN: SAWAMURA-KUN!! DON'T PERVERT HIS INNOCENT MIND!**

**MIDORI: Seiji-kun!! I thought I got rid of all of those! **

**SEIJI: NOOOOO—NOT MILK! **

**For those of you who don't know, Milk is Seiji-kun's "dirty magazine"**

* * *

After about 3 hours of gore, zombies, and t-viruses—a.k.a. the two Resident Evil movies—the foursome headed upstairs. 

"After all, we don't want my parents to come home and see two strange guys on the couch." Kuri pointed out. "Especially when they're only expecting you, Yun."

So they headed upstairs and Kuri decided to introduce them to a multiplayer game called Full Metal 3.

**SORA-SAN: For our purposes, let's pretend there is such a game.**

**RIKU: You mean you made it up?**

**SORA-SAN: Yeah…the only multiplayer game I have for PS2 is Lego Star Wars.**

**RIKU: …**

**SORA-SAN: Hey it's a fun game—don't look at me like that!**

1 on 1

VERSUS MODE

"Alright—let's draw to see who our first contestants are!" Kuri announced happily, pulling two names out of a hat. "And it's…Sora vs. Riku?" Riku was busy analyzing the controls like someone possessed and Sora was staring at the controller as if it might bite him.

(Why do I have the feeling this won't last long?) Kuri wondered.

3 GAMES. PLAYER NEEDS 2 VICTORIES TO WIN. BEGIN!

Riku's character had Sora's pumped full of lead before Sora even figured out how to move.

"Er…what happened?" Sora asked, realizing the screen was flashing 'VICTORY PLAYER 1'.

"Sora look, let me show you how you play…" Kuri told him, taking him to the side to coach him.

"Kuri…?"

"Huh?"

Sora shook his head slowly and went back to the game. Kuri sat back down, confused, but said nothing. Riku's character threw a grenade, then used a flamethrower to blow it up directly over Sora's character's head.

INSTANT K.O.!

VICTORY PLAYER 1!!

Kuri drew the next name. "And facing Riku will be…Yun!"

Yun grinned maniacally as she picked up the controller. "You're going down you pervert!"

"Not if I kill you first _Yun-Yun._" Riku taunted.

She slugged him and that shut him up _real_ fast.

Now despite the fact that the game Full Metal 3 doesn't actually exist…let's pretend it's nearly impossible to tie in this game. Well, Yun and Riku did just that.

In the first round they both used the bomb-flamethrower combo on each other; in the second round Yun stepped on a mine Riku'd set at the same time she shot off his last hit point; and in the third round they both launched kamikaze attacks.

"Kuri you have to decide who you want to fight!" Yun growled competitively. "Me, or Riku?"

"Neither." Kuri said firmly.

"What?!? You wouldn't pick me over this per—"

Kuri shook her head. "That's not it."

"…Then what?" Yun asked.

"I'm too scared of both of you to fight you!"

"…Where's Sora?" Riku questioned.

"…He feels basically the same way I do." Kuri explained, pointing to a pair of black pants and shoes peeking out from under the bed.

"Sora?" Riku called.

"What?" Sora called back.

"Get out from under there—what would Kairi say?"

Sora crawled out from under the bed, scratched the back of his head and grinned, "Guess I look pretty dumb, huh?"

"Pretty dumb? You looked _really_ dumb!"

They both laughed at this and the two girls stared, but for different reasons…

_In the case of Kuri: _(Wow…Riku seems like a good friend.)

…_In the case of Yun: _(That…pervert…is being…cool? No, no, NO!)

* * *

There is such a thing as pajamas, more commonly known as pajamas. We wear them when we sleep. And while Sora and Riku were fine sleeping in their clothes…the girls weren't. 

"I want to wear something more comfortable when I sleep so we're going across the hall to change. _Peek and you're dead."_ Yun threatened Riku.

Riku held up his hands in surrender and shook his head.

Across the hall Yun and Kuri went, leaving Riku and Sora alone.

WITH YUN AND KURI

"Ok Yun—I gotta ask—what happened between you and Riku? You keep hitting him and calling him a pervert." Kuri said after shutting the door.

"He landed in my chest." Yun mumbled.

"Oh……………………..Wait—WHAT?!?"

"Shh!! Keep it down!"

Kuri clamped a hand over her mouth.

"When he fell from my ceiling he…landed in my boobs." Yun explained, her face turning red.

"From the ceiling? That's how Sora came! Of course, he only fell in my lap. I think he was already unconscious by then though—"

"Wait…Are you telling me that was an accident?!? What about the time he stumbled out of my closet into my chest?!?"

"From a dark closet into a brightly lit room? He was probably temporarily blinded." Kuri pointed out.

"…When he opened my underwear drawer?"

"Is it the top one?"

"Yes, but what does that have do to with—"  
"Which drawer do you always open first?" Kuri interjected.

"…The top one." Yun groaned in response. (A series of accidents, of misunderstandings…was that really all it was?) "No, no, NO! There is no excuse—that guy is just a freaking pervert!"

WITH SORA AND RIKU

"…How come you got the smart one?" Riku groaned.

"Hey that's not very nice!" Sora protested.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"…My hair?"

"…_Smart hair?_" Riku asked, shaking his head sadly. "It really is just my luck to get stuck with someone who hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you!" Sora protested.

"You still don't know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I do!"

"What?"

"_Yun._"

You could've knocked Riku over with a feather he was so shocked. "_YOU ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT?!?"_

"…No. That was a lucky guess." Sora admitted, laughing sheepishly.

Riku proceeded to hit his head on the wall…repeatedly.

WITH YUN AND KURI

"What's that loud thumping noise?" Kuri asked.

"Who knows? That pervert's probably searching your room now." Yun grumbled.

"You know…for someone who hates Riku so much…you sure talk about him a lot."

"Wh-wh-wh-WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!?" Yun shouted, blushing profusely. "He's a freaking pervert who made me feel violated—of course I can't stop talking about him! _I'm plotting how I'll kill him."_ Yun finished in a blood curdling voice.

"Er…okay…oooh…I better leave that on."

"What?"

"My bra. I don't want to take it off when there's guys in the house."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I should leave mine on as we—wwwwwwwwwwwwwait a minute. Does it seem a bit…quiet to you?"

In the room across the hall Riku burst out laughing.

"WHY THAT LITTLE—"

"What's a bra?"

That brainless question was, of course, brought to you by Sora.

* * *

In the dead of the night it comes. Silent, deadly…and with pink hair. 

"Now this is interesting. Riku's been moved to the same house as Sora. And it appears another girl is here as well…Riku's girl perhaps? Ah well—the boys are separated from the girls so this should be easy." Eri said, grinning.

**SORA: Has anyone besides me noticed right after she says that things start to go wrong?  
RIKU: Um…hello? You're the author. You wrote it that way.**

**SORA-SAN: Shut-up Riku.**

**RIKU: Make me!**

**SORA-SAN: …Don't make me bring Yun-chan in here.**

**RIKU: OK, OK, I'LL SHUT UP, JUST DON'T BRING HER IN HERE!!**

**SORA-SAN: …Wow. Now that's sad.**

Swiftly and with the greatest of ease, Eri jumped towards the bedroom…face first into the window. She slowly slipped down to fall from the second story into a thorn bush on the ground. And if Eri had been human, that fall might've been fatal. But…she isn't.

"Ow, ow, ow…damn that hurts, ow, ow, ow…there are thorns…in my butt. Ok, this is so not cool—OW!" She cried as she pulled one of the thorns out of her skin. "This is why they say 'look before you leap'! So you don't fly smack into a window! Ow, ow, OW! …I want my mommy…"

* * *

"Oh my god, Oh my god, no wonder he was bragging; ok, calm down—you sound like a school girl." Damen cleared his throat, took a few deep breaths and read his computer screen again. (No matter how many times I read it it says the same thing…that means it's true…) Damen began laughing…it started off as a small chuckle, then quickly turned into a full blown maniacal laugh. 

A henchman outside the room quickly turned on his radio. "Uh, Gyokoshu sir? Yes, Damen's maniacally laughing again. Did someone give him non-Decaf coffee by mistake? Er…no sir it's a full blown maniacal laugh. Oh—he's supposed to be laughing? Okay, very good sir. Hmm? Uh…honestly sir? Yes sir…it's very creepy."

Damen, completely oblivious of this, was practically dancing with joy. (Oh yes, yes, I can use this! I wonder…Sora, Riku…what you'll do when the only people who can help you are gone…?)


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Yay for ch.5!! Sorry it took so long all!! Umm...let's see...don't really have anything to say this time..._**

**_Yun (c) YunKyon-chan_**

**_Kuri, Damen, Gyokoshu, Eri, Skuld, Saisaiji (c) me_**

**_Sora, Riku, Kairi, DiZ, Axel (c) Squeenix_**

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_ShadowShapeshifterAndHerCat: From your ch. 2 review... chapters get a bit longer as we go and authors notes slow down after a while, so please bare with me!_**

**_YunKyon-chan: Yessss put the next chapter up... OO_**

**_BwsAnti-Thesis: I'm glad you're enjoying!! This story is actually semi-based of real events, hence the R.E. movie. Yun-chan came over one time and we watched it...I'm guessing Riku and Sora would like the movie so I used it._**

**_rikufanattic: Thanks! I am trying my best to get more up but it's hard with school and stuff ((I can only do so much...)) _**

**_To all: I promise I'll do my best to keep updating, and if you get bored at any point, please hang in for me!! By the next chapter...well...you'll see _**

**Chapter 5: Tearing Down the House**

"Yes sir. I understand sir." Saisaiji turned off her radio and sighed. (So…these girls do have some sort of connection…) She thought, zooming her binoculars in on the room the four teens slept in. (And of course Eri and Skuld's progress has completely stopped…so they send me) She sighed again, then jumped from the tree she sat in to the window. Carefully opening it, Saisaiji slipped into the room and crept towards the boys' sleeping bags.

Sora groaned and Saisaiji froze as he rolled over. "Kairi…" He mumbled, curling up a little.

(His other best friend…) Saisaiji thought. (It's a shame he doesn't notice she likes him…men can be so dense. If you like them they think of you as a friend and if they drive you crazy they think you love them…like Skuld for example.) Saisaiji realized, frowning. (All I have to do is put a tracking device on them huh?) Saisaiji carefully reached down for Riku's jacket when all of a sudden his hand flew up to grab her arm and his aqua eyes snapped open.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, but menacingly.

Saisaiji was about to panic when Sora rolled over again, mumbling: "I don't want any cookies…"

Both Saisaiji and Riku stared at him before Saisaiji realized she could use this as an opportunity to escape. She disappeared, leaving Riku alone—the only one awake.

He brought his hand down so he could look at the tracker he'd slipped from the ninja's hand before they'd left. (So…they're sending professionals now?) Riku wondered, crushing the tracker in his hand. (I guess I'll have to keep an eye open…after all—Mr. Keyblade master over there didn't even notice she was here.) He thought, glaring at Sora.

Sora merely rolled over again, mumbling: "Donald—just because I'm dressed like a girl doesn't mean I like sweets…"

(Wh-_WHAT THE HELL?!?)_

* * *

It was noon and still Riku was the only one awake. And after laying around for several hours Riku was pretty bored. He shook Sora's shoulder and his friend's eyes opened to stare at him groggily. "Don't we have a heartless to kill or something?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head and fell back asleep.

Riku sighed. (I'm so BORED…there's got to be something I can do around here…) With this thought in mind he headed downstairs, looking for something—_anything_ to do.

Just as he was doing so a loud ringing noise filled the house, causing Riku to jump.

_Brrring!_

_Brrring!_

"Uh…I come in peace?" Riku announced, thinking it was some kind of alarm.

_Brrring!_

_You have reached…_

"What the heck?" Riku asked.

_No one can come to the phone right now…_

"Phone?" Riku asked, looking completely confused.

_Please leave a message…_

"Message?"

_And we will get back to you as soon as possible…_

"What did you do?!?" Sora yelled, coming out of the room.

"I didn't do anything!" Riku yelled back.

_Thank you. BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Silence filled the house once more and Riku stood pressed against the wall as if he wished he were a part of it.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was finally stopped and I hope it never starts again." Riku replied with a slight shudder.

The two stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing. It was a nervous but relieved laughter—as if they both just realized the other was there with them.

And out of nowhere a shoe flew through the air to hit Riku in the head.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Yun yelled at them. It was obvious she'd thrown the shoe seeing as she was ready to throw its mate as well.

"Sorry…" Sora apologized, getting her shoe and handing it to her.

Yun merely grunted—going back into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh sure…that phone thing makes a bunch of noise and she sleeps right through it but we start laughing and she wakes up…" Riku grumbled. "Just my luck…" He shook his head as he headed down the stairs.

"You like her don't you?" Sora asked.

Riku almost tripped the rest of the way down. "_Are you trying to kill me?!?"_ He asked.

"It's just a question—you don't have to freak." Sora teased, grinning and putting his hands behind his head.

Riku sighed and turned his back to Sora. "…She is cute." He admitted. "But…it doesn't matter what I think. She hates me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" Sora grinned even wider.

"Cut it out—you smile so much it's creepy."

"Sorry." Sora submitted sheepishly, coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Now…let's see what there is to do around here…"

* * *

**SORA-SAN: Hee hee hee…**

**RIKU: That laugh's never good…**

**SORA-SAN: Are you sure?**

**RIKU: Huh?**

**SORA-SAN: How can you be sure that laugh means bad things? I've laughed like that before good things too, you know! Like the time I—**

**RIKU: Yeah you know, that's nice and all but…I have better things to do then listen to you blab all day.**

**SORA-SAN: Like what?!?**

**((awkward silence))**

**SORA-SAN: …Don't answer that.**

* * *

When we last saw Skuld he was knocked unconscious by Old Man Riku's door. This made him decide to kick his performance up a notch with…a cup?

SKULD: In the hands of a good user a cup has 1,001 uses.

SAISAIJI: That's a knife you idiot.

Spotting a silver-haired man, Skuld ran up to him and tapped him on his shoulder with the cup.

"Excuse me…"

The old man turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the cup. "Oh um…here you go." The man said dropping a few coins in the cup and walking away quickly. _Very_ quickly.

"That's odd." Skuld thought aloud, "He didn't even give me a chance to ask if his name was Riku."

Spotting a younger man with silver hair Skuld ran up to him, tapping him on the shoulder with the cup.

"Excuse me…"

The man turned, looked at the cup, and stood closer to Skuld. "If you want…I'll keep you company…"

"Would your name happen to be Riku?"

"No…but I'll change it if that's what you like…" The man replied in a honeyed voice.

"No thank you. Do you know where Riku is?"

"No…but—"  
"Then I have no business with you." Skuld told the man, turning to leave.

"Hey." The man interrupted, tapping Skuld's shoulder. Skuld turned around and the man dropped some change into the cup. "Good luck man—you're gonna need it." He snorted, walking off.

"Why is everyone giving me money?" Skuld wondered aloud.

What Skuld didn't know was that the cup had a sign on it reading: DONATIONS PLEASE. MY HUSBAND LEFT ME.

* * *

**RIKU: …That's just wrong.**

**SORA-SAN: It was originally a girl's cup.**

**RIKU: That doesn't change the fact that you gave it to a _guy._**

**SORA-SAN: Did you skip that whole section with the gay guy?**

**RIKU: …..EUGH!!**

**SORA-SAN: Yeah I think he read it…**

**RIKU: That's just wrong…**

**SORA-SAN: Good to know you're straight…**

* * *

At the sound of her rabbit shaking the cage door Kuri awoke to feed and pet her bunny. And in the process noticed the boys were missing. (I wonder where Sora and Riku went…?) She thought, leaving Yun to sleep in and heading downstairs.

"Sora? Riku?" She called.

Kuri almost fainted when she saw her living room. It was covered in flour, feathers and various foods that clearly had been through quite a bit of abuse.

"Kuri?" Sora asked, noticing the horror on her face as she sank to her knees.

"What…what have you done? My mom's going to kill me…"

Sora came around the couch to kneel down beside her. "Did we…do something bad?"

"No it's…ok. You didn't know. I'll just clean it up and maybe they won't notice…"

"Let me help."

"No you're…the guest. I'll do it." Kuri said, standing.

Sora put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Please let me help. I helped make the mess—let me help clean it."

"…Me too." Riku agreed, coming over and putting his hand on her other shoulder. "After all—it was my idea."

Kuri nodded, perking up a little just knowing she'd have help. She smiled as she told them, "Then let's get to work!"

Riku watched her and Sora for a moment, then suddenly a thought dawned on him. (She reminds me of…Kairi. And yet for some reason…she looks better…next to Sora.)

* * *

When Yun finally woke up she found herself all alone in Kuri's room. (Are they having a party without me or something?!?) Yun wondered, getting out of the bed and going downstairs.

She stopped at the sight she saw—Sora and Kuri laughing like little kids as they flicked water at each other and Riku standing off to the side with a little smile on his face. And yet… (He looks…sad. Riku…The way he is around Sora he…doesn't act like a pervert. And Sora is his best friend so you'd think he'd act like himself around him…so maybe…Kuri was right—that it was just a misunderstanding.)

Brightening at a sudden idea Yun walked around the long way to sneak up behind Riku.

"BOO!" She yelled as she poked his back.

Riku jumped, spun around and his mouth practically fell open. "_Yun?!?_"

"YUN-CHAN!!" Kuri yelled, running over and hugging her friend.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wha…?" Yun stammered.

"Just realizing I never gave you a proper greeting." Kuri explained, squeezing her friend one more time before letting go. "So how are you?"

"Uh Kuri—you do realize I've been here since yesterday…?"

"I know I just…I don't know!" Kuri chirped, bouncing.

"Oh NO…you guys didn't give her cheese, did you?" Yun asked, eyes widening in horror.

"Cheese?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.

"No I didn't have any." Kuri answered calmly.

"Good." Yun sighed in relief.

"Cheese?" Riku repeated.

"You DON'T want to know." Yun shook her head, sighing again.

Riku flinched, then slowly opened his eyes. (She…isn't going to hit me?) He wondered.

"What's wrong Riku?" Kuri asked.

"…Nothing…" Riku said slowly, eyeing Yun suspiciously.

"What?" Yun asked.

"Nothing." Riku replied, shaking his head.

There was an almost awkward silence which was quickly interrupted by, of course, Sora.

"What's a cheese?"

Kuri slapped herself in the forehead, Yun looked at Sora like he had no brain and Riku just rolled his eyes.

* * *

You would think four teenagers would have no trouble thinking of things to so—having four different brains and all. But, unfortunately, that was not the case for Riku, Sora, Yun, and Kuri. While thinking of activities was easy enough—thinking of activities they could all do was a bit harder.

"Do you have any heartless we could beat up?" Riku asked.

"Heartless?" was Yun's response.

"Do you like board games, Sora?" Kuri asked.

"Board games?" was Sora's response.

"I should've known…" Kuri muttered sadly, shaking her head.

"We could watch a movie." Yun suggested.

"Movie?" Riku asked.

"We just watched one yesterday!" Yun cried in exasperation. "Don't you remember? You know—Resident Evil?"

"I thought that was a video game." Riku commented, confused.

Yun shook her head and sighed in frustration.

"We could practice sword fighting." Sora suggested.

"With what?" Kuri asked.

"This!"

Before Sora could pull out whatever it was, Riku hit him. "You idiot not here!" Riku growled under his breath.

"Huh? What'd I do?" Sora asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

(Maybe that's how Sora lost all those brain cells…) Kuri thought. But the way Riku called him stupid reminded her of a certain rat from Fruits Basket…

"Animé!" Yun and Kuri yelled at the same time.

Sora and Riku stared at the two girls as they burst out laughing.

"Yuki, right?" Kuri asked, knowing Yun had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Yup, that's who he reminded me of! Ohhh—that's funny!" Yun replied, laughing.

Riku blushed a little as he watched Yun. (She's…really cute when she laughs…)

'You like her' Sora mouthed as he elbowed his best friend.

Riku, in turn, slugged Sora, mouthing 'Shut-up!'

Sora, changing the subject ever-so-tactfully, proceeded to ask what an animé was.

"Do you have any brain cells at all?" Yun asked him.

"Um…I don't know what an animé is either." Riku said timidly, raising a hand in the air.

Both Kuri and Yun gasped at this and pushed Sora and Riku onto the nearest couch.

"Midori no Hibi!" Kuri cried, running up the stairs.

"And Saiyuki!" Yun called after her.

"Trigun?" Kuri yelled down in question.

"Yup and Chrno Crusade!"

"But only some!"

"Yeah, only the first few!" Yun laughed in agreement.

Kuri came down the stairs with animé boxes from her outstretched hands to her chin.

"Need help?" Yun asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I got it." Kuri replied, placing the animé carefully on the floor, plopping down beside the pile. "Ahhh…I'm in animé heaven."

Yun giggled at this.

"Wh-What?" Kuri questioned in surprise.

"I can't help it—it's just funny is all." Yun explained, giggling some more.

Kuri stared at her friend blankly for a moment, then shrugged and put the first disk of Midori no Hibi into her DVD player. Switching the set-up to Japanese with English subtitles, Kuri hit the play button. She squealed as the opening theme came on, then began singing along.

Sora and Riku stared at her in fear—her loud squeal had startled them. Yun, on the other hand, merely joined them on the couch while shaking her head. She was used to Kuri-chan's squealing. And so began hours of animé watching during which only Riku seemed to notice the pink-haired assassin making pitiful attempts to kill them—attempts he easily thwarted.

* * *

"…I'm getting bored with just watching." Damen complained.

"Not yet. If we move too soon nothing will follow through." Gyokoshu cautioned as he paced behind Damen's chair.

"May I ask why I was invited to this boredom-fest sir?" Saisaiji questioned Gyokoshu.

"I don't really have any work for you right now Saisaiji."

Damen began shaking his finger in the air at a sudden idea. "What about Kairi?"

"What about her?" Gyokoshu asked.

"We could use her and some of Sora's other friends too."

"And Riku's."

"Riku doesn't have any friends."

"That's not true." Saisaiji abruptly stated.

"Oh? Did you do a background check on him?" Gyokoshu asked, walking over to stand beside her.

"Yes. Not only is he friends with Sora, Kairi and King Mickey but it seems he had another friend during the last year when Sora was asleep."

"Yeah, DiZ. Everyone knows that." Damen scoffed.

"Not DiZ. Another friend."

"Do you have a _name_ Saisaiji?" Gyokoshu asked impatiently.

"Yes sir. Axel."

* * *

**SORA-SAN: Contrary to popular belief Axel has been living in Jamaica since KH2.**

**SORA: Why, what happened in KH2?**

**SORA-SAN: That would be a spoiler.**

**SORA: What's a spoiler?**

**SORA-SAN: Well it's a…Wait a minute—why are you asking me this—you were there!**

**SORA: Oh yeah! Axel's—**

**SORA-SAN: ((clamps hands over Sora's mouth)) –in Jamaica! JAMAICA DAMMIT!**

**SORA: But he—**

**SORA-SAN: Guest stars!!!**

**RIKU: You're doing guest stars just so you can change the subject, aren't you?**

**SORA-SAN: Yes. Uzamaki Naruto from well, Naruto.**

**NARUTO: Eh??? Who are you? **

**SORA-SAN: Well I'm a fan of your show and I was wondering—how does it feel to be a ninja?**

**SASUKE: Please don't ask him that. **

**RIKU: Great. More Japanese speaking people.**

**SORA-SAN: Hey—the English dub of Naruto sucks. Don't complain. Unless you want the 'Believe it' Naruto in here.**

**ENTIRE NARUTO CAST: _Dear God no._ **

**NARUTO: It's awesome! I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever! I'm gonna-- **

**SASUKE: "—become Hokage so that everyone will finally acknowledge me." I've heard this speech so many times I have it memorized. **

**RIKU: Tell me about it. It's so annoying when they just won't shut-up.**

**SORA-SAN AND NARUTO: NANI?!? means "what"**

**RIKU: I DON'T SPEAK JAPANESE!!**

**SAISAIJI: I notice he complained about the subject being changed originally but now he's completely forgotten about it…so that strategy _does_ work…This goes in my notes…**

* * *

Eri Watashi sat on the sidewalk outside Kuri's house with her head in her hands. "What am I doing wrong?" She wondered aloud. "Everything I try fails. It's almost like…I'm not a good assassin. But…I _have_ killed people before…although the guy I ran over with a car was an accident I have intentionally murdered people before… So why am I having so much trouble?" She asked herself, staring up at the afternoon sun. It was still fairly bright, meaning night was a couple hours away. "Maybe…I'm working for the wrong side. No one at my office likes me anyway. I should just wave the white flag and surrender…" She shook her head furiously and leapt to her feet. "No! I can't give up now! I'm an assassin and I will complete my mission! I WILL kill Sora and Riku!"

A policeman who'd been walking by overheard Eri's conversation with herself, arrested her and took her to jail. That was the last time anyone ever saw her.

* * *

A few hours after they'd started watching Midori no Hibi, Sora found himself nervously looking out the window. (Is this really alright? Just having fun with two girls I barely know? Damen's still out there somewhere—Riku and I should be looking for a way off this world.)

Riku noticed his friend's shifting gaze and asked what was wrong.

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering what that was." Sora stammered, pointing out the window.

"What—the window?" Kuri asked, pausing the animé.

"No—that long up-and-down thing." Sora replied, moving his pointer finger up and down to show which object he was talking about.

"The tree?" Kuri questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so that's what it's called!" Sora grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Kuri and Yun both rolled their eyes at this, but Riku continued to glare at Sora suspiciously.

(Man, he saw right through my bluff…) Sora thought nervously, (But then again, Riku does know me better than Kuri and Yun)

"What's really wrong?" Riku whispered when the girls had gone back to the animé.

"I'm worried about us staying here." Sora admitted quietly.

Riku's eyes widened a minute, then grew confused. "Why?"

"I keep remembering what Damen said—'hope you enjoy hell'. This…doesn't exactly seem like what he was talking about."

"Yeah—but it's Damen. Idiot probably sent us to the wrong place."

"Maybe…but if he did, then wouldn't he bring 'hell' to us?"

Riku's eyes widened again at this, then shot worriedly over at the girls. They were laughing at something and it again occurred to Riku that Yun's smile was cute. He didn't want that cute smile to turn into… "We have to keep an eye out."

"…Will that be enough?" Sora asked so quietly Riku almost missed it.

It suddenly dawned on Riku that Sora was talking about leaving. Again, Riku looked over at a giggling Yun and something inside him winced. "I'm not ready to leave. Not yet.

* * *

**SORA-SAN: Ha-hah so Sora isn't as dumb as he seems.**

**RIKU: Yes he is.**

**SORA: Hey!**

**RIKU: Allow me to quote: "That long up-and-down thing."**

**SORA: That was…a diversion…**

**SORA-SAN: Riku—don't ever quote Sora again. That sounds really wrong coming from you.**

**RIKU: …you sick, twisted little—**

**SORA-SAN: PIE!! Does anybody want some pie?**

**SORA: Ooh me, me!**

**RIKU: _Whose side are you on?!?_**

**SORA: Hers. You don't have pie.**

**SORA-SAN AND RIKU: THAT'S NOT A REASON!!**

**SORA: Glad to see you guys agree on something. ((Takes a pie and walks away))**

**RIKU: ((blinks in confusion)) Did he just…win an argument? …By being smart?!?**

**SORA-SAN: I wonder who taught him that line…?**

**AXEL: ((whistles and shuffles away))**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ok, 1st I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long updating. I've had this chapter typed up for a bit but haven't put it up b/c I was waiting for more reviews. ...And there are none. Now I don't mean to get on the traditional author's soap box of "I want more reviews" but I truly do. Your reviews brighten my day, bring a smile to my face, and motivate me to update the story. Without your reviews I lose interest in typing these chapters up. It's a lot of work to type up a chapter and put it on this site, despite what some may believe and I don't just do it to have something to do. I go through all the work of typing and putting up these chapters for you readers. If there is something you don't like about my stories, TELL ME. I will go and fix it. Someone complained about the a/n skits with my characters. Look around this chapter--I ripped every-single-skit-out. I realize that there are mistakes in this story and I WILL go back and fix them if you ask me to. But if you don't review, and you don't tell me what you think I, the insecure person that I am, will start wondering 'well what's the point if no one cares whether I update or not?' If you guys really want me to continue putting this story up you HAVE TO TELL ME. Otherwise, no more story. Give me criticism, give me advice, or just plain tell me its fine as is and to keep it up, but GOD people, GIVE ME FEEDBACK. If you read a chapter and have nothing to say about it just say 'nothing to say'. That way I at least know the story is being read. Of course, the ideal situation is its being read and you guys want me to continue it but whatever I just want reviews.**_

_**I apologize if I'm being selfish, but honestly? I just want to know my story is being appreciated. I just want to know I'm not doing all this hard work for no reason. So please, read this chapter with an open mind and remember: someone wrote this. Someone spent hours their free-time typing it and putting it online for you to read. It takes but a second to press the review button and all of a minute to write a review. All I ask is that little bit of your free-time. **_

_**Thank you.**_

Chapter 6: Axel, Saisaiji, and a Long-Awaited Flashback

Damen, Gyokoshu, and Saisaiji stood at the edge of Jamaica beach and stared.

"Dude…" Damen drooled. "Check out all the babes."

"…In bikinis…" Gyokoshu droned, drooling as well.

"…I'm beginning to think bringing you two was a bad idea." Saisaiji commented, noting they were both decked out for a day at the beach.

"Don't mind us! Go talk to Axel!" Damen chirped, dragging Gyokoshu from a standstill. The two of them were obviously going on a chick hunt.

Saisaiji sighed. "Men…" She muttered, rolling her eyes. "And speaking of…where is Axel?" Making her way through a huge crowd of people, Saisaiji searched each face; looking for the green-eyed, cocky-smiled nobody. She finally found him sitting under a large purple umbrella wearing black swim-trunks and sandals.

"Heey…" He greeted, noticing her standing over him, "Hot chick in the ninja outfit, what can I do for you?"

"Axel?"

"Well whaddya know—you even know my name! That means we can skip introductions and move straight to you get to know me, I get to know you…"

"He's alive." Saisaiji interrupted quietly, voice cracking.

"…Huh?"

"Riku."

Axel's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "S—_Sai?!?"_

"…Hey."

Axel stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. "So…you…"

"Joined an organization. It's…not quite like yours though."

"Oh no, that? Uh-uh I qui—" Suddenly it dawned on Axel what Saisaiji had said. "_He is?!?"_

Saisaiji nodded. "I…saw him the other day."

Noticing the look in her eyes Axel patted the ground beside him and Saisaiji sat next to him, legs crossed. "…It hasn't been easy for you has it?"

"No…and to find out he's still alive…confuses me."

"…Man do I need to apologize to Roxas." Axel laughed.

Saisaiji smiled a little at this, but said nothing.

"Hey…Does he know…?"

"No. I don't think he does. You didn't. I mean, come on: 'Hot chick in the ninja outfit'? Who wears a ninja outfit to the beach?"

"Apparently you do." Axel pointed out.

"True, but… 'Hot chick'?"

Axel shrugged, "Well you are."

Saisaiji turned red at this. "Thaaanks…I think."

"Hey at least I made you smile." Axel grinned.

"How could you tell I was smiling?" Saisaiji asked, knowing her mouth was covered.

Axel put a finger to his temple, whispering, "I know your eyes."

Saisaiji smiled at this and looked off towards the sea. Gyokoshu was fleeing from a girl holding a brick and Damen, with a lady on each arm, was laughing at him.

"Having trouble with the ladies?" Damen teased.

"Shut-up Damen!" Gyokoshu yelled.

(That's right…we're supposed to be here on business…but if my bosses are goofing off what kind of example does that set for me?"

"…What's bothering you?" Axel asked.

Saisaiji snapped back to the man beside her. "Nothing. You trust me, right/"

"Huh?" Axel's face scrunched in confusion.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, but what—"

Saisaiji reached over and placed Axel in handcuffs.

"HEY!" He protested as she pulled him to his feet.

"Trust me." She whispered, taking him toward the ocean. "DAMEN, GYOKOSHU!"

"What took you so long?!" Gyokoshu snapped, hurrying over. The girl who'd been chasing him gave up.

"Why couldn't you take longer?" Damen whined, letting his two ladies go.

"These are the people you work for?" Axel questioned quietly.

Saisaiji stepped on his foot. Hard.

Axel bit back an 'ow', then remained silent. It was obvious she didn't want him to talk. (But why?) He wondered. (Who are these guys and why…after almost a year…does she randomly show up and _kidnap_ me?!?) Axel looked over at the silent ninja. (…What are you up to Sai?)

* * *

While it may be daytime in Jamaica it's nighttime in Kuri-chan's time zone so…upstairs our heroes run.

"It's a good thing it started getting dark…otherwise we would've sat downstairs until my dad came home!" Kuri panted, closing the door to her room.

"Yeah…good thing it started to rain." Yun-chan commented.

"…Yeah." Kuri agreed sarcastically, glaring out the window. (I hate the rain…it reminds me of when…) She shook her head and attempted to focus.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Kuri replied.

"She always gets like this when it rains." Yun explained.

Kuri nodded in agreement slowly, spacing out.

Sora couldn't help but look at her worriedly. (She was so full of energy a minute ago…what happened?)

"You see it too?" Riku whispered.

"That she kinda deflated?"

Riku stared at Sora blankly. "_Deflated?!?_"

"What are you two whispering about?" Yun asked, poking Riku's arm.

Riku jumped at this, then realized he'd only been poked. (She's…not hitting me anymore?) He wondered. (And now that I think about it she hasn't called me a pervert since yesterday…) He glared at Yun suspiciously.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Yun asked.

Riku tossed his hands in the air and sighed in frustration. Yun looked at him questioningly and Sora was about to go over to Kuri and ask what was really wrong when a man in a commando outfit burst in through the window.

"FREEZE!" He shouted, pointing a large machine gun at the teens. He smiled, "Looks like I finally found you…Riku."

* * *

Arriving at the lair Damen and Gyokoshu went off to their offices and Saisaiji took Axel down to their holding rooms. She was rather surprised to see Skuld on guard duty, playing video games.

_"What are you two whispering about?"_ A voice on the game asked.

"Skuld? What are you playing?" Saisaiji questioned, peeking over his shoulder at the screen. Riku, Sora, Kuri and Yun were on the screen talking when Skuld burst in through a window.

_"FREEZE! …Looks like I finally found you…Riku."_ The Skuld in the game announced, pointing a machine gun at the four teens.

"Now shoot and Riku dies and…YES I WIN AGAIN!!" Skuld cheered.

"…_You made a game of you killing Riku?!?"_ Saisaiji asked incredulously.

Skuld, finally noticing her, turned around squealing, "RAPUNZEL!!" and hug-tackling her.

"IT'S SAISAIJI!" She yelled, punching him off of her.

Skuld whimpered, then looked up at Axel curiously. "Who's that?"

"…_My boyfriend._ Now get lost."

"Y-Your…boyfriend? …Oh." Skuld stammered, slowly sauntering toward the door. "Status Report: Rapunzel has a boyfriend. Skuld is heartbroken…" He muttered into his radio, disappearing out the doorway.

"…Are you sure that's okay?" Axel asked quietly.

"Oh he'll be fine." Saisaiji scoffed, removing Axel's handcuffs.

Axel rubbed his wrists, smiling as he said, "But still…your boyfriend?"

"I only told him that to get rid of him. And don't you dare start calling yourself that." She added.

"Even if I'd love to?"

"Even if you'd love to." Saisaiji repeated firmly, leading him into an empty cell. "We aren't a couple."

Axel walked into the cell and stood there silently as she closed the door and locked it.

"So you…still feel the same way?" Saisaiji asked slowly.

"…I always will." Axel replied.

Saisaiji nodded and dismissed herself from the room. Axel sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "She's so cute in that ninja outfit…" He mused.

"I heard that!" Saisaiji yelled.

Axel merely smiled.

* * *

_"Uh…well…you probably don't know this but…I've been watching you for a really long time and…I love you!"_

_"…Me too."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've been watching you too…or maybe…you made me watch you…"_

_"So…you…"_

_"Yeah."_

_"…Seiji-kun…"© Midori no Hibi_

"AWW!!" Kuri and Yun squealed at the same time. Sora blinked a few times, having felt his ears pop at the sound. Riku, on the other hand, was smart—he'd seen it coming and covered his ears in advance.

Kuri sighed in content. "I love that animé…now we can pack up and head upstairs!" She chirped happily.

Everyone stood up, Sora walking over to help Kuri gather the animé cases and Riku and Yun talking about Midori no Hibi.

"So what'd you think?" Yun asked.

"It was interesting." Riku answered.

"Just interesting?" Yun asked, disappointed.

Riku shrugged.

Kuri, who was behind him, slipped on an animé case she'd missed and fell back against him, then down on her bottom.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked, offering her a hand.

"Yeah, thanks." Kuri answered, accepting his hand and standing up. "Sorry Ri—" She began, but stopped when she saw both Riku and Yun were blushing and staring at the floor. Before she could ask what was going on, Kuri was pushed out of the room and up the stairs by Sora who knew _exactly_ what was going on.

"S-Sora? What…?" Kuri stammered when they'd reached her room.

"When you bumped into Riku…" Sora explained slowly.

"Huh?"

"…You accidentally pushed him into a kiss with Yun."

"Um…" Riku said slowly.

"Er…" Was Yun's response. (W-Why do I feel like I should be yelling at him? It's not like it's his fault…I saw it was an accident. And…it wasn't…bad… No, no, NO! I'm not making the same mistake I made last time!) She thought, her gaze hardening as she glared up at him.

(Oh shit…she's mad!) Riku thought nervously. "Uh…listen Yun: I'm sorry, it was an acc—"

"I want to get to know you better first." Yun interrupted firmly.

"…Huh?" Riku asked, confused because she didn't say 'You pervert!' and slap him.

"Friends first buddy! It was an accident so I'll let it go this time, but no on-purpose kisses, got it?"

"Uh…ok." Riku agreed, pretending he knew what she was talking about.

Satisfied, Yun walked past him, out of the living room, and disappeared up the stairs.

Riku stood in the living room a moment longer, blinking his eyes in confusion. (What…just happened?)

* * *

_** -**FLASHBACK-_

Pain, desperation, fear, loss. A desperate cry for help that no one answers. All alone in the darkness. Placing his hand to his side he staggers back against a wall and slides down it, leaving the wall streaked with blood. He gasps in air, desperately trying to regain the life that is leaving him.

"Hey! HEY! Are you alright?!"

(A voice? Not one I know…) "Who…are you?"

"Dude—you're bleeding all over and you have the time to ask for introductions?!? What are you—some kind of zombie?!?"

"Something like that." The boy against the wall replies, coughing up blood.

The voice tsked at him and the boy felt himself being lifted up. He could tell he was being held piggy-back by the owner of the voice…but was too weak to resist.

"What…are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Carrying you, what's it look like?"

The boy laughed dryly at this. It wasn't like he could see when his eyes were veiled in darkness. "…Why?"

"Because you remind me of me."

('Because you remind me of me') The boy repeated in his head. (What could he mean by that?) The boy could tell he was being carried by a male because of the man's voice and strength. After all—even with less blood the boy was not exactly light. He wished to ask again who the owner of the voice was but the loss of blood was catching up to him. Dizzy and faint he felt himself slipping away. (So…this is the end. Funny…my life seems kind of meaningless now…) He closed his eyes behind the blindfold that veiled his eyes and allowed the last of his energy to fade away. (I'm sorry…Sora…Kairi…for everything…I couldn't save you…)

-...-

"I think he's finally coming to."

(…Another voice…am I…dead?) The boy struggled to open his eyes and had to blink a few times to clear them. The veil of darkness was gone and a room unfolded before him. The ceilings and walls were wooden and the boy realized the soft thing he was laying on was a bed. Two strangers stood beside the bed—a girl who'd spoken moments before and a man wearing a trench coat identical to the boy's.

"Hey: He lives!" The man exclaimed.

The boy instantly recognized this man's voice as the voice of the man who'd carried him from the battlefield and groaned, placing his hand on his forehead. (Why? How am I still alive?) Removing his hand from his forehead he glared at the man who he now considered his opponent. (_No one_ carries me like that!) "Who are you people?" The boy asked, eyes darting from one to the other. The girl with aqua eyes and shoulder-length blue hair; the man with emerald eyes and long, spiky, flame red hair.

"Last time I checked we were nobodies." The man replied, shrugging.

The girl stepped on his foot, pushing her toe down hard. "_You_ are a nobody."

She corrected. "_I _am merely a person."

The man bit back an 'ow' and limped away from her a little. "Geez, must you Sai?"

The boy sighed and sat up, staring at the wall. (It's obvious I'll get nothing out of these two…) He realized. Eyes wandering around the room he spotted his blindfold and made his way over to it, wrapping it around his head, drowning the world in darkness once more.

"Where are you going?" He heard the girl ask as he headed for the door.

"Away from you two." The boy answered, exiting the house.

"Wait!" The girl cried, running out after him. "You lost a lot of blood—you shouldn't be moving around!"

"I've had worse." The boy snapped, walking away from her.

"Hey!" The man called, coming out as well. "You could at least thank us since we _saved your life!"_

"…_Thank you."_ The boy growled, marching off. He'd walked almost a half mile from their house with the two of them following him before he got fed up with them shadowing him. "WHY are you FOLLOWING me?!?"

"Because you're injured!" The girl responded.

"…Because you're one of Sora's friends."

That got the boy's attention. He whipped around to face the man—knowing exactly where the man stood despite his darkened eyes.

"What did you say?!?" The boy snapped.

"Because you're one of Sora's friends…Riku."

The boy froze and his very bones turned to ice. (How…does he know my name? Who…_is_ this man?!?)

A long silence fell on them like a blanket and no one said a word. It was almost as if the three of them were frozen in time, the silence so deep one could hear a pin drop.

"So." The man called, shattering the silence into a thousand pieces. "Where are you running off to…Riku?"

(He's taunting me) Riku realized, gritting his teeth. "What do you want?"

"To understand something I've been wondering about."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"It's not supposed to."

Riku clenched his fists and then relaxed them, sighing. He closed his eyes beneath the blindfold, searching. He closed his eyes beneath the blindfold, searching. The wind told him everything…they were on an empty street surrounded by buildings…the two people stood a few feet away from him and a few feet apart…The girl to the left, the man to the right. By doing this he could spread out his senses, analyze his opponent; and, if necessary, attack them. It was by this method Riku could analyze the man… and doing so shocked him.

"You're…not human."

Riku sensed the man stiffen at this, confirming his belief. "What makes you say that?"

"There's…a hole…where your heart is…isn't there?" Riku asked slowly.

The man sputtered, but he had no response to this.

"What…are you?"

"A nobody."

Riku turned to the girl who'd finally spoken. It was obvious to Riku's senses that she was a human, unlike the man; but Riku could also sense that although she was normal…she was dangerous.

"What is…a nobody?" Riku asked, his curiosity triggered.

"The—"

"Nothing." The man interrupted, cutting her off. "No emotion…that's what they say. But we aren't emotionless. Just like everyone else, we have feelings. Even though…" He tapped his chest with his thumb. "…Nothing's there."

Riku was silent for a moment. Despite his intrigue he realized this was not helping him at all. He was on a mission…and his curiosity wasn't about to get in his way. "If you want to follow me…fine. Just don't waste my time." Riku told them, turning and moving forward.

"So where we going?" The man questioned, jogging up to walk behind Riku.

"I don't recall there being a 'we'. I don't even know your names." Riku replied.

"If I told you she's Saisaiji and I'm Axel, would that help?" The man asked.

"No." Riku replied shortly.

"…You're not a very friendly person are you?"

"No."

"…At least you're honest."

-…-

Thinking back on his brief journey with Mickey Riku actually felt he missed the mouse. Sure, being a King meant Mickey had a lot of random missions he ran off to do, but at least Mickey wasn't annoying…unlike his current company.

"So where we going?"

"You ask that again Axel and I'll slap you." Saisaiji snapped.

"So where we—"

She slapped him.

"Ow—what was that for?!?" Axel complained, rubbing his cheek.

"For being annoying." Saisaiji growled, tossing part of her hair over shoulder.

"I was not!" Axel protested.

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too."

"Would you two please _SHUT…UP?!?"_ Riku snapped, silencing his companion's squabble. "How old are you—five?!?"

"Well he started it." Saisaiji grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Did not!" Axel complained, copying her by crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did to—"

Riku stopped dead in front of them, whipped off his blindfold and gave them a glare so fierce it could've frozen hell over. Turning away from them he drowned his world in darkness once more and prayed he'd never have to do that again. (I hate taking this off…) He thought, fingering the blindfold once more before returning his hands to his sides. Figuring no words were necessary to express his anger, Riku walked on in silence and Axel and Saisaiji followed his example.

…For about five minutes.

"It really was your fault you know." Saisaiji whispered.

"Was not." Axel whispered back.

"Was too."

"Was not."

_"Don't make me come back there."_ Riku threatened.

…That shut them up real fast.

-…-

(Here.)

Riku stopped and scanned the building in front of him. (He's in here…)

"What we stoppin' here for?" Axel questioned.

"He's in there."

"Who?"

"The man who pretended to be Ansem." Riku replied, heading towards the entrance to the fenced-in mansion. When he sensed Saisaiji and Axel following him he held up a hand. "This I do alone." They said nothing, but allowed Riku to continue into the mansion alone.

Inside it smelled musty, old, unused. But Riku still could sense the presence of the man who lived there. As Riku made his way up the stairs he heard the man coming down them to meet Riku halfway.

"I thought you'd be coming soon Riku."

"…DiZ…" Riku said slowly, searching for what he wanted to ask.

"It's about Sora, isn't it? …Or is it…about Kairi?"

Riku opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself. (What…did I come here for?) "I'm…not sure." Riku admitted.

"Well, which is more important to you?"

"That's not fair. They're my best friends."

"Really? Well that explains why you left Sora all alone so you could save Kairi."

"…That was different. I was confused." Riku growled firmly, gritting his teeth.

"…Like you are now?" DiZ asked.

Riku slammed his hand into the stair rail. "SHUT UP!"

At the sound of him shouting, Axel and Saisaiji burst into the mansion, weapons drawn.

"Riku?!? You okay?!?" Axel called.

"Why…" Riku asked slowly, backing away from the landing. For some reason all he could see was Sora and Kairi standing where Axel and Saisaiji were. "Why is it…always me?!? Why aren't you ever worried about yourselves?!? WHAT MADE ME SO IMPORTANT?!?" Riku screamed, shaking in frustration from the memories of his friends. Forming a dark portal behind him he slipped through it, not caring where it led. (Anywhere but there…) His need to flee was so desperate Riku didn't even check his surroundings when he got to the other side. He simply fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

When he heard another portal open behind him and realized Axel had followed him through it Riku unleashed all his rage upon the pyro.

"Why…" Riku growled as he pulled out his keyblade, his growl changing into a yell, "…_Are you following me?!? Do you think this is funny, is this a game to you, do nobodies even feel pain?!? DO YOU?!?"_ As his voice grew in intensity, so too did his furious swipes at Axel, who was barely managing to block them with weapons of his own. "I didn't betray them, I didn't even fight them! I never let him win, I never went to the darkness, I never let him in, it wasn't me…IT WASN'T ME!!" With a final slam of his Keyblade against Axel's weapon in a resounding clang Riku stopped, panting heavily and shaking as he muttered, "It's not my fault…It's not my fault Sora's in a coma…it's not my fault Kairi's all alone…defenseless…on _that_ island…it's not…my fault.."

"…Do you blame yourself?" Axel asked him quietly.

"SHUT UP!!" Riku screamed, slashing at Axel again with his keyblade. This time Axel blocked easily and Riku fell to his knees, his will to fight gone and the tears betraying his emotions slipping down his cheeks. "I'm not weak…I can protect them both at the same time…It's not…me…why…this isn't me…stop…crying…" He muttered, punching his knee. Curling over Riku desperately tried to quiet himself, hiccupping in the process. "Stop…it…"

"Hey…" Axel came over, putting a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Riku snapped, slapping Axel's hand away.

Axel left his hand there for a moment, staring at it. Then he shrugged and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets—his weapons already put away. "Don't you think they can protect themselves?"

Riku's head snapped up and if not for the blindfold his eyes would've been locked on Axel's. "What?"

"I said 'Don't you think they can protect themselves?'"

Riku thought of all the dangers Sora'd been through and how Kairi's heart had been with him the whole time. …And then he thought of how his friends had stood up to him in Hollow Bastion. "…You're right…if anything…I should be asking them to protect me…After all…" Riku looked down at his hands…those hands that had been corrupted by darkness, "…I was the weak one."

Axel watched Riku silently for a moment before speaking. "Do you regret it?"

"…Every day." Riku responded, standing up.

"Ready to go back?"

"Why…are you doing all this…saving my life…then following me around…and then…just now it was like…"

"…I was your friend?"

"…Yeah…Why?"

"I already told you." Axel shrugged, turning his back on Riku and creating a dark portal. "…Because you remind me of me."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Ok, in order to explain a little better about this flashback...it takes place in the past, during the lost year ((you know, when Sora was asleep regaining his memories?)) and as to be expected there are definitely going to be some spoilers in the future and...hee hee..we get to see what Riku was up to during that year. At least, in my story. I don't own KH, squeenix does. But I do own my original characters ((you know who they are!)) and Yunkyon-chan owns Yun. Just to remind you this is a FLASHBACK. There are things that happen b/w now and the future that could...do something to what happens now. Not saying anymore on that--I don't want to spoil it so you guys'll just have to wait and see. Also, thanks for the 2 reviews which I will now respond to!!_

_**BwsAnti-Thesis: **Yes, Axel can indeed be confusing at times. His true intentions are kind-of...unknown. But they'll eventually become known!! Just kind-of...take him-as-he-is with Axel ;_

_**KH meerkats:** Thanks so much for the spazzy review!! It made my day I will definitely update more and it's good to know you like my story so much! ...Although the fact that you read it twice kind-of worries me..._

_And now: Chapter 7!!_

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

At their return to the mansion it was found that DiZ had left and a bored-half-out-of-her-mind Saisaiji was standing near the door. However, she _did_ hear part of Riku's emotional breakdown and asked why he'd yelled at them.

"…I don't feel like explaining it right now…ask me later." Riku groaned, dragging himself toward the door.

"You look really tired, want me to carry you again?" Axel teased.

"_Do and you die._" Riku threatened.

Axel held up his hands and shook his head repeatedly. "Just a joke, just a joke!"

As much as Riku hated to go back to where he started, he was tired and needed to rest. "…Do you think you could lead me back to your house? We need a place to rest."

"But—" Saisaiji began to protest, but Axel cut her off.

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Captain?" Saisaiji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Axel merely winked and began leading the way back to his house. Riku dragged himself after the nobody and Saisaiji held up the rear grumpily.

"Didn't even get to have any fun…" She grumbled.

"There's always next time!" Axel sing-songed.

"If there is a next time…" She muttered. Only Riku heard her and he was too tired to care.

-…-

As soon as Riku got inside Axel's house he collapsed onto the bed he'd slept on before and moaned. (I bet Kairi would laugh at me for that one…but I can't help it…I'm so…tired…) As Riku felt himself drifting into the world of sleep he heard voices. Many, unintelligible voices…he felt he was in a completely different place. Opening his eyes Riku was shocked to see a room instead of darkness. He reached for his head but the blindfold was gone. Looking down Riku saw not only was his blindfold gone, but his trench coat as well. He was wearing the same outfit he'd worn on Destiny Islands so long ago. (What's…going on?) Riku wondered, looking around the large room with tables full of people. (Where…am I?)

Taking a few steps forward Riku almost walked into someone. "Oh—sorry!" He apologized quickly, backing out of her way. The girl he'd almost walked into said nothing, merely sitting down at the nearest table. Getting a good look at this girl caused Riku to gasp, his mouth falling agape. She was wearing a simple, solid grey t-shirt and blue jeans that fit her slim legs perfectly. Her long, dirty blonde hair hung past her shoulders and her hazel eyes stared almost interestedly at a box of long, yellow sticks in front of her. (She's…beautiful…)

"Um…excuse me…" Riku stammered, reaching out to tap the girl on the shoulder. His fingers passed through her shoulder, almost transparent as they did so. Riku let out a yell and jumped backward. He stood frozen for a moment, a very odd look on his face before bringing his hand down to look at it. (Am I dreaming…?) Riku wondered. He looked back at the girl, a look of confusion meeting his face. (But…she looks so real!)

"Yun-chan!" A voice called.

The girl looked up and Riku realized 'Yun-chan' was her name. Following Yun's gaze he saw the owner of the voice who'd called out to her: another girl dressed in a long black trench coat slightly different from Riku's that hung open to reveal a yellow t-shirt and dark brown pants; her dark brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. This girl hurried over to sit across the table from Yun, her blue eyes sparkling happily.

"Hiya Yun-chan!!" The girl greeted, waving despite the fact that Yun was about a foot away from her.

"Hi Kuri-chan!" Yun greeted in return, waving back.

When Riku saw the bright smile on her face it caused him to smile. (She's…so cute when she smiles…)

Just as Riku was thinking this a guy came up to sit beside Yun and kissed her on the cheek in greeting. "Hey Yun."

Yun blushed a few shades of red as she greeted the obviously-more-than-a-friend individual. "Hi…Shuyin."

(Wh-WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!?)

"Hey!" Axel called, shaking Riku's shoulder. "Wake up man—you're snoring."

Riku sat up, a sleepy look on his face. This quickly passed and he slugged the flame head. "I was having a good dream you jerk!"

"Owwww—so you attack me?!?" Axel whined.

Riku opened his eyes the rest of the way to glare at the pyro, but even with his eyes open all he saw was darkness. (That's right…I'm not dreaming anymore…) Riku thought, touching the black band that covered his eyes.

"…If it bothers you then why don't you take it off?" Axel asked.

"…It helps clear my senses." Riku replied, standing up beside the bed.

"So where we off to today chief?"

Riku hadn't thought about that. Sitting back down on the bed, Riku placed his chin in his hand, a pensive look on his face. (Where…am I going? Do I even have a mission anymore?) Riku thought of Sora, then Kairi, and then remembered what Axel had told him yesterday. "I…don't know." Riku realized aloud.

"I'm in charge of our mission today." Saisaiji announced abruptly.

Riku jumped—he hadn't realized she was in the room. (How did she hide her presence from me?)

"Oh? You have an idea?" Axel questioned.

Saisaiji smirked at this. "You'll see." She replied calmly, turning and heading for the door. Riku turned to Axel who merely shrugged.

Pulling himself off the bed Riku followed the blue-haired female through Axel's house. (I hope…I get to see that girl again.) Riku thought whistfully. "If I don't it's all your fault." He growled at Axel.

"Huh?"

-…-

Borrowing one of Axel's portals Saisaiji had them teleported to another world…one quite different from Twilight Town, the one they'd just been in.

"Woh." Axel commented, whistling.

Riku had to agree just by the feel of the world. The tension in the air compared to the relaxed atmosphere in Twilight Town was a huge contrast. It was like an electricity dancing through the air at a fast pace, skipping around from person to person; a built up tension that made one feel as if everyone around was just waiting for an enemy to pounce on them. A harsh winter breeze blew by, and Riku could hear tents flapping and rippling in the wind. The clinking sound of soldiers running around in armor filled the camp whenever someone moved. Others merely stood around, breath catching in the air and stomping their feet to keep warm. Even the snow fell in a hectic pattern, falling all around on the ground and on mountains nearby that reached so high they touched the heavens.

As Riku was observing all this one of the soldiers approached them to negotiate with Saisaiji for a moment, haggling over price. Riku could sense the soldier glancing nervously over at him and at Axel.

"Oh—don't worry about my friends—they're strange but they'll get the job done." Saisaiji reassured the soldier.

"Hey!" Axel protested. She glared at him and he shut his mouth tight.

"What…is our job?" Riku questioned.

Saisaiji smirked again. "You'll know it when you sense it."

Following Saisaiji through the new fallen snow the trio left the soldier camp behind, heading up a hill. As soon as Riku sensed the familiar presence of a heartless he smiled. (Ah…I see.) Riku leapt over to the heartless, his weapon drawn and flashing through the creature in a flash, the black creature dissipating into nothingness.

It was through battling with them that Riku noticed the differences between his fighting style, Axel's, and Saisaiji's. Riku was the most aggressive during a fight, flashing from enemy to enemy, spinning and turning so fast that no heartless could keep up with him. He stuck simply to his keyblade, not wanting to draw attention to himself with the dark powers he knew. (After all, who knows how these two would react to that…) He pondered wisely. Saisaiji was a bit more passive of a fighter—blocking more blows than she dealt out. Every time her kunai whipped forward into an enemy they struck what could be considered the heartless' vital spot, killing them instantly. (I was right—she is dangerous.) He noted her arsenal didn't only consist of kunai either—shuriken and two short, deadly curved blades hanging at her sides.

And then there was Axel….

"What are those?" Riku asked aloud, gesturing to the strange weapons Axel was using. He threw them like boomerangs but their round shape and spiked protrusions all around cut a path of fire through the air as Axel through them into the fray of heartless.

"To be honest—even I don't know." Axel admitted. "But they're cool!" He exclaimed, tossing it at a heartless, causing the creature to burst into flame. The weapon circled back to Axel and he caught it by the middle cross bar—the only part that wasn't covered in fire. "Pretty neat, huh?" Axel asked, grinning to himself. "I call 'em 'Circle Scythes'!"

"They're called chakram you imbecile." Saisaiji groaned.

"Oh yeah…I knew that." Axel lied.

(Sure you did…) Riku thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. (I just hope he doesn't set me on fire.) Striking down the final heartless, Riku put away his keyblade, moving to walk back down the snowy slope. "We're done here."

"What?!? Already?!?" He heard Axel complained.

"There's no more heartless." Riku snorted bluntly.

"Guess again." Saisaiji interrupted as another wave of heartless crawled up out of the ground.

Riku sighed, pulling out his keyblade once more and returning to slicing down the shadows. (Looks like it's gonna be a long day…)

-…-

By nighttime the trio'd finally gotten rid of all the heartless. The soldier captain paid them quite generously and even offered to let them stay the night in one of the tents. Once again Riku collapsed onto the nearest bed, groaning. (Well I certainly can't complain that I don't get any excitement around these two!) Riku thought. (I really hope…I dream about that girl again…tonight…) Riku wished as he drifted off to sleep.

Once more Riku heard voices and once more Riku opened his eyes to see the large room of tables and people. His eyes immediately wandered toward the table where the girl called Yun had sat before, but to his dismay she wasn't there. (I guess I can't expect to see her again or anything…) Just as he was thinking this Riku spotted the girl he was searching for on the opposite side of the room from him.

"Yun!" Riku called, waving his arms to get her attention. He realized his mistake mere seconds later, turning slightly red and lowering his hands. Not only could she not hear him—she couldn't see him either. (So why did I do that? It's not like she knows me—she doesn't…)

It was then Riku noticed who Yun was talking to and his hair stood on end, a slight growl emitting from his throat. She was talking to _that_ guy. That Shuyin guy.

He was a bit taller than Yun, of a lean build and wearing simple clothes: a red t-shirt and baggy tan pants. Shuyin's eyes and hair matched—a muddy brown that also colored the bit of tuft below his nose. Of course, Riku didn't like the looks of him AT-ALL. He liked it even less when Shuyin and Yun walked over to their table holding hands…or when Shuyin sat next to her…or when Shuyin put his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear…or when she giggled at some dumb joke Shuyin made… Riku was so fed up with the whole situation that he felt like tearing his hair out.

"What's so great about him??" Riku wondered aloud. (I thought this was supposed to be my dream! How come I have to watch them be all couple-y?!?) Seeing Shuyin kiss Yun on the cheek and seeing her blush was the last straw. "WHAT'S THE POINT?!?" He yelled, slamming his fist against the table, causing Yun and Shuyin to jump. Riku was glaring ferociously at Shuyin when what he'd just done caught up with him. Glancing down at the table his fist was resting on Riku's eyes widened. (I…touched it?)

…This was when Riku slipped through the table, his chin colliding with the floor. "Ow…" He uttered, shuddering slightly from the force of the impact. (For a dream this sure seems real…I wonder…what am I so upset about? I don't even know this Yun girl and I'm jealous of some guy I don't know? This is just stupid.) Riku concluded, sitting up. His head sticking halfway through the table was rather odd so Riku shuffled away from the table and stood a few feet away from the couple, listening in. When his eyes slowly wandered to look at Yun again he sighed in surrender. (Maybe…I should just get to know her better.)

-…-

When Riku drifted awake at the soldier camp he knew immediately that something was wrong. (It's too quiet.) He realized, pushing himself up. Other than Axel's snoring no noises could be heard—Saisaiji wasn't even in the tent, though Riku doubted she was the type to snore. Riku glared at Axel a moment thinking: (And he said _I_ snore?!?) then slipping silently out of the tent.

The scent of blood hit Riku like a wave—so strong he was amazed he didn't notice it before. His hand flew to his nose—knowing that the strong scent would hinder him more than help him. The bodies of the soldiers were spread about—some on the ground in tatters, others hanging from tents, their faces frozen in horror. Riku could see none of this through his blindfold, but he could sense the death all around and it troubled him. (How did this happen…?) Stretching out his senses Riku searched for any remaining aura. The soldiers' had already long gone but a trace of shadow heartless had been left in the air from what Riku could only assume had been an attack. Saisaiji's faint aura called out to him and he found her a few feet from the tent, kneeling on the ground and clutching her arm around her stomach which was bleeding profusely. Walking to her Riku knelt beside her and asked what had happened—knowing full well what her answer would probably be.

"The…heartless…I kept them…out of the tent…but…" she explained faintly.

The fact she'd protected him and Axel surprised Riku for a moment but he quickly shook the emotion away. "How did they get in? I thought there was a force field around this camp. Did they break through it?" Riku guessed.

Her quiet answer sent a chill through his very soul. "…I let them in."

(She…wants to die) Riku realized. "Why?"

She shook her head—apparently not wanting to answer that. "Just go…and don't…tell Axel." She slipped forward to the ground, her aura snuffing out like a candle. Riku knew she didn't have much time left before the last traces of her aura would leave…and that would kill her. Riku debated a moment what to do with her, but his decision wasn't really his to make from the moment he started debating.

Lifting the girl gently off the ground he carried her the was Axel had carried him when he had been near death. "I'm sorry. I can't honor a request like that."

Returning to the tent Riku made his way over to Axel and kicked the flame-head's bed. "Wake up stupid."

Axel snorted and sat up, blinking the sleep away. His eyes widened when he recognized the situation, his voice showing clearly that he was panicking. "Wh—_What happened?!?"_

"Heartless." Riku replied simply, opening a dark portal to Axel's place in Twilight Town.

"But how'd they get in?!? There's supposed to be a force field around the—"

Riku shrugged, cutting the pyro off. "I guess…they broke through somehow."

Riku knew instantly that Axel saw right through the lie, but for whatever reason Axel didn't question the teen further.

-…-

It was about three days before Riku was able to see Yun again. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep because _he_ was worried about Saisaiji ((he wasn't))—it was that he couldn't sleep because _Axel_ was worried about Saisaiji.

"She's gonna be okay right?? RIGHT?!?"

"Axel…please stop yelling in my ear." Riku grumbled wearily.

"_I'm allowed to be worried about one of my best friends!!"_ Axel shouted, shaking Riku by the shoulders. Riku let out a moan, his eyes closing as he went limp in Axel's outstretched arms.

"Riku? …Riku? …Riku?"

Each time Axel called his voice grew fainter until Riku could no longer hear it. The many unintelligible voices of Riku's dream with Yun floated to his ears and Riku smiled.

"RIIKUUU!!!" Axel yelled, shaking the living daylights out of the silver-haired teen. Riku groaned again, realizing he was back in Axel's house. "You can't fall asleep now man—we have to save Sai!!"

(He calls her "Sai"?) Riku wondered. "We already did everything we can possibly do for her—stopped the bleeding, bandaged her wounds…now we…just let her…rest…" Riku droned, his eyes slipping closed again.

"DON'T DO IT—DON'T' GO OVER TO THE DARK SIDE!!" Axel screamed, shaking Riku awake again.

Riku snorted at Axel's dark side comment, finding it rather ironic he'd said that. "Axel…I haven't slept in _three days_…let me go…"

Axel released Riku and the teen fell to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him.

(I'll kill him for that…later…) Riku thought as his conscious faded out of the real world into the escape of dreamland.

-…-

The familiar sounds of the dream Yun was in floated to Riku's ears and he smiled once again. Yet almost as soon as the noises came they buzzed away and instead Riku heard a strange melody playing almost like through a filter. Opening his eyes Riku discovered he was in a much smaller room than on his previous visits, odd and unfamiliar objects strewn about him. All Riku recognized was the furniture: some tables, a wooden chair, a bed, an even larger, plush chair Yun was sitting in…

(Wait a minute…Yun! …But wait, why isn't she at that table place?) Riku wondered, glancing around the little room again. (Is this…inside her house?)

Hearing the strange music again, Riku joined Yun and followed her eye-line to see what she was so intently focused on. When he saw what his jaw dropped as he asked: "WH-WHAT IS _THAT?!?_"

A black box shaped like a cube but with irregular edges sat on a dresser—its front an extended, transparent half-orb. On this transparent face was an image of a man in a red trench coat with short silver hair who was running around slashing living puppets with a rather large sword.

(H-He's tiny!) Riku thought, examining the little man as he yelled and thrust his sword through the nearest enemy.

Looking back at Yun he noticed she was holding an object on a cord connecting to a rectangular prism next to the cube. She appeared to be rapidly pressing the parts of the object that stuck out on one side.

Riku looked from the screen to Yun and back again. (She presses on one of those keys…and that guy slashes the monster…so…some kind of mechanism?) Riku wondered.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the room causing Riku to jump. Yun picked up another odd object and began talking to it. "Hello?" –pause- "Hey! How are you?" –pause- "No I don't know…Lemme check." Walking past Riku Yun opened the door to the room. Following her into a room adjacent from the first one he watched as she sat down in front of… (A computer…_finally_ something I recognize!) DiZ had taught Riku what a computer was during one of their more pleasant meetings. Listening carefully Riku found he could actually hear a voice coming from the object Yun was talking to.

"Did you find it?" the voice asked.

(That sounds like…Kuri.) Riku recognized, remembering the dark-haired girl he'd seen the first day of his dream.

"Yeah it's 'Yoru'." Yun answered.

"Yoru?"

"Yoru." Yun repeated.

"Okay thanks!"

"No problem!" Yun chirped, bringing the object down and pressing a button on it. There was a clicking noise and Kuri's voice disappeared.

(Weeeird…) Riku thought, following Yun back into the first room where she sat in the chair and once more made the man on the screen beat up puppets.

Riku sat silently and watched her play. (I wonder if that's some type of mind control…if Yun knows mind control I bet she's a good fighter…) Riku mused, yawning slightly and closing his eyes. (I wonder if it's possible to sleep in a dream…?)

-…-

Twisting and turning, breaking the air in one fluid motion. Thrust, block, dodge, slash, thrust, block. All in sync with the keyblade. Never stooping for a breath. (Don't breathe, don't blink, don't think. Just train.) A whirlwind of blows cut its way through invisible opponents and Riku froze—motionless—and slowly opened his eyes. His keyblade was held behind him, pointing at air. Not to Riku's surprise the entire room looked untouched.

"How can I practice sword-fighting if I can't tell what I have and haven't hit?!?" Riku complained, putting away his keyblade in a burst of dark orbs that dissipated into the air. Leaving the computer room Riku joined Yun once again in her room just as the loud ringing noise filled the house for the 5th time in the past couple of minutes. Yun cursed.

"What hell is with the phone today?! Friggin' telemarketers!" She complained, picking up the white vined banana.

(That's a…phone?) Riku wondered. (It looks just like a banana…only white.)

"What?!?" Yun snapped at the banana.

"Oh sorry…did I catch you at a bad time? I can call back later…" a voice muttered hesitantly.

Riku's hair stood on end in recognition of the voice and he emitted a slight growl. (It's him again…that…)

"Shuyin?!?" Yun exclaimed, clearly surprised. "I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to yell at you—the phone's been ringing like crazy."

"Are you ready for me to pick you up?" He asked.

"I've _been_ ready." Yun groaned, glancing down at her long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans.

"Okay…be right over."

"Okay…" Yun agreed, blushing silently.

"See you soon Yun."

"Okay Shuyin…bye."

"Bye."

Putting down the phone Yun sighed happily. "Finally—he comes and gets me for once!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a date isn't it?" Riku asked, glaring at Yun reprimandingly.

_"Not funny Matt!"_ Yun growled, spinning around—looking in Riku's direction, her face becoming confused. "…Matt?" She called, coming over to the doorway. As she peeked out the door to look for Matt, Riku held his breath. Yun was mere inches from him and he could smell her perfume.

(Why…if you can hear me…why can't you _see_ me?) Riku wondered, reaching out a hand towards her. Instead of going through her, Riku's fingers met hair and a strand slipped into his hand. (So…soft.) Riku thought in amazement and allowed a piece of hair to walk away with its owner as Yun moved back into her room.

Spotting herself in the mirror Yun paused, noticing the strand Riku had pulled into the air. "Stupid hair." She muttered, pushing down the flyaway strand.

(Right…stupid.) Riku thought slowly, looking down at his hand.

Hearing a knock at the door Yun grabbed a small blue purse, yelled "Coming!" and hurried past Riku out of her room.

Dragging his feet Riku followed Yun down the stairs and waited a few feet away from her as she answered the door. (Is this really alright? For me to spy on their…date?) He wondered.

When Shuyin greeted Yun with a hug and a kiss on the cheek however, Riku instantly changed his tune. (Oh hell no—he's not trying _anything!_)

-…-

Poor Riku didn't know what he was getting himself into.

(What…is this?) Riku wondered, examining the strange…thing. (It has doors and windows on the side just like a gummi ship does so some kind of vehicle? But…it has…no top.) Riku pondered, staring dumbfoundedly at the thing. It was bright red with a black folded thing on the back. It stood a little lower than Riku's waist and sat on large black wheels. There were two doors—one on either side in the front of the vehicle—and attached to the doors were what Riku thought were two little windows.

Opening the right side door for Yun to get in, Shuyin then walked around to the other side, getting in himself and shutting his door. Riku leapt in between their seats, praying the vehicle would hold him despite his intangible state.

Shuyin adjusted the window/mirror on his side, put a belt over his shoulder—Yun copied this action—then he reached through Riku's leg and pulled a lever.

"Hey!" Riku protested.

"What?" Shuyin asked.

Yun's face once again mirrored confusion. "Nothing…"

Shrugging, Shuyin turned a key in a plate next to the vehicle's wheel which he then placed his hands on.

Riku instantly recognized the rumbling of an engine. (Ah so I was right…This is a--)

That's when Shuyin stepped on the gas.

Riku was thrown forward into the dash, his back bent awkwardly. "Ow…" He muttered. (So much for being intangible!) He cursed, attempting to sit up. Shuyin swerved around a corner, causing Riku to fly sideways against Yun's seat. Gripping the seat for dear life Riku pulled himself to a more dignified position.

"…Too fast." Yun whispered.

"What's that?" Shuyin questioned.

"You're going too fast!"

"Oh relax—no one's around!"

(If I could just…) Riku thought angrily, imagining himself strangling Shuyin to death. (But that won't help Yun…) Looking around frantically Riku spotted another pedal next to the one Shuyin's foot was on. (Maybe if the one he's stepping on makes this thing go…then the other one makes it stop!) Praying he was right Riku stomped down on the second pedal as hard as he could.

The vehicle squealed to a violent stop, sputtering and squeaking at the teens for holding down the gas and the brake at the same time.

"What the hell?!?" Shuyin questioned, pumping the gas. "Why won't it start?!?"

"Promise you'll slow down and it will." Riku threatened.

"What'd you do?!?" Shuyin snapped at Yun.

"I didn't do anything—this is your fault!" Yun snapped back.

(Yes I made them argue!) Riku inwardly cheered, smirking.

"Fine I'll slow down—just fix my car!" Shuyin yelled, tossing up his hands in frustration.

"I told you—it wasn't me!" Yun yelled back.

Satisfied, Riku released the brake pedal and the car rolled forward slightly, sputtering.

"At least now it's working." Shuyin murmered, stepping on the gas pedal.

They cruised along at the speed limit and for a long time everyone was quiet—including Riku. It wasn't until they were parked at the movie theater that anyone said anything. When someone did…it was Shuyin.

"…I'm sorry."

Yun and Riku both looked at him in surprise.

"…I shouldn't have yelled at you." Shuyin continued. "That wasn't fair—it wasn't your fault."

"It also…wasn't like you." Yun admitted. "I've never heard you yell before. Whenever you got angry you were just really quiet."

"I know...I…don't even know why I got so angry. I should've just slowed down…Can you forgive me?"

"Say no, say no, say no." Riku chanted quietly.

Yun hesitated for a moment then eyed him suspiciously. "I suppose…"

"Close enough." Riku sighed.

-…-

Riku had never been so bored in his life. It's one thing to be in a movie theater, sit in a comfy seat and watch an interesting movie. It's another entirely to sit on the floor next to the seats because you're an invisible person and all the other seats are full. In this position all one can do is _hear_ the interesting movie. Which was fine in Riku's opinion, considering he was more interested in…something else.

(What is he up to?) Riku wondered, watching Shuyin sip his drink and take a deep, nervous breath. Turning to Yun and gently calling her name, Shuyin then placed a hand under her cheek.

"Sh-Shuyin?!?" An astonished Yun gasped, "Wh-what are you doing?"

The passionate look in Shuyin's eyes as his face drew closer to Yun's sent Riku into a panic.

"NO!" Riku shouted, reaching his hand forward to stop the imminent kiss. As he did so his arm knocked into Shuyin's soda—which had been sitting precariously on the chair arm—overturning the entire cup of liquid into Shuyin's lap.

"Agh!" Shuyin cried, leaping up the sticky stuff dripping on the floor. "I'm sorry Yun—I'll be right back!" Shuyin stammered, turning red in embarrassment as he hurried out of the theater.

As soon as the brown-haired teen disappeared from sight Yun jumped up as well, grabbing her purse. "And I won't." She whispered, excusing herself past other people in the row. Riku followed her silent form down the stairs, out of the movie-screening room and was about to follow her into a room across the hall when he saw the sign next to it, causing him to stop dead.

"Girl's…restroom…" He read aloud, his face turning pale. Riku stared into the white tiled room and gulped, unsure of what to do. Hearing Yun's faint, panicked voice made up his mind and he tossed up his hands in defeat as he marched into the bathroom muttering, "Aw hell—this is my dream I can do whatever I want!"

"…Mom?" Riku heard Yun call as she stood on the opposite end of the room, her back against the wall. (She's talking on the phone) Riku noted, recognizing the banana-shaped object that was pressed against her ear—this one cordless and silver.

"Yun? What's wrong?" A voice on the other end asked. Riku could only assume it was Yun's mother because Yun continued.

"Can…you come pick me up?" Yun asked, her voice coming out in barely more than a whisper.

"…Did something happen baby? Talk to me."

"I just…" Yun gasped, sucking in air harshly, tears staining her face. (She's…crying?) "Shuyin…he's been acting really weird…he got this really funny look on his face in the theater and…I don't know I just…I'm scared." Yun cried finally, clenching the phone even closer to her ear at the comforting sound of her mother's voice.

"It's going to be okay…you just wait somewhere where you feel safe…I'll come and get you okay?"

"Okay…" Yun whimpered.

"It's going to be alright, alright?" Her mom insisted.

Yun mumbled her agreement and hung up the phone, leaning her head back against the wall and sinking to the floor; drawing her knees close and burying her head in them. The tears she'd been holding back finally consumed her and Riku could feel the pain and fear rolling from her aura as strongly as if it were his own.

"Yun…" Riku slowly crossed the room to her, kneeling in front of her and reaching his hand towards her. He paused, his hand suspended in mid-air as he hesitated. (But…I can't…) Their encounter that morning when he touched her hair flashed in his mind and Riku stared at Yun desperately. He reached his hand the rest of the way, attempting to rub her back in comfort but to no avail…his hand still passed right through her. His arm fell to his side and he whimpered, ailing that he could find no way to help her when she needed him so badly. (Why…God…Why can't I be with you?)

-…-

Grateful for a gentler driver and a larger car Riku sat in the back and listened as Yun told her mom the whole story, stopping a few times to catch her breath…and her tears. The fact that there was no mention of Riku in the story didn't surprise him…but it didn't help soften the blow either.

(Why…? Why couldn't I do something…? Anything…?) He found he couldn't stop asking himself this. The whole ride back to Yun's house he kept asking himself this. He kept asking himself this even as he followed Yun to her room. He kept asking himself this even as she took off her shiiririr…

"SHIT!" Riku exclaimed, turning around—his face turning beet red within seconds. He heard a click and the sound of a small undergarment falling to the floor. (Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look…) He chanted inwardly. Hearing fabric fall back over her skin Riku relaxed and was about to turn around when he heard something unzip, causing his face to turn white as a sheet, his inward chanting becoming panicky. (DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK!) He inwardly screamed.

In fact, Riku didn't allow himself to turn around or uncover his ears—which he'd covered in the process, not that it helped—until he was positive Yun had tucked herself into bed; no longer moving. When he finally turned to look at her he felt his heart crack at the sight.

Yun had kicked the covers off the bed and was laying on her side in a blue t-shirt with matching cotton pants. Her eyes, however, were what Riku's were drawn to and he found no matter how badly he wanted to he couldn't look away. She looked hurt, betrayed…crushed. The happy spark that illuminated her eyes trickled down in her tears as she rolled over muttering, "Pathetic…"

"…What?" Riku asked.

"…I'm…so…"

As her words caught up with him Riku's eyes widened and he crossed the floor, kneeling beside her bed.

"What…makes you say that? Yun…you're not…" Riku struggled to find the words he wanted to say but found he couldn't and reached out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder…only to have his hand slip through. Jumping up and spinning on his heels Riku screamed, "WHAT'S THE POINT?!?" He stood facing away from her…shaking, his fists clenched. "I can't…talk with you…or…take care of you…I just…I don't understand…" He sank to his knees and fell to sit on the floor, drawing his legs to his chest and resting his head on them, silver hair falling to cover his face. "…I want to help you so why…can't I? I just want…to protect you."

**_A/N: A slightly depressing chapter end, but the world isn't flowers and cute fluffy bunnies people. BUNNIES!! But anyway, next chapter Riku hears a mysterious voice while visiting Yun, we reunite with some old henchmen and...for the 1st time...we are introduced to the main villain of our story. BWAHAHAHAHAHA ehem don't mind me I just love my villain Oh, and everyone look forward to Axel's...dress-up. Not saying more on that..._**

_Please give me: 1 review. It's just one guys, it's not gonna kill you. Once I get it I'll post the next chapter ((after I type it of course ;))_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Huzzah! Chapter 8!! I'm so happy with the responses for the last chapter! Thanks so much for all your reviews!**_

_**BwsAnti-Thesis: Thanks and yeah I agree. Nothing but happy-fuzziness gets boring after a while.**_

_**Tweenkle: Yes Riku is indeed obssessive XD But then again, he's never seen a girl he's liked before. ((I don't think he ever actually liked Kairi)) Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying and yeah I do realize some of the characters are a bit OOC but that's just the way they've come to be in this story. Whatever you're confused about will hopefully be cleared up soon but if not let me know so I can try to shed some light on the subject. :)**_

_**Sunlit goddess: Yes I do have a grudge against Riku!! Actually...I don't really but I have this weird habit of torturing my main characters...I dunno. I just do Oo **_

_**Edward Cullen's Girl: Yes Ch. 7 is a bit on the depressing side. And if you think you feel bad for Riku NOW...oh, just...you...wait... ((laughs evilly, coughs, then shuffles away nervously))**_

_**Oh and a quick note: italics are used in this chapter to indicate mini-flashbacks...within the main flashback XD Don't worry, they're not long. And yes, we are still in major flashback land and will be so for quite some time. Sorry for those of you who want to find out what happens in the future but personally the flashback is going along so well ((where I am)) that I'm going to be sad when it ends :(**_

_Edit: I added Double Parenthesis ((...)) around Kuri's conversation with Riku to make it more understandable. Kudos._

**Chapter 8: Dancing With Death**

Sunlight filtered in through Yun's bedroom window and Riku sat on the floor and watched the sleeping girl. He found he'd sat in the same spot all night, never getting truly sleepy…or hungry… (After all, this is just a dream, right? Yun…isn't even real. Neither is her friend Kuri. Or…that guy. So why…do I feel…so strange? I've never felt like this before. My heart feels like it's burning…) Riku thought, clutching his chest. (It hurts…)

Riku heard a groan and turned to watch as Yun's eyes fluttered open. Those beautiful hazel eyes. Yun stared into the distance for a few moments then sat up, brushing her hair out of her face.

A soft knock at her door snapped Yun's eyes into focus. "Yes?"

"Yun…" A voice on the other side of the door called.

Both Riku and Yun froze in realization of who the owner of this voice was.

"Sh-Shuyin? H-How did you get here?!" Yun stammered.

"Yesterday I…I shouldn't have taken you out on that date. I knew I wasn't myself and yet…I wanted to see you." He spoke slowly, his voice a bit shaky but still calm. He sounded truly sincere and…sorry. "I realize…" Shuyin continued, "That everything that happened was too much for you...and I don't blame you for leaving—heck, I would've!" Yun giggled at this and allowed him to keep going, "I…can't think of anything I can say to make up for it but…I just want you to know how sorry I am… and I hope…you can forgive me…"

"Shuyin…" Yun began as she moved to sit beside the door. "You're right that…it was a little too much. You really scared me. And it's…good to hear you're back to your old self…but…I can't just pretend yesterday didn't happen."

"I understand that. That's why I'm asking you to give me a second chance. I'm not asking you out or anything—I just…" Shuyin sighed and Riku heard the sound of him standing. "I'm sorry I hurt you but…maybe sometime we can talk this out or something?"

"Yeah." Yun smiled, "I'd like that."

"Okay…so…some other time?"

"Mm-hmm." Yun agreed.

(Rats.)

"…Well…Then I guess I'll go…Bye."

"Bye…" Yun called, waiting until he'd left to ask, "How _did_ he get in here?"

"Who knows. Who cares." Riku muttered.

-…-

Riku sat on the floor once again, staring at the wall so hard he could've burned a hole in it. (Why…aren't I going back?) He wondered. It had already been a whole day since he'd collapsed on Axel's floor and it wasn't that he didn't mind being around Yun it just… (…Feels like I'm not supposed to be here. Weird.)

"Hmm…" Yun suddenly murmured.

Riku didn't have to look at her to know what she was doing—she'd been sitting on her bed drawing all day. After seeing a picture of her and Shuyin in there he'd stopped looking.

(I'm so…bored…) Riku thought, sighing. "I wish something exciting would happen." Just as he said this Yun groaned, "I wish something exciting would happen."

Riku turned, staring at her in surprise. (She was…thinking the same thing I was?) A devilish smile crossed Riku's face as he thought of a way to test this theory. (Something Sora would say…) "I want a banana."

"I want a banana." Yun repeated.

"Coconuts are fuzzy."

"Coconuts are fuzzy."

"I like pie." Riku continued, smirking broadly at this point.

"I like pie." Yun mimicked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice warned, interrupting Riku's little game.

Riku spun around, searching for the voice's owner but they were nowhere to be seen…or heard. Riku growled slightly but stopped when he realized he wasn't the only one growling.

-…-

A dark room with only one piece of furniture—a curved desk and its companion chair—both also black. A man sat in this chair, the shadows draping around him as he leaned on one hand—his elbow pressing into the desk while his other arm lay across his lap. His yellow eyes snapped up when another man entered the room through the only door, bowing nervously. "M'lord…" the second man began, "Wouldn't you prefer to have the lights on?"

"Light…it is so pathetic. To think the light escapes us when it is so weak…it is enough to make one laugh."

"M'lord are you referring to something?"

The man in the chair glared up at him before biting off his response, "That is not your concern. Did you ask Damen yet?"

The second man gulped, visibly nervous at the mention of that name. "D-Damen…won't join us m'lord. He refuses."

"…He does, does he?" the man in the chair asked, sounding amused yet unsurprised. He stood and the man across from him shuddered, his voice catching in his throat as the shadowed man spoke; his voice coming out cold and mocking. "Then…Gyokoshu…please extend him my regards." He extended a letter to the second man and Gyokoshu took it, his fingers trembling. A thick yellowed envelope sat in his hand, addressed to Damen in flowing cursive. Such a letter could only mean one thing: It was a letter that could kill.

-…-

Gyokoshu stood in front of the apartment and rang the bell anxiously. (Please don't be home, please don't be home…) When Gyokoshu heard someone inside the house curse he groaned.

"Dammit!" There was the sound of objects being kicked and the door swung open to reveal a frustrated Damen—his black hair and simple t-shirt and jeans revealing he'd only just woken up. "What do you want? If you're here to ask me to join that prick again you can tell him I said to shove it up his whiny little a—"

"This." Gyokoshu interrupted, shakily holding out a thick envelope, "…Is for you."

Damen snatched the envelope from him and read the label aloud, " 'To Damen. I'm sorry.' Wow, that's so sweet of him…tell him thank you…" Damen growled, grabbing the handle of his door. "…FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE!" And he slammed the door in Gyokoshu's face.

Kicking more stuff out of his way Damen managed to get away from the door. "Now what the hell _is_ this anyway?" He wondered aloud, breaking the envelope open a crack. When he saw a plume of dark green float out of the envelope, Damen's eyes widened. (This is poison!) He realized, tossing the letter across the room and quickly shuffling back against the wall. His breathing grew harsh in moments, his heartbeat quickening and sweat pouring from his brow as he sank to the floor. The hand he'd opened the letter with was rapidly turning a sickly dark green—the same color as the poison's plume that had first alerted him to what it was. He felt a rapid heat consuming him and let out a dry groan, whacking his hand against the wall faintly, too weak to even make a fist. "Damn…you…A…"

-…-

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

(That voice…came and left so fast I couldn't find out who it was…but it sounded so _familiar._) Riku pondered, puzzled by the mysterious intruder who had passed through like a breeze. (So familiar…)

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

"Where have I heard that voice before?!" Riku cried out in frustration. "I suppose you wouldn't know, would you?" He asked Yun. She didn't respond and continued drawing—completely oblivious to the fact that he was there. Riku sighed and stared down at his bright yellow shoes and grimaced—he was so used to black. (What's up with this dream anyway?) He wondered, (I can't interact and I'm wearing my _least_ favorite outfit. I thought I tossed this thing after I defeated Ansem…) At this thought a clenching in his chest stopped Riku's musings and he let out a cry, clutching his chest and gasping for air. Even though he felt his lungs moving, no air reached them. His heartbeat…it wasn't there. His chest burned as if it were on fire and he could feel his blood slowing inside him. "…Help…" He choked out before hitting the floor.

"Riku!"

A distant voice was calling his name, but Riku couldn't respond. No matter how much air he choke in nothing happened. His heart felt like it was about to burst.

"RIKU!"

Slowly, his heart started beating and Riku gasped in air. He saw a flash of blue hair and then everything went black.

-…-

Riku's aqua orbs slowly opened, reflecting off the wooden floor beneath him as he gulped in a breath of air. (I can…breathe again.) He noticed, struggling to push himself up. He'd thought he was still in Yun's house because of the wood floor, but he knew he wasn't as soon as he saw a large, carpeted staircase before him. (This…isn't Yun's house so…where am I?) He wondered, pushing himself to a stand and staggering a bit at the effort. "Hello?" He called. No one answered, but that was nothing new—at least not in this dream. (O-k…this is pointless…)

((…Are you okay?)) He heard a voice ask. Or rather…didn't hear. It was more like he felt a gentle aura…felt the voice asking him that…in his mind.

"Yeah. I think so…but where am I?" Riku questioned.

((…My house. Um…if you don't mind me asking…who are you?))

"Me? Well I'm…me I guess."

((I see.)) The voice laughed a little and Riku realized he was talking with a girl…whose voice sounded oddly familiar… ((You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…Say um…I don't mean to be rude but…could you leave? I don't…really feel like dealing with a ghost right now…)) The voice requested slowly and Riku could tell by her tone that she was saddened by his presence.

(A ghost…) Riku laughed to himself, (Yeah, I might as well be one…) "Leave huh? …I'm not sure I even know how." Riku told himself more than he told her. "Maybe…hey wait!" Riku exclaimed suddenly, the voice finally registering in his mind, "Aren't you Kuri?!?"

((What?!?)) By the surprise in her tone he knew he was right and was about to ask her something about Yun when he was whisked away, cold winds blowing by him until he drew to a stop. Blinking his eyes Riku found he was back in Yun's room…where she'd continued drawing as if nothing had even happened.

Riku sighed. "You sure do like to draw, don't you?"

-…-

"Hnn…" Riku groaned, sitting up slowly. Coughing from the pain in his chest Riku flopped back down on what felt like a bed.

"I heard coughing, I heard coughing!" He heard Axel exclaim.

"Does that mean he's awake?" Saisaiji asked.

"Of course! People don't cough in their sleep!" Axel replied.

Riku heard the sounds of running people and sensed Saisaiji and Axel in the room with him.

"You okay man?" Axel asked.

Riku merely groaned.

"I'll take that as a no."

Riku attempted to sit up but was pushed back down by Saisaiji.

"Don't strain yourself." She told him, "You almost had a heart attack."

Riku coughed. (Heart attack…that's ironic…Wait a second—THAT WAS REAL?!?) It was as he thought this that Riku realized the flash of blue hair he'd seen had been Saisaiji.

"You should probably just rest." Saisaiji continued, placing a cool cloth on his head.

(What am I—a baby?!?) Riku wondered, (But…I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Yun again…)

It took Riku several minutes as Saisaiji and Axel left to get something but he finally fell asleep. He saw a flash of Yun and Shuyin talking before Axel dropped soup on Riku's head.

"Axel…when I get better…remind me to kill you."

-…-

Tired and grumpy from Axel constantly dropping things on him, Riku got out of his bed in the middle of the night, bound and determined to get away. He slipped his blindfold back on and tiptoed through the house.

"Where are you going?"

Riku jumped—Saisaiji had successfully snuck up on him again. "How do you _do_ that?" He asked, wondering how she hid her presence.

"Where are you going?" She repeated firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I—" Riku began, but stopped. (Where…was I going?) He wondered.

(It's the same thing isn't it? You have no idea where you're going you just want to leave. Why not travel with us for a while?"

"…I work better alone." Riku replied, heading for the door.

"If anything else you owe us!" She protested.

That stopped Riku dead and he gritted his teeth. (They did save my life again...and I really don't know where I'm going…I'm just _going_…)

"What are you trying so hard to run from?" Saisaiji asked him.

Riku didn't respond and walked back to his room. No matter where he went he knew he couldn't escape what he was trying to get away from.

He was running from himself.

-…-

Morning came uneventfully and Riku had only half-slept, keeping an ear on what was going on. In other words…he hadn't seen Yun. (I don't need to see her and that Shuyin guy being all lovey-dovey….) He thought, reflecting on where he'd last seen Yun and pulling himself out of bed.

Riku sensed Axel coming before he even got there, but Riku never couldn't have sensed what Axel was up to.

"Good morning" Axel sing-songed, coming into the room.

It was times like these Riku wished he didn't take his blindfold off when he slept.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?" He exclaimed in shock.

Axel was wearing a frilly…black and white…maid's outfit.

"His organization made a bet last night." Saisaiji commented, shaking her head sadly.

"First to crack and change back into the trench coat has to clean the entire base in this outfit for a month!" Axel grinned, giving a big thumbs-up.

"That's not exactly something to be proud of." Riku snorted, eyeing the maid's dress as if it were a parasite.

"The heartless are going to laugh themselves to death." Saisaiji commented, smirking at this thought.

"Guys" Axel whined. "It's not funny—this wasn't even my idea! Well actually it was Larxene's so we would've ignored it if Demyx hadn't brought it up." He explained, growling slightly at the mention of Demyx.

"And you agreed to it?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

" 'Since she's dead it's only fair to give her a good laugh in the afterlife!' …Or so Demyx says." Axel replied, shrugging. "I'm so jealous of Roxas—he got out of it!"

"…Good to know you realize a guy wearing a maid's outfit is a bad thing." Saisaiji scoffed.

"Don't have any sympathy for me do you?"

"None what-so-ever."

-…-

Other than the fact that Axel was wearing a dress the morning progressed quite normally—Axel popping in and out of the house to check with his organization, Saisaiji meditating in her room with the door closed and Riku brooding on his bed.

(Something's a bit off…) He thought slowly. (I was on a mission…something really important…) Leaning back against the wall Riku stared up at the ceiling, trying to find the answer in its checkerboard pattern. (Something important…) Riku repeated in his mind. He thought back to the day he'd first met Axel. (I was fighting heartless…thousands of them…I couldn't win—there was no end to the damn things. Then as I backed away bleeding they just…disappeared. That's when Axel came….They couldn't have been running from _him_…could they?) Reflecting on Axel's current attire, Riku suppressed a snort. (No…definitely not from Axel. Then…why did they leave? Or better yet…) Riku brought his face down into his hands. (…why was I fighting them in the first place?)

There was a knock on the door and Riku grunted in acknowledgement of it. He knew it was Axel and since Riku'd returned the blindfold to its rightful place he didn't have to see the pyro in his current…outfit.

"Howdy." Axel greeted as he entered. "What's today's mission o' mighty king-leader-person?"

"…I preferred chief." Riku groaned, then he stopped a minute. (King…?)

_"I need you to check up on something for me…"_

"Axel…" Riku began slowly, "The organization you work for…wouldn't happen to be Organization XIII would it?"

"The one and only! …Why do you ask?" Axel questioned.

A small grin slowly spread across Riku's face. "…Mind if I pay your friends a visit?"

"Not at all! …As long as you don't mind maid's outfits." Axel pointed out.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Riku snapped, following Axel out of the room.

"We're heading out Sai!" Axel called.

Riku froze mid-step. "Sh-She's not coming with?" He asked nervously, horror stricken at the thought of being _alone_ with….

"Eww, don't look at me like that. I only go after chicks. Although…you I may have to watch out fo—"

As soon as Riku realized what Axel was implying the pyro was interrupted by a knee to his unmentionables and a frustrated teen stomping out the door.

-…-

Neither companion spoke on the way to Organization XIII. Riku didn't because he'd already said his peace and Axel because he was afraid he'd die. When they finally stopped in front of an enormous white marble building the flame-head decided to risk it.

"Ta-da I guess. Our base."

Thinking on the fact that he would probably need to come back to this place later Riku mentally set up a dark portal.

"Hey, whoa, whoa—whatcha' settin' up a portal for?" Axel asked, a bit alarmed.

Riku mentally scolded himself. (Idiot! Of course Axel can sense when I set portals up—he uses them too!) "Just in case." Riku answered simply, praying Axel would take the bluff.

"Oh. Okay then!"

Hook, line, and sinker.

(What an idiot.) Riku thought. Mentally he reminded himself he wasn't here to be distracted by Axel's gullibility. (I have to keep my promise to Mickey.) Mentally Riku replayed his conversation with the king several months before.

_"Riku?" The King asked as he trotted along beside the silver-haired teen._

_"What is it?" Riku questioned calmly._

_"…You're leaving, aren't you?"_

_Riku found he couldn't lie to the mouse. "Yes. I'm afraid the path I've chosen isn't one you can follow me on so…I have to go alone. I'm sorry your majesty."_

_"Riku, how many times must I ask you to call me Mickey?" the mouse insisted stubbornly._

_Riku flashed him one of his rare smiles. "Guess I forgot. Sorry…Mickey."_

_"…Now you're acting like Sora."_

_"Me? No. I could never be that happy-go-lucky."_

_"I suppose not."_

_The two were silent for a moment before Mickey spoke again._

_"Can I ask a favor?"_

_"I wouldn't be repaying my debt to you if you couldn't." Riku replied._

_"…I need you to check up on something for me…an organization. They've been doing some fishy things lately, but if I were to try and investigate…"_

_Riku nodded to show he understood. "What're they called?"_

_"Organization XIII."_

_"Organization XIII…I won't forget. I promise to find out as much as I can." Riku told his friend, moving to leave._

_"And Riku?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"When did you start wearing a blindfold?"_

(When…did I start wearing my blindfold?) Riku wondered

"Are you done spacing out yet? We're inside." Axel informed him, knocking Riku out of his daze. He'd been following Axel automatically, not paying attention to his surroundings.

The hallway they'd entered was wide and tall, a few block-like barriers separating the path and everything felt the same…

"Empty…" Riku murmured.

"Just like our hearts." Someone added.

Riku spun around, sensing another nobody portal in behind him and Axel.

"Who's the boy Axel?" The 'newcomer' asked.

"Just a friend. Why?" The tone in Axel's voice led Riku to believe the flame-head knew this man.

Pushing long, braided locks out of his face; the nobody examined Riku skeptically with his sharp yellow eyes. "That's no boy. That's Riku. Xemnas'll have your head for it Axel."

Riku was about to ask how the man knew his name when Axel cut him off.

"I wouldn't be making threats while wearing a _dress_ Xaldin."

"You're wearing one too." Xaldin pointed out crossly.

"Yeah, but mind isn't _pink._"

Riku coughed to cover up the fact that he'd snorted. (That is not something I need to know. If an Organization who wears pink maid's outfits is the fishy thing Mickey was talking about then I'm out of here…)

Someone tsked at them from the rafters. "Now, now ladies, is that any way to show our guest what we're really about?" Asked a third nobody with corn-rowed hair and silver sniper gun propped on his shoulder.

Sensing a laser bullet flying in his direction Riku leapt a step back calmly, leaving the bullet to burn a flaming hole in the marbled floor.

"Oh drat look what he made me do!! Please don't tell me I have to foot the repair bill _again_!!" The sniper groaned.

"250 yen Xigbar." Axel and Xaldin told the sniper in sync.

"Aww c'mon!" Xigbar protested, floating down from the ceiling and walking over to join them. "Can't I just make Demyx foot the bill again?"

"You _always_ make Demyx foot the bill." Xaldin mocked, waving away the sniper's request.

"As fun as this is guys I gotta go—we're here for a reason believe it or not." Axel announced, leading Riku away from the two black-haired men.

"Oooh he's here for a reason!" Xigbar taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later Yellow and Pink." Axel snorted at them, dragging Riku away by the arm.

"Lucky bastard." Xigbar grumbled.

"I can't believe he got the only black one…" Xaldin agreed.

(They come in colors?!?) Riku thought incredulously. He quickly shook away the thought—it was too disturbing. "Axel…why did you agree to bring me here?"

"There's somebody I want you to meet." Axel replied mysteriously.

"Who?"

The pyro smiled back at him mischievously. "…Sora's nobody."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter--I had a killer cold right before exams (Yuck). But here it is, the wonderful, fabulous Ch. 9!! And don't say I didn't warn you but this ones a doosy. I wuv my main villain--he's the best villain I've ever created--he scares ME. Oo Also, a couple quick things to note: 1) I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I apologize if I've forgotten to say so. I do, however, own my OCs ((You know who they are)), the Organization Sru-Cru and guardians, which will be explained later. Also, the OC Yun is owned by YunKyon-chan. 2) Italics symbolize flashbacks 3) Parentheses indicate thoughts; and 4) Italics with double parenthesis are A/Ns within the story ((and don't panic there's only 2.)) **_

**_Next, allow me to first thank EVERYBODY for your reviews and hits. The fact that people are enjoying my story never ceases to bring a smile to my face and your reviews have made my day more than once. Thank you all so, so much and here are my replies:_**

_EarthDragonAlchemist: I'm glad you're enjoying it and look it's a bird it's a plane, it's an update!! ((sorry, couldn't resist)) _

_Tweenkle: XD Organization maid outfits in the game? Now THAT would be a sight!! I think Disney would have a hissy fit... Glad your confusion was cleared and Roxas? Eh heh...not gonna say anything about that :)_

_BwsAnti-Thesis: Yes but we love him anyway!!_

_Magpie: Thank you, thank you!! I'm trying to be more diligent with updating and I made sure to check over this chapter before I posted it. If I neglect to do so from now on please feel free to beat me over the head with a stick. THAT GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!!_

_Sunlit goddess of the C.O.C.: Not sure what Saix is wearing. Yellow maybe for sunshiny happiness!! ((Saix would kill me for this XD)) "Is Riku gonna meet Yun real soon?" In avoidance of spoilers allow me to point out he does meet her in the future eventually, regardless of whether he's meeting her soon in the flashback... "Does Axel get together with Sai?" That would be a couple spoiler :P Btw, out of curiousity, what does C.O.C. stand for?_

_rikufanattic: Thanks, and yeah I noticed some errors and what-not when I read over the other chapters I've posted too. I double checked this one so you shouldn't have to worry about that this chapter :) _

_Kyo of the COCA: 1) They are in maid's outfits b/c I came up with the idea to put them in maid's outfits and couldn't resist. The mental image of Axel entering Riku's room in a maid's outfit while carrying a breakfast tray and sing-songing "Good morning!" was just too much XD ((although he doesn't carry a breakfast tray in the story that's pretty much where the maid outfit thing came from.)) 2) Roxas got out of it because he never got to meet Larxene--Sora killed her before he could. And Riku's dreams? That'ssss...a spoiler. And I'm not being mean to Demyx. I'm merely keeping up the tradition of everyone picking on him. LOL evil notecard, I forgot about that XD_

**Chapter 9: Sru Crucifix—The First Encounter**

_"…Sora's nobody."_

_"…Sora's nobody."_

_"…Sora's nobody."_

Axel's words kept echoing in Riku's head as he was lead through bare hallways, their footsteps echoing as much as Axel's simple statement.

_"…Sora's nobody."_

It wasn't the fact that Sora had a nobody that threw Riku into a state of shock—it was remembering when Sora got one.

_"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts…I wonder…"_

(No…I don't want to remember.) Riku told himself. (I tried too hard to forget to remember…)

In front of him Axel stopped walking and Riku removed his arm from the pyro's grasp.

"What is it?" Riku questioned, sensing the man's uneasiness.

"Huh? Oh—nothing…just wondering if Sai'll be ok at the house by herself…"

Riku was about to yell at Axel for being an obsessed idiot when he sensed heartless convening on Axel's house.

"I guess we'll have to postpone that meeting…" Riku commented reluctantly.

"Well Sai _is_ our friend!"

(Right…friends.) Riku thought, remembering what he'd done to Sora. Despite his protesting Riku actually didn't mind. He could use an outlet for his frustration…and the thousands of heartless approaching Axel's place were the perfect target.

-…-

A mass of heartless surrounding the little alleyway Axel's house was located on stretched as far as the eye could see and the thought-to-be-helpless Saisaiji was busy fighting them off as best she could when Axel and Riku arrived.

"You all right Sai?!?" Axel called as he made his way through the heartless to her.

"I'm fine…I just want to know where they're all coming from! It's like there's no end to them!" She replied, slashing through a heartless with one of her knives. Her weariness showed when even more heartless crawled out of the ground and she emitted a slight groan.

"Have no fear, Axel is here!" Axel exclaimed, firing up his chakram and hurling them through the collection of heartless, felling several in one swoop. Riku, on the other hand, stayed toward the fringes of the heartless mass, getting rid off the outer heartless with his keyblade.

The more heartless they defeated however, the more appeared—there were so many now that they had to stand on the rooftops—all of them shadows, their yellow eyes glowing in the moonlight.

(This is just like when the heartless attacked me the day I met Axel.) Riku realized, recognizing the continuing pattern of defeating a few only to have twice as many surface. It was even further obvious that Axel had not driven away the heartless the first time so Riku could only assume they'd simply decided to leave. (But why…?) Riku wondered, cutting through three more heartless. Six more appeared and as they did Riku sensed that they almost seemed to portal in…leaping past the crowded dark bodies of the heartless Riku searched until his senses led him to a massive black hole in the ground he never would've noticed otherwise—it was the same black color as all the heartless but because Riku was wearing the blindfold he, unlike Axel and Saisaiji, could see it. Without a word to either of them he dropped into it; falling into a small dark room he rolled forward and dashed toward the first presence he felt on entry—the point of his keyblade against the man's throat.

"R-Riku?!?" The man in front of him exclaimed in surprise, "How did you get in here?!?"

"Did you send the heartless?" Riku asked, temporarily ignoring the fact that a total stranger knew his name.

"I don't—"

"Who are you?" Riku questioned when he realized he wasn't getting the answer to his first question.

"Yes. I sent the heartless."

Riku nodded, "Who are you?"

"I c—"

"Who-are-you?" Riku repeated, pressing the point of his blade into the man's neck enough to inflict pressure, but not enough to pierce any skin.

"My name is Gyokoshu. I work for Sru Crucifix, an Organization in control of this world."

"Why?"

"Why? Um…not sure really. Mainly 'cause my boss is sca—"

"That's not what I meant." Riku interrupted. "I'm asking why you sent the heartless."

"…Because he told me to." Gyokoshu replied simply.

"…He?"

"The head of Sru Crucifix."

"His name?"

"…I can't tell you that."

Riku pressed the tip of the blade against the man's throat a little harder and the man quickly stepped back before the sword drew any blood.

"L-Look, Riku if you really wanna know you'll just have to find out yourself. Although…you're not strong enough to face him yet."

Riku's eyes flashed dangerously at this and he practically growled at the man, "Don't pretend to know how strong I am."

At the sound of approaching footsteps the man called Gyokoshu went into a panic, grabbed Riku and tossed him towards the ceiling before he could react yelling, "He's coming—get out of here!" Just as the bottoms of Riku's feet disappeared through the portal Gyokoshu's boss walked in through the door.

A man with hair as dark as the black abyss of space and murderous golden eyes stood in the doorway of the room, clothed entirely in dark colors—making him appear almost a part of the room but for his pale face and menacing eyes. With a wave of this man's hand the portal in the ceiling dissipated and he took a few steps towards Gyokoshu, who in turn took a few steps back—distancing himself from the man. "Why so afraid Gyokoshu?" He asked quietly, his tone sending shivers down Gyokoshu's back.

"I-I…" Gyokoshu stammered, unable to find the words that had caught in his throat. He shook his head of auburn hair nervously, taking a few more steps away from the other man.

"I see…Riku was here. Did he set up a portal?"

"N-No. No, he was too busy asking me questions." Gyokoshu answered truthfully.

"Good…and there is one other problem we need to address."

"Y-Yes m'lord?" Gyokoshu asked, nervous because of the venom in the shadowed man's tone.

In moments the man had Gyokoshu pinned to the wall, one hand holding him up by his neck. Gyokoshu let out a gasp, both hands prying at man's tight grip.

"Do you…have any inclination…of what that rat is doing…thanks to your lousy barrier spell?!?"

"N-No…"Gyokoshu gasped through his attempts to suck in air.

"That RAT came here—to Earth!! He's been astral projecting himself here and thanks to your lousy protection we may have just been found by his guardian!!!" The man snapped, his fury pouring out of his voice like a poison and Gyokoshu found himself choking, unable to even answer. The man released him and Gyokoshu fell to the ground on his knees, gasping for air and coughing up blood on the man's carpet. "I will not tolerate any more failures Gyokoshu. Not even from you." The man warned with a whisper.

"Wh-What are we going to do about Riku?" Gyokoshu managed to ask as the man turned to leave.

"…I'll deal with him myself."

-…-

Riku landed on the ground hard, wondering how it was he _landed_ when he came_ up_ from the portal, which had vanished the instant he emerged. The words and actions of the man called Gyokoshu had left him so infuriated Riku didn't even hear Axel and Saisaiji asking if he was okay.

_"…you're not strong enough to face him yet."_

"Who is he to judge me?!?" Riku yelled, slamming his fist against the ground.

Both Saisaiji and Axel jumped, alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"R-Riku?" Saisaiji asked hesitantly.

Riku stood abruptly, ignoring their questioning gazes and searching the ground for the portal or the aura of the man he'd met. Both were gone, leaving Riku even more irritated. Riku barely noticed as Axel and Saisaiji exchanged nervous glances, standing up behind him. His focus was more on what to do—his promise to Mickey would have to wait.

"Every world that's out there, we're gonna search it. I don't care how long it takes; we're going to find _that_ one." Riku announced.

He didn't realize it then, but that was the first time he'd referred to Axel, Saisaiji, and himself…as a team.

-…-

Slowly Damen opened his eyes to a blurred room that was barely recognizable—though he knew it to be his. His breathing was coming out raspy, his head was throbbing, but he was alive. Placing a shaky hand on the wall behind him Damen slid his foot towards himself, attempting to stand. His foot slipped almost as soon as he moved it, dropping him back down to the ground and sending a shudder through his weak body. There was a knock at the door that sounded so faint it could've been miles away.

'Who's there?' Damen's mouth formed the words but all that came out was a dry groan. He coughed and the force rattled through him, causing him to whimper inwardly.

The knock came again, more distant this time. Damen found he no longer cared who it was.

"Help…" He croaked out before going into a fit of heart-wrenching coughs. Moments later he felt a firm hand on his back—whoever it was had let themselves in.

"Damen? Are you okay?"

Damen's blurry eyes could barely make out the figure in front of him but he knew the man instantly by his voice. "Gyo…koshu…go…away." He managed, coughing once more and clutching his chest.

"I have the antidote…please. You'll die." Gyokoshu urged.

"I don't need no…damn antidote." Damen told him, placing his hand against the wall and sliding his foot towards himself. This time he managed to get up to a kneeling position before he was hit with another wave of coughs. Gyokoshu patted him on the back until the coughs subsided.

"…What does it cost?" Damen croaked out in his curiosity.

"…You have to join Sru Crucifix."

"Screw that then." Damen grunted, forcing himself upward, leaning on the wall with but a hand.

"Don't push your—" Gyokoshu began to warn him, but Damen was already standing. His entire body shook slightly from the force of the action…but he was standing. It wasn't hard to figure out that Gyokoshu was shocked by this. "H-How?!? You shouldn't be able to stand! If you push yourself any further you'll die!!"

"So…? So I…die. I don't give a damn anymore. I…guess you'll just have to take care of _her_ for me…" Damen trailed off, making for the door and leaning on the wall as he went.

"You…what…what are you trying to prove?"

"…Maybe that guardians can die."

"DAMEN!!" Gyokoshu yelled, leaping up and running to the other man's side. "DEATH ISN'T GOING TO GET YOU ANYWHERE YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU _WANT_ HER TO DIE?!? I…can't save her without you." At this he held out a bottle of blue liquid which Damen could only assume was the antidote.

Turning a bleary eye on the bottle Damen asked, "You're…just giving it to me?"

Gyokoshu nodded. "I won't watch my best friend throw away his life."

Damen smiled. "Thanks…but I don't need it."

"But you—"

"_You_…" Damen interrupted, "Seem to have forgotten what I am." He smirked, holding up his hand. It was consumed in a strange white light that Gyokoshu recognized instantly.

"…I could strangle you you asshole. Why didn't you tell me you were healing yourself?"

"I—" another wave of coughs hit Damen which he quickly silenced by pressing the glowing hand to his chest. The magic immediately went to work finishing what it had already started—healing Damen and extracting the deadly poison.

"Must be nice being a guardian." Gyokoshu commented.

"It is."

"…About the poison…I…I'm sorry. He didn't really give me a choice."

"He never does. Which is why I understand you have to keep asking me if I'll join him. The answer's always no though—he really needs to give up already."

"…Maybe you should join."

"Are you kidding me? Look at what he's done to her! The girl _I'm_ supposed to protect! How can you ask me to join that freak?!?"

"Maybe…that's the best way to protect her." Gyokoshu stated.

Damen froze at this idea.

"You'd have access to all his files. And maybe…if we could get some reliable people on our side…"

"A rebellion?"

"You got it: knock his organization out from under him. What do you say?" Gyokoshu asked, extending a hand.

Damen shook it. "Sure thing…partner."

"Oh and by the way…you'll be working under me so no funny stuff."

"I'll be _WHAT?!?"_

"Well I am a month older than you." Gyokoshu pointed out.

"Um, no…technically I'm at least 200 years older than you."

"But we're not speaking technically."

"Why you dirty little snake…" Damen growled.

Gyokoshu merely laughed.

-…-

After explaining what had happened beyond the portal, Riku asked if either Saisaiji or Axel knew anything.

"Hmm…Sru Crucifix? Can't say I've heard of it." Axel shrugged apologetically.

"I haven't heard of it either I'm afraid…but Gyokoshu? That name sounds oddly familiar…" Saisaiji told Riku. Her expression turned thoughtful as she tried to remember where she'd heard it and Riku turned to Axel.

"Think your organization knows anything?" He asked the pyro.

"Hmm…maybe. Although if they do they might not tell me." Axel admitted.

"Ask anyway."

"O-k…Oh—do you wanna go with? I can still introduce you to Ro—"

"No thanks." Riku interrupted, "I'm going to see what DiZ knows about it."

Both Saisaiji and Axel stiffened at this.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Saisaiji asked quietly, remembering his last visit with DiZ.

"If you're so worried about it, come with." Riku snorted.

"O-Okay…" Saisaiji stammered.

Immediately sensing she was acting odd, Riku reached over to feel her forehead, which was burning. "Do you have a fever??" Riku asked, his face scrunching in confusion.

"N-No!" Saisaiji stammered, backing away nervously. "I'm fine…"

Axel, who had been about to sneak away through a portal he'd summoned looked from a beet red Saisaiji, to a confused Riku, and back again.

"Oh I see! You lik—"

Saisaiji pushed Axel through the portal before he could finish.

"What was that about?" Riku asked.

"Wh-Who knows?" Saisaiji replied, laughing nervously.

Riku was about to ask what was going on until he remembered it involved Axel and decided not to ask.

-…-

Stepping softly so his footsteps wouldn't echo in the mansion's large entryway, Riku stretched out his senses, searching for a sign of the man who lived there.

"DiZ?" Saisaiji called.

"He's not here." Riku realized aloud.

"What's this?" He heard the girl ask as she picked something up off the floor, causing pieces of glass to slide off it and clink against each other as they hit the carpet.

"What's what?" Riku asked, walking over to stand beside her.

"Some sort of picture. Take a look."

Riku pointed a finger at his blindfold, sighing in exasperation at her.

"Oh—oh I'm sorry I um…Can't you take that off for two seconds?" She questioned.

Riku shook his head—he didn't feel like messing with his blindfold right now. "Bring it with—I'll look at it later."

Saisaiji shrugged and tucked the rectangular piece under her arm. _((A/N: Yeah guys, let's just take this painting home with us, I'm sure DiZ won't mind…))_

Seeing as DiZ wasn't in the mansion Riku saw no reason to stay and headed for the door, Saisaiji right behind him with the painting. The wide double doors slammed shut in their faces and an eerie whooshing noise circled around behind them. Riku spun, his keyblade appearing in his hand as he slashed at the thing. It slid around and over the blade, slithering through the air like a snake.

"What is that?!?" Saisaiji cried in shock at the appearance of the ghost-like thing.

"A nobody." Riku realized, recognizing the feel of the presence.

"But…that looks nothing like Axel…"

"...I wouldn't know." Riku snapped, whipping his keyblade through the air and slashing the nobody in two, causing it to vanish.

"Riku…" Saisaiji called quietly, "If it bothers you so much…why do you wear that blindfold?"

Riku closed his eyes beneath the piece of dark cloth and sighed. (Why…?) "It's none of your business." He told her, moving toward the large oak doors and throwing them open.

Saisaiji remained silent as she followed him, and Riku pretended not to notice she was worried.

-…-

"There's nothing here in Twilight Town about 'em and nothing in my organization either. If it wasn't for all those heartless coming out of nowhere I'd think this Sru Crucifix thing doesn't even exist." Axel surmised as the trio sat around Axel's kitchen.

"Doesn't even exist…?" Riku asked, snorting, "Tell that to that guy."

"Gyokoshu…I _know_ I've heard that name before…" Saisaiji commented thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure it was on one of my missions…"

"So then we just go to all the places you've gone on missions to, starting with the one from the other day." Riku announced firmly. Riku could hear Axel gritting his teeth—clearly the pyro didn't like the idea of Saisaiji going back to the place she'd almost died at. Not wanting to argue with the stubborn nobody Riku stood up and left the room, closing the door to his own room behind him.

With a sigh Riku sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, his mind wandering. (Is it just me or has nothing gone right today?) He sighed again. (Am I…just wasting time running around with these two?) Remembering Saisaiji saying she'd heard Gyokoshu's name before only caused Riku to sigh again. (But…they have the only clue.) Tired from running around his head in circles, Riku reached behind his head to untie the blindfold, letting it slip down into his lap. Noticing something odd out of the corner of his eye Riku looked up to see a large, rectangular picture frame leaning against his wall. (Is this…what Saisaiji brought back from the mansion?) Picking up his blindfold, Riku took a few steps forward and knelt down in front of the painting. It was a faded landscape—that much was clear. There was a large forest with a little cabin in the middle and two castles—one on either side. It was hard to make either out as they were mostly worn away. He could almost swear he saw something move in the cabin's window but when he squinted at it he couldn't see anything.

"Weird…" Riku muttered, standing back and placing a hand on his forehead. "Now I have a headache." He groaned. Placing the little piece of black cloth on the table next to his bed, Riku slipped under the covers; turning to face the wall as he drifted off to sleep. (I wonder…what that painting is….) Riku thought, not realizing what an impact the simple picture would have on him.

-…-

Riku found himself sitting on a hardwood floor in front of a very familiar set of carpeted stairs. (This is…Kuri's house, right? But what am I doing here? I want to see Yun, not Kuri.) He thought, using his hands to push himself off the floor so he could stand.

The sound of laughter floated down the stairs and Riku, intrigued, followed it. At the top of the stairs and to his left was a closed door, beyond which the noise seemed to be coming from.

(But how do I get inside if it's closed?!? I can't open the door—my hand'll just go right through it….) Realizing what he was thinking Riku slapped himself in the forehead. (Duh idiot. Walk _through_ the door.) Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Riku took a few steps forward, ignoring the tingly sensation of his body passing through solid wood.

"Oh that is too funny!" A girl commented, giggling slightly.

(Yun!) Riku realized, his eyes snapping open. Yun was indeed there, sitting on the floor in front of him, giggling her head off. Riku found he couldn't help but smile too—the sound of her laughter was refreshing. It took him a few minutes to realize Yun was talking to Kuri and his brain slowly caught up to the situation. (So…Yun is staying at Kuri's house? I wonder why…?) _((A/N: Gee Riku, I don't know it could be a sleepover. Either that or we're plotting to take over the world—take your pick. I'm sorry, I'll stop.)) _Seeing Yun's smiling face led Riku to not care, however. He wasn't even listening to what they were saying he was so intently focused on her smile. (It's…nice. To see her happy.)

"So how's it going with Shuyin?" Kuri asked.

That caught Riku's attention.

"Well…you probably already know this but…we had a fight recently." Yun explained quietly.

"Yeah…I had a feeling…wanna tell me what happened?"

Yun nodded. "We were going out on a date and he was acting really, really weird. While we were watching the movie he got this freaky look on his face and he almost kissed me."

"_Shuyin_ did?!? But I thought you said he wasn't bold enough!"

"He isn't…but for some reason he was that night. He told me later he wasn't himself but anyway…He didn't kiss me. Something happened and this is the _really_ weird part: His soda fell in his lap but it looked more like someone knocked it over. But…nobody was there."

"Weird…" Kuri agreed, looking thoughtful.

Riku vaguely remembered shouting "NO!" and reaching over towards the couple while in the movie theater. His arm _had_ hit something…a cup…soda? (That was…me? _I_ did that?)

"Then what happened?" Kuri prodded.

"Well he left to wash off…I went to the bathroom and called my mom so she could come get me… Then the next day Shuyin came to my house to apologize and yesterday we talked about it."

"Is everything ok now?"

"For the most part yeah."

(Darn.) Riku thought grumpily, sitting down on the floor next to Yun and tuning out the rest of their conversation—something about exams. Afterwards the two girls set to drawing and Riku decided not to look—he didn't need to see another Shuyin and Yun picture. This reminded Riku of the mysterious voice who'd popped up the last time Riku'd visited Yun—the one that cautioned him against…whatever it was he was doing wrong. (Who…was that anyway? Why are they the only person who can talk to me in this dream? Well…other than Kuri. Though I'm beginning to think that was a one-time thing.) "Hey Kuri?" Riku called experimentally. When Kuri said nothing Riku sighed. (Yep.) Riku could've laughed at how ironic his situation was. No one could see or hear him here. The two people who could hear him only talked to him once and both times _he_ couldn't see _them_.

"I don't understand." Riku muttered. "There has to be some point to this recurring dream but what…is it?"

"So you don't know."

Riku stood up, alarmed at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. And this wasn't the almost friendly one that had warned him before—this voice sounded as if it were mocking him…and they didn't even bother to mask their presence from Riku. This voice's evil intent was so obvious Riku's instincts screamed at him to run away. "Wh-Who are you?" Riku stammered, his voice coming out weaker than intended.

"Well, well…the little rat does know fear." The speaker practically spat the word 'rat', as if it were a vile thing he wished to be rid of. 'little rat' also _clearly_ referred to Riku.

Sensing the presence at Kuri's door Riku unconsciously positioned himself between it and the girls. "What do you want?" Riku growled, pulling out his keyblade and summoning dark aura to his other hand.

The invisible being laughed a cold, harsh laugh that caused Riku to shudder. "You think a _stick_ will stop me?" It asked, ripping the keyblade from Riku's grip and tossing it against the wall. "You think a _magic trick_ will stop me?" An icy grip on Riku's wrist cut off the magic flowing to Riku's palm and he let out a yelp, jumping at the frozen touch. A harsh breath of air was brushing against his face as the being whispered into Riku's ear. "The little rat has yet to learn…there is nothing he can do to stop me…I'll keep coming after you…Riku…." At hearing his name every bit of Riku's soul screamed at him to run, but he couldn't even turn his head to face the thing that confronted him he was so frozen in place.

"I'll keep coming…." The voice told him, trailing claws down Riku's back, digging into the boy's flesh and causing him to cry out. "…Until I kill you." Riku was pushed forward by the being abruptly and he stumbled forward through the wall. Riku tripped at the top of the stairs and began to fall, the ground rushing towards him alarming fast.

For the first time in his entire life, Riku screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Sorry for the bit of a longer wait folks--I was REALLY busy. But, after all the waiting here it is: Chapter 10. And with this chapter we meet one of my favorite OCs that I've created. His name is Tilles and he is just just ((spazzes, falls over, dies)) I don't wanna reveal any spoilers about him so let's just say he's awesome and leave it at that for now :)_**

_**Review Replies:**_

_BwsAnti-Thesis: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and just think: we haven't even gotten out of the flashback yet! ...not that I want us to but anyway... "Why does Riku wear that blindfold anyway?" I actually have a pretty good reason planned for this...it's not going to be explained for a while though so I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to wait :(_

_EarthDragonAlchemist: "GAH! No a cliff hanger!" Ohh...but it was due :D I happen to be one of those wacky writers who LOVES cliffies. They are so much fun bwahaha... Don't worry though--FAF is one of my stories with fewer cliffies so if you hate cliffies...there's only a few. Glad you liked chapter 9--tis one of my favorites as well. As for updating...here it is!_

**Chapter 10: Old Man Tilles**

There was an incessant pounding noise in Riku's head. At first he thought his heart was throbbing so hard it was echoing in his ears. But he slowly realized the sound was too erratic to be his heartbeat.

"Riku!! RIKU!!"

(Someone's…calling me…calling my name. Who…?)

"RIKU!!"

"Is he alright, what happened?!?"

(That sounds like Sai…and the other voice…)

"That's it; I'm kicking the door down!" The first speaker announced. A loud splitting crack and thud caused Riku to wince inwardly. His head felt like it was about to explode.

"Riku! RIKU!! Are you alright?!?"

Slowly Riku's eyelids parted to reveal his room and a worried flame-head who'd been pounding on the door moments before knocking it down.

"…I should've known that annoying voice was you Axel." Riku grunted.

"…Oh yeah. He's fine." Axel snorted, standing up straight. "You sure gave us a scare though, screamin' like that. I never figured you'd be the type to get nightmares."

(That's right…it was all just a dream…) Riku realized, sighing in relief. As he moved to sit up however, Riku had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. It felt like someone had just stabbed him in the back the pain was so sharp.

"Oh my god, when did you get THAT?!?" Saisaiji exclaimed, running over to examine his back.

Axel whistled. "Man, someone scratched you up good…"

(Scratched up?!?) Riku thought in alarm. (But that's what--)

_"I'll keep coming…until I kill you."_

Remembering the blood curdling voice caused Riku to shiver and his fingers tightened around the sheets of his bed. (If I had hit the floor at the bottom of those stairs…I would be…)

Riku shivered again and winced as Saisaiji moved the ripped fabric of his coat out of the way to look more closely at the wound on his back.

"Not the type to get nightmares…" Riku slowly repeated Axel's words aloud. "You're right, I'm not. So tell me Axel…do nightmares usually do stuff like this?" Riku asked, jabbing a thumb at his back.

"You mean you got that…?"

"Riku nodded, confirming Axel's question. "In my dream."

"Hmm…well it's either an odd coincidence or…it wasn't a dream."

"That's impossible." (If that guy in my dream was real that might mean…she's real. But that's…She can't be.) Riku knew both Axel and Saisaiji could sense his uneasiness and quieted such thoughts.

"You know…on one of my missions to the Land of the Dragons I heard there's away to enter someone else's dreams. Maybe whoever was trying to kill you entered your dream." Saisaiji offered.

"That would make sense…The Land of the Dragons—that's the place we went to the other day isn't it?" Riku questioned.

"Yes. You planned on us going there first anyway, right? Hopefully Old Man Tilles will still be there…"

"Old Man Tilles?" both Riku and Axel asked at the same time.

"He's the one who told me about it." Saisaiji explained.

"Well then let's get going." Riku announced, moving to stand up.

"Ohhh no." Axel interrupted, pushing Riku back down with a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You're not going anywhere until that wound heals."

"You want me to just sit here and wait for that thing to kill me?!? Forget it Axel—I'm going!" Riku snapped.

A calming hand was placed on his other shoulder and Riku whirled around to face its owner, Saisaiji. She shook her head slowly, pinning him with her pleading eyes. "Please…at least let me treat your wound?"

Riku snorted and turned away from her. "Fine."

"Um…" Saisaiji began nervously. "I'm g-going to need you to take off the top of your coat." She finished quietly.

Without a word Riku brushed their hands off his shoulders, pulling the zipper down to his waist and slipping the coat off his shoulders, letting it slide down to the bed. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, wrapping them across his bare chest and glancing back at Saisaiji. "Is that good enough?"

"Yeah that's fine." She squeaked, lowering her head to hide the fact that her face was turning red. Hearing Axel snort caused Riku to turn to the pyro who merely waved a hand and left the room.

"What—" Riku began in an irritated tone, but Saisaiji interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it." She assured him. "It's…nothing."

Axel returned merely to leave Saisaiji a tin of water, a towel, and bandages; and then he exited the room in a hurry, clearly busy with something else.

"Hey." Riku suddenly lowered his arms. "When did Axel start wearing his trench coat again?"

Saisaiji stifled a giggle at this. "You just noticed? Yeah…believe it or not Demyx lost the bet. Imagine—he proposed it and everything. But…"

"But?"

Saisaiji was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "Why are you concerned with something as little as that when…you're hurt?"

It finally dawned on Riku that she was worried about him. "Well then…let me ask you: Why are you and Axel going out of your way to help me when you barely know me?"

"I think Axel…thinks of you as the brother he never had…"

(Great.) Riku thought sarcastically, (Is that what he meant by "You remind me of me"?)

"…and, as for me, well…" Saisaiji paused a moment and sighed softly. "…You saved my life."

A knock came at the door and a whiny Axel's voice drifted into the room. "Are you done yet? If we're gonna go let's go and get it over with!"

"I'm just about done!" Saisaiji called out to him. She wasn't lying either—she'd just finished tying the last bandage around Riku's torso. Riku hadn't even realized she'd started. "…Don't be so soon to assume no one cares Riku." She whispered to him, taking the tub of water and extra bandages out of the room.

Riku silently slipped his trench coat back on and zipped it up, reaching for his blindfold on the bedside table. He hesitated a moment, wondering whether or not to leave it there.

_"If it bothers you so much…why do you wear that blindfold?"_

(I…don't remember. I just…do.) He thought, picking the cloth up and tying it around his head to hide his eyes. In silence he followed Saisaiji and Axel out of the house and through a portal the pyro summoned and then down a snowy mountain, their feet crunching in the snow.

At the bottom of the mountain was a little village—the village where Old Man Tilles lived, according to Saisaiji. It was cold enough for their breath to create clouds in the air as they stood outside a small wooden cottage, Saisaiji knocking on the door.

"Old Man Tilles? Are you in there?" She called.

"Just a minute!" Someone from inside answered.

After about five minutes Axel started getting impatient.

"He needs to hurry up—it's cold out here!" The pyro complained.

"Don't whine about it to us. Do something to warm yourself up." Riku ordered him. Riku was expecting Axel to make himself a fire or something like that so when the pyro began dancing back and forth in the snow Riku had to fake coughing to hide the fact that he was laughing. Then Riku sneezed.

"HA-HA! That's what you get for laughing at me!" Axel mocked, beginning to laugh hysterically at the teen. Riku cut him off by tossing a snowball in his mouth and the two proceeded to pelt snowballs at each other.

Saisaiji merely sighed. "Boys…"

The door opened slowly and both Riku and Axel froze, snowballs still in hand. A little old man stood in the entryway wearing a simple shirt and pants, a small patch of silver hair on his head and his lively brown eyes sparkling as he bowed; motioning Saisaiji inside. Axel hurried after her, not wanting to be left outside, and Riku simply walked inside; the old man closing the door behind him.

"Now let's see here…" The man croaked, making his way across the room to Saisaiji. "Miss Renko, what can I do for you today?"

(Renko?) Riku wondered.

"…Renko?" Axel whispered in question to Saisaiji.

"…He thinks that's my name." She whispered back. To the old man who was obviously Tilles she said, "Yes well actually my friend need some help with something this time…"

"Yes, yes, I noticed that you brought some friends with you this time. Is this the one that needs my help?" He asked, approaching Axel. Axel backed away slightly, trying desperately to keep himself from gagging at the old man's breath.

"No actually that's Axel, it's—" Saisaiji began, but Tilles cut her off.

"Ah Sauron, that's a nice name!" Tilles exclaimed, taking Axel's hand and shaking it repeatedly. "I used to have a friend named Sauron…"

(SAURON?!?) Riku stifled a laugh at this, then froze when he realized Old Man Tilles was standing in front of him with an odd smile on his face.

"Ah, Kurasu…I've waited a long time to see you."

(Is he talking to me?) Riku wondered. Old Man Tilles slamming a cup down on Riku's head confirmed this fact.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG KURASU?!?" The old man cried, whacking Riku upside the head with the cup again.

"O-Old Man Tilles please, he's injured!" Saisaiji protested.

"Yes, yes, his back right?"

"How could you tell?" Riku asked, impressed despite himself.

"Well there are scratch marks on the back of your coat and besides that when it comes to the astral plane I know it quite well." Old Man Tilles told them, nodding to himself.

(This man is really…strange.) Riku thought. "If you're so knowledgeable…" Riku challenged, "Then who did this to me?"

Silence enveloped the room as the old man closed his eyes, his face scrunched in concentration. Riku felt a slight tickle in his mind and Tilles took a step back in fear, his eyes popping open wide in concern.

"Kurasu…you should've come to me much sooner." The man muttered, shaking his head.

"So you know who it was?" Riku asked persistently.

"The being that attacked you…is human, but isn't. Is whole, but empty. Is alive, but at the same time dead. In your current state you cannot defeat him. Because you are neither of light nor dark he could strike you down at any moment he wishes. The person who placed a curse on you…yes I know him quite well."

"…Who is he?"

"All in good time my dear Kurasu, all in good time…Renko! Here is a list of things I need from the store. Get as many as you can, but the tea is especially important. I don't care what kind, just get some." Saisaiji took a slip of paper from Old Man Tilles, bowed, and left the house silently. "As for you two…" The old man snorted, opening a back door to his cabin. "There's a little red box in my tool shed. Get it for me, will you?" Before either Axel or Riku could object Old Man Tilles had pushed them out the door; closing it behind them.

Riku could hear Axel's teeth chattering the instant they were thrust into the cold air and he rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold.

"R-Riku?" The pyro stammered.

"Yeah?"

"That old dude said to get the box out of his tool shed, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he failed to mention there's a friggin' bolder in the way!"

-…-

After straining to move a rock the size of a small elephant in the freezing temperatures and maneuvering their way to the top of the shed for the box—without a ladder, mind you—our heroes triumphantly returned. When all Old Man Tilles pulled out of the box was an armsock Axel almost strangled him on the spot.

"That's it? That's all we went in there for? A measly, crummy ARMSOCK?!?" The pyro exclaimed.

"Tut, tut, tut." Old Man Tilles replied, shaking his finger at Axel, "Not everything is as it appears Sauron."

Riku stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut-up Kurasu." Axel snapped.

"I'm sorry, I missed the part where that was supposed to be an insult." Riku chided.

Axel growled at this—after all, Riku's "name" was certainly cooler.

"If it makes you feel any better Axel, Kurasu means 'crow'." Saisaiji informed him.

Riku jumped—once again he'd failed to notice her presence as she'd slipped into the room. (How DOES she DO that?!?) He wondered.

"…No, it doesn't make me feel any better." Axel grumbled, "At least his name suits him."

(I look like a crow?) Riku wondered, raising an eyebrow at this.

"I got everything you asked for." Saisaiji told Tilles, holding up a paper bag stuffed full of various food items.

"Toss me a tea packet if you would Miss Renko."

Saisaiji threw him one and Tilles caught it in one hand without even glancing at her. Ripping it open deftly, he poured the contents into a pot of water he'd boiled while Axel and Riku had been outside.

"What about that other stuff?" Riku asked curiously.

"Oh that? That's my grocery shopping done!" Old Man Tilles explained, laughing. "Thank you kindly Miss Renko. Put it away for me, will you?" Saisaiji bowed to him and set to work putting away the food in nearby cabinets—she'd obviously done this before.

"Old man…" Axel growled threateningly, but Tilles held up a hand to silence him.

Silent himself, the old man scooped a small bit of tea out of the pot with a little cup and splashed it across the wooden floor in front of him. The tea danced across the boards with a mind of its own, running outward to form three distinct shapes: a sword, a heart, and a feather. Pulling the armsock into his lap Tilles proceeded to draw the symbols on it using a pen he'd kept tucked behind his ear the whole time. "A blade for bravery, a heart for truth, a feather for guidance." He whispered as he drew them. Finished, he then placed both hands on the soft cloth he'd etched dark marks into, muttering something in a strange language Riku didn't recognize. As he muttered the symbols glowed brightly beneath his fingertips, fading as he drew away. "All done." Old Man Tilles sighed and Riku realized the exercise had truly tired the man.

What Tilles did next however surprised Riku to no end. The old man turned the armsock inside out…and stuffed it onto Riku's left arm beneath the trench coat. "Wear this and don't EVER take it off. Do you understand?" He asked firmly.

"Y-Yes." Riku stammered. Somehow he felt he had to listen to this man. The firmness in his voice reminded Riku of someone…though he couldn't remember who.

The trio stayed a while longer—Saisaiji and Tilles making small talk over tea, Axel taking a nap on the floor for no apparent reason and Riku merely observing the whole endeavor. When Saisaiji finally decided they were leaving Axel was the first out the door followed by Saisaiji herself, then Riku.

"Oh and Kurasu!" Old Man Tilles called after the silver-haired teen.

Riku turned to face the old man and almost hit himself for responding to a name that wasn't even his. "…What?" Riku found himself asking.

"If you run into a man with two-colored eyes tell him I said hi." And with that cryptic message Old Man Tilles closed the door to his cottage, leaving an extremely confused Riku standing in the middle of the falling snow.

-…-

As Riku drifted off to sleep he wondered when the last time was that he'd had a dream that wasn't about Yun. Not that he cared. (I want to see her…I have to be sure that thing didn't…) Riku didn't even want to finish that thought. When the dream he'd grown so accustomed to unfolded before him and he saw Yun sleeping peacefully in her bed in her room he sighed in relief. (She's okay…)

At the same time he was thinking this a cold breath on his cheek sent shivers down Riku's spine and he realized immediately who was standing next to him.

"…They never learn…" the evil being hissed in his ear.

Inside Riku screamed in terror at the sound of this voice and he clenched his fists to hold it in, determined not to let his fear dominate him this time. Desperately Riku tried to recall the words his mother had told him to say when he was very little. "…I-It's just a dream. You're not real." Riku squeaked, his voice coming out small and weak.

"Just a dream? Riku, Riku…"

At hearing his name pass from this creature's lips Riku shuddered again. It was almost as if with each passing of his name Riku grew weaker.

"Riku…" The being continued, "…Can a dream do this?" It asked, running a finger along Riku's back in the exact spot where he'd been scratched.

Riku heard himself whimper as if from very far away and from some other person and the villainous cloud at his side merely laughed at him—a cold, harsh, mocking laugh. Despite his attempt to fight this demonic thing Riku found he was paralyzed in fear, his heart pounding in his ears as it furiously pumped his blood through his veins—blood he feared would soon be spilled.

"Too bad your friends won't wake you up…this time…I'm going to kill you."

"Th-There's no stairs he-here." Riku managed feebly, knowing as he said it how useless it was.

The murderous being's laugh merely confirmed this. "What a pitiful little rat. I don't need stairs to kill you! …Rats are best killed…" The being continued, shooting a hand out to wrap around Riku's neck. "With one's bare hands." And with this Riku's feet left the ground, the tight grip on his throat holding him suspended in the air.

Riku's hands shot up, prying at the hand around his neck; his feet flailing in midair as Riku tried to reach something below him to balance himself and stop the choking sensation filling his throat. His lungs felt tight, as if crunching together and shutting off all of Riku's air. He gasped and sucked in air—as much as he could possibly intake, but it didn't matter. The air wouldn't reach his lungs. The pace of his heart beat quickened in his ears--the sound growing more and more frantic; his chest burning as if his heart were trying to break free. Blood rushed from his head and Riku's face paled, dry tears slipping from his eyes as he realized what was happening to him. The being that held him up by one hand began to laugh at him hysterically, as if taking immense pleasure in watching Riku's life slip away. The sound came out hollow in Riku's ears and, finally, Riku simply gave up. His hands slipped off the grip around his throat, his legs swung to a stop and Riku's heartbeat grew slower…and slower…and… (I'm…going to die.)

As soon as he accepted this, however, there was a bright flash of blue light and the creature that had held him was thrown backward with such force he became almost visible, a massive shadow colliding with the wall of Yun's room. Riku fell to his knees on the floor, wheezing as the air he'd been searching for finally found his lungs. The blinding light was so close to his face Riku couldn't help but wince and as it faded Riku realized it was coming from the symbols on his armsock—the pitiful piece of white fabric wrapped over his lower left arm. (How…did that get here?) Riku wondered slowly, staring at the thing that had just saved his life.

"Tilles?!?" The being cried in surprise, "You…you are…Tilles'…." With each word the evil presence spat it sounded more and more infuriated. "Y-You…" the shadow stammered in anger, "…BASTARD OF A RAT!!" It screamed, racing forward and slamming a hand across Riku's back, knocking the boy full to the floor. The symbols instantly flashed again, sending Riku's attacker hurtling into the wall once again.

Riku struggled to push himself off the ground, his arms shaking and slipping beneath him, dropping him back to the floor again.

"You…" Was all the shadow could get out now, so furious was its wrath.

For whatever reason, Riku chanced a glance up at the presence; instantly regretting it when he saw what it was that lay before him. The being wasn't fully visible so it was mainly a mass of shadows in the shape of a man—shadows that writhed and swam over each other as they traveled around the villain's form. What held Riku gaze, however, was not the swirling mass of black fog surrounding the figure; but the one feature that was fully visible: his eyes. Yellow-gold eyes that burned right through Riku into his soul. Eyes that spoke of the millions its owner had killed, eyes that spoke of blood-stained hands that could never be washed clean. Eyes that made you feel watched even when they weren't looking at you, eyes that made you feel hunted. Eyes that made Riku want to kill himself just to escape them.

The being smiled at him, a sadistic shape of smoke in the pile of shadows. "This…doesn't change a thing Riku. That charm can't protect you forever…and as soon as it no longer does…I will come back. That time will be much sooner that you think…" and the figure disappeared in a shimmer of shadows, wisps of smoke crawling along the floor after him before snuffing out.

Riku's gaze was frozen on the spot where those cruel yellow eyes had been, the image burned into his mind. He curled up, pulling his knees close and burying his face in them. It took a minute for the events of that night to catch up to him but when they did Riku found himself shivering violently and tears rolled down his cheeks. He took in a deep, shaky breath, and once again those cruel yellow eyes flashed in his mind and Riku released a harsh sob. Despite how hard he tried to keep the tears from flowing they came and Riku broke into heart wrenching sobs, tears staining blue pants from his past. (No…I promised myself I wouldn't cry like this again…not after…)

_"Riku? Riku, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"Sora…they said she's gone!" A five-year-old Riku hiccupped. "They said she can't ever come back!!"_

_"Who? Who's gone?" A confused younger Sora asked._

_Little Riku shook his head repeatedly, heart-wrenching sobs ripping through his small chest as he cried into his arm. Someone placed a gentle hand on Riku's shoulder and a man, the owner of the hand, knelt down beside Riku. "Come on Riku. Please be strong for Daddy? Daddy doesn't like to see you cry…" The man whispered, pulling Riku into his strong arms and picking up the little boy._

_"Mr. Riku's Daddy?" Sora asked, tugging on the man's pants. "Who's gone?"_

(…not after…my mom died.)

-…-

Riku sprang bolt upright in his bed, panting and looking around him frantically. He knew where he was—his room at the inn in the Land of the Dragons. (But why…?) Riku wondered as his breathing returned to normal. Other than the deep scratches in his back, Riku appeared to be unharmed after this night's encounter with the evil presence that wanted to kill him. (…How?) Realizing the symbols on his armsock were still emitting a faint glow beneath the sleeve of his trench coat Riku leapt out of his bed and ran out the door to his room without even bothering to put his blindfold on. He raced out of the inn and across the silent snow-blanketed town to Old Man Tilles' house; pounding on the door.

The door creaked open slightly after a moment and Old Man Tilles poked a head of wispy silver hair out into the night. "Kurasu?" He croaked, "What're you doing back—"

Before the man could finish Riku'd thrown the door open violently and stood panting, face to face with the man who'd been perfectly healthy earlier this evening…and now had to lean on the doorframe for support. The large red mark around Tilles' neck that was in the shape of a hand gave him away.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me?!?" Riku snapped.

"…It didn't need to be told." Old Man Tilles replied calmly.

"Yeah? It didn't need to, huh? You…you could've died, you know that! Is that something I don't need to know?!? Is it worth throwing your life away?!?"

"…Why are you so mad Kurasu?"

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME!! I've already killed one person, I almost killed my two best friends and now I have two MORE idiots who'd risk their life for me—I'm sick of it!! I'd rather just be left alone!!" Riku screamed.

"…You don't mean that." Tilles whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?!?"

"Can you truly say you're happy? Being alone gives you lots of time to think…too much in fact. Thinking for so long makes you realize…After having all that time with just yourself as company you…you realize you hate yourself."

Riku's eyes widened and he took a step away from the old man, shaking his head. "I-I don't…" He stammered, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Why do I keep crying?!? I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Riku yelled more to himself than the old man, furiously rubbing the tears from his face with his sleeves.

"…Why would you promise yourself something like that? Bottling in your emotions could make you sic—"

"You know what?" Riku interrupted, "Forget it. Just forget it. And take your stupid armsock back!" But as Riku moved to yank the accessory off Old Man Tilles grabbed Riku by the wrist, pulling him close to glare at him with an intense ferocity that Riku hadn't realized the old man possessed.

"Do _not_ take that off Riku. That's final." And with those strict words Old Man Tilles released Riku's arm and slammed the door closed in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Here it is finally after all this waiting: Chapter 11 of FAF!! I'm sorry it took so long you guys I really truly am and I worked really hard on editing this chapter in order to make up for it. This chapter also introduces one of my favorite new things: Flashforwards! In flashforwards we see a brief flash of the future, then back-track to see how our characters got to that point. And yes the flashforwards are within the flashback. Sorry if it's confusing and we will get back to the future eventually! ...someday... **Flashforwards are indicated by bold and italics like this.** And now...replies!!_

_Kyo of the COCA: Tilles gives people fake names I think because of his weird hearing...Or maybe there's another reason... So glad you're enjoying and things will be revealed in time--I even made up a reason for why Riku wears the blindfold and we shall approach that in time as well. And...Saisaiji can sneak up on Riku b/c she's a ninja and ninja's are cool like that XD_

_Neko-nee-chan: Glad to hear you love it! That makes me feel good Ooh cookie! ((runs off with the cookie)) Actually, believe it or not Sora is my favorite KH character. I say 'believe it or not' because Sora's not really a main character in FAF...but that's probably b/c he's safer as a side character...I don't torture side characters as much as the main ones. I mean heck, look at Riku!! Yep, Sora's definitely safer in the background. Hmm a Sora plushie... ((sighs happily))_

_And now... CHAPTER 11!!_

**Chapter 11: Underworld Games**

The next morning Saisaiji took Axel and Riku to see Old Man Tilles again—this time to ask him about Sru Crucifix. …He also acted as if the previous night's argument with Riku had never happened.

"Ah! Renko, Sauron, Kurasu! Come in, come in!" Tilles greeted, ushering them inside.

"Tilles what happened to your neck?!?" Saisaiji asked in horror.

"Oh this? I got caught in my bed sheets last night." He told them, chuckling at his own mistake. Riku knew Tilles was lying but he didn't feel like creating a scene. "So what can I do for you three today?" The old man questioned.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about an organization called…" Saisaiji began, hesitating and looking to Riku for help.

"Sru Crucifix." Riku finished.

"Hnnn…Sru Crucifix, eh?" Old Man Tilles asked, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room thoughtfully. The trio joined him on the floor anxiously, a bit worried about what his answer might be. "…I don't know what to tell you." The old man answered honestly. "It's a mysterious group that's been hiding in the shadows for years. Its members come and go but their leader's never changed."

"Who _is_ their leader?" Saisaiji pressed.

"…The same being that's been trying to kill Kurasu here."

Riku shuddered involuntarily at the mention of the shadowed figure he'd confronted the previous night. Vaguely he remembered Gyokoshu saying _"You're not strong enough to face him yet."_ (Now I know why…) Riku thought. But that reminded him… "Do you know a 'Gyokoshu'?" Riku asked.

Old Man Tilles' reply? "Eh? Marty? I knew a Marty once…"

"…Never mind…"

-…-

**_It was the decision to end all decisions. Riku's decision could either save his companions or destroy them._**

_**"Well Riku? What is it? A or B?"**_

_**"Choose A Riku!!" Axel shouted over to the teen.**_

_**"B is the more logical choice, but that could very well be a trap…be careful Riku." Saisaiji advised him.**_

_**Riku gulped. He hated stupid things like this… (Wait…that's it!) "I know the answer." He announced, "It's…"**_

-Several Hours Earlier-

Seeing as Old Man Tilles had no more information for the trio, Axel and Saisaiji prepared to head out for the next world. Riku, of course, had no choice but to follow. _((A/N: After all, he has nowhere else to go.)) _When they were almost out the door Tilles held him behind once again.

"And Kurasu?"

"…Yeah?" Riku asked hesitantly. He didn't really want to continue their conversation from the previous night and was even more nervous that Tilles might bring it up around Axel and Saisaiji. What he got was something completely different.

"Details are key. Keep your eyes on all the details and you'll be fine." Tilles told him.

"Um…sure…." Riku agreed. (That makes no sense. Maybe this old man is just senile…)

_"Do not take that off Riku. That's final."_

(…Or maybe not.) Either way Riku had no time to ponder Tilles' sanity at the moment—Axel was already conjuring up a dark portal.

"Hurry up man, it's cold out here!" Axel complained.

(The next place we go to better be tropical…I'm sick of hearing him whine.) Riku thought grumpily. After setting up a portal for himself so he could return to the Land of the Dragons in the future; Riku followed his companions into the swirling black vortex.

"Phew! Someone call the paramedics I think something died in here!" Axel whistled.

"Don't be rude Axel, of course something died. This is the underworld." Saisaiji informed him

"Really?" The clueless nobody asked. Riku could sense they were standing on a long, narrow bridge; masses of ghost-like forms swimming around beneath them. Riku could also sense the idiotic flame-head leaning over the edge of the rocky bridge to look at the potentially harmful liquid below that the forms swam in. "Woah, you're right—there's a bunch of dead guys!" Axel exclaimed. "Hey—there's Larxene! HI LARXENE!!" Axel yelled, waving down at the mass.

"Axel, stop teasing the dead." Saisaiji reprimanded.

"Woooooow there's so many of them!" Axel cried out in his excitement.

"…Why do I get the feeling he's ignoring me?" Saisaiji asked Riku.

"It's Axel, what do you expect?" Riku snorted in reply.

"True but…I don't think I've ever seen anyone actually be _excited_ about being here."

"Hey—Marluxia's down there too! HI MARLU—Wait a second…is he holding a rose? Damn—that guy's obsessed with fruit even after he's died?"

"Um Axel…a rose isn't a 'fruit' it's a flower." Riku informed the pyro.

"I…I knew that." Axel lied.

A small giggle caused the three to turn around and spot a girl who looked about 12 standing behind them. When she'd finished laughing at Axel's fib the girl cleared her throat and addressed them in a more professional, serious manner. "So…you've come."

"Er…yeah. Who are you little girl?" Axel questioned.

"I am not little! I'm 12 and I happen to be a great assassin!" The girl protested, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Riiiiight…a great assassin with _pink hair_." Axel teased.

"It's not my fault I was born a half-elf." The girl growled, glaring viciously at the pyro.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever." Axel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here to argue with you! In fact—I'm not even here to _talk_ to you. I'm here…for you." She finished firmly, pointing at Riku.

"…For me?" Riku questioned, suddenly suspicious of the seemingly harmless girl.

"That's right…for you Riku…have been chosen as a star in our latest Truth-or-Dare game!" As the girl announced this, a podium about half Riku's height slid out of nowhere to stop in front of him. Two more platforms of the same size dropped down on either side of him from the ceiling and a stood almost as tall as the girl appeared beside her. She promptly climbed on top of this stool, pulling a microphone off the side of it and waiting until a spotlight shone down on her to speak again.

"Welcome everybody to the latest game of Truth-or-Dare! I'm your host Eri Watashi, here to tell you that despite lasts week's bulldozer incident I'm quite alright! Our first star this time is…Riku from Destiny Islands!"

Cheering noises erupted from behind Riku and he sensed a crowd of ghosts in bleacher seats pop up behind him.

"He's a first timer to the game but we're expecting great things from him folks, great things. Next up is InuYasha from the Feudal Era!" _((A/N: © Rumiko Takahashi//InuYasha))_

Even more cheers erupted from the crowd as a man with long silver hair and dog ears wearing a long red robe appeared and ran into the podium to Riku's left.

"Whoops—sorry about that! He must've been in the middle of a fight folks!" Eri joked. The crowd laughed at this as the man stood, rubbing the back of his head.

"—The hell?" The inu asked, his eyes widening when he spotted Eri. "Oh hell no! I'm not doing this again, find yourself another guinea pig I'm outta—"

"Now, now, InuYasha: Remember the rules…" Eri warned.

The man growled but stayed put.

"And last but not least we have… Colette from Sylvarant!" _((A/N: © NAMCO//Tales of Symphonia))_

A blonde girl dressed in white appeared before the podium to Riku's right. She seemed confused for a moment as she glanced worriedly around the room, but her face relaxed when she spotted Eri. "Oh! Hello again Eri! How are you today?"

"Fine, fine, and you Colette?"

"Good, thank you." The blonde replied, smiling broadly.

"Awesome! Now we can get on with the show! Allow me to explain the rules for our new contestant and any new viewers out there! Contestants will be asked a series of questions which they must try to answer correctly for points. Any contestants who attempt to leave will be shaved, tarred, feathered, and sent to the nearest Chick Fil'A." Although no one seemed to know what a 'Chick Fil'A' was other than Eri the rest of the punishments were self-explanatory. "Other than that there are a bunch of random pointless violations but we won't worry about those until they happen so just try to win the most points and you can get a prize of your choosing!" Eri explained.

"Any prize?" Riku asked.

"Short of immortality or us killing anybody for you, yes."

"Riku, you could ask about Sru Crucifix!" Saisaiji called over to him from the sideline. Riku merely nodded.

"I wonder what being a game show hostess has to do with being an assassin." Axel wondered aloud.

"It's training!" Eri snapped at him.

(In what way?) Riku wondered.

"And now our first question; hit the buzzer if you know the answer." As Eri announced this a red half-circle appeared on each podium. Riku could only assume this was a 'buzzer'. "Question 1: If you were walking down the street and a stranger came up to you and stole your wallet, what would you do? A) Toss a pineapple at him OR B) Kill him ?"

(…What?) Was all the sense Riku could get out of his brain in response to that question. As he was attempting to find some sort of logic in the question or its answers the silver-haired man hit his buzzer, causing a beeping noise.

"Feh. That's easy: B) Kill him." The inu responded confidently.

"ENNHH! WRONG! Man are you an idiot! You'd have the police on you in minutes and then where would your wallet be?!? I mean wow, you had to be a major dumbass to get that question wrong—it was so easy! Stupid, idiot, wrong, wrong, wrongwrong—"

"THAT DOES IT!!" The inu cried, ripping a large sword out of a sheath at his side. "KAZE NO KI—" _((A/N: "Wind Scar" for those of you that watch InuYasha in English.))_

"AAH! ILLEGAL USE OF GIANT SWORD!" Eri screeched, "SECURITY!!"

Two men dressed entirely in black raced in and removed InuYasha from the premises before the half-breed could finish his attack. "Whew that was close. You'd think he'd have learned after the last time folks." The audience chuckled at this. "Ok then, on to our next question! A girl or guy who has had a crush on you for a long time comes up to you and confesses. Do you: A) Tell them a goose ate your tube socks OR B) Proceed to do the chicken dance with them?"

Once again Riku was left dumbfounded and speechless while the blonde girl beside him tripped on air. _((A/N: And yes, Colette seriously does this.))_ "Oops!" she cried as she knocked over her podium, causing the buzzer to bounce on the floor and go off.

"Colette!" Eri yelled, "That was an illegal use of buzzer but I'll let it go if you give me the right answer."

"Um…Ah…" The girl flustered. She clearly wasn't ready to answer. "Um…A?" She guessed.

"ENNHH! WRONG!! ILLEGAL USE OF BUZZER—SECURITY!!" Eri screamed. The confused blonde girl was hauled off by two more men in black and Eri turned to face the last remaining contestant: Riku. "Well, well…only one left." She commented.

"Well, well—this is very boring." Axel mocked.

"Oh? You want it to be more interesting? Very well." Eri agreed with herself, snapping her fingers in the air. Two large iron cages swooped down from above to pick up Axel and Saisaiji, hoisting the duo into the air in separate cages. They stopped over a long drop into the river of dead people. "One final question. Answer right and your companions will come back here to safety and you get your prize. Answer wrong and they fall into the river where they'll die. Exciting, no?"

"Oh—come on! Do you seriously think this stupid thing'll keep me in?" Axel asked, pulling out a chakram and tossing it at the cage door, which had shut after it scooped them up. When the chakram bounced back Axel let out an "Eep!", dodged the weapon a few times, then finally caught it in the center; releasing a sigh of relief.

"Did I mention they're impenetrable cages?" Eri questioned.

"No…" Axel grumbled, fuming quietly.

"So, Riku…the final question: You're home alone when a burglar comes into your house. You spot him before he takes anything. What do you say? A) Hey man—that's _my_ shiny, pointy thing! OR B) Whatcha' doing in my house? The party's not till 8?"

(But…the answers make no sense! How am I supposed to know how to answer? There's got to be something more to this…) Then Riku remembered what Tilles had said before they'd left the snow town:

_"Details are key. Keep your eyes on all the details and you'll be fine."_

(Could…he have known about this show?) Riku wondered, (And if so, _what_ details?)

It was the decision to end all decisions. Riku's decision could either save his companions or destroy them.

"Well Riku? What is it? A or B?"

"Choose A Riku!" Axel shouted over to the teen.

"B is the more logical choice, but that could very well be a trap…be careful Riku." Saisaiji advised him.

Riku gulped. He hated stupid things like this. (Wait…that's it!) "I know the answer." He announced, "It's…neither. This is so stupid I can't believe I didn't notice it before but…what's the name of this show? Truth or Dare, right? The questions and answers aren't truth OR dare so…neither."

"…Is that your final answer?" Eri asked.

"Yes." Riku replied firmly.

"…CONGRATULATIONS RIKU!! YOU ARE OUR VERY FIRST WINNER!!"

"_First winner?!?"_ Axel shouted over a cheering crowd of ghouls, "That means this game is rigged!"

"Yes, yes…" Eri conceded, snapping her fingers to bring the cages back down to the bridge. "But I guess now that someone's won we're out of business." She told them, hopping down from her stool. All the game show props disappeared, including the audience and the cages.

Axel raced over and grabbed Riku in an excruciatingly tight bear hug. "Oooh that's my chief! I knew you wouldn't let me fall into that icky, goopy river of dead people!"

"Axel…" Riku growled, "Get off me before I toss you in myself."

Axel immediately released Riku and backed away from him, laughing nervously.

"Congratulations and thank you. Looks like we owe you now." Saisaiji told Riku as she joined them.

"Naw, he still owes us. We've saved his butt at _least _5 times now. He's only saved ours twice." Axel boasted.

"Thank you ever so much for reminding me." Riku snarled, glaring daggers at Axel, who scooted away from Riku even further.

"Um…don't you guys wanna know what you won?" Eri interrupted.

"Oh yeah that." Axel replied.

"What do you mean 'Oh yeah that'?!? What do you think I agreed to do that stupid game show for?!?" Riku asked in exasperation.

"…You didn't do it to save us?" Axel asked, pouting.

"Not originally, no. But you had to go and open your big mouth and complain!" Riku snapped.

Saisaiji sighed and turned to Eri, ignoring the unfolding argument. "Can I accept his prize instead?"

"It's against the rules but…they really don't look like they're gonna stop anytime soon, so yeah." Eri agreed.

"…and then you had to take me to that stupid cold world!" Axel was complaining.

"How is that my fault?!? If you didn't want to go then why'd you make the portal in the first place?!?" Riku questioned.

"You threw a snowball at me!"

_"What does that have to do with anything?!?"_

"Um…if you two could put your argument on hold it'd be nice. We need to get back to your place Axel." Saisaiji interrupted.

"Already?" Axel questioned.

"Finally…" Riku muttered.

Axel formed the portal out while sticking a tongue out at Riku and the trio disappeared through it.

"Sru Crucifix, huh?" Eri asked herself as the portal vanished, "Sounds kinda cool…maybe I'll check it out…."

-…-

Arriving back at Axel's house in Twilight Town Riku inwardly scolded himself for being relieved. (How can I be relieved at coming back to _his_ house?) Riku wondered, glaring at Axel.

"What's that look for?" Axel asked.

"Nothing." Riku replied, moving swiftly through the house to his room.

"…I wonder why he hates me so much." Axel lamented when the teen had shut the door to his room.

"…More like he's trying to understand you." Saisaiji commented quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

-…-

Riku sat on the bed in his room, his blindfold unwrapped and placed on the table; his eyes wandering the room. As his eyelids grew heavy Riku quickly shook himself awake again. (No…I don't want to face that guy again…) He thought, his eyes drifting closed despite his inward protests. A room swirled into focus before Riku and he found himself standing in his old outfit again, but this time not in Yun's room or Kuri's…but someone else's. And once again, he was wearing the armsock too. (…Yet another person who doesn't know me yet gets hurt because of me…) Riku thought as he stared at it. But despite his inward protests he couldn't bring himself to take the sock off. (After all, it did save my life…)

Glancing around Riku saw furniture typical of the rooms of his recent dreams—beds, dressers, oddly shaped black boxes, and clothes scattered on the floor in piles.

"And don't forget to be back before dark!" A woman's voice yelled, startling Riku.

"I _know_ mom!" A boy's voice hollered back as he entered the room through a door behind Riku.

Riku spun around, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end upon recognizing the boy. "Shuyin…" Riku growled upon the boy's entry.

The boy froze mid-step, his hand still on the doorknob of the door he'd entered through. It was indeed Shuyin—frozen in place with his mop of brown hair covering his eyes. For a moment Riku thought Shuyin was mad…until the brown-haired teen spoke.

"Wh-Who's there?" He stammered, fear written in his tone.

Riku was so surprised his anger melted instantly. "You…can hear me?"

Shuyin muttered something under his breath, taking a step back as though preparing to run.

"Wait! I…" Riku began, quickly stopping himself. (What the heck am I doing?!? This guy hurt Yun—I can't ask him for help!) Before Riku knew what he was saying the words came pouring out of his mouth in a violent torrent. "I don't know how you can hear me and I don't really care, but if you so much as _touch_ her…I'll kill you."

At this Shuyin's shaking ceased and the tone in his voice became nearly unreadable. "By… 'her'…do you…mean…Yun?" He asked slowly, as if struggling against speaking.

Riku found himself struck speechless as it hit him what he'd said.

_"…if you so much as touch her…I'll kill you."_

(Why…did I say that?) Riku wondered, placing a confused finger on his lips. (That…came out of nowhere.)

Finally Shuyin looked up, his brown eyes widening as he stared straight at Riku. The fear was clearly written all over his face as he shouted, "Y-Yun is…my girlfriend. I…I won't let you hurt her!"

"What are you talking abo—" Riku began, but he stopped mid-sentence as his argument with Tilles replayed in his head.

_"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE GETTING HURT BECAUSE OF ME!!"_

(That's right I…I never even thought of that…if I…stay by her side…Yun might…) Looking at Shuyin Riku realized they were about the same age. (But he's probably never killed anyone…and despite the fact that he's terrified of me…he's still standing up to me.)

_"I don't need the keyblade. My friends are my power!"_

(Just like…Sora did. So I'm…just like Ansem in the end?) Riku asked himself, his fists clenching as he struggled to hold in his emotions. His aching heart pounding in despair, Riku let slip words he never would've uttered in front of Shuyin otherwise. "Can't I protect someone…without hurting them?"

"Shuyin, your friend's here!" the woman Riku'd heard before called.

Shuyin hesitated a moment before turning and shouting over his shoulder "O-Okay mom—be there in a minute!" As he turned back to Riku an odd expression crossed Shuyin's face for a moment. "…Maybe you could…" Shaking his head as if shaking away the thought the brown-haired teen spun and fled the room before Riku had a chance to ask him anything else.

"…Maybe I could…what?" Riku whispered to the air, "…Maybe I should…stop going to see her…it's not like she's real anyway…DAMMIT, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?"

"Riku? Riku!!"

A firm shaking of Riku's shoulder caused him to bolt awake and he turned in surprise to a pair of emerald eyes.

"Are you okay man? You were yelling in your sleep."

"I'm fine Axel, leave me alone." Riku snapped coldly, averting his eyes from the man's gaze.

"You're sure? That guy from before wasn't after you again, was he?" Axel questioned.

"I said I'm fine, what the hell is your problem?!?"

"_I'm allowed to be worried about one of my best friends!!"_

Riku immediately recognized the phrase as one Axel had used before—back when Saisaiji had almost died. "…Why…? Why when all I…" Riku choked off, unable to finish his question.

Axel was about to say something when a knock at door interrupted him and Riku realized he was no longer in his room.

"Axel?" A shaky voice called, "Open the door."

"Sai?" Axel asked as he crossed the room to the door, "What's wro—" As soon as he'd opened the door Axel's question was answered. Saisaiji stood on the other side, a knife held to her throat by a man with long, shaggy hair.

The man smiled a crooked grin as he greeted the nobody. "Welcome to Port Royal…Axel."

_Sora-san would like one review. Sora-san would also like a Sora plushie, but sadly they do not exist. Reviews, however, do. So...one please? _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Feel free to be shocked and amazed as we embark on the journey of another chapter...ONE DAY LATER. I just love Spring Break--it's finally letting me do some of the things I haven't been able to get around to. This second chapter is partially to make up for you guys having to wait so long for the last one and partially because I'm so happy that I got 4 reviews so quickly. I really, really appreciated it--you guys have no idea how happy I get when I see those review numbers go up and I read your reviews...it really does help inspire me to put more up. Thanks so much!! ...Review responses are at the end of the chapter this time--enjoy chapter 12!! Oh, and a quick note: I start throwing in hints to future plot twists in this chapter and if you figure one out please, please, keep it to yourself--I don't want it spoiled for the other readers. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about then just don't worry about it, okay? Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 12: Trapped on this Path**

A gentle breeze fluttered in through a bedside window, rustling the curtains and tickling a man's nose. He groaned and rolled over mumbling, "Five more minutes…" A woman's voice giggled at him and he sleepily opened his eyes, smiling when he saw her sitting beside his bed. "Good morning Saya." He greeted sleepily.

"Good morning Ko. Did you sleep well?" She asked, smiling broadly at him.

"How could I not? I have such a wonderful lady to look after me." He told her, running a hand through her short, lilac-colored hair.

She smiled and closed her sky blue eyes for a moment enjoying her touch. Suddenly her smile faded and she stared up into his violet eyes sadly. "Ko…how much longer are you going to work for that man?"

The violet-eyed man lying in the bed was silent as he moved his hand away from the woman to push himself up to a sitting position. His auburn hair slipped over his shoulders in front of his face, hiding his expression. He didn't want her to see how pained her question made him. "…I have to work for him love." He answered quietly.

"…I'd sooner kill myself than work for that monster." Saya grumbled darkly.

The man sitting in the bed placed a hesitant hand to his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart quicken at his thoughts. "Yes…perhaps _I_ should."

Saya placed her hand on his and pulled it away from his chest, holding it tight in her delicate fingers. "We agreed that's not the way. That's why you said you're working for him—to find another way…for me…"

He avoided her pleading gaze, not wanting her to see the guilt in his eyes. "But…I…" (…I lied to you.) He finished in his mind. Since it was only in his mind she responded instead to what was spoken.

"No. That's final." She repeated.

A knock at the door interrupted them and their hands broke apart; the man clearing his throat before answering the visitor. "Yes?"

"Gyokoshu…_get…out…here."_ The voice on the other side of the door spoke with such venom and fury there was no mistaking who it was: _him._

"Wh-What is he doing here? H-How did he get here?" Saya stammered, springing to her feet and backing away from the source of the voice.

A fist was thrust through the door, obliterating it into splinters and the leader of Sru Crucifix marched in like a bringer of death, dragging shadows along the floor after him. "It was you, wasn't it Saya?!?" He accused, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. "YOU SENT RIKU TO TILLES, DIDN'T YOU?!?"

"Let her go!!" Gyokoshu shouted, jumping off the bed and running over to practically rip the man off of Saya, who fell to her knees shaking. The man spun around to face Gyokoshu and slammed him into the wall using his fist.

"I was…so close…yet you…you just had to screw it up, didn't you? …DIDN'T YOU?!?" The leader of Sru Crucifix demanded, punching Gyokoshu again and sending him flying into another wall where he slipped down to the floor.

"Stop it!" Saya screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"You." The man snarled, turning to her, leaning down and cupping her chin in his hand. "I wouldn't draw attention to myself were I in your position." He smiled at the look of pure terror on her face. Leaning close to her ear he whispered, "…Do you miss this?"

"Leave her alone!" Gyokoshu yelled, "Or…I'll…"

At the sound of a blade being drawn the leader of Sru Crucifix released Saya, stood and turned around to face Gyokoshu once more. "Do you really think a knife will sto—" And for the first time the being froze, his eyes widening.

Gyokoshu stood by the opposite wall, his right arm outstretched, a knife in his other hand. A knife he held over his own wrist. "Leave her alone…or I'll…"

"No…" Saya whimpered, her voice drenched with fear and pain.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?" The leader of Sru Crucifix asked.

"I'm sorry Saya…I lied to you…I don't know what else to do…I'm not sure if there even is anything else. I'm trying so hard…and he can beat me around all he wants, but he won't kill me and he can't let anyone else. Because…"

"That's enough."

"…if anything happens to me…"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!!" The leader of Sru Crucifix shouted, racing across the room in the blink of an eye, one hand clamping over Gyokoshu's mouth, the other whipping the knife out of his hand. Without looking the being hurled the knife across the room at Saya. It stuck into the wall, so close to her head that it cut a few strands of her hair. "…Pull a stunt like that again…" The man threatened, "…And I'll kill her."

_"How can you work for that monster?"_

(Damen asked me that once too. I never could answer him…now I understand. Just like Damen I'm trying to protect someone. The problem is…I'm not a guardian. I'm just a human being. And human beings…tend to make a lot of mistakes they can't fix.)

_"Pull a stunt like that again…and I'll kill her."_

(I almost…made one too many.)

-…-

_"Welcome to Port Royal…Axel."_

"Barbossa…" Axel growled, recognizing the man instantly.

"Thought ye could sneak aboard me ship, did you?" Barbossa questioned.

"_Your_ ship?" Axel questioned, raising an eyebrow. "The Black Pearl belongs to Jack!"

"Not anymore it don't. We're raising a mutiny against good 'ol Captain Jack." He informed them. "Bring 'em out men!"

Several pirates swarmed into the cabin, leading Riku and Axel out single file.

"Axel…_what's going on?_" Riku asked the pyro in a 'If-this-is-your-fault-I'll-kill-you' tone.

"Well…after you fell asleep I decided it'd be a good idea to get in touch with some of my old contacts here in Port Royal and Sai and I sort-of brought you along but, well…" The pyro motioned at the pirates around them, "Mutiny, who knew?"

"Axel…" Riku snarled threateningly. This actually made Axel glad for the cut-throat villains in between them.

(I'd probably die faster if they weren't!) Axel joked to himself. (But then again, I don't blame him for being angry…)

"Axel this is all your fault. You just had to bring us to a world full of blood-thirsty pirates!" Saisaiji snapped, interrupting Axel's thoughts.

"Aww c'mon Sai, not you too! Pirates are normally quite civil amongst themselves!" Axel protested.

"Yes, while they're plundering and burning other's ships!"

"Exactly!! …That doesn't help, does it?"

"No Axel, it doesn't." Saisaiji sighed.

"Well how was I supposed to know they were gonna have a mutiny today? Could happen to anybody, right?"

"Oi, shut your yap!" A pirate beside Axel grunted, elbowing the pyro.

The little procession made its way up some stairs and out onto the deck where the ship's captain could be seen standing on the plank, another pirate keeping him there at sword point.

"What say we put those down and talk this out in a more…civilized manner?" Jack asked, walking towards the pirate, who thrust the sword up toward Jack's throat in response. "…Or not."

"Well, well Jack…look what we found in one of the cabins. Some friends of yours I suppose?" Barbossa questioned, pushing forth Axel, Saisaiji and Riku.

"Who, them? Nope, never seen 'em before." Jack lied.

"How about now?" Barbossa asked, kicking Axel to the deck and pointing a gun at the nobody's head.

"Oh _them._ Yes um I know them. I thought you meant that group over yonder." Jack explained, waving his hand extravagantly in the air. "Never seen them before."

"Well then that changes things." Barbossa announced, pulling Axel to his feet. Barbossa then forced the gun on Axel and pushed him onto the plank with Jack. "One gun, one bullet. I'm sure you can…_discuss_ who gets it."

"That's very kind of you." Jack told him sarcastically.

"Wait…what are you going to do to them?" Saisaiji asked.

(Is she actually…) Axel wondered, his eyes widening, (Is she actually worried about me?!)

"You see that island over there?" Barbossa was saying as he pointed at the deserted little island they were sailing towards.

"Yes." Saisaiji agreed.

"We'll be dropping the dear captain and his friend on that island and then we'll be sailing away on his ship."

"What if I don't fancy being dropped on that island and watchin' you sail away on me ship?" Jack asked.

"Whether you fancy it or not don't change your fate Jack."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected him.

"Well I don't please. You aren't captain of this ship anymore." Barbossa told him. And with that the ship had slowed to a stop just offshore of the abandoned island. Axel quickly shot worried glances at his friends, praying for some form of protest from them.

"Bye, have a nice trip." Saisaiji told him, waving good bye.

"Try not to blow up the island." Riku snorted.

"GUYS!!" Axel protested.

"Idiot, remember how we got her." Saisaiji reminded him. _((A/N: Yes Axel, say it with us: Daaaaark Pooooortal…))_

(…Oh.)

Impatient, the pirates forced Axel and Jack to the edge of the plank with their swords.

"Any ideas?!?" Jack shouted over chants of, "Jump, jump, jump, jump! Jump, jump, jump, jump!"

"Jump." Axel told him.

"What?"

"Jump anyway."

Seeing the fierce determination in the pyro's eyes Jack shrugged and stepped backwards off the plank. Axel waved to Saisaiji and Riku and yelled, "Later!" before stepping off himself.

The water hit hard as Axel plunged into it. He quickly gained the surface and treaded there, the waves of the Black Pearl slapping against him as it began to sail away.

"I'll get it back, you hear?!? THAT'S MY SHIP!!" Jack shouted after Barbossa as the Black Pearl glided away. The waves grew smaller as it disappeared into the distance and Jack let out a whimper, "That's _my _ship…"

"C'mon." Axel said finally, swimming for the shore. He climbed up onto it before Jack, shaking himself dry like a dog. The overthrown captain dragged his feet through the sand and crashed down to his knees as soon as he reached the beach, the water still lapping at his ankles.

"That's _my_ ship…" he whined.

"Let it go Jack."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack hiccupped, slumping forward to plant his face in the sand.

(I-Is he drunk?!?) Jack muttering something incomprehensible and hiccupping once more confirmed this. (Well now I know how they pulled a mutiny so easily…)

Jack stood up and staggered over to lean on Axel's shoulder. "Axel…where's all the rum gone?"

Axel gagged at Jack's horrible breath—he hadn't realized how drunk Jack was. "I think you drank it all." He told the pirate, lightly pushing Jack off of him. The pirate fell backwards to the ground, asleep and snoring the second he hit it. (I think I'll wait until he's sober to wake him up…)

-…-

"Shrew Crucifits?" Jack asked several hours later as he and Axel sat beside a campfire they'd made.

"No, Sru Crucifix. Are you sure you're not still drunk?" Axel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lad…we pirates are _always_ drunk. It comes with the job description." Jack told him.

"Right…"

"Well anyway, sorry, but I don't know no Screw Krewcetfiz."

Having no desire to correct the pirate captain again Axel merely stared into the fire; watching as the flames danced in the night air and as they crackled while they burnt through the twigs he and Jack had collected. As he watched the flames he suddenly remembered there was something else he could ask. "Oh say, do you know a guy by the name of 'Gyokoshu'?"

"Can't says I do." Jack shrugged apologetically. "Sorry mate."

"No, that's okay…we could always try asking Tilles again…."

"Did you just say…Tilles?"

Axel turned to Jack in surprise. (He knows that old guy?!?) "Y-Yeah…" Axel answered hesitantly.

"Well I'll be! The bugger's still alive is he? Last time I saw him we all thought he'd drowned…"

Axel tried to picture the ragged old man he'd met _swimming_ and couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"…What's so funny?"

"That old man…swimming!" Axel gasped out between laughs.

"Old man…?" Jack wondered aloud, looking a bit puzzled. Then his eyes widened and he laughed a bit, a slight twinkle in his brown depths. "Ah…so he's up to that again. Well no worries mate, I'm sure he'll tell you eventually."

"Tell me what?" Axel asked, his laughter ceasing instantly.

"He's 45."

"HE'S _WHAT_?!?"

"That Tilles dresses up like an old man sometimes to gather information and what-not. Works pretty darn well too, but I bet it gives his back hell from him leaning over so much."

"…45?" Axel repeated, dumbstruck.

"When he takes off the 'old man costume' you'll see then." Jack told him.

"…45?"

-…-

"OOIII! AXELL!!"

Axel woke the next morning to the sound of someone calling his name. He winced at the bright sunlight, shielding his eyes with one hand and pushing himself up off the ground with the other. Some of the sand he'd slept on stuck to the back of his coat as he sat up and Axel let out a groan. (My back's all stiff…) He thought grumpily, rubbing it in an attempt to loosen up.

"OOIII! AXELL!!" A voice called again and this time Axel turned to see Jack marching down the beach, a bottle in hand. Curious, Axel stood and walked over to greet him, asking in the process what the bottle was.

"Rum." Jack announced, swinging the bottle forward and causing the liquid inside to swish about.

"How did you get rum?" Axel questioned in exasperation.

"I found it."

(…Only Jack could find rum on a deserted island….) Axel reflected with a sigh. (Although…)

"There's a whole mess of it over yonder—come see, come see!" Jack proclaimed, running off into the trees.

Axel quickly followed, a devilish grin spreading across his face. (…maybe I can use this. Just wait Jack. Just you wait…)

-…-

He moved down the sidewalk at a moderate pace, his black trench coat waving out behind him as he walked. He paused mid-step in front of an older house, another man before the door of the building greeting him.

"Damen."

"Gyokoshu." The trench-coated man greeted back.

The two of them stood silent for a moment before Gyokoshu finally broke the silence.

"You're late."

Damen shrugged apologetically. "…What happened to your arm?"

Gyokoshu glanced down at his arm and appeared surprised to see a large bruise there. "Oh. Now how did that get there?"

"Don't play stupid. _He_ did something, didn't he? If that guy—"

Gyokoshu waved a hand, interrupting Damen. "Not here. C'mon…he's waiting for you."

Gyokoshu opened the door to the old house and Damen followed him into a dark hallway. Their footsteps echoed in the empty house and neither of them said a word until Gyokoshu knocked on a wooden door at the end of the hallway.

"M'lord? Damen's here to see you…"

"…Bring him in." A cold voice commanded, sending shivers down Damen's back.

Gyokoshu opened the door and the man on the inside smiled a crooked smile at Damen before turning and striding further into the room on the other side. A room so dark he disappeared in its blackness within an instant. Gyokoshu gave Damen a look that said, 'I wish I could go in with you,' and nodded solemnly. Damen gave his friend a weak smile, then clenched his fists and stepped into the room, gritting his teeth as the door closed quietly behind him.

"So…you received my invitation, then?" The leader of Sru Crucifix asked, still so far back in the shadows that Damen could not see him.

"If you mean that poison letter…yes, I got it."

"And so you'll finally comply?"

"On one condition: you can't hurt the girl." Damen replied firmly.

The leader of Sru Crucifix was on him in an instant, kneeing him in the gut and forcing him to his knees by kicking his back. Damen's head was lifted by the hair and he found his neck strained up so he was looking straight into the eyes of a murderer. Damen trembled, his every thought of resisting banished and in his heart he whimpered.

"I decide the conditions for your servitude, my dear guardian." The being spat in his ear, releasing him.

Damen lowered his eyes to the floor and gasped in the thin air, free from the other man's terrifying gaze.

"Stand up." The being commanded.

Damen pushed himself up shakily, still staring intensely at the floor.

"I know full well your position _guardian_…" The man told Damen as he moved slowly away. "Yet allow me to remind you of mine. Do not cross me…understood?" At this he stopped, waiting for Damen's answer.

"…Yes sir."

"Good…now: Prove your worth." The leader of Sru Crucifix snapped his fingers and a young girl appeared beside him. Her wrists and ankles were bound together, the chains connecting them clinking against each other as the being pushed her to the floor in front of Damen. "Kill her."

Damen looked into the girls' wide eyes as her tears fell to the floor and she pleaded desperately for him to spare her. "Please…I didn't know, I was just looking for work, let me work for you, just don't kill me!"

"I have no use for weaklings Damen. Dispose of her." The other man growled.

Damen's eyes shifted away from the scene of the girl who was absolutely helpless before him, begging him for her life. Two pairs of eyes were intently focused on him: one crying for rescue, the other ordering to kill. A long silver sword appeared in Damen's hand, its blade turning black as he pointed the tip at the girl's heart.

"Please!" She cried out.

Damen trembled, both his hands tightening around the sword hilt, cold sweat dripping down his face.

_"There is only one person you must protect, and you must protect them at all cost…even if it means taking the life of another."_

(But is this really the only way…!?) Damen shut his eyes as tight as he could and thrust the sword forward.

Blood splattered his face and dripped down his sword to the floor. He heard the girl let out a small gasp—her last breath as she crumpled forward to the floor. Damen felt his heart break at the sound and his eyes snapped open, locked on the girl's broken form.

"…Welcome to Sru Crucifix…Damen." The leader told him, laughing as he disappeared.

As soon as Damen was sure the being's presence was gone he fell to his knees beside the girl and yanked his sword out in one swift motion, tossing it aside without caring where it landed. He pulled the girl into his arms and placed his hand on her chest, summoning a white glow to his hands.

"C'mon…c'mon…please! Please d-don't let her die…" Damen sobbed, tears slipping from his eyes onto her lifeless face. "Please! She's too young dammit! Please…" He pulled the girl as close to him as he could, cradling her in his arms as he rocked back and forth, heart-wrenching sobs ripping through his chest. (Why…? _Why can I never heal when I truly want to?!?_)

A small moan stopped his rocking and he looked down on the girl as the last traces of white light dispersed, the hole in her chest gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "…I knew you wouldn't let me die."

Damen let out a laugh of relief and began to cry, in happiness this time, as he hugged the girl to his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace until his crying stopped and he looked to her with a grateful smile planted on his face. "How…did you know…?"

"I could tell by your eyes you wouldn't let me die." She told him.

"…What's your name?"

"Eri. Eri Watashi."

-…-

Gyokoshu paced the hallway nervously, waiting impatiently for Damen to come out. (It's times like these I wish that door wasn't soundproof…) He thought nervously, (And I can't just go in…the boss would kill Damen!) Gyokoshu froze mid-pace, his face paling at his next thought. (Wh-What…if he kills Damen anyway?)

He was about to run into the room when its door opened and Damen emerged, carrying a young girl with pink hair in his arms.

"Ah—Gyokoshu! We were just thinking—we should make our own base! Line the walls with artwork, make a prison cell for the people we capture…hire our own workers…right Eri?" Damen asked the girl.

"Yes boss!" She exclaimed, fist-pumping the air.

(O-Only Damen…) Gyokoshu thought with a sigh. But as cheerful a face as Damen was putting on Gyokoshu could tell the man was exhausted…and upset. "Damen…" Gyokoshu began, stopping himself short. He was about to ask what happened, but decided against it. (I'm sure he has his reasons for faking happiness…I should probably just go along with it and let him tell me when he's ready.) Quietly he indulged his friend and the young girl, allowing them to elaborate more on their insane ideas as the three of them walked out of the house, heading for the welcoming light of the street.

A figure suddenly appeared in the frame of the door to the outside; a figure holding a large gun which was pointed straight at Damen.

"FREEZE WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!!" The figure yelled, revealing it was a male.

Eri slipped out of Damen's arms to the floor and approached the figure, the chains that still bound her clinking against each other as she dragged her feet along the floor. She paused in front of the intruder, smiling sweetly up at him. "If you have us surrounded…then why is there only one of you?"

The man quickly took a nervous step back and Eri tossed the chains connecting her wrists around his weapon. She pulled them taught, then twisted them, causing the gun to break into several useless pieces which then clattered to the floor. The man took another step back, then he turned and ran shouting, "I'LL BE BACK!!" before disappearing into the horizon.

"…Wow." Was all Gyokoshu could say.

"Hey Eri, can I hire you?" Damen asked in awe.

"Sure boss!"

-…-

"…I wonder how that idiot's doing." Saisaiji muttered suddenly.

Ever since Riku and Saisaiji had been locked in one of the Black Pearl's prison cells neither of them had said a word. (So why now…?) Riku wondered.

"Are you actually worried about him?" He scoffed.

"…It's not like him to take so long. I mean, Axel can be a bit slow at times, but he's not stupid."

"Could've fooled me." Riku snorted.

"He's smarter than he lets on. Especially around you." Saisaiji told him, narrowing her gaze.

Riku raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Around me, huh? Whatever. You know, we could always just leave without him—I can make dark portals too."

"I know you can, but…it wouldn't feel right to leave without him." Saisaiji confessed, glancing out the room's only porthole. "I've been around him for so long I've forgotten how to not be."

(Sounds like she's been friends with Axel for a while.) Riku thought. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You wanted to know didn't you? More about us, I mean. How else can you trust us?" She asked, turning back to face him.

"I never asked to." Riku grumbled, shifting his gaze to the wall. It was odd to actually see her expressions—Axel had apparently forgotten to bring Riku's blindfold along.

"…He's a good friend. He'd never leave us behind. So I won't leave him behind either."

"…Sounds like you like him."

"You can be so dense."

"What?"

"Nothing." Saisaiji grumbled, turning to look out the porthole again.

A knock at the door interrupted their already finished conversation and the two of them turned to see Barbossa stick his shaggy head in, a crooked smile on his face. "Land ho kiddies."

_A/N: As usual, a cliffie. But you expect those by now, right? I do so love my cliffies... Anyway, review replies!! _

_rikufanattic: Yes!! Sora plushie!! I agree, although I'd rather use my imagination to conjure me the real thing instead of a plushie...although that would mean stealing him from Kairi so let's not ; I completely understand that you haven't been able to review all the chapters--I know what it's like to be busy and I don't fault anybody for taking forever to review ((how can I--I take forever to update! ;)) But on a more serious note it's good to hear you're loving the story and yeah, I miss it too when I take long breaks from it. There's something about FAF that's different from all my other stories... I'm gonna stop before I get all mushy... _

_Neko-nee-chan: Hmm, at an anime convention you say? I shall have to invest in one of those then... C'mon Animazement you know you wanna have a Sora plushie just for me!! Yes, I so love Old Man Tilles. He's my favorite OC, other than our main villain. Although me loving the main villain is rather hard to explain, so let's not go there. And on his hearing problem, well...you'll see. As far as the present day goes I'm glad to hear your opinion on wanting to have that back but I'm sad to say we're not going back for A WHILE. However, I can promise you Yun and Kuri will be reappearing soon in the past and we'll actually get to see a bit of THEIR pasts and understand more why Yun treats Riku the way she does in the future. Everyone is connected and it all starts here in the past--that's why we're staying here for now. Plus I'd rather do the flashback in one long run rather than split it up and go back and forth between present and past--that'd be too confusing. _

_EarthDragonAlchemist: "Yes an update, finally!!", right? Yeah, I know this one was long overdue, sorry ; Glad you liked the chapter as there are many more to come. As far as updating soon, well...here it is! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M_**

**_FOR BREIF REFERENCE TO NUDITY_**

**_It's not described or anything, I'm just rating this chapter M to be safe._**

_A/N: So hi, how are you all?! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, I'm sorry about that and I honestly have no excuse for it so feel free to slap me for taking so long. However I can assure you that the chapter you are looking at now is really up, it's not a dream! XD Ahh yess, this chapter has a flashforward in it. Flashforwards are in bold italics. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters or anything like that. Or Yun. Yun-kyon-chan owns Yun since Yun is herself and I honestly wouldn't want to OWN my best friend OO ((freaky)) ((cough)) anywhos...Replys!_

_Neko-nee-chan: Thanks so much for the nice long review! Yes Old Man Tilles is 45!! So technically he's not really that old... Yes, I really wanted to Pirates of the Carribbean ((sp?)) simply because I wanted to see just how much Word hates pirate grammar!! ((this is sarcasm)) Actually, doing Jack and Barbossa was really hard--I had to keep asking myself "This is in character, right? He would say that, right?" I drove myself nutty. However, unlike Word, I love pirate grammar :D You can get away with all kinds of things... As to why Yun treats Riku the way she does...you'll just have to wait and see ;_

_BwsAnti-Thesis: Really like cliffies? Me? I think you have me confused with someone else. Why? Because I LOVE __CLIFFIES!!?!JDLJ__!!! ((And that is not a web address so please don't click on it, the internet did that all on its own lmao!! I want to change my email address to that now!! XD XD XD_ _" i like how you put in here that axel swam. in other stories he won't go near water because of him being a pyro." Really? Oo I've never heard that before. That makes no sense to me since Axel just USES fire. I don't remember him ever being MADE of it oO_

_Kyo of the COCA: Update? Sure! Stop the barrage of cliffies that annoy the hell out of everyone? No!! In fact ((please don't hate me)) this chapter ends with one too... Please don't hurt me!! ((ducks for cover under a rock)) Honestly though, there is a reason that I do cliffies other than my insane love of them. If I just ended the chapter all happy-like it would just be weird. Oo I mean, can you imagine me ending a chapter on something like...peaceful? ((shudders)) Joking and sarcasm aside, I will try to end some chapters on stuff other than cliffies but I can't make any promises._

And now...ON WITH THE SHOW!!

**Chapter 13: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

It was a dark, foreboding island that awaited them. A series of caves surrounded by murky waters and gloomy skies. Despite this, Riku could sense the excitement in the air like a static, the pirates all apprehensively waiting.

(I wonder why they're so excited…?) Riku wondered, (There's something about this place that feels…cursed.)

"There it is men! Seems the compass of good ol' Jack wasn't broken after all." Barbossa announced. A couple of men guffawed at this, sneering at the name of their old captain.

Barbossa had come down to the room the pirates had kept Saisaiji and Riku in, announced they were approaching land, then dragged Riku and Saisaiji up on deck. (But why…?) Riku asked himself, (To show us this?) As he was trying to reason out the pirates' plans he felt a hand grab his sleeve.

"Riku…" Saisaiji called faintly, her voice trembling as her fingers tightened around the fabric of his coat.

Glancing over at her he saw her hair was covering her eyes and her hand was clinging to his trench coat like the hand of a lost child. (She's…scared?) Unsure of what to say Riku merely stood there, unmoving as the pirates cheered around them. (Why is she holding my arm?) "…What is it?" Riku asked quietly, wanting to know what it was that could frighten Saisaiji so easily. She merely shook her head slowly, as if unable to explain. Riku's heart ached at the sight as he realized she was looking to him for protection. (But why? I can't--)

"We're docked captain!" one of the pirates shouted, interrupting Riku's thoughts.

"Very good. Now let's see what our old friend was hiding from us." Barbossa told them with a crooked smile. The pirates all let out a collective cheer and began jumping off the ship into the shallows, splashing their way towards the shore.

"You two as well." Barbossa ordered Riku and Saisaiji. "I want you in front in case there be any…_surprises_ waitin' for us.

"…I'm not going on that island. It's not safe." Saisaiji argued as she dug her fingers into Riku's arm. He bit his lip keep from crying out, then jerked his arm away, cringing under Barbossa's threatening glare.

"We have no choice." He told her firmly.

"…You can feel it too, can't you?" Saisaiji begged, her voice breaking. "That island is cursed. If we get off this ship we don't know what'll happen to us. And you're not going to do anything?"

Riku turned away from her pleading eyes, whispering, "…I can't."

Since he was no longer looking at her Riku didn't see Saisaiji's eyes widen in surprise. "But—"

"Are you two done your yappin' yet or do I have to shut your mouths meself?" Barbossa growled, sounding slightly annoyed.

Saisaiji silenced herself, but Riku could still feel her desperate eyes locked on him. He ignored them as best he could and hopped off the side of the ship, landing softly on the sand like a cat. Saisaiji leapt down to stand beside him—still a bit closer than Riku would've liked. Barbossa thumped down behind them, pushing them harshly forward onto the beach and through the crowd. The further forward they walked, the closer Saisaiji inched to Riku. When they reached the mouth of the cave she quickly latched onto his arm. Despite his attempts to shake her off she still held on, her grip even tightening further.

(What is up with her?) Riku wondered. (She's acting freaky…)

Not a single trap lay between them and the heart of the cave and they passed several branching corridors without harm. The final hallway opened up into a massive cave filled with treasure—gold, gems, silver—everything sparkling and reflecting off pools of water that had gathered over time. The pirates whooped and yelled, racing past Saisaiji and Riku and practically diving into the piles of loot. Barbossa was the only one who walked, soaking it all in before barking out orders.

"Alright men: we've found what we came for! Let's haul it out and load up the ship!"

The pirates cheered again and began hauling treasure chests, stuffing coins in their pockets, hanging necklaces from their necks and arms—any way they could carry the loot they used to their advantage.

"You too." Barbossa commanded Riku and Saisaiji.

"…I wouldn't take it if I were you." Saisaiji warned him coldly. The men froze, still holding treasure that almost dripped from their ears they held so much.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Barbossa questioned. "It's free and it's ours for the taking, what reason should we have for not takin' it?" A few pirates laughed nervously at this—the tone in Saisaiji's voice had them spooked.

Saisaiji released Riku's arm to face Barbossa on her own two feet. Her face had gone pale and her eyes held a glossy black sheen; transforming them from their normal aqua depths to two emotionless holes on either side of her face.

"This treasure belongs to me. If ye still wish to take it, then a terrible curse shall be laid on ye." Her voice came out as hollow as her eyes appeared, causing a few pirates to exchange frightened glances.

(That's not Saisaiji.) Riku realized, sensing another presence had taken control of her body.

"That goes for all o' ye!" Saisaiji's possessor told them, pointing her finger around the room in an arc before returning her empty gaze to Barbossa. "Take but a piece of my treasure and ye shall know hell on this earth. A hell ye can't escape unless ye return _every piece_ of me treasure, along with payment in blood for stealin'. Knowing all this, do ye still see no reason for not takin' it?"

Barbossa was silent a moment, then he laughed mockingly at her, a few of his men joining him timidly. "That's one elaborate trick lass. Curse…bah! Luck I call it! We could get a fortune off this treasure, and it's all ours. Hell ye say? Damn hell and all its curses! They mean nothing to us and thus don't affect us. What say you men?!?" He asked, picking up chest off the ground. "AYE!!" the men cried, aroused by their new captain's bravery. They continued as they had been: stuffing their shirts with treasure and carrying it past Saisaiji and Riku to get it to the ship. _((A/N: How ironic that Barbossa's words come back to bite him in the ass, no?))_

Saisaiji's eyes rolled up into her head and her feet slipped from under her, causing her to fall. Riku caught her just before her head hit the rocky floor and glanced up to see Barbossa looming over them, casting a shadow as twisted as his smile.

"You're helping too." He ordered.

"I don't think so." Riku growled, summoning a dark portal and carrying Saisaiji through it. The portal slammed shut in Barbossa's face.

-…-

Axel's smirk was as wide as the Grand Canyon as he tossed a blanket over his good friend Jack Sparrow. Naturally, Jack had only just now received that title. (Man…he gives out a lot of information when he's drunk.) Axel mused. (I'm surprised I didn't think of this earlier.) Indeed, Axel's plan of getting Jack drunk as all hell while merely acting drunk himself had netted him a jackpot of info before the salty sea pirate had passed out.

"Sorry buddy, but you're gonna have to find your own way off this island." Axel told the unconscious captain while he created a dark portal. "First stop: Land of the Dragons!" Axel announced, stepping through straight into new fallen snow.

"D-D-Damn that's c-c-cold!" Axel complained through chattering teeth. Going from tropical weather to a wintry climate hadn't been the brightest of ideas.

Trudging through the white crystals that blanketed the ground he crunched his way up to Old Man Tilles' house and banged his fist on the door. He waited a minute before knocking again, crossing his arms and huddling down to keep warm. "Hurry up old man." Axel muttered, his breath coming out in foggy clouds of hot air. When the door opened Axel sprung to his feet and practically threw the wooden appendage the rest of the way open; hopping in and closing it behind him before Tilles could even greet him. "Phew, I thought I was gonna freeze to death out there!" Axel sighed in relief.

"Sauron, what a surprise! Come in, come—well I suppose you're already in, aren't you?" Old man Tilles asked, chuckling to himself. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well first: do you have something that'll warm me up?"

"It is winter, after all." Tilles told Axel, tossing him an afghan off a small couch beside the door that Axel hadn't noticed the last time he'd visited.

"Thanks." The pyro said gratefully, wrapping himself in the blanket and sitting on the couch.

"Now—what can I do for you this evening?"

"…You can take off the 'old man costume'. I heard the whole story from Jack."

Tilles smiled fondly at the mention of the pirate captain. "Ah…I see. Very well then." Tilles snapped his fingers and in the place of an old man in his 80's was a man a bit taller than Axel who appeared to be in his late 30's. 'Old man Tilles' was by no means old—his well built figure and lively brown eyes alone destroyed that image. He wore simple tan pants and a green vest over a loose grey shirt, his feet clad in simple brown shoes. Even his hair had changed from the few short wisps atop a balding head to a full head of shoulder-length silver hair that framed his face nicely.

Axel whistled. "You _can't_ be 45!"

The man that now stood before the pyro laughed a rich, booming laugh, his voice far more empowered—the raspy croak of old age ripped away. "That's true—no one ever believes me! But, well, I am. Now, Axel…let's get down to business: What did you _really _come here for?"

-…-

Riku landed in Axel's living room, the portal snapping shut behind him. Yet despite being back in Axel's house the pyro's presence was nowhere to be found.

"Idiot's probably still at that pirate world." Riku scoffed, carrying Saisaiji bridal-style to her room, laying her gently down on her bed.

Without a second thought he left her room for his own and after tossing his blindfold on his bedside table; slipped into his own bed, hoping against hope to see Yun again. (I may not be able to protect her…and I don't want to hurt her, but I…I want to see her. I want to see…Yun…)

Sleep enveloped Riku in its dark blanket and he felt himself on his feet in the middle of a dark room. It was dark, of course, because Riku's eyes were closed. He took in the sounds and smells first: the sweet fragrance of peaches and something that sounded faintly like rain, but smelled different—more metallic. (What is that sound?) Riku wondered, opening his eyes. He immediately found the source and his eyes went wide, his mouth agape, his face as red as a cherry tomato. The sound was coming from a wand sticking out of the wall that poured water from its top. But that wasn't what caused Riku to gape like a fish out of water. It was Yun, standing under that wand…naked.

No matter what his brain screamed at him he couldn't move, frozen in the fear that she would see him standing there. He was lucky for the screen that lay between him and Yun, for it blurred her exact features, helping him escape the full blow of such a sight. When Yun reached down and pushed a knob sticking out from the wall the water stopped pouring down, she reached for that screen. Riku turned on heel, running through the door and squealing like an animal running from getting eaten. Though he ran through the bathroom door into the computer room it seemed there were some barriers he couldn't run through—for he ran straight into the computer room wall. Riku fell to his knees, his face so hot it felt like it was going to burn off. The image of Yun in the shower…like that…he couldn't get it out of his head. He could hear her drying across the hall and his face grew so red it was almost purple. (I-I-I can't believe I just…) Riku slapped himself hard across the face in an attempt to snap himself out of it, but it was no use. He'd just seen her _naked_. That wasn't exactly something he could just brush off.

(But she didn't see me.) He reminded himself. (And she obviously didn't hear me make…whatever that sound was.) Riku thought, breathing deeply to calm himself down. (And it's just a dream so it's no big deal to see that…right?) The fact still remained that Riku's face was hot as an iron and that image was still stuck in his head. (Come on! Think of other things! Sora, Kairi, Destiny Islands, Yun, Yun dressed up for her date, Yun na--) He slapped himself again and when the image still didn't go away he slammed his head into the wall…_hard._ All this accomplished, however, was adding a headache to his list of issues: the picture of Yun without clothes on was still stuck in his head. (At least it's not a _bad_ image…) He thought, then proceeded to slam his head into the wall again. (No idiot! It's bad, very bad—stop thinking about her naked!) He slammed his head again. (Stop it…) He banged his head into the wall again. (STOP IT!!) After ramming his head into the wall two more times Riku slumped back, breathing heavily and clutching his head with both hands. It was throbbing like crazy, the entire room blurring and refocusing and tilting back and forth…but at least now Riku had something else to think about.

-…-

Riku's head was still throbbing, but at least he had calmed down. He could just barely hear Yun making dinner over the pounding in his head. Pulling himself to his feet Riku held his head gingerly with one hand, wincing at how badly it ached. (…What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here…) He thought, dragging himself out into the hall and toward the source of Yun's presence despite his inner protests. He found her in an odd kitchen, waiting in front of a machine that was humming at the same time something inside it made a popping noise. There was a 'Ding!' and the humming stopped; Yun opening the face of the machine and pulling out a bag. A tantalizing smell came from the bag and Riku found himself glued to the smell, following it and Yun up a small set of stairs and back through a hallway to her room. She sat down in a large, puffy chair and opened the bag, the scent of butter and salt overwhelming Riku's nose and causing him to fall over.

"Unh…I'm so hungry!" He groaned, his stomach growling in agreement. (Wait…I'm hungry? But this is a dream, is that even possible?) Upon hearing his stomach's repeated growls Riku decided not to argue. (…I guess there's a first time for everything…) With this in mind Riku reached for the bag sitting upright on the floor beside Yun's chair. He put his hand in slowly, forming a pincer with his pointer and thumb and moving this toward what he sensed was a piece of the food. His fingers closed…on thin air. Forcing his hand further into the bag, Riku repeatedly tried to grasp the food, but only continued to close his fingers on the air.

"Grr I just wanna try this stuff!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand out and placing his chin in his hands, glaring furiously at the bag. When Yun put her hand into it and fished out a handful of white blobs Riku grew even more frustrated. "Aww c'mon, can't I even eat in this stupid dream?!?"

"It's not a dream Riku." A voice interrupted his rant.

Riku jumped at the sound of this voice, recognizing it instantly as the one that kept appearing in his dream. Not the leader of Sru Crucifix…the one he knew from somewhere. (It's not Ansem so who--) "Wait, what do you mean it's not a dream?!?"

"I don't have much time. Listen carefully: No matter what you think you have to protect this girl, no matter what. You're one of the only ones who can."

"What do you mean one of?!?" Riku snapped, annoyed.

"There are only two others: her best friend and…there's no time. I have to get out of here before they find me! Riku, I have to tell you: Yun is—"

Something connected hard with the left side of Riku's face, knocking him not only out of his dream, but out of his bed as well. Riku's surprised and disoriented gaze lifted just in time to see Axel slug him a second time—this time from the other side.

"Axel, what—"

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" Axel yelled, punching Riku in the gut this time, causing the teen to double over, clutching his stomach. "I trusted you with her! I trusted you to protect her! AND YOU LET HER GET POSSESSED BY A GHOST?!?" Axel lifted his hand to hit Riku again and Riku flinched.

When nothing happened Riku cautiously opened his eyes, surprised to see Saisaiji holding Axel back, both her arm's wrapped around the one Axel'd been about to hit him with.

"Axel…stop…" She begged weakly.

"But he—"

"Please…."

Axel relaxed his arm to lower it and she let go, falling to her knees beside him.

"What's…going on?" Riku choked out.

The two were silent for a moment before Saisaiji spoke.

"Later…we'll tell you…later…." She answered faintly, standing and pulling Axel out of the room with her.

The pyro shot Riku one last angry, betrayed look and then closed the door quietly behind him.

(Wh-What did I do?!?)

-…-

He was standing behind a telephone pole, peering around it to see a small group of people chatting and waiting at the corner of a street a few yards from him. He pulled a pair of binoculars out of his large pant pockets and scanned them over the crowd. (Not there.) He realized when he didn't see his target in the group. Dashing behind a nearby cluster of bushes he stayed low to the ground, hurrying past the group of people and turning the corner, darting to the side of a tree opposite the people. He was hiding with his back to the thin trunk and the fact that he could be seen on either side of the small tree either did not occur to him or did not matter. Pulling a small black box out of his jacket, he extended its antennae, speaking into its speaker.

"Testing 1, 2, 3, are you there? Over."

When there was no response he repeated his question. A bit of static answered him and he pressed the walkie-talkie to his ear in an attempt to hear it better.

"Fzzzzzz…Grnk….Snrk…HELLO!!!"

The man jumped at the sound of someone shouting in his ear and fumbled with the two-way radio for a moment. When he finally caught it he snapped, "Who is this?!? How did you get my partner's radio?!?"

"This is your neighborhood-friendly assassin Eri and I stole it from him!" A perky female voice replied. A few people in the group on the corner turned to look at the man nervously at catching the word 'assassin'.

"You!" The man exclaimed, recognizing the perky voice. "You broke my gun yesterday!"

"Did I? I can't remember." The girl on the other side of the radio teased.

"Why you—" The man clamped his hand over his mouth when he realized the entire group at the corner was staring at him. He ducked down into the bushes and lowered his voice before continuing. "What do you want?"

"To hire you! Damen said I could hire whoever I want as my apprentice and I choose you!"

"Hire me?" The man asked in confusion. "Why would I—" Remembering yesterday's encounter with the girl caused him to pause a moment, then ask: "…Could you teach me that trick you used on my gun?"

"Sure! And I know lots of other tricks too!" Eri chirped.

"…Very well Miss Eri I shall give it a try. Where do you want to meet?" At this the man felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Eri standing right behind him. He practically jumped out of his skin in surprise, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Howdy Skuld!" She greeted with a large grin.

"H-H-H-How do you know my name?" He stammered.

"It's on your walkie-talkie." She told him, pointing at the box he still held in his hand.

"…Ah." Was all Skuld could say.

-…-

_**(Almost there…almost…there…) "We made it!" Riku cried in triumph at reaching the top of the massive stone staircase. "We did it Axel! Axel…?" Riku asked, turning to look behind him. His eyes widened in fear when he saw where the pyro was. "AXEL!!" Riku shouted, running down the open stairwell to where Axel hung from a ledge about a foot down on the stony wall. "Axel, grab on!" Riku yelled, reaching out his hand for Axel to grab on to. Axel swung one hand up, wincing at the strain it put on his injured shoulder. His other hand slipped and Axel released Riku's hand, grabbing onto the little ledge with both hands, hanging on for dear life.**_

_**"I can't do it Riku—just go!" The pyro yelled up to the teen.**_

_**"No, I'm not leaving—we're rescuing her together! She's waiting for you!"**_

_**"NO SHE'S NOT!!"**_

_**Riku was taken aback by the sudden pain in Axel's voice. "Axel…?"**_

_**"She's waiting…for you Riku." Axel told the teen, his head low and blocking his face from view. Riku could hear the despair in the man's voice.**_

_**(I don't understand…) "Why would she be waiting for me?"**_

_**"Because she…she loves you." The pyro choked out, silent tears streaming down his face.**_

_**Riku was struck speechless by this statement. He drew his hand away and flopped backwards onto the stairs. (She…loves me?!?) No one had ever felt that way about him before so for a moment Riku forgot where he was. As he remembered a rare smile crossed his face and he knelt over the edge of steps. "Axel…she's the princess right?"**_

_**Axel looked up at the teen in surprise, the evidence of his tears still staining his face.**_

_**Riku smiled even wider, reaching out a hand to the pyro. "I don't see any princes here but you."**_

_**Axel's eyes widened and he smirked. "Heh. When you put it that way…" He swung his hand up to grab Riku's. "Guess I have no choice but to try."**_

_**Nodding, Riku pulled the pyro up the best he could. Axel pushed himself up off the ledge with his foot and grabbed the stairs with his other hand, helping pull himself up as well. Once he was up on the stairwell the two collapsed, panting heavily.**_

_**"Man…we make a good team, huh?" Axel asked.**_

_**Riku grinned in agreement. "Yeah…Yeah we do."**_

_**It was then that the staircase shook with a thunderous roar and a violent wind whipped over them, forcing their eyes shut. When they could finally open them they saw the shadow of death looming over them, acid dripping from its mouth of razor sharp teeth. A black dragon the size of a mountain hovered before them, its violet wings ripping the sky.**_

_**"Now I have you!" The dragon thundered, snapping its jaws in triumph.**_

_**"T-That's impossible!" Axel yelled over the loud beating of the dragon's wings, "We killed her, how can she still be alive?!?"**_

_**"Because…" Riku growled, "She's Maleficent."**_

-…-

-Several hours earlier-

(Wh-What did I do?!?) Riku wondered, shocked at how Axel's normally cheery disposition had been replaced with wrath.

_"I trusted you to protect her!"_

(Oh yeah…that.) Riku recalled, his expression turning sour. (How was I supposed to know) He wondered bitterly, pushing himself up off the floor. A blinding flash of light filled the room and Riku brought his arms up to shield his eyes. The blinding light was pouring out of the painting he and Saisaiji had taken from DiZ's mansion and Riku let out a yell as he felt himself sucked toward it. Stumbling forward Riku opened his eyes, blinking a few times to let them adjust.

He stood in a thickly vegetated forest, its craggily trees branching up toward a dark sky. He heard the whinny of a horse behind him and turned to see a white stallion run streaking by. Despite the fact that Riku had no idea where he was or what was going on, he felt drawn to that horse and chased after it, deeper into the forest. Having no way to catch up to the horse on foot, Riku was glad when it stopped in a clearing for a drink of water from a small pond. Riku crept up to it slowly but he didn't really need to be cautious—the dumb animal was drinking away without a care in the world. Riku had snuck all the way up to it when he spotted someone else kneeling over the pond a few feet from him.

A man a bit older and a bit taller than Riku knelt over the water dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt under a tank-top of iron armor, his black belt holding fitted brown pants. A red cape was buttoned below his neck and it ran all the way down to the hell of his dark gray boots. His hands were bare and he was cupping them in the stream to pull a bit of the water up to his mouth. His apparel wasn't what had caused Riku to stop and stare, however. It was his emerald eyes and flame red hair.

"…Axel?" Riku questioned in disbelief.

The man jumped, his calm composure slipping and his emerald eyes darting up to look at Riku, then widening in surprise. "Riku?!?"

It was definitely Axel—although he looked a bit odd without the black marks that normally adorned his cheeks.

"Riku what are you doing here?" Axel asked in shock.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here? And what're you wearing?" Riku snorted, turning his nose up at the odd garments.

"What are you talking about? This is what I always wear. I'm a prince after all—I have to look respectable."

Riku's jaw dropped at this. "A PRINCE?!?"

"Did you get hit upside the head this morning? Yes, a prince! And I'm going to be king as soon as I…" Axel trailed off, growing quiet and staring at the pond.

If Riku hadn't been paying close attention he would've missed it: The faint sound of a heart skipping a beat. And the sound didn't belong to Riku or the horse—it had already galloped off by this point. The sound came…from… (Axel?) Riku wondered, (But Axel doesn't have a heart. What's going on?)

"Have you…ever been in love?" Axel asked suddenly.

This time Riku's heart skipped a beat and he almost cried when he realized who he was thinking of. (But…she's not real.) He reminded himself. "No…I haven't."

"You're lying." Axel told him, a strange twinkle in his eye as he watched for Riku's response. "What's her name?"

"…Why should I tell you?"

"We're friends aren't we?"

"But…" Riku answered slowly, quickly changing gears to yelling at Axel, "I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was?!? Why?"

"I don't know! Something about Saisaiji…."

Axel's brow furrowed in confusion. "…Saisaiji? Riku…are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah…why?" Riku stammered in surprise.

"Because…" Axel replied, "…I don't know anyone named Saisaiji."

_At least one review please...And no hurting the poor authoress for her love of cliffies--she can't help it. _


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: And then after what seemed like endless waiting...FAF got updated. ...That's probably the way you guys feel right now, huh? I'm really, really sorry, I procrastinate...and I wanted to do this other thing and I was waiting until now to put up this chapter, but couldn't get the other thing done fast enough and yatta yatta yatta just get to the story, right? Right. No one needs to hear me ramble. Especially not at 1:30 in the morning. I get hyper and weird. Mostly weird. Anyway!! Reviews!!_

_Neko-nee-chan: Your reviews never cease to bring a smile to my face. Thank you so much. Yes!! Axel's a prince!! ...in his heart XD Who doesn't want to be a prince/princess in their dreams/heart?!? ...Actually I take that back, I don't. I wanna be a knight and protect my prince!! Princesses are for pussies!! bwahahahaha ((I say this, yet I'm a wuss myself...?)) NOT THE POINT OF THE REVIEW...moving on... Yes the infamous shower scene. When I first let my friend (who Yun is modeled after) read this chapter I hid behind something saying "please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Obviously I didn't die, in fact she found it quite funny. ((She's Yunkyon-chan, in case I failed to mention so before.)) And yes!! Tilles is not as old as he claimed to be. And don't worry, he's still cooky. He just isn't as cooky when he's being serious. And...you honestly have no idea how cooky he is. He's nuts. Literally. He's...I'll stop now. Heh. Now who's rambling? XD_

_Kyo of the COCA: We are all hypocrites in this walk of life...I mean what? No, it's not okay, feel free to yell at me, feel free to toss heavy objects at me...it just tells me I'm doing my job and gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside... ((and a couple bruises outside.)) DOTS RULE THE WORLD. I learned not too long ago that this: "..." is called "ellipses" What the heck is that? I always just called them the three dots or dot-dot-dot. "Ellipses"? Sounds like a shape...((Actually, I think it is one...)) Yes, Axel is a prince!! You know you love it!! "one minute he's slugging Riku, next he's freakin' ROYALTY." Nice XD Very nice. By the way, you still haven't told me what COCA stands for. And no I didn't forget. I WILL NEVER FORGET!! You will be in your 50's and getting e-mails from me screaming "WHAT DOES COCA STAND FOR?!?" even though by that point you won't even remember and my army of zombies will have decayed down to three dogs and a leg! ((the dogs have zombie bones in their mouths)) ...on second thought, don't tell me what C-O-C-A stands for. It's more fun that way... _

_...Like I said before I get weird this late at night. Please don't take anything I'm saying seriously. Except the stuff that sounds serious. Take that seriously. And wait, if you didn't take ANYTHING I said seriously that would mean you wouldn't take THIS seriously which would mean this whole conversation is pointless. ...Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now before I get myself in trouble._

_DON'T OWN DISNEY, DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. IF I DID KAIRI AND SORA WOULD ALREADY HAVE HOOKED UP BY NOW AND THERE WOULDN'T BE SEQUELS TO EVERY FREAKIN' DISNEY MOVIE EVER MADE. THANK YOU._

**Chapter 14: Axel's Heart**

-Several MORE hours earlier-

Saisaiji's aqua eyes drifted open when she felt someone gently shake her by the shoulder and call her name. "Sai…?" Axel was standing beside her bed, a worried expression on his face. "Are you okay? You're eyes are all red…" He told her, reaching over touch her cheek. He brushed something cold and wet from her face and she could tell he knew she was crying. "What happened?"

"I…I love him." She whispered, grabbing Axel by his coat and pulling him close, crying into the black fabric. "I love him Axel! And he…doesn't even care!"

Axel was silent for a moment before asking, "Who?" in an emotionless voice.

"R-Riku." She hiccupped. "Ever since he saved but…he didn't even try to stop Barbossa…he let me go in that cave…I don't…I don't want to go in any…there was…I was…" She stuttered, unable to cough it out. It came out in her sobs, barely audible but still there nonetheless. "…possessed…"

She heard Axel's fists clench as the pyro stood quietly, Saisaiji's hands still gripping his trench coat. "Axel…?" She called weakly. He removed her hands gently, turning and walking to the door where he stopped for a moment.

"Wait here." He ordered her in a cold harsh tone that caused Saisaiji's eyes to go wide. Axel…was _pissed._

"Axel…no…stop…Axel!!" She yelled after his retreating form, "Don't hurt Riku, please…please don't…don't…AXEL!!" A few rooms away she heard Riku tumble to the floor. "Stop…" She whimpered, tripping out of her bed to lean on the door frame.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She heard Axel yell. This yell was followed by the sound of another blow to Riku and Saisaiji felt her heart breaking at the sound.

"Stop it…" She muttered, staggering out into the kitchen and making her way towards Riku's bedroom.

"I trusted you to protect her!" Axel was shouting, "AND YOU LET HER GET POSSESSED BY A GHOST?!?"

Saisaiji arrived in time to see Axel's arm draw back, preparing to deal a cowering Riku another blow. She leapt forward and wrapped both her arms around Axel's, stopping the pyro. Riku was looking up at her in surprise, but she avoided his gaze.

"Axel…stop…" She begged weakly.

"But he—"

"Please…"

Axel relaxed his arm reluctantly and Saisaiji released it, falling to her knees beside him.

"What's…going on?" Riku asked them, his voice sounding strained.

(Riku…did you not even notice how I feel…?) "Later…we'll tell you…later…" She told him, standing shakily and placing a hand on Axel's arm. Axel followed as she lead him out of the room. He paused in the doorway for a moment and Saisaiji let out a sigh of relief when he shut the door.

"Why…are you protecting him? He hurt you." Axel whispered.

"Axel…I…just…He's your friend too, isn't he?"

Axel spun to look at her, his eyes shimmering with hurt and betrayal. "I—"

There was a bright flash of light and the two heard Riku let out a cry.

"Riku!" They both exclaimed, rushing into the room.

The light was so blinding they had to shield their eyes for a moment. Saisaiji caught a glimpse of Riku's figure before the light faded, but when her eyes darted to the spot where he had been, Riku was gone.

"Riku? Riku?!?" She called, stepping a little onto the room. "Axel, where's Riku?" She questioned, turning to the pyro.

Axel opened his mouth to answer her, but just as he did his voice was choked off, his eyes wide as his hand flew to his chest. "What's…?" He asked slowly, gripping the fear until another wave like the last passed through him and his eyes rolled up in his sockets, his body collapsing face-first to the floor.

"Axel?!?" Saisaiji cried, running to kneel by his side and shaking his shoulders, "Axel? Axel wake up—this isn't funny! Axel? AXEL!!"

-Back to the Clearing-

"…I don't know anyone named Saisaiji."

Riku's jaw dropped open at this, his eyes wide in absolute shock. "But she's—she's your best friend!"

Axel laughed at this. "No Riku you are." He chuckled again, shaking his head in amusement. "Man you're acting weird today."

(Speak for yourself.) Riku thought, still staring at the pyro in disbelief. (What kind of bizarre world is this?)

"Well…it's been nice chattin' with you, but you really need to go back now." Axel informed him.

"Back?" Riku questioned in confusion.

"Back outside." Axel explained, pointing up at the sky.

"Out…side?"

"Yeah, outside the painting."

(That's right…the last thing I saw was that painting in my room giving off a bright flash of light…I'm INSIDE the painting?) "How do I get out?"

"I dunno." Axel replied, shrugging, "You have to figure that out on your own."

(Some help you are…) Riku thought exasperatedly. "By the way…do you know where this is?"

"…The inside of my heart." Axel answered, a mysterious grin on his face.

Before Riku could ask what he'd meant by that the pyro leapt to his feet, glancing first west and then east. "It's headed for the cabin!" Axel exclaimed, dashing off into the trees heading east.

"Axel, wait! What's headed for—"

A huge gust of wind interrupted Riku and he froze on the spot. The presence that had just passed over him was one Riku knew very well. His eyes shot up to the sky to see a huge black dragon flying across it, her tail cutting a snake-like path through the clouds.

"Maleficent." Riku muttered, his very bones going cold at the sight. As soon as he remembered who else was going in that direction Riku's eyes snapped back to the ground level. "Axel!" he shouted, running after the pyro.

(Why…?) Riku wondered as he made his way through the twisted trees. (Why is this place in Axel's heart? And why didn't I sense Maleficent before?!? Her aura's everywhere!) Finally reaching another clearing in the trees Riku found himself in front of a small wooden cabin, its door tossed open on its hinges. Spotting Maleficent above he watched in horror as she melted into a cloud of black smoke that drifted down into the house through its chimney.

(You idiot Axel, it's a trap!) Riku realized, racing into the house without a second thought, the door slamming shut behind him. Axel stood in the middle of the room, his back to the silver-haired teen. "Axel we have to get out it's a—"

"You came." Axel interrupted.

"Huh?" Riku asked, confused.

"…So you really do care. You could've left or walked away…but you came."

"Of course I came you idiot! Now c'mon, we have to get out of here before—"

"No one is going anywhere." A cold voice announced. Maleficent in all her glory came gliding down the stairs, her long black cape trailing behind her, a wicked smile painted on her pale green face.

"Maleficent." Riku growled in recognition.

"You know her?!?" Axel questioned, spinning to Riku in surprise.

"You know her?!?" Riku asked, equally surprised. As Maleficent began to speak again both males turned their attention to the sorceress.

"Well, well…it seems I'm rather fortunate today my pet." Maleficent told the crow on her shoulder. "A two in one package his arrived…Prince Axel…and the mighty Ansem."

Axel's eyes went wide, his face pale as he turned to glance back at Riku. "Tell me she's…kidding…right?" Axel questioned nervously.

Riku's eyes darted to the floor, his shame too great to allow him to look Axel in the eye. "You…had every right to be mad at me about Saisaiji Axel. I know…exactly what it feels like to be possessed and…although I had no idea that powerful spirit was in that cave it doesn't change the fact that I forced her to go in there when she didn't want to. But…what was I supposed to do? Just let Barbossa shoot her?"

Axel's expression turned from fear to realization as he began to understand what Riku was saying. "You were protect—RIKU LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Riku turned around just in time to see a pig-like thing slam a club into his head.

-…-

Riku awoke with his arms raised above his head, chained to the stone wall behind him. His head was throbbing as he wearily opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to clear them. When he saw the tiny, square room he was tied up in he groaned, leaning back against the cold wall.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Axel greeted.

Riku glanced toward the source of Axel's voice to find the pyro/prince chained to the wall a little to the left of him, and noted at the same time that the only way out of their cell was a wooden door on the opposite side of the room. Realizing it wasn't going to be easy getting out of here Riku groaned again.

"Hey Riku? …I'm…sorry for getting so mad at you. If I'd known you were trying to protect Sai I never would've hit you." Axel apologized.

"Oh sure—now you remember!" Riku complained.

"…I never forgot, actually." Axel admitted. "I was…testing to see if you really cared."

(Oh…so that's why he said that stuff…)

_"You came."_

_"Huh?"_

_"So you really do care."_

"Well I must care if I was dumb enough to walk into a trap that obvious." Riku snorted, "So how do you propose we get out of this?"

"…Can I ask you something first?"

"Y-Yeah…" Riku replied, a bit worried by the serious tone in Axel's voice.

"…Why did you protect Sai?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess…what I really wanna ask is…do you…like her?" Axel asked nervously.

"No." Riku answered flat out.

"A-Ah. So then wait…who's the girl you…Oh, never mind I'll ask you later."

"What…?"

"Nothing." Axel told him, standing up. "Let's get out of here."

"…How exactly?"

"…Can you still make dark portals?"

"I think so."

"Can you teleport objects?"

Riku grinned as he figured out what Axel's plan was. "Not bad for an idiot."

"Thanks, I have my moments." Axel announced proudly.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, Riku formed small dark portals on each of their handcuffs, teleporting the restrictors to the floor. He stood and twisted his now free wrists in an attempt to loosen them.

"Just to the floor?" Axel teased.

"I figured longer transportation would be bad for your heart. Besides, you could've helped if it was that important." Riku grumbled.

"Nope, I'm not a nobody in here." Axel grinned, tapping his fist to his chest happily.

(That's true…here he…has a heart. He has a heart INSIDE his heart? That's confusing…) Deciding he didn't want to linger too long on the inner workings of a painting Riku shook off the bizarre thoughts and nodded to Axel as a gesture of, 'Let's get going.'

Axel nodded back and rushed to the door, kicking it open with a swift sidekick. They jumped out of their prison and turned right, dashing down a long set of stairs.

"We're being followed!" Axel yelled over the roar of pig henchmen racing down the stairs after them.

"Sure didn't take them long!" Riku scoffed.

"Shall we play with them for a while?" Axel joked.

"Not worth my time."

The end of the stairs arrived a little ways later and the narrow hallway they'd been running through opened up into a giant entry hall, at the other end of which lay the exit to Maleficent's castle. Two henchmen were there, desperately attempting to shut the gate.

"Run!" Axel yelled, dashing forward. Riku nodded his agreement and chased after the pyro; neither of them having time to catch their breaths.

"After them you fools!" Maleficent roared at her henchmen. The incompetent pigs had fallen in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, gasping for air. They scrambled over each other at the sound of her voice, chasing after the escaping heroes.

Riku slid under the gate after Axel just as the henchmen closed it, shutting the pigs that'd been chasing them inside. They could hear Maleficent's cries of fury behind them as they hurried on across the drawbridge and into the forest. The two males ran until they couldn't run anymore and then they finally collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

"Where…are we?" Riku gasped out.

"I…dunno…I was too busy…trying not to run…into any…trees!" Axel let out a weak laugh and flopped backwards onto the ground, gasping for air.

Riku leaned his back against a tree for support and cast his aura around the forest that surrounded them. (…I have no idea which way is which anymore.) He realized, leaning his head against the tree and staring up at the sky. A big yellow moon peeked at him through the clouds until a large shadow passed in front of it, blocking it from view. (What's…?)

"AXEL LOOK OUT!!" Riku shouted when he realized what the shadow was. Riku raced over to where the prince lay, pushing his friend out of the way just in time.

A large, black foot with claws the size of their heads broke through the fragile trees, splitting them into a million splinters as it swiped Riku up in its grasp.

"Riku!" Axel leapt up in surprise, recovering from being knocked off to the side.

Maleficent loomed over the prince in full dragon glory, Riku in her front left claw, struggling to get free of her crushing grip.

"Let him go!" Axel shouted, whipping out his fiery chakram and tossing them at her front left arm.

She spun around and whacked them away with one swing of her mighty tail and the chakram flew off into the distance, leaving Axel weaponless. She landed before him, acid rolling from her tongue as she reared her head above him. "Chakram are not befitting a prince." She cackled, shooting her head in for the kill.

Axel shut his eyes tight and held his arms in front of his face defensively, waiting for dragon jaws to snap his spine. When all he felt was a gust of air he slowly opened his eyes, his jaw dropping to see what had stopped the fatal blow. A trench-coated figure shorter than Riku stood between Axel and the dragon, a hood covering his face and his hands gripping tightly the handle of a key-shaped metal blade he'd jammed in Maleficent's mouth. "_Roxas?!?_" Axel exclaimed in surprise.

"Go." The figure replied simply, digging his feet into the ground to hold on as Maleficent attempted to break through the sword stuck in her mouth.

Axel nodded, dumbfounded for a moment before shaking off his surprise and racing around Maleficent's now violently shaking head. She was trying desperately to rid herself of the weapon between her jaws but the cloaked figure held onto the blade valiantly, letting himself be whipped around with her head. Maleficent was distracted she'd released Riku, stomping her foot on the ground in her furious intent to shake off her attacker. Riku decided not to question a helping hand and allowed Axel to help him up, quickly running into the woods after the pyro. Mere seconds later the ground shook behind them as an infuriated Maleficent followed them on foot, snapping at their ankles with her vicious jaws. Riku and Axel ran just ahead of her until they were forced blindly into a dead end at the edge of cliff.

"Now I have you…" Maleficent sneered triumphantly, planting her feet on the ground between them and the forest, trapping them with the very tip of the edge just behind their heels.

"Axel," Riku whispered, "That thing strapped to your back beneath the cloak…can you use it?"

"Sure, you got a plan?" Axel whispered back.

"Yep. I'll give you a signal: When she turns her head."

"Why would she—"

"You'll see."

Maleficent reared back her head, acid dripping from her venomous fangs and her mouth wide open in a sneer of delight. As she prepared to attack Riku formed a dark portal behind himself and quietly slipped into it, coming out behind her.

"Where--?!?" A shocked Maleficent cried.

In answer to her question Riku whipped out his Soul Eater and thrust it down into her scaly tail. She let out a roar of anguish, turning around to see Riku's cocky smile. "Gotcha." He muttered.

(That's my cue!) Axel realized when Maleficent turned her head. He ripped his cape off, yanking a long sword out of the sheath that had been concealed beneath it. "Hey Maleficent: Catch!" Axel called. Maleficent reeled back around in time to see Axel throw the sword point-first straight into the heart of her violet underbelly. She let out a blood curdling scream, staggering to the left and slipping off the side of the cliff, tumbling down into the ravine below.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Axel commented.

"Nice shot!" Riku complemented, calling his keyblade to his palm and then putting it away. "I didn't know you could use a sword!"

"…Neither did I. I thought for sure I was gonna miss." Axel admitted, laughing sheepishly.

"You mean to tell me…you've never used a sword before?"

"Never." Axel confirmed.

"Never?"

"Not once!"

"WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO IF YOU MISSED?!?" Riku exclaimed in exasperation.

"…Think of something else, I guess." Axel replied, shrugging.

"…I can't believe I just let you do that."

"Hey—you're safe with me!"

"Great…my life's in the hands of an idiot…what I always wanted." But despite what he may have said…Riku was smiling. "So now what?" he asked.

"Now…we go to the castle and rescue the princess." Axel replied.

"The princess?"

Axel smirked at this. "Saisaiji."

-…-

It didn't take long for the two of them to find the castle after getting out of the forest. It was a big difference to see a tall white castle with blue torrents after the black, foreboding castle Maleficent lived in. The main gate was wide open so they simply strolled in through the empty courtyard. Axel pushed open the wide double doors to reveal a large, oval assembly hall, a circular staircase on either side of the opposite wall. The ceiling stretched far above them with balconies lining the upper part of the walls. Axel whistled.

"Dang…I forgot how big their assembly hall is!" He commented.

"Axel…you mentioned we're 'rescuing' the princess. What exactly are we rescuing her from?"

Axel's grin faded and he turned away from Riku's questioning gaze. "…You should just go." Axel whispered firmly, clenching his fists tightly.

Riku could hear Axel's heartbeat quicken and it wasn't hard to spot the pyro's uneasiness. (What's up with him? All of a sudden…)

"Riku—_Go._" Axel repeated.

"Go where?!?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Axel what are you hiding? What are we rescuing Saisaiji from?!?" Riku questioned.

"Me." A voice behind Riku answered.

Riku spun around to face the presence that had just joined them, his eyes going wide in shock and recognition. He took a hesitant step away from the figure, shaking his head slowly. "No…that's impossible…"

"This is a world where the impossible…is possible. Isn't that right…Axel?" The figure asked.

Riku heard Axel grit his teeth at this question, unwilling to respond.

"B-But…" Riku muttered slowly, taking another step back towards Axel, "You're…"

The figure laughed at him mockingly, shaking their head at him. "That's right Riku. I'm you." The eerie echo of the figure's laughter caused Riku to take another step back, the effect of hearing his own voice bounced back ten times a bit too much. It was like looking straight into a mirror…a living, breathing mirror of Riku's former self—when he'd been possessed by Ansem. The figure was dressed all in blue, black and red, a flowing white half-skirt around his waist and a black and red keyblade in his hand. Long silver hair framed the figure's aqua eyes…aqua eyes filled with the hate and darkness Riku had once held in his own eyes. And this wasn't like when Riku had met his replica. This was no replica—it was him. Their auras were exactly the same.

"Axel…" Riku called, his voice trembling, "What the hell is going on?"

"Just run."

"What—"

"Run!" Axel yelled at Riku, rushing over and grabbing the teen by the arm and then pushing him off in the direction of the staircases. "I'll distract him—you go and save Sai! She's in a tower on the left side—hurry!"

"But I—" Riku began to protest, but Axel cut him off.

"GO!"

Riku hesitated a moment before racing off toward the left staircase, glancing back to see Axel pull out what he assumed was a spare set of chakram. (Don't die Axel.) Riku thought, turning his head back to the task at hand.

-…-

Axel glanced behind himself to see the older Riku running for the stairs and nodded, turning to face the younger one and pulling out a spare set of chakram.

"That's oddly compassionate of you Axel." The evil Riku mocked, "Letting me run off to save the woman who loves me…or…are you doing it so he doesn't realize who I really am?"

"Shut up." Axel muttered, his grip on the chakram tightening.

"You don't want Riku to see what you really think of him…that he's an evil…"

"Stop."

"…heartless…"

"Stop it."

"…boy who's out to steal your girl?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Axel shouted, swinging his right chakram down toward the evil Riku's head and his left sideways toward the boy's guy.

The silver-haired boy blocked the right chakram with his keyblade and caught the left in his hand by the blade, ripping a hole through the red fabric around his palm and into his skin, blood dripping down Axel's chakram to the floor. "It must be truly frustrating…" The evil Riku smirked up at Axel with his cold aqua depths, "…to have the woman you love love someone else."

At this statement Axel's gaze hardened and he brought his knee up between the boy's legs, nailing his opponent in the groin. The boy released Axel's chakram and staggered back, one hand blocking the injured area, his eyes wide in shock—He hadn't expected Axel to take such a cheap shot.

"Riku isn't like that! He isn't evil or heartless—he's my friend and I won't let you pretend to know what I think of him!" Axel snapped.

The evil Riku's cold smirk returned and in an instant the boy was behind Axel, whispering in his ear. "But surely that must be what you think of him. Why else would you tell him he reminds you of yourself?"

Axel spun on the boy behind him, swinging his chakram forward haphazardly, each blow soon blocked by his opponent's keyblade. And the whole time the boy was laughing at the pyro's pitiful attempts to hit him.

"Face it Axel! You don't have it in you to fight me! After all—I'm the Riku of your heart! You know this and that's why you can't fight me—you're afraid it'll hurt the real Riku!" The boy laughed. He dodged yet another of Axel's chakram blows and then took advantage of the pyro's weariness, thrusting his keyblade into the man's left shoulder, knocking Axel down to kneel. Axel let out a cry of pain, his chakram falling to the floor uselessly as he grabbed the wounded shoulder with his right hand.

(He's right! I can't…I can't do this! He's…he's the Riku of my heart. I didn't make Riku run to save Sai…I made him run so…he wouldn't see this…) Axel thought sadly, wincing and gritting his teeth as the evil Riku yanked the keyblade from his arm, aiming its point at Axel's heart. Axel closed his eyes tight in the face of the weapon that would kill him, his heart aching as he prepared to die. (…I'm the one who's heartless…)

Axel heard a loud thump and opened his eyes to see the evil Riku fall to the ground, knocked unconscious by the real thing. "…Riku?" Axel asked slowly, amazed that he was still alive.

"Seems you don't know me very well, do you? I don't act cold because I'm heartless…" Riku explained, holding out a hand, "…I act that way because I care."

Axel let out a dry laugh. "Now that makes no sense." He told Riku, accepting the teen's hand with his right hand and allowing the teen to help him up. The two nodded at each other as a silent agreement that they were going to keep going. They were going to rescue Saisaiji together.

"We better hurry up those stairs before he wakes up." Axel motioned to the unconscious Riku poser on the floor.

"Why—what happens at the top the stairs?" The trench-coated older Riku asked.

"He won't be able to follow us."

Riku nodded slowly, taking the prince's word for it. (Axel knows his own heart best after all.) Riku reminded himself, following the pyro toward the stairs.

-…-

(Almost there…almost…there…) "We made it!" Riku cried in triumph at reaching the top of the massive stone staircase. "We did it Axel! Axel…?" Riku asked, turning to look behind him. His eyes widened in fear when he saw where the pyro was. "AXEL!!" Riku shouted, running down the open stairwell to where Axel hung from a ledge about a foot down on the stony wall. "Axel, grab on!" Riku yelled, reaching out his hand for Axel to grab on to. Axel swung one hand up, wincing at the strain it put on his injured shoulder. His other hand slipped and Axel released Riku's hand, grabbing onto the little ledge with both hands, hanging on for dear life.

"I can't do it Riku—just go!" The pyro yelled up to the teen.

"No, I'm not leaving—we're rescuing her together! She's waiting for you!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!!"

Riku was taken aback by the sudden pain in Axel's voice. "Axel…?"

"She's waiting…for you Riku." Axel told the teen, his head low and blocking his face from view. Riku could hear the despair in the man's voice.

(I don't understand…) "Why would she be waiting for me?"

"Because she…she loves you." The pyro choked out, silent tears streaming down his face.

Riku was struck speechless by this statement. He drew his hand away and flopped backwards onto the stairs. (She…loves me?!?) No one had ever felt that way about him before so for a moment Riku forgot where he was. As he remembered a rare smile crossed his face and he knelt over the edge of steps. "Axel…she's the princess right?"

Axel looked up at the teen in surprise, the evidence of his tears still staining his face.

Riku smiled even wider, reaching out a hand to the pyro. "I don't see any princes here but you."

Axel's eyes widened and he smirked. "Heh. When you put it that way…" He swung his hand up to grab Riku's. "Guess I have no choice but to try."

Nodding, Riku pulled the pyro up the best he could. Axel pushed himself up off the ledge with his foot and grabbed the stairs with his other hand, helping pull himself up as well. Once he was up on the stairwell the two collapsed, panting heavily.

"Man…we make a good team, huh?" Axel asked.

Riku grinned in agreement. "Yeah…Yeah we do."

It was then that the staircase shook with a thunderous roar and a violent wind whipped over them, forcing their eyes shut. When they could finally open them they saw the shadow of death looming over them, acid dripping from its mouth of razor sharp teeth. A black dragon the size of a mountain hovered before them, its violet wings ripping the sky.

"Now I have you!" The dragon thundered, snapping its jaws in triumph.

"T-That's impossible!" Axel yelled over the loud beating of the dragon's wings, "We killed her, how can she still be alive?!?"

"Because…" Riku growled, "She's Maleficent."

_And for the first time I'm not asking for 1 review...I'm asking for 2. Because I'm greedy like that. However, please know you'll get a special reward for putting up with me this long verrrrrry soooooooon... ((And no the reward is not your own personal army of zombies. They don't grow on trees you know.))_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: And here we are almost exactly a month later! It's kind-of spooky actually, since I don't plan this. I just type up FAF when I'm in the mood and somehow I always wind up updating one month after the previous update...freaky. Ah yes, the Axel's Heart arc continues. This really is my favorite arc so far. I guess because the relationship b/w Axel and Riku always entertains me. And no, Riku is not being paired with Axel, I'm talking about their friendship. Speaking of relationships my favorite couple moments of all time are coming up soon. I think you guys will like them, especially since the couple isn't one you'd expect to get couple moments for at this point in the story :D Btw, I'm still not finished with "The Present". More on that later. I am working on it, I promise! It's just...really hard. ;;_

_Review Reply:_

_Neko-nee-chan: It's not actually a dream or anything, this is an actual flashback of what happened around a yearish or so ago when Sora was sleeping to regain his memories. **Everything we're seeing now has nothing to do with Riku remembering and/or reliving these experiences. **I put this in bold b/c I need all my readers to realize this. It's not Riku's dream or anything like that, it's me telling you what happened so that future events will make more sense. A heck of a lot more sense. XD Thank you so much for the 5 stars once again! And for the long reviews. They really do help :) And yeah, I can see where you accidently got AxelRiku out of that. It does focus mainly on them, after all. But Axel has a girl he likes and Riku has a girl he likes and the they're just buddies. ((Sorry Akuroku fans, no RoxasAxel pairings here :P)) "Heh heh, forgive me and my crazy mind!" Ah, but we are all crazy in our own right...mwahahahah...don't mind me _

_BTW ya'll: I didn't own KH or Disney before and sure as pickled plums I ain't ownin' it now. I also ain't makin' fun of Southern folk. Seriously though, I don't own 'em but I DO own my OC's. You know who they are and if you'd like to use one please ask me first. I'll be happy to share, so long as I'm asked. Btw, I don't own Yun. If you want to use her character, please ask Yunkyon-chan. Thankies._

_...I tend to ramble, don't I? Well anyway, here you go: Chapter 15!!_

**Chapter 15: A Helping Hand or Two**

-A bit earlier-

Trudging through the forest at a moderate pace was a trench-coated figure, his boots leaving a clearly visible trail in the dead grass. He paused as he sensed a stir in the air, an unfamiliar presence drawing his attention. (Something's not right.) He realized, turning his gaze to Maleficent's castle. (It's typical for Maleficent and Axel to have their little squabbles but…something's different. I wonder if it has something to do with the boy who was with them.) The figure pondered, recalling the silver-haired teen who had been with Axel when Maleficent had captured them, taking them to her castle. Yes, he had seen that—and at first thought nothing of it. Now he was having second thoughts. (I have a feeling I should check this out.) He thought, dashing off towards Maleficent's castle; his trench coat billowing out behind him.

He knew his instincts had been dead-on when he heard Maleficent's cries of fury and saw a gigantic black dragon coming out of the castle towards the forest.

"AXEL LOOK OUT!" He heard someone cry as he raced toward the source of the sound. He arrived in time to see Maleficent holding the silver-haired boy in one claw, rearing her head before a helpless and shocked Axel.

"Chakram are not befitting a prince." She cackled, her head shooting forward. Just as she did so he sprang into action, throwing himself between the prince and the mighty dragon and jamming his keyblade into her mouth. She growled at him in frustration, acid dripping from her foaming jaws.

"_Roxas?!?_" The man behind him exclaimed.

"Go." He urged the pyro, digging his feet into the ground to hold his position against his opponent. Maleficent began to shake her head violently, desperately trying to rid herself of him. He held on as best as he could, his arms stretched as if they wanted to rip from his sockets, his hands sweating and loosing grip fast as she lifted him into the air, shaking him around like a rag doll. With a sudden jerk of her head his hands were parted from the blade, hurling him backwards where he slammed into a tree. He fell forward to the ground, his consciousness fading as he watched Maleficent storm off into the distance. (The things I do…for that stupid…)

-…-

Roxas' eyes opened to find him laying on the ground of the forest, his Oathkeeper lying beside him. (I must have called it back to me subconsciously.) He thought, staring at the faithful blade. He eased himself up off the ground, mindful of the wound the tree behind him had dealt.

"Kinda sad…getting beaten up by a tree…" he mumbled. Grabbing his keyblade and standing Roxas pointed himself in the direction of Axel's aura. (Now what is he doing?) He wondered in exasperation, walking off in the direction Axel's presence called from. He soon found himself in front of a tall, white castle, its gate and front doors wide open. Cautiously Roxas crossed the courtyard, his footsteps echoing as he entered the grand assembly hall. Hearing a moan Roxas turned his attention to a silver-haired boy on the floor beside him. The boy was sitting up, clutching his head and groaning.

"Unh…what…hit me…?"

Roxas knelt beside him in curiosity. "Hey—you okay?"

The boy quickly spun on him, grabbing the collar of Roxas' trench coat with both hands and shaking him. "Where is he?!? Where's Axel?!? I'll kill him!!"

Deciding this boy was an enemy, Roxas promptly punched the boy in the face, knocking him unconscious.

(I hope that wasn't Axel's "friend".) He thought with a sigh, shaking his head sadly.

A cry of Axel's name echoed down from the left staircase and Roxas quickly followed the sound, wondering why as he did so.

(Why am I following Axel? I feel…like something important is going on.) Having answered his own question he raced on, stopping dead when he caught up with Axel and an almost identical silver-haired boy in a trench coat on the outer portion of the stairwell. The sight of them wasn't what caused him to stop, however. It was Maleficent hovering before the pair with a sword sticking out of a wound in her underbelly, her eyes a livid red from a fury that surpassed even death.

"T-That's impossible!" Axel was yelling, "We killed her, how can she still be alive?!?"

"Because…" The teen beside him growled, "She's Maleficent."

Noting the sword sticking out of Maleficent's belly and how bent and misshapen her wings were Roxas' eyes narrowed. (…How is she still alive?) He wondered as he rushed over to join Axel and his friend near the top of the stairs. "Hey." He greeted calmly, wincing at the looks of Axel's left shoulder. A hole had been cut straight through the muscle and blood flowed heavily down his arm, dripping into a puddle onto the staircase. Axel was holding onto this arm with his opposite hand, keeping pressure on it to try and stop the flow but Roxas could see the prince's face was already pale from loss of blood.

"Roxas?!? You're okay?!" The surprised pyro exclaimed, getting help standing from the silver-haired teen beside him.

"Yeah. I'm not so sure about you though." Roxas answered calmly as Maleficent took a bite out of the staircase just to his left, barely missing the boy. Quickly pulling out his keyblade, Roxas rammed into the dragon's jaw, keeping her locked to the staircase, writhing her body to get free. "Get going. I can't hold her long."

"But I can't just—"

"Axel…just go." Roxas ordered, wincing as the force of Maleficent's struggling sent shock waves through his form. Axel grunted in protest, but Roxas could hear him making his way up the rest of the stairs. Roxas glanced back to see the silver-haired teen shoot Roxas a silent look of thanks before hurrying to help the pyro finish climbing the staircase. (…Looks like they're good friends.) Roxas thought, turning back to the dragon in front of him. Her jaws had almost made it through the stone stairwell and, not wanting to get dragged around again Roxas violently ripped his keyblade out of Maleficent's snout. She let out a scream as her bleeding jaws closed on hard stone, a large chunk of the staircase gone and tumbling from her mouth in bits. "No way down now. I guess the only way is up." Roxas announced, jumping onto her head and running down the length of her neck. She reared backwards, turning head over tail so her belly faced the sky. Before he could fall below Roxas grabbed onto one of the spines along her back, hanging onto it as best as he could as she dipped and rolled through the skies. The world spun and Roxas shut his eyes tight, inwardly wincing as the spine he held cut through his gloves and into his palms. The stinging of his hands and heavy pounding in his head as his blood ran to keep up with his position nearly caused Roxas to faint. (I don't know…how much more of this I can take…)

As he watched Maleficent's tattered wings sail through the air shakily Roxas got an idea. Aiming the best he could, he tossed his keyblade straight through one of those wings, creating a gaping hole in the thin membrane. Maleficent let out a roar of pain and, now unbalanced, crashed headfirst into the castle, her injured wing crumpling uselessly by her side as she plummeted toward the ground. Unable to hold on any longer, Roxas' grip slipped loose from her spine and as the ground rushed towards him Roxas barely made out a figure standing below. As Maleficent crashed through the trees and landed in a heap on the ground, Roxas landed in the stranger's arms; an odd sensation passing through him as he was laid on the soft earth.

"Good thing I caught you otherwise that would've been a nasty fall." The figure commented, patting Roxas comfortingly on the back.

The warm, tingling sensation coursing through Roxas' body and easing his pain undoubtedly came from the man now standing between him and Maleficent. (He's…healing me? Why…?)

With barely open eyes Roxas watched in horror as Maleficent pulled her legs up under her, raising her head to growl at the man.

"Why…?" She rumbled, blood spilling from her mouth as she struggled to push herself off the ground. "Why do you stand in my way?!?"

"…It's hard not to pity a creature that only knows hate." The man answered sadly, waving a hand in front of her face. Maleficent's eyelids slowly dropped and her head collapsed to the ground with a loud and final thud.

(He…killed her?) "Who…are you?" Roxas asked.

The man turned to face him, smiling down at the teen and offering a hand to help him stand. "Me? Just a protector of his friends."

"Of whose friends?"

The man's brown eyes twinkled mysteriously as he answered, "Ah, but I can't tell you that."

"…Can you at least tell me your name?" Roxas questioned.

"Certainly. It's Tilles."

-…-

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Riku asked, catching up with Axel on the stairway and wrapping Axel's uninjured arm around his shoulder: half-carrying the pyro up the stairs.

"Roxas? He'll be fine. He's Sora's nobody." Axel reassured Riku.

"…I had a feeling."

The two were silent after this, finishing climbing the last few steps and slipping into the tower room at its end, ignoring the sounds of the battle behind them. It was Roxas' fight now. The tower door closed itself, leaving them in a dimly lit room, a huge poster bed filling most of its small interior. There was a single rectangular window on the opposite side of the room that shone light down on the poster bed and the woman lying upon it. She lay atop the sheets in a snow white dress, its collar cut in a v-shape at her neck and its long flowing sleeves nearly covering the hands that lay at her side. Her feet were bare and her shoulder-length blue hair spread around her face gracefully, but something about the scene struck Riku as wrong the moment he saw it.

"Axel…is she…?" Riku paused; watching as the pyro pulled his arm off Riku's shoulder and strode across the room toward the bed, staggering a bit from the blood loss. "Axel…"

"Too late…I'm always…" Axel began shakily as he collapsed to his knees by the bedside. Taking a deep hesitant breath he asked, "Have you…ever heard the story of Sleeping Beauty?" When Riku didn't answer he continued, his voice a little stronger. "Her kingdom…had been waiting for an heir for some time. They were so happy when she came along they invited all their friends to celebrate…they invited everyone…everyone…but Maleficent. She was furious. She laid a curse on the kingdom's precious princess…a curse for the princess to die. In the story, three good fairies saved the princess. She merely fell asleep, awaiting a kiss from her true love."

"…The prince?" Riku guessed.

Axel nodded. "That's right…But Sai…but Sai didn't…" Axel sobbed, unable to keep himself from crying at what he was about to tell Riku. "…She didn't have any fairies…no one…saved her…" Gingerly Axel took one of Sai's hands in his own, stroking it gently and kissing it before continuing. "I thought maybe…something would be different this time…I thought maybe…maybe I c-could save her this time…maybe I could…I never…I'm always too…"

"Why…? Why do you do this to yourself?!?" Riku snapped, "This is your heart isn't it, why do you…why would you want to torture yourself like this?!?"

"I can't…" Axel muttered, shaking his head. "I can't…have…I shouldn't…" Axel's eyes looked so helpless as he placed a quivering hand on Sai's cheek that Riku's anger melted away.

"…Why?"

"Because I…love her."

_"Have you…ever been in love?"_

_"She's waiting for you because…she loves you."_

_"…Promise…me…"_

Riku's eyes widened as old images dug their way back into his mind. Images of his mother lying on her death bed. Images that caused him to back up straight into the wall, his heart pounding as he saw it happening all over again, only…only… "No…" Her pale face, her weak smile as she reassured him it would be okay, as she told him to promise her to live…as the life faded from her eyes, leaving only skin…mindless, unmoving skin…eyes like glass that reflects the light but holds nothing…When he put someone else in his mother's position…when he watched _her_ life fading away…_her_ face pale and weak, _her_ sad smile… "No…"

The mind often plays the worst fears of the heart out in living color, so real you could touch it. This is how Riku saw the person he had come to truly care for die—in his mind. His heart burst like a piece of glass at the sight, his eyes widening in fear. Her name passed his lips in an inhuman howl as he begged her to leave, to stay with him…not to leave him…all alone…

"YUN!!"

-…-

A pair of hazel eyes snapped up from her drawings, glancing around a classroom full of people who were staring back at her.

"Yun…the answer to number five?" A man at the front of the classroom asked, tapping his foot impatiently. A few students giggled.

Yun glanced down at her notes and read off the answer, waiting for her classmates' gazes to return to the front of the room before returning to her thoughts. (What was that? I could've sworn I heard someone call my name…)

_"YUN!!"_

(But…no one did. Weird.) Yun glanced up at the board to jot down a few more notes, but she soon found herself staring blankly at her notebook; her thoughts still dwelling on the voice she was sure she'd heard. (They sounded…like they were in pain.) Subconsciously she clenched a fist to her chest. (Who…was that?)

A loud ringing noise announced the end of yet another school day and Yun collected her things, rushing from the classroom and toward the bus lot; intent on getting home. The voice she'd heard was still haunting her as she arrived at her bus stop and started walking home.

"Yun? Okajima Yun?"

Yun turned at the sound of her name being called and was rather surprised to see a strange man run up to her. He was dressed all in black from his shoes to his sunglasses, only a neon green cap sitting on his head breaking this pattern. It also made it impossible for Yun to take this man seriously at first glance.

"Yes…?" Yun asked slowly, struggling not to laugh at his outlandish fashion sense.

"Listen: I don't have a lot of time, but I really need you help with something. Please." The man insisted.

(…I guess he sounds sincere. I give him five seconds before he starts trying to sell me something.) Yun thought sarcastically. "What is it?"

"This is gonna sound really out of the blue, but it's for a…government investigation and I could really use your help." The man explained quickly.

"Government investigation…right…where's your badge?" She smirked, knowing he wouldn't have an answer to that one. He proved her wrong mere seconds later.

"If I show you that they'll kill me!! I'm breaking rules talking to you as it is!" He exclaimed nervously, glancing around as though afraid he was being watched.

Yun's eyes widened in surprise. She could always tell when someone was lying…but this man definitely _wasn't_. "What…do you need to me to do?"

"I need you to tell me anything and everything you know about this person." The man replied, handing her a small photograph.

Yun's eyes went wide in recognition and she gasped. "But this is—!"

-…-

"YUN!!" Riku screamed in horror. As he crumpled forward to his knees the scenery around him shifted for a moment and he almost swore he saw her…then everything went black.

"…Riku? Riku??" A faint voice called.

Riku's eyes drifted open to find Saisaiji sitting before him in her normal clothes—alive and clearly distraught. An unconscious Axel lay on the floor beside her and the painting stood next to him, propped up against the wall of Riku's room. (I'm…back…) "Hey Axel?" Riku called, walking over to kneel beside the pyro, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Axel, wake up stupid."

"He won't…wake up. He passed out right after you disappeared and then his arm started bleeding…I didn't know what to do he just…" Saisaiji trailed off, unable to explain.

Riku glanced over to see Axel's arm bleeding in the same spot as the Prince Axel's. (You mean…the injuries he receives in his heart transfer?!?) Rolling Axel over carefully, Riku's eyes went wide in horror at how pale the pyro's face was.

"God-dammit Axel I told you to do something about that arm!!"

"Riku…?" Saisaiji questioned shakily as Riku stepped over Axel to the painting and began banging on it with his fist.

"Hey, can you hear me in there you idiot?!? DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR STUPID ARM!!"

-…-

"YUN!!"

Axel turned at the sound of Riku yelling, his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw the teen had vanished. "…Riku?" Axel called faintly to the air. His previous thoughts pushed from his mind at the disappearance of his friend Axel pushed himself up off the bed with his right arm. "Riku?!?" As soon as Axel was standing, however, he collapsed back to his knees, his head alarmingly light. The room spun a bit and he fell forward on his hands, a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder reminding him of how bad his own situation was. Gritting his teeth in defiance Axel pushed himself back to lean against the bed again. "Ow ow ow…" He muttered, holding the injured arm and pulling his hand away for a moment to see it drenched in blood. "H-Heh…no wonder my head feels so light…" Wincing as the iron plating of his armor rubbed against the wound, Axel unceremoniously ripped off the aggravating thing. Carefully and using his teeth to aid in the process, Axel ripped the black fabric of his long sleeves to a mere tank top length, exposing the wound in full.

The sight didn't make him feel any better and in trying to move his left hand Axel found it had gone numb. Even though he saw the fingers moving, bumping into each other…he felt nothing. "That's…not good…" He panted, laughing a little at how pathetic he had to look.

From far off in the distance Axel could hear Riku's voice…but it was so faint he couldn't decide whether or not he'd actually heard it. "Hey, can you hear me in there you idiot?!? DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR STUPID ARM!!"

"…A little late for that pal…" Axel smirked sadly, the room blurring and fading as his eyes closed tight. (Looks like…I'm gonna die…)

It was as he was thinking this that Axel heard the faint sound of footsteps and heard someone kneel down beside him.

"Roxas was right…you were hit pretty bad, huh?" The person who'd entered asked quietly.

Axel tried to ask who was there, but no sound came out of his mouth even though his lips were moving.

"Don't strain yourself." The person ordered, placing a firm hand on Axel's left shoulder. Axel winced inwardly at the touch but suddenly the pain began to fade, a tingling sensation crawling through his arm and bringing the life back to him. His whole body felt warm, almost hot as the healing sensation crept through his body and patched up the shoulder, returning the blood he'd lost so much of.

As the sensation faded away with his body returned to normal Axel's eyes slowly drifted open and they went wide as saucers when he discovered who'd saved him. "What…TILLES?!?" He exclaimed, recognizing the silver-haired man in front of him as soon as he saw him.

"Hello again Axel." Tilles grinned.

"H-How did _you_ get in here?!?" Axel stammered in surprise.

"I followed Riku in."

Axel's surprised expression faded and he looked almost upset as he asked, "Are you…going to tell him?"

"…No."

"But—"

"He probably…" Tilles interrupted quietly, "…doesn't even know what that means."

Axel opened his mouth to protest, but hesitated at the sad look in Tilles' eyes.

"Go be with your friends Axel." Tilles told him firmly, patting the pyro on the shoulder and moving to leave.

Axel rotated the shoulder experimentally, amazed to find not so much as a scratch on it. "…Thanks."

"…I'm just looking out for his friends."

-…-

"Did you see that? His arm just healed itself." Axel heard Saisaiji say as he drifted back into consciousness on the floor of Riku's room.

"Mmm…" Riku agreed quietly. Axel could sense both of them hovering over him worriedly, with no idea that he was now perfectly fine…that gave Axel an evil idea. His eyes still shut Axel let out a groan as if he was about to wake up, causing both of them to jump.

"Axel?!?" Saisaiji called.

"…GOOD MORNING!!" Axel shouted, leaping up to tackle her. Saisaiji let out a yell as she fell to the floor and Axel rolled off of her, laughing like a maniac.

"Axel!" She snapped, whacking his arm.

"The look on your face--!" He gasped out, doubling over as he laughed even harder.

"I was worried about you, you jerk." She growled, glaring at him.

Axel waved a hand, pushing himself up off the floor to stand…and his legs immediately gave out, sinking him back down to his knees. As Axel remembered Tilles patting him on the shoulder he couldn't help but wonder if the old man had done something.

"Axel?" Saisaiji asked quietly, a bit concerned by his sudden fall.

"Nothing, nothing!" Axel laughed away her question. "I just can't seem to get up."

"And once again we're grounded by your idiocy." Riku scoffed.

"Why you--!" Axel growled, swiping at Riku's hair. Riku leaned backwards, easily dodging the pyro's hand.

"Too slow." Riku teased, leaping up and sauntering out the door.

"Hey-that's cheating!!" Axel protested, "Get back here you! RIIIKUUU!!"

_A little shout-out to the zombies of the world! One review or I'll make them invade your house and eat all your junk food. You have been warned._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Hello all, Sora-san here! Sorry for taking so long on updating this chapter, but as promised it is up before the end of the month. I think you'll find it was worth the wait. Heh heh heh. Okay, enough of my creepy laughing: time for some announcements!_

_1. Still not done with the present. Sorry, and I'm sure you guys are probably dying to know what I'm talking about when I say "present". I can promise you it is nothing in the terms of plushies, money, or anything I could send you by slow-mail._

_2. Editting will soon be done...eventually. Most of these chapters I type up and I don't really double check them before posting them. I promise to, at some point, go back and double check them to get rid of all the little errors I missed. (for example, at one point last chapter I think Riku said something about wanting Yun to go away. That was a typo XD)_

_Reply to Neko-nee-chan: Thank you so much for your long reviews, as always. It's nice to see at least one person still wants me to update this... ((ehem)) But anyway, yes Tilles is awesome!! I'm sure I've already said multiple times that he is one of my fav OCs to date, so I won't chew your ear off with that fact again. And yes, I realize this flashback has ungodly long proportions and were Riku watching this I have no doubt he'd be collecting dust lol. Luckily, he is not, so no worries. Riku is dust-free...for the time being anyway. Axel is the same as ever which is awesome because Axel being sad just doesn't seem to fit very well with his personality. Yes, I prefer the happy-go-lucky side of Axel also. Yet, it is quite fun to see another side of him. After all, no one can be happy 24/7. _

**_CHAPTER RATED M FOR BRIEF EXPOSURE TO VIOLENCE._**

_Just like the last time I rated a chapter "M", this is more as a precaution then because it's actually needed. It's still a little creepy though so if you happen to be squeamish don't eat while reading. (I would think this would be a given, but some idiots insist on eating anyway. Don't ask me why. And no, I'm not one of those idiots! >)_

**Chapter 16: Spirits, Guardians, and Yun**

SPIRITUAL POSSESION: An art used by spirits to possess a living being in order to prolong the spirit's life.

POSSESION BY WAY OF A MEDIUM: A medium brings the spirit to earth and attaches the spirit to a living thing through an object.

POSSESSION BY WAY OF HAUNTING: The spirit is attached to the world of the living in general, aimlessly wandering until their connection fades.

POSSESSION BY WAY OF ATTACHMENT: The most dangerous form of possession. The spirit is attached directly to a living thing's soul and feeds off that living thing's energy in order to stay alive and interact with the living.

(That's it!) Saya thought, closing shut a thick green book she'd been reading and tucking it under her arm. She had stayed late at the library she worked at in order to some research, and it had finally paid off.

Making her way to the oval front desk in the middle of the building she placed the book on the counter, putting a sticky note on the cover and jotting her name down on it. (I'll read some more tomorrow night.) She thought as she headed for the exit. A cold breeze stopped her dead and she whirled around to see the leader of Sru Crucifix standing at the front desk, holding her book in one hand. Flipping it open to the page she'd bookmarked he read the title aloud.

" 'Spiritual Possession'…my aren't you a nosy one?" He asked. "I expect it of Damen, but you?" He moved to stand beside her, cupping her chin in his palm. Saya let out a gasp of fright at the touch, causing him to smile cruelly. "You truly are pretty…such a waste."

"What if I help you?" She squeaked as he moved to twist her neck.

He paused, considering this for a moment. His cruel smile spread further as he replied, "Yes…I know how you can help me…"

-…-

Two masked figures dressed all in black stood at the top of a musty old staircase, nervous apprehension written all over their sweat.

"Hurry, we have to search the place before he gets back." The male figure reminded his companion, who was slightly shorter and a female.

As they made their way down the narrow staircase a horrible stench rolled up the stairs toward them, causing them to gag and hurriedly cover their mouths.

"What is that smell? God it's horrible…" The female coughed as the male ahead of her stepped down into the basement. Their clothes perfectly matched the lighting of the basement, their footsteps echoing as they walked cautiously across the floor.

The squish of their boots on the slippery floor and the sound of flies buzzing past their ears told them something was wrong.

"What is up with this floor—it's all sticky!" The female groaned in disgust.

"Shh, do you hear that?" The male asked her, stopping to listen. When his companion stopped she picked up on the same noise he had: a soft, rumbling growl.

"Wh-What is that…?" She whispered.

"…I'll check." The male replied, producing a box of matches from his jacket pocket. Striking the tip across the side of the box lit the match with a hiss, a small flame dimly lighting the area around them. "Oh…my…god…" He whispered, his eyes going wide at their surroundings.

A gigantic beast lay before them, its lion head tucked up against its lizard-like body, a snake like tail curled around its form to rest beside the head in a tuft of fur matching the lion head's mane. The squishing, sticky floor they had been walking on was a pile of corpses that covered the entire basement.

Both figures were frozen in their fear, their eyes locked on the horrific sleeping beast.

"My…god…" The male repeated, stupefied by what they'd discovered.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice demanded of them as the basement's lights flickered on.

The man spun around to see the leader of Sru Crucifix standing behind him at the entrance to the basement, his harsh golden eyes glaring into the man's soul.

The color faded from the man's face and he staggered back a step. "N-No…it can't be…it can't be you…you died! I saw you die!" The man stammered, pointing a shaking finger at the leader of Sru Crucifix.

The golden-eyed being smiled cruelly at this, "But life has a way of repeating itself, does it not Satar?"

"H-How do you know my name?" He stuttered, taking another step back. His female companion was still frozen in horror at the sight of the lesser of two evils, not realizing who was behind her.

"I know all your names. What anti-guardian doesn't?" The leader of Sru Crucifix asked, shrugging mockingly at the man.

"T-That's impossible, you can't know all—"

"Satar, Oes, Karin, Folon, Clara, Ander…"

The man's eyes grew wider at each name that parted the being's lips, his head shaking slowly in disbelief as he realized his entire group was being targeted.

"…Damen, the trump card, and of course the girl beside you: Skye."

At hearing her name the girl finally broke out of her trance, turning around to see the leader of Sru Crucifix smiling triumphantly at her. Her eyes went wide and her face turned white as a sheet as a petrified scream ripped itself from her throat. This sound of fear caused the lion beast behind her to awake, purring at the sight of a tantalizing meal. Its jaws opened to reveal rows upon rows of teeth, drool pouring down its face. Still screaming Skye fled, tripping across body after body in her desperate attempt to escape, the lion beast bounding after her joyfully.

"Skye!" Satar shouted, turning to help her. Before he could so much as move the being was on him, lifting him into the air by his neck.

"Watch." He ordered, turning Satar to face the scene of his friend being torn to pieces by Sru Crucifix's pet.

Satar shut his eyes tight, turning his head away from the sight in his helplessness.

The leader of Sru Crucifix laughed mockingly at him, as if laughing at some cruel joke he would never understand. "One down, eight to go." He commented lightly, as if playing a game of cards in which one of the players had been eliminated.

"Y-You…bastard…" Satar choked through the being's grip. "One of these days…we will destroy you…and all of your organization with you. Mark my words Ascartes, we'll—"

The leader of Sru Crucifix tightened his grip around the man's throat, cutting off Satar's air flow. "One of these days…I will have the pleasure of killing the last of your kind. This I promise you." Twisting the man's neck with a flick of his wrist, Ascartes tossed Satar aside for his pet. "…Two down."

-…-

"Thank you very much Miss Okajima." The man in the neon green cap tucked the notepad he'd been jotting notes on inside his coat and tipped his hat in thanks to Yun.

"Sure…" Yun replied hesitantly.

The man gave her another nod before turning to walk away. He seemed to think better of this for he stopped after a few steps, apparently having something else to say. "Miss Okajima…" He began, his voice catching in his throat.

"Yes…?" Yun pressed gently, urging him to go on.

"…Please be careful out there." He whispered, continuing forward. He wasn't sure whether she'd heard him or not but if she had, she didn't say anything.

The man walked on for a while in silence, not really thinking about anything in particular and staring at the sidewalk as he trudged along. He stopped at a street corner, waiting patiently for the cars to pass. While he waited another man approached the corner, stopping to wait as well.

"…Gyokoshu." The man in the neon cap called suddenly, causing the other man to jump.

"Do I…know you?" Gyokoshu asked in a puzzled tone.

"It's me you idiot."

" 'Me'?"

The man in the neon green cap sighed and turned to Gyokoshu; removing his sunglasses and giving Gyokoshu an annoyed look with the dual colored eyes underneath. Gyokoshu's eyes went wide in recognition immediately—he only knew one man with two different colored eyes.

"Damen?!?" He took another look at his friend and burst out laughing. "Wh-What are you wearing on your head?!?"

"…This was the only color cap I could find." Damen grumbled irritably, waiting for Gyokoshu to finish.

Gyokoshu quieted his laughter and cleared his throat before proceeding. "I never expected you to come here after we split up at the boss'. Checking up on something?"

Damen nodded. "I got the information we needed."

"Y-You what? From who?!?"

"…Yun."

Gyokoshu's look of surprise immediately turned to one of concern. "…So that's why you look so serious."

"Are you implying something?" Damen growled, glaring daggers at Gyokoshu.

"N-No!" Gyokoshu stammered, backing away a step and shaking his hands in front of himself defensively. He paused after a few seconds, lowering his hands as his face grew serious again. "…How is she?"

"…She looked a bit pale. I'm worried."

"Don't be. She has people watching over her."

"…That's part of what worries me. I'm worried they can't do their job."

Gyokoshu turned his gaze to the sidewalk. "Even—"

"Yes." Damen cut him off.

"BO—SS!!" A high-pitched girl's voice squealed as she ran up and tackled Damen to the ground.

"E-Eri get off…" Damen croaked, waving his arms in the air as Eri hugged the man so hard he nearly choked.

"Look boss: I found my apprentice! TA-DAH!" Eri exclaimed, waving a presenting hand to the confused man in a commando-suit standing nearby.

"Say…aren't you the guy who tried to kill me earlier today?" Damen asked, sitting up.

"Um…er…well you see I…yes." The man struggled to say.

"And you're very sorry aren't you Skuld?" Eri asked, glaring him down.

"Y-Yes!" Skuld squeaked.

"Oh. Ok—welcome to the team!" Damen exclaimed, shaking Skuld's hand enthusiastically.

"Now hold on—this guy tried to kill you and all you can say is 'Welcome to the team'?!?" Gyokoshu questioned angrily.

"Yep!" Damen chirped.

(…I'm surrounded by idiots!) Gyokoshu thought exasperatedly, slapping himself in the forehead. But what Damen had said earlier still bothered him.

_"I'm worried they can't do their job."_

_"Even—"_

_"Yes."_

"Something wrong?" Damen interrupted.

"…Even her guardian?" Gyokoshu asked sadly.

"W-What—" Damen began, but Gyokoshu cut him off.

"…Even you?"

-…-

"Thank you Miss Okajima."

"Sure…" Yun replied hesitantly.

The man gave her a nod, turning to walk away and pausing after a few steps.

(Was there something else?) Yun wondered.

"Miss Okajima…" The man began, his voice catching in his throat.

"Yes…?" Yun pressed gently, urging him to go on.

"…Please be careful out there." He whispered, continuing forward.

(What's that about?) Yun wondered, turning and walking away herself. (That was really freaky…I wonder if all government people are…like that…) Yun's thoughts slowed as she made her way home, her head throbbing. By the time she got home Yun was so dizzy she staggered through the door, crumpling to the floor inside. (What's…wrong with me? Don't tell me I'm…sick…dammit…) As her eyelids fell Yun could almost swear she saw a silver-haired boy kneeling on the floor beside her, shaking her shoulder and yelling her name frantically. (Who…is that?)

"Yun?"

Yun opened her eyes at the sound of a familiar voice to find her mom sitting in a chair beside the bed she was laying on. Yun immediately recognized the little white room she was in. (The hospital? How did I get here?)

"Mom?" Yun croaked, her voice coming out as barely more than a whisper.

"You're okay sweetie. The doctors are taking good care of you." Her mom told her, running an affectionate hand through her hair.

"…What about the boy?"

"Boy?"

"There was a boy…in our house…" Yun explained slowly, struggling to remember the boy's face.

"Boy…" Her mom repeated slowly. "Are you sure you don't mean Matt? He was the one who found you but he said you were passed out by then. You know, Matt, your brother." Her mom informed her at Yun's confused look.

"I know who Matt is Mom, I'm not that sick. But it wasn't Matt it was…someone else…"

"You probably just imagined him. Get some rest now." Her mom ordered gently, stroking Yun's hair soothingly.

Yun sighed and closed her eyes obediently. Almost like seeing people in a dream she spotted the same boy with silver hair she'd seen in her house standing over by the room's only window, a worried expression on his face and in his aqua eyes.

"…There he is!" Yun exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and opening her eyes to point at the boy. But as she did so…he disappeared. (What the hell…?)

"Yun please—you're hallucinating. Get some rest." Her mom urged, pushing Yun back down to a laying position.

Yun shut her eyes tight, defiantly thinking she would wait until her mom left to talk to the boy. Her sleepiness quickly caught up with her however, and she felt herself drifting off. (Dammit…I hate being…sick…)

-…-

-Several hours earlier-

Riku returned to Axel's house after a brief walk around the town to find Axel sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of soup broth.

"Axel? How'd you get out here?" Riku asked, knowing full well Axel still couldn't walk.

"Sai dragged me out here." Axel grumbled, tracing a gloved finger around the mug.

Riku shrugged and began making his way past the pyro towards his room when Axel stopped him.

"Say Riku…?"

The silver-haired teen didn't need to remove his blindfold to see that Axel was wearing an extremely devilish smile. Despite this, Axel's question caught Riku completely off-guard.

"…Who's Yun?"

Riku nearly fell over in shock as he turned back to Axel. "W-W-Well she's—"

"Your face is beet red." Axel teased.

"I erm—"

"Riku's got a girlfriend, Riku's got a girlfriend!"

"AXEL!"

"What—you don't?"

"It's not…like that. She's…not even real." Riku explained sadly.

"Neither am I, but the ladies don't seem to mind." Axel commented, shrugging sarcastically as if to say 'All the ladies want me.'

"…What?"

"Nothing. So where'd you meet her? What's she like?"

"Axel…"

"What? I'm curious! I'd like to know what kind of woman caught the attention of The Emotionless Super Riku!"

"…That's it—I'm out of here."

"No wait—RIIIKU!!" Axel called after Riku's retreating form. "…Spoil sport." He grumbled, taking a sip from his mug.

Riku closed the door to his room quietly behind him, his concern written all over his face. "Yun…I hope she's okay…"

_"Promise me something Riku."_

Riku clenched a hand to his chest. (I don't…want to lose anyone else.)

_"…Alright. But only until we've killed this…traitor."_

_"This doesn't concern you Riku."_

(I don't…want…) Riku slowly slipped to the floor, his back sliding down against the door behind him. (…to lose…)

Suddenly the room around him lit up and Riku had to blink a few times to adjust. (Where…?) He wondered, glancing around to gain his bearings. He was sitting against a wall in a small dining room, the table and its chairs looming before him. A kitchen to his right and a hallway beyond that clued Riku into where he was. (Yun's house…I must have fallen asleep) He realized, pushing himself up to stand. Just as he did so the front door on his left opened and a pale-faced Yun staggered in through it, collapsing to the floor as soon as she was inside.

"YUN!!" Riku shouted in alarm, running to her side. "Yun! YUN!!" Riku yelled, shaking her shoulder. Her eyes were half-closed and they were quickly drifting closed, causing Riku to panic and shake her shoulder harder. "C'mon you can't pass out here! I can't carry you! Yun please…Yun!!"  
She looked almost confused for a moment before her eyes slipped closed, her form motionless other than her slow breathing.

"Shit!" Riku cursed, leaping up frantically. (Help, help, gotta get some help!) He shot off through the house like a rocket, racing through the rooms of Yun's house, desperately searching for someone—anyone. (There has to be someone here! They can't just let her come home to be all by herself…!)

A loud snore interrupted Riku's rampage through Yun's house and he paused, spotting a man in his early 20s lying belly-up on a nearby couch.

All of Riku's fury and panic was sent straight into this couch as he kicked it shouting, "WAKE UP STUPID!!"

The man let out a grunt, jolting awake. "Wha…?" He asked, looking around groggily. "Huh…I guess I fell asleep…" He muttered, standing up and scratching his back.

(Go to the dining room, go to the dining room, go to the--) "Where the hell are you going?!?" Riku snapped as the man began dragging himself in the opposite direction.

"You idiot, Yun is that way!" Riku exclaimed, pointing towards the dining room. As the man continued going the wrong way Riku's frustration increased ten-fold and he stomped up to the man, snapping a hand down on the guy's shoulder.

"Hey _buddy_…" Riku spat angrily, jerking his thumb towards the dining room. "The dining room is _that way_."

"Dining…room…" The man repeated, yawning and trudging off in the direction Riku was pointing.

(I…got to him?) Riku wondered, staring at his hand.

The man's voice drifted in from the dining room, concern in his tone. "Yun? YUN?!?"

Riku let out a sigh of relief and sank to his knees in exhaustion. (Thank goodness…she's got someone to help her…)

-…-

Following Yun to the hospital wasn't exactly easy but Riku managed. It helped that no one could see him. He was waiting by the large wall-sized window in Yun's hospital room when her mom came in to sit beside the bed.

"Yun?" The woman called.

"…Mom?"

Riku's heart leapt at the sound of Yun's voice. It was faint, but she was finally awake.

"You're okay sweetie. The doctors are taking good care of you." Her mom told her, running an affectionate hand through Yun's hair.

(They are?) Riku wondered, raising an eyebrow. (It looked more to me like they were making a pin cushion out of her.)

"…What about the boy?"

(Boy?) Riku wondered at the same time Yun's mom asked, "Boy?"

"There was a boy…in our house." Yun explained slowly.

(Boy…boy…does she mean that idiot guy?) Riku wondered.

"Boy…" Her mom repeated slowly. "Do you mean Matt? He was the one who found you but he said you were passed out by then. You know, Matt, your brother?"

(Ah so that's who she was talking to before.)

_"Finally—he comes and gets me for once!"_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's a date, isn't it?"_

_"Not funny Matt!"_

"I know who Matt is Mom, I'm not that sick. But it wasn't Matt it was…someone else…"

("Someone else"? But the only people in the house were Matt and--) Riku's heart skipped a beat as he realized who the other person was. (I-It couldn't be…)

"You probably just imagined him. Get some rest now." Yun's mom ordered gently, stroking Yun's hair soothingly.

Yun sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "…There he is!" She suddenly exclaimed, leaping up to a sitting position. Her finger was pointing directly at Riku, but as soon as Yun opened her eyes she looked confused.

"Yun please—you're hallucinating. Get some rest." Her mom urged, pushing Yun back down to a laying position. Yun shut her eyes tight, her face scrunched in determination at first and then it relaxed, her breathing slowing down as she fell asleep.

Yun's mom kissed her on the forehead and then left the room—ushered out by a nurse who turned off the light and closed the door behind them.

_"Yun please—you're hallucinating."_

(No…no she's not. She…saw me.)

-…-

Riku stared out the window at an unfamiliar sky, a large yellow moon drifting in and out of view from behind murky grey clouds.

"Watching the stars?" Yun asked him.

Riku jumped at the sound of her voice—he hadn't realized she was awake. Yun giggled at this action and Riku turned to see her lying on her bed, her eyes closed. (I see. She can only see me by my aura.) "Sort-of." Riku answered.

"Have you been standing there this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you?"

Riku wasn't sure how to answer that one. He settled on a simple, truthful answer: "Just someone who watches you."

"So you're a stalker?"

"N-N-N-N-No!" Riku stammered, remembering his last visit when he'd seen her… "Watches _over_ you, watches _over_." Riku corrected firmly, shaking the thought of his last visit out of his mind.

Yun giggled again, sitting up in her bed and interlacing her fingers around her knees. "What's your name?"

For some reason Riku didn't know how to answer that question either. (Do I make something up? Do I just tell her my real name? Is it _okay_ to tell her my real name?) Riku merely said the first thing that came to mind: "Kurasu." (KURASU?!? Why the heck did I say the name that stupid old man calls me?!? Stupid, STUPID Riku!) He inwardly chastised himself. But when Yun said that name it didn't sound so bad.

"Well then Kurasu…care to join me?" She asked, patting the bed.

"What?"

"You look lonely over there by the window. Come sit with me." Yun smiled up at him.

Embarrassed, Riku could only manage sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her. "S-So um…h-how are you doing?"

"A bit better…my head still hurts but I think I'll be okay."

"That's good." Riku sighed, relieved.

"Kurasu?"

Riku turned to face her, a puzzled look on his face.

"I know I just met you but…I can't help but think something's wrong. Are you okay?"

Riku closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them to stare at the bed sheets, his eyes showing his sadness. "Yeah." He finally answered.

"You're lying." Yun told him bluntly.

"…Can we talk about something else?" Riku asked, turning away from her.

"Ok well, what do you want to talk about?"

"KURASUUUU!!"

Riku opened his eyes groggily just in time to see Old Man Tilles charge into his room and run up to his bed, slamming a cup over top of his head.

"OW!" Riku yelled, bolting upright, "What was that for?!? And why am I in my be—"

Tilles slammed the cup into Riku's head again, glaring reprimandingly at him. "What did I tell you about how you treat your friends?!?"

"…Nothing." Riku replied, confused.

"Oh." Old Man Tilles scratched his head with his free hand. "I could've sworn I said something…"

"You didn't—I would remember." Riku complained, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well…NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, EVER ALLOW THEM TO BE INJURED!" Old Man Tilles roared, whacking Riku across the head repeatedly.

"Ow ow ow—Stop hitting me!" Riku snapped.

Tilles paused, his hand still holding the mug in mid-air.

"What are you doing here?"

"Axel didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm guarding the house while Renko's away."

"Renko? Oh Saisaiji." Riku realized, answering his own question.

"Very good Kurasu." Old Man Tilles nodded to himself proudly.

"…Wait, you're WHAT?!?"

"Guarding the house." Old Man Tilles repeated.

(I'm going to go insane.) Riku thought with a groan.

"Oh Riku?" Axel called from the kitchen. "Would you mind getting me something to eat?"

"Be right there!" Riku replied. "So I can give you a knuckle sandwich." He muttered, moving for the door.

Tilles put a halting hand on Riku's shoulder and for a moment he looked like he wanted to say something. Riku figured he must've changed his mind because the old man's hand slipped off his shoulder, allowing him to leave.

"…Treasure your friends Riku…" Tilles whispered after the boy had left. "Treasure them always."

-…-

The leader of Sru Crucifix returned to the main floor of his mansion, opening the door to a small white room and closing the door quietly behind him. The only occupant of the room was sitting on the floor underneath a tiny window, her wrists and ankles chained to the wall. He walked over to her, tilting her chin up so she had to look at him. "Now, Saya: Tell me what you learned from that book."

"Why…" She asked weakly. "…so you can kill me?"

"I may be able to spare you."

Saya let out a sob, shaking her head.

"…Or would you prefer to die? You know your precious Gyokoshu will never join you so long as I live."

She let out another sob her head sinking, tears falling to splatter on the barren floor.

"…Is death truly what you wish for?" He whispered in her ear.

"No!" She cried, "No…no…but I…I…" (…don't know what to believe anymore…)

"You what?"

She shook her head violently and Ascartes growled impatiently at her.

"I'm giving you a chance to live but that chance only lasts as long as my patience—WHAT DID YOU SEE?!?" He thundered, jerking her chin up dangerously close to the point of breaking.

"Shuyin!" Saya choked out, "I saw…what Shuyin's…doing…"

He released her and stood facing the door in silence as she cried.

"…And just what is Shuyin?"

"..A vessel…"

"For what?"

"…I can't—"

"FOR WHAT?!?" Ascartes demanded.

"FOR YOU!" She cried out, sobbing hysterically as he turned, coming down to her level.

"…Is that all?"

She nodded, no longer able to speak through her tears.

"…Thank you for being honest with me. Now…"

She let out a mixture of a sob and a scream as he reached down towards her…and unlocked her cuffs, removing the chains that bound her. "W-What?" She asked, confused because she was still alive.

"You're free to go." He told her.

"I…am?"

"That's right. The information you 'dug up' is of no threat to me."

"It's not?" She asked incredulously.

"Stop wasting my time woman. You found nothing but false information so I have no reason to kill you and infringe upon Gyokoshu's performance. Get out."

Saya dragged herself from the room in a daze, still amazed to be alive. Ascartes smiled triumphantly at her as she left, his true secret still stored safely inside his own mind.

_THE AUTHORESS REQUIRES TWO REVIEWS OR NO MORE STORY. I'm dead serious about this. If I don't get 2 reviews, there shall be no update this month, or the next, or the next, or possibly ever. Don't think I can't see how many people read this story. Even if you have to leave an annonymous (sp? ;) comment, go ahead! Even if you feel like critically critiquing (again, sp?) me, go ahead! I like critique! You don't have to write me the longest review ever written--just a line or two is fine. I just want reviewage. Grr. And yes, I made reviewage up so my spelling of it counts :P_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I know, my dear FAF fans, it has been forever and a day since I last updated. See my profile for more info, but I will be updating more often. Enjoy chapter 17..._

**_This chapter is rated M for gory death scenes._**

**Chapter 17: What Fools Do For Love**

"Okay well, what do you want to talk about?" Yun asked. "…Kurasu?" She called again, realizing the boy was gone. (Darn…it was nice to have someone to talk to. And…) Yun thought, a smile spreading across her face, (…he was funny.)

"Yun? Yun wake up—you have a visitor." A nurse called.

"Unh…wha?" Yun asked groggily, her eyes prying open at hearing her name. Her head felt like it was going to split in two as she wondered, (When did I…fall asleep?)

"Can I have a minute?" A man's voice asked.

"Certainly." The nurse told him, leaving the room and shutting the door.

(Who…?) Yun wondered as a tall, black haired man wearing dark clothing and a pair of sunglasses sat in the chair beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" The man questioned her.

"…Who…are you?" Yun managed to ask, her voice cracking slightly.

The man ignored her question and instead placed the back of his hand on her forehead. Yun could see his other hand on his own forehead to compare their temperatures and guessed he was the doctor or something.

(Then why'd the nurse say he was a visitor?) Yun wondered skeptically.

"Well at least you're not running a fever—that's good." He commented, removing his hands from both his and her foreheads and then folding them in his lap. "I just wish…I could do something more."

"You could prescribe me some medicine." Yun suggested dryly.

The man laughed at this and Yun winced at the sound. "Sorry, but I don't think you'd want my kind of medicine." His voice softened as he continued, "They'd wonder how you recovered so fast and run a bunch of tests on you. I…wouldn't want to cause you that kind of trouble."

Yun tried to ask what the man was mumbling about, but she only managed a groan.

"It'd probably be best for you to rest now. I'll come back some other time, ok?"

Yun attempted to protest, but he gave her a stern look through his sunglasses, silencing her.

"Doctor's orders." He commanded, standing and exiting the room quietly.

(What kind of doctor wears sunglasses inside?) Yun wondered grumpily. As her eyes drifted closed, the pounding in her head slowed to a dull annoyance. (Funny…I feel like I know him from somewhere….)

-…-

"…_Now Axel…let's get down to business: What did you really come here for?"_

_"What do you know about this whole 'Sru Crucifix' thing?" Axel asked, his eyes glinting in anticipation._

_"Honestly? Not as much as I'd like to." Tilles sighed. He began to pace the floor in front of Axel as he continued. "Their leader, Ascartes, founded it years ago along with several others like him."_

_" 'Others like him'?"_

_"Anti-guardians."_

_Axel sat up at this. Here was something he'd never heard of before._

_"To explain what an anti-guardian is I'll have to explain what a guardian is first. A guardian is…a being with infinite life. Every once in a while they are assigned to watch over special humans-one with a specific destiny."_

_"Sort of like when my Organization assigns me to go on a mission." Axel guessed._

_Tilles nodded in agreement, "Yes, like that. I say guardians are 'beings' because they aren't exactly human. They live forever and keep the appearance of the age they choose."_

_"So that's why you don't look 45! You're a guardian!"_

_Tilles laughed at this. "No, no—my younger appearance is a family trait."_

_"So you're not a guardian?"_

_"Would I know this much about them if I wasn't?"_

_"No, okay fine…but then…what's an anti-guardian?" Axel questioned._

_"The best way I can explain it is with an example. If, for instance, you were injured, I could heal you. An anti-guardian would much rather remove your soul."_

_Axel's face paled at this. "Oh."_

_"So you can imagine they are powerful beings."_

_Axel nodded slowly in agreement, allowing Tilles to continue._

_"The problem…is that only a guardian can defeat an anti-guardian. And we're not exactly high in numbers."_

_"How many of you are there?" Axel asked nervously._

_"Nine."_

_Axel gulped. "And how many…of them?"_

_"That's the problem. It's not simply a matter of numbers—guardians easily outnumber anti-guardians. The problem is that the few anti-guardians left are the most powerful and even all nine of us combined wouldn't be enough to stop them."_

_"But…then how can you stop them?"_

_"…I hate to trouble you but I was hoping you could help me."_

_"Me?" Axel asked in surprise, "How?"_

_"There's a way we can win. We've already sealed two of the anti-guardians away so they can no longer do us harm. The only one left is Ascartes and we can seal him away if…." Tilles paused in his sentence and in his pacing and bit his bottom lip—he was clearly wondering if he should continue._

_"Can't tell me?"_

_"No, I really can't." Tilles answered apologetically._

_"That's not a problem. Just tell me what I can do to help. After all—I don't want a bunch of soul-sucking guys running around either!"_

_"Then…I need you to help me keep an eye on Riku."_

_"On Riku? Wh—"_

"Axel!"

Axel jolted awake at the sound of his name and at someone slapping his head. Riku placed a bowl in front of him snorting, "Here's your food." And Axel assumed this was who had slapped him.

"You woke me up for soup?" Axel whined. "I get enough soup from Sai!"

"Be glad you get anything at all." Riku snapped, turning back towards his room mumbling, "What am I—his mother?"

"Hey Riku…got a minute?" Axel interrupted quietly, stopping the silver-haired teen in his tracks.

"What is it?" Riku questioned, turning to face Axel, an annoyed look in his aqua eyes.

Axel paused a moment—thrown off by the absence of Riku's blindfold. It didn't take him long to shake this momentary set-back off, however. "I just wanted to say this one more time." He replied, clearing his throat and beginning to sing, "Riku's got a girlfriend! Riku's got a—"

"AXEL!" Riku yelled, running over and clamping a hand over the pyro's mouth while glaring viciously at him. Axel pretended to bite at Riku's hand, causing the silver-haired teen to jerk his hand away from Axel's mouth. This left Axel open to…poke Riku in the stomach. Riku stared at his stomach for a moment, baffled by this new move. His eyes wandered up to meet Axel's and when they did the two of them burst out laughing.

"What…What the hell was that?!" Riku choked out between laughs.

"I don't know!" Axel snorted, laughing even harder.

"Well, well you two seem to be good friends!" Old man Tilles chirped as he trotted out into the dining room, his hands folded behind his back.

Both Riku and Axel stopped laughing almost instantly—silent at the old man's approach.

"Don't mind me—just talk amongst yourselves." Tilles told them, waving dismissively as he moved past them to search through Axel's kitchen cabinets.

They continued to stare at him for a few minutes until Tilles stopped, placing a hand to his chin.

"What are you looking for?" Riku asked.

"Ah Kurasu—perhaps you can help me!" Old man Tilles chirped, coming over to him. "You see…I seem to have misplaced my cup and I was trying to remember where I put it—"

"It's in your other hand." Both Axel and Riku interrupted in stereo.

"It what?"

The two of them pointed to the hand Tilles still had behind his back and, sure enough, there was a coffee cup in it.

"Oh—in my hand! Well so it is." The old man chuckled in amusement.

Riku glared grumpily at Tilles, annoyed that he'd just helped the old man find something he used to beat Riku's head frequently and Axel sighed at how stupid Tilles was acting.

"When are you going to tell him?" Axel groaned.

"Pardon?" Tilles questioned.

"Nothing…I just think it'd be easier…I bet you'd let Sora tell him…" Axel grumbled to himself.

At hearing Sora's name Riku's eyes widened and he cursed, running for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?! Riku!!" Axel called, waving both arms at the retreating form of the silver-haired teen. Riku was out the door before Axel could stop him, seeing as Axel was stuck in a kitchen chair. "Tilles…could you go bring him back for me?"

"Why?" Tilles questioned.

"Because I can't move and he's going on a wild goose chase if he's looking for Sora AND you said we needed to keep an eye on him and did I mention I CAN'T MOVE?"

"You did."

"Well then you go chase him down!" Axel tossed his arms in the air in frustration.

"Again, why? Is it a crime to search for your best friend?"

"It is when anti-guardians hate you."

"True enough. I shall go request he returns then." Tilles replied, turning and walking for the door.

"…You're never gonna catch up to him like that."

Tilles waved a hand back at Axel dismissively and Axel sighed again, turning back to the table and taking a sip of his soup.

"…Ick. Now it's cold."

-…-

Axel was still sitting in the kitchen when a 45-year-old Tilles entered the house, carrying an asleep Riku on his back.

"What happened?" Axel asked, a bit surprised to see Tilles carrying Riku home, rather than just walking next to him.

"Oh, just ran into a spot of trouble is all…he passed out for some odd reason, must be all the strain he's been putting on his body."

"Is he okay?" Axel questioned as Tilles carried Riku back to the silver-haired teen's room.

"He'll be fine, he just needs some rest." Tilles answered. After he'd laid Riku down he returned to sit across the table from Axel. "And how are _you_ feeling?"

"I've been better." Axel replied grumpily.

Tilles was about to ask him something else when Saisaiji walked in through the front door. She froze at spotting Tilles at the table.

"Axel, who—" She began, but Tilles cut her off.

"Just a friend, just a friend. Axel tells me you've been out for a while—care to tell us what you've found out?"

Saisaiji gave Axel a questioning gaze and he nodded to let her know it was okay. "Well I had a word with…a friend…and he knows nothing about Gyokoshu or Sru Crucifix, but he told me where he thinks we can go to get the information."

"Oh? And where's that?" Tilles asked curiously.

"Hollow Bastion."

Tilles froze while Axel practically leapt up at this name. "Really?! That's where I met Roxas!" The pyro exclaimed.

"Do you have a portal there?" Saisaiji asked him.

"Yeah, we can go as soon as I'm better if you wa—"

"Save that world for last." Tilles interrupted firmly. "You're going to several different worlds, correct? Save that one for last."

-…-

Riku opened his eyes to a blindingly white room and had to blink several times to adjust to the lighting. (Where…am I?) He wondered, glancing around to gain his bearings. He was sitting down against a wall, a large window to his right and a bed in front of him. Laying in the bed was a girl his age, her tawny hair spread around her head. (Yun's hospital room? But how? I was….) Riku groaned when he remembered what he'd recalled in Axel's kitchen.

_((Flashback))_

_It had been two months since he'd defeated Ansem and parted with King Mickey but Riku was still making weekly visits to Castle Oblivion to check on Sora. He traveled down familiar halls he'd walked so many times before, opening white iron doors to the room of Sora's pod where the chestnut-haired boy usually slept. This day Riku opened the doors to an empty room, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Sora!" he shouted, racing into the middle of the room. "SORA!"_

_Hearing a small gasp Riku spun around to see a small cloaked figure standing beside Sora's closed pod. Next to them stood a taller cloaked figure who was pushing the pod through a dark portal._

_"Let him go!" Riku shouted, pulling out his Soul Eater and charging at the figures. The taller one leapt forward, blocking the sword with his arm._

_"Hurry—get him out of here!" a clearly male voice snapped at the shorter figure. They nodded, pushing Sora's pod the rest of the way through the portal and leaping after it._

_"No!" Riku yelled, moving past the man towards the portal._

_The man jumped in front of Riku, punching him square in the face. Riku fell to the floor, sliding on its slippery surface as the cloaked figure came to stand over him. "This doesn't concern you Riku."_

_"THE HELL IT DOESN'T!!" Riku shouted, leaping up and tackling the man to the ground. He was about to punch the figure. When Riku spotted a familiar pair of yellow eyes inside the hood. "…Ansem?!"_

_His hesitation earned Riku a second punch in the face from the figure, who quickly stood up and kicked Riku in the gut. _

_Riku let out a gasp, clutching his stomach and rolling over on the floor._

_"Like I said…" The man panted, "This doesn't concern you Riku. And if you let yourself get caught off guard so easily you'll only make matters worse by getting hurt. Take this and wear it to sharpen your senses. Maybe then you'll actually be able to do something useful." He laughed, dropping a piece of black cloth on Riku's face, turning and disappearing through the portal._

_"G-Get back here…" Riku coughed, pushing himself off the floor and picking up the keyblade he'd dropped in his anger. "I said get back her you !" Riku screamed, slamming his keyblade into the now blank wall. The portal was gone. _

_Gasping Riku sank to the floor, his eyes rolling around the room, stopping on the black strip of cloth that lay on the floor. (A blindfold?) Riku wondered, picking up the cloth. "Wear this to sharpen my senses, huh?" Tying the thing around his head Riku could see the air shimmer with a strange blue light and he realized he was __seeing__ aura. A faint trail of gold hung in the air, starting at the wall where the portal had been and dancing off down the hallway. (No…it ends at the portal. This is…Ansem's aura…) Riku realized, leaping up. (If I follow this backwards it could lead me to Sora!) Riku thought, racing off after the shimmering gold light. He chased it down the barren hallways any other traces of aura—this was the one he wanted. The golden trail led him to a cliff and, from the looks of it, Riku would have to jump off the cliff to followed it. Deciding to jump first and ask questions later, Riku leapt into the air, his entire body shuddering as he plummeted towards the ground. Below he saw a town, then streets and as the earth rushed to meet him Riku saw on alley. Riku closed his eyes, bracing for the impact…which never came. Just as he reached the ground Riku stopped, slowly dropping down to the pavement. (…Weird.) He thought, opening his eyes and relocating Ansem's trail. He rushed after it down silent streets, never once stopping until it led him to a dead end in the middle of a street. (This…he must've portalled again…Dammit!) Riku's shaking hand clenched around his keyblade and he slammed the weapon against a nearby lamp post in frustration. At the clanging sound of metal hitting metal, a heartless crawled up from the ground, its antennas twitching in the air._

_Riku merely glared at it until it jumped up towards him. His keyblade rushed through the air, slicing the shadow in half and causing it to disappear. As he did so two more heartless appeared on either side of him and when Riku turned to face one hundreds more crawled out of the ground all around him. _

_"I don't have time for this!" Riku snapped, and, undaunted by their overwhelming numbers, he charged forward into the mass of heartless. The more he killed, the more appeared, and the more tired Riku grew. Riku let out a cry as one of the heartless tore through his coat and into his side. He whirled on it and slashed it into pieces. Panting Riku summoned dark aura to his palm, his hand glowing and the air sizzling with lightning. He unleashed his most powerful technique on the pitiful shadows, draining all his energy in the process. The remaining shadows disappeared and Riku let out a weak cry for help, his hand at his side as he staggered into the wall of a nearby house. He slid down it, leaving a streak of blood from the wound at his side and Riku gasped for air, desperately trying to keep himself from passing out._

_"Hey! HEY! Are you alright?!"_

_((End Flashback))_

(And that…was when I met Axel.) Riku chuckled, shaking his head at the irony of his first meeting with the pyro.

"What's so funny?"

Riku jumped at the sound of Yun's voice from the bed—he hadn't realized she was awake. "N-Nothing." He stammered.

"And by the way…" Yun growled, sitting up and placing her hands on her hips, "What was with you running away on me last night?" She asked crossly.

"O-Oh that was um…" (Tilles.) Riku inwardly groaned. "It doesn't matter. I was just interrupted."

"Mmm." The tone in her voice told Riku she didn't buy it but she must've decided to overlook it for she placed her hands in her lap before continuing. "I'm sorry if I'm prying into your business Kurasu…" (That's right, I told her my name was Kurasu…) "…But it's just that I haven't had anyone to talk to since I got here—everyone treats me like I'm dying or something."

Riku's voice grew panicked at this. "You're not are you?!"

"No—I'm fine! They're doctors—they treat everyone like they're dying."

Riku released a sigh of relief at her denial of the death statement. "That's good." (I don't want to loose anyone else.)

Drawing her legs to her chest Yun patted the bed. Riku took this as his invitation to join her and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs hanging off the sides.

"…It's almost Christmas time." Yun commented.

Riku glanced back at her, his curiousity peaked. "Christmas?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS?!" Yun yelled in shock. Riku merely shook his head, causing Yun's mouth to go agape. "Wow. I mean wow. I thought everyone knew what Christmas is."

"I live on an island." Riku snorted.

"Really? Hmm…I guess that makes sense—I mean if you're away from society you wouldn't know Christmas. Unless someone from outside told you about it but…."

At this Riku grew quiet, turning away from her to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry—I didn't mean to offend you!" Yun quickly corrected herself, "I just—"

"It's okay—it's not you." Riku interrupted.

"…Want to talk about it?" Yun asked softly.

"Not really." Riku snapped, his fists tightening on the bed sheets. He jumped at a gentle touch on his shoulder, whirling to see Yun's hand there and a concerned look on her face that he could see even with her eyes closed. His hard eyes softened at this and Riku returned his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you I just…" (…don't want to talk about my father.) Riku finished in his mind.

Yun slowly pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around his back. Riku's eyes went wide as she drew him into her embrace, tears forming in his aqua depths as she whispered, "It's okay to let it out sometimes." Hesitantly Riku wrapped his arms around her waist and she hugged him even tighter as his hands clenched the fabric of her shirt and his resolve broke down into tears, heart-wrenching sobs ripping through his chest.

"I didn't…I didn't want to forgive him." Riku told her thorough his sobs, "I didn't want to…he left me all alone I…" Riku choked on one of his sobs and Yun rubbed his back gently, urging him to continue. "I didn't want to forgive him but…I miss him…I miss my dad…"

Yun continued to rub Riku's back, allowing him to sob into her shoulder and whispering to him, "Shh…It'll be okay…it's okay…" until his crying subsided and she drew away smiling at him. "You okay?"

"…Yeah." Riku told her, hugging her tightly one last time. (This may be the last time I can hold her…like this.) "Thank you…Yun."

-…-

"TA-DAH!! I picked it out all by myself boss, whaddya think?" Eri asked, spinning around the large entryway of the office building she'd dragged Damen and Gyokoshu to. Damen nodded in approval as he stepped forward, glancing aroudnt he large marble room.

"Looks good." He agreed, "What do you think Ko?"

"I think our boss will never let us work here. Don't get your hopes up." Gyokoshu told the excited man, his violet eyes narrowing in warning. Damen, however, was too busy chasing Eri around the office halls to listen and Gyokoshu released a sigh. "Don't you think your apprentice should be here?" He asked Eri as she ran by, causing her to stop and place a pondering hand on her chin.

"Hmm yeah he really should be here. Wonder where that idiot is anyway?" She thought aloud, pulling a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and turning it on. "Skuld, come in Skuld—you're needed on the front."

A groan emitted from the other side as someone answered her. "Eri…can it wait? I'm busy infiltrating the enemy's camp!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?! Skuld are you crazy—I told you to buy me some oranges not infiltrate the enemy's camp!"

"Shh—someone's coming!" Skuld whispered. Footsteps and a door opening were heard on the other end.

"Um…do I want to know what you're doing?" a male's voice asked.

"No and you saw nothing. NOTHING!" Skuld insisted.

"O-k…" the man muttered and his footsteps were heard to fade out into the background.

The coast is clear—he doesn't suspect a thing!" Skuld affirmed.

"I think we heard." Eri told him sarcastically.

"Oh? Is this still on?" Skuld asked. There was a long pause on the other end before Skuld's voice asked, "Hello?"

Eri gave the walkie-talkie a disgusted look before returning it to her ear and saying, "Skuld—turn off your stupid walkie-talkie."

"Oh! …Right." There was a click and Skuld's voice disappeared.

Eri released a deep sigh, tucking her walkie-talkie back in her pocket. "Sometimes I really worry about that guy's sanity…"

"Do you think he'll be alright facing this…enemy?" Damen asked.

"I have no idea." Eri admitted, "I just hope he doesn't blow up anything valuable…"

-…-

Riku's eyes opened slowly, revealing his dimly lit room and the sound of people talking floated in from the other room.

"Really?! That's where I met Roxas!" He heard Axel exclaim.

(Why is it always Axel who wakes me up?) Riku complained mentally, removing his blindfold from the bedside table and tying it around his head.

"Do you have a portal there?' Saisaiji was asking.

"Yeah we can go as soon as I'm healed if you wa—"

"Save that world for last." A third voice interrupted Axel. "You're going to several worlds correct? Save that one for last."

At this Riku stood, exiting his room and heading for the kitchen. "Save what world for last?" He asked as he entered the room and finished tying his blindfold. Both Axel and the man at the table were looking at him like they'd seen a ghost. Glancing at the silver-haired man at the table. Riku's brow furrowed in confusion. (I know that aura…) "Tilles?"

All three other people in the room stared at Riku in surprise.

"…Tilles?" Saisaiji asked slowly, turning to the silver haired man at the table. "You're…as in Old Man Tilles?"

"Ah…Axel it looks like I've been caught." Tilles surrendered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Axel burst out laughing at this. "Yeah…Yeah you have!"

"You mean you knew about this?!" Saisaiji exclaimed, turning on Axel.

"Y-Yeah…I've known for a while." Axel declared, his tone slightly nervous at her glare.

Riku found he couldn't draw his eyes off the Tilles that was now sitting at Axel's table. (Something about his aura seems so…familiar.) "Is that what you really look like?" Riku asked before he could stop himself.

"Yeah—the old man thing's a disguise." Axel answered, drawing Riku's attention away from Tilles. "Jack was the first one who told me about it b—"

"Wow Axel, you even consort with pirates?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Hey—let me finish before you make fun of me! I didn't believe Jack at first!" Axel protested.

"Mm-hmm sure. Well now we all know what Axel does in his free time."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"…It appears we've been left out of their conversation." Saisaiji told Tilles, moving past Riku to stand beside him.

"So it would seem." Tilles agreed.

"Well you know Riku I could always tell them about your gir—"

Riku snapped his hands over Axel's mouth before the pyro could finish, growling, "Not another word Axel. Or I'll kill you."

-…-

He stood before the iron gates leading to the home of his prey, his yellow eyes glinting dangerously at the two women on the other side that denied him entry.

"It isn't wise Clara…Karin…for you to deny my wishes. I simply wish to come inside and have a word with your leader." He explained to the girls, the tone in his voice suggesting a different explanation altogether.

"Y-You don't fool us Ascartes. You just want to get in so you can ki—" The blond female began, but the second female interrupted her.

"Clara. Don't."

"B-But he—"

"But I what?" The man's voice asked from behind them. The two girls eyes widened in surprise and they spun around just in time to see Ascartes run up to them, a hand on each of their throats which lifted them helplessly into the air, his dark powers choking away their lives. "I don't suppose either of you know where Ander is?" When neither female answered him he crushed his hands around their throats, splitting each girl's neck in half. Their neck muscles fell to the ground, blood spewing from the necks to stain the grass crimson. "I thought not. Lackies never do." He dropped the girls heads on the ground, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his hands as he turned toward the mansion beyond the gate, a crooked smile on his face as he marched towards the large house. "…Four down…"

Upon reaching the building he threw open the double doors, not surprised to find the entryway empty as he moved past it to climb the large carpeted staircase.

At the top lay an enormous hallway and, spotting a man with long, pony-tailed, purple-hair the murderer flashed forward, his hand shooting for the man's neck. This guardian, however; was not so easily caught off guard. He spun around, catching the villain's wrist with one gloved hand, his leg swinging around to knock out the murderer's legs from under him. Ascartes merely grinned at the guardian, disappearing like a shimmer of desert heat only to reappear behind the guardian, summoning lightning to his palm. The purple-haired man turned forward to face him, his hand swinging a karate chop at the murderer's neck which Ascartes caught with his free-hand.

"Folon." Ascartes greeted, his golden eyes flashing at the prospect of a more satisfying kill.

"Ascartes." The purple-haired man greeted in return, his icy green eyes narrowing at his opponent.

"_You_ wouldn't happen to know where Ander is, would you?" Ascartes asked, repeating his earlier question.

"Even if I did…I wouldn't tell you!" Folon finished, thrusting his hand forward toward the other man's chest. Ascartes disappeared like a shimmer in the desert once more, reappearing a few yards in front of Folon. The lightning he'd summoned earlier had spread to both of his palms now and he grinned widely at Folon, shooting the lightning across the room toward the guardian.

Folon disappeared in the same manner as Ascartes, reappearing behind the anti-guardian and kicking him hard in the side. "You're not the only one who can shimmer." Folon growled. "This is a pointless battle and you know it. I know all your tricks."

"Not all…" Ascartes' voice whispered in his ear.

Folon spun around, his eyes widening when he saw a second Ascartes behind him. On both sides Ascartes grabbed Folon's throat, lifting him into the air. Both in front and behind Folon an Ascartes sneered at him.

"…I suggest you tell me where I can find Ander."

"Why? You'll just kill me either way."

"So you do know where she is. But you are right that it doesn't matter. I'll find and kill her whether you tell me or not." And both Ascartes closed their outstretched hands…on empty air. Folon had shimmered away at the last second. One of the Ascartes vanished, leaving the remaining, true Ascartes, to lower his hand to his side. "That's right Folon…shimmer away. Shimmer away so you can lead me right to her."

-…-

Folon reappeared in the deepest part of the mansion, running up to a large, throne-like chair in which another man sat. He bowed hastily to this man before blurting out, "Master Oes, Ascartes is—"

"Here. I know." The man in the chair interrupted, leaning forward and folding his hands in front of him calmly. "…He's also grown more powerful than I thought."

"But Master Oes…when I fought him it was the same as years ago." Folon protested, his expression one of confusion as Oes shook his head.

"He's masking his power from you. Folon…I hate to make this request of you but you have to leave."

"But Master, what about you?"

"…My duties here are done. Do you understand?"

Folon merely nodded, his gaze hardening as he shimmered away…to reveal Ascartes had been standing a few feet behind him the whole time.

" 'My duties here are done'? …My Oes, I believe you are losing your touch." He mocked, a crooked smile creeping up his face.

"Say what you like Ascartes, you shall gain no satisfaction from killing former comrades."

"Not you perhaps, but Tilles, Folon and Ander?" Ascartes asked rhetorically, making his way slowly to the throne-like chair Oes sat in. "After all…" He whispered in the man's ear, "…Why would I gain satisfaction from killing someone who's already going to die?"

Oes shuddered slightly as he turned to face Ascartes, glaring defyingly up into the anti-guardian's eyes. "Why are you doing this? You used to be one of us! Why, now, are you coming back to kill people you used to be allied with?!"

Ascartes laughed at this, sending shivers down Oes' spine and the guardian's determined eyes melted at the look on the anti-guardian's face. "It's simple really…saving people…got boring."

"…You're insane."

Ascartes shook his head at this, his devilish smile spreading even wider. "Insanity has no purpose. I…do." At this Ascartes snaked an arm around behind Oes, dragging a claw down the man's back and through his flesh, causing him to cry out. "…Now would you please be so kind…as to tell me where-Ander-is?"

"W-Why Ander?" Oes managed to stammer, his hands clenched tightly around the arms of his chair.

"Well I know where Damen is—he works for me afterall."

"H-He what?!"

"And as for the trump card well…him I can kill whenever I want. Now tell me…where have you hidden Ander?" Ascartes asked coldly, his smile disappearing as he dragged all five of his claws down Oes' back this time, causing the guardian to scream in pain.

"I-I'll…I-I-I'll n-never tell you…" Oes stammered, biting back tears at the burning flesh of his back.

"…Such a pity. And here I thought you'd be willing to help a 'former comrade'." Ascartes growled, standing and walking a few steps away from Oes before stopping and asking, "…You're sure you don't want to tell me?" When all that met his question was Oes' shaking knees and faint whimper, the smile on Ascartes' lips returned. "…No? Oh well. It's such a shame you know…This really is just too…" He turned to look into Oes' wide, fearful eyes and the smile on Ascartes' lips widened again. "…easy." He finished, snapping his fingers.

The man sitting in the throne-like chair exploded, his features becoming unrecognizable as pieces of flesh flew away into the walls and blood splattered the walls. The frozen look of horror on Oes' face was the only thing left as his muscles melted off his bones and his eyes rolled from their sockets straight into the gooey mass, disappearing into the pile with a sickening 'plop'.

Ascartes licked a bit of blood off his cheek, nodding slightly to himself as he turned away from the skeletal altar. "…Five down…and it seems we were both wrong Oes…that was satisfying." Ascartes was about to leave when he spotted a glint out of the corner of his eye. Moving over to a small pot on the floor he knelt beside it, examining its contents with interest.

"…What have we here?" He asked, picking up the small silver object inside and turning it around in his hand. "Well, well…interesting." Ascartes' eyes flashed in excitement at his discovery. "Perhaps this trip wasn't so worthless after all."

_…Stop it…_ A faint voice whispered in his mind.

"Stop it? Would you rather this be your job?" He asked it aloud. When the voice did not answer Ascartes' smile faded. "I thought not."

Tucking the object in a non-existant pants pocket Ascartes stood, his form disappearing like a wave only to reappear some miles away in his own, darker room.

He frowned slightly and was about to shimmer away again when a knock on his door stopped him.

"M-M'lord are you in there?" the knocker called hesitantly. When no one answered him he opened the door, freezing when he spotted Ascartes' cold yellow eyes glaring at him. "M-M'lord I thought—"

"What is it Gyokoshu?" Ascartes interrupted.

"W-Well…you see I just…"

"Spit it out already!" Ascartes snapped, too impatient to deal with his blubbering assistant at the moment.

"Damen and I would like to set up our own base um…elsewhere. Split our forces to make us harder to track."

Ascartes contemplated this idea for a moment. (…Yes…I can see how that would work to my advantage.) "Done. Is there anything else?"

Gyokoshu looked extremely surprised and confused, but shook his head.

"…Then get out."

Gyokoshu nodded, hurriedly moving to leave.

"…Help…me." A faint voice whispered, stopping the man in his tracks.

"M'…lord?" Gyokoshu asked hesitantly as Ascartes turned his back on him. For a brief moment…his eyes had flashed brown.

(Not now…) "Go Gyokoshu."

"But—"

Ascartes darted in front of Gyokoshu, pushing the man harshly out the door, snapping, "Get out," before slamming the door in Gyokoshu's face.

"…What…have I told you…about interrupting me?" Ascartes growled at the voice after he'd shimmered somewhere Gyokoshu wouldn't hear—the room where he'd killed Oes. "You foolish boy—so help me I will _kill _her!"

_No!_ the voice sobbed in his mind. _Please…don't hurt Yun—she has nothing to do with this!_

"Are you truly so blind? She has everything to do with this. Your precious little girlfriend is the key to my entire plan. And I will not let your feelings for her get in my way." Ascartes growled, moving to shimmer. A hand punching into his stomach stopped him and he staggered backwards; staring in amazement at the hand that had hit him—_his_ hand.

_I won't let you touch her you monster!_ the voice declared.

"…You would fight against me…even knowing it would kill you?"

_Maybe…but it would kill you too!_ the voice replied, swinging Ascartes' own arm at his stomach again. Ascartes grabbed this arm's wrist with his other hand, stopping the boy that was controlling his arm mid-punch. "…You want out that badly? Fine." Ascartes told him. There was a flash and where a tall, dark man had once stood was now a boy no older than Riku with tossled brown hair.

This boy lowered his shaking arms slowly, eyes widening when he spotted the melted skeletal form in Oes' chair. He threw up on the floor, gagging at the gruesome sight.

_…You helped you know…I couldn't have killed that man without you._ Ascartes' voice reminded the boy in his mind.

The boy merely threw up again in response, shaking his dizzy head slowly.

_Come now, don't pass out. Not after you put up such a brave front before._ Ascartes teased, laughing mockingly as the boy threw up again. _…When you're done making a mess of the floor…_ Ascartes began, his tone colder than the previous one, _…I left you a present in your pocket. Take a look._

Before he knew what he was doing the boy had taken a small silver object out of his jeans' pocket. It was a round, pin-like thing, several strange symbols etched in its surface. "…What is it?" the boy found himself asking.

_Just something I picked up. You're going to deliver it for me._

"Uh-uh, I don't think so." The boy protested, but Ascartes cut him off.

_If you don't I will kill Yun. Regardless of how it affects my plans. Understood?_

The boy nodded hesitantly. "Who…am I giving this to?"

_All in due time…my dear Shuyin._

**_A/N: Aren't you glad I didn't leave you on THAT cliffhanger for all those months I've been M.I.A.? Me too. No reviews required this time, but feel free to give me your thoughts. Critiquers please keep in mind that I wrote this over a year ago. Find out what happens next month in "Face to Face with Faith and Fury"! (...still wondering why the hell I named the story that long arse name...)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's Notes: So, my wonderful, adoring fans, after a year of waiting (and far too many commas for one sentence) I have returned with FAF awesomeness. (*ducks in case random objects start flying at her for her year plus of absence*) I'm going to try harder to update because, when I think about how I would feel, I'd be peeved at me for taking so long!! (Especially now that my family has wireless internet.) A few quick side notes are that I spiffed up things for this chapter: Thoughts are in (...), Flashbacks within the flashback are in italics, and Ascartes speaking to Shuyin/Shuyin speaking to Ascartes depending on who's in control is in bold (...)._**

**_Without further ado, FAF Chapter 18!! (It's about time!)_**

**Face to Face With Faith and Fury**

CHAPTER

18

Guardians on the Move

Folon resurfaced worlds away from where he'd last stood, the full blow of Oes' words hitting him like a rain of stones, crushing him to his knees. "…Master…I'm so sorry…" he whispered to the empty room around him. He was kneeling on a plush purple carpet, a large canopy bed behind him. He was wearing tight-fitted black pants under a short-sleeved indigo jacket which was tied closed with a thin gold rope. The collar of the jacket puffed out slightly around his neck with a V-shaped slit in the front. Black gloves adorned his hands, covering his fingers in soft leather. He pounded one of these gloved hands against the floor, his fingers tightening to form fists. "Why…How could Ascartes attack when you were already…You couldn't even leave your chair…"

_"…My duties here are done. Do you understand?"_

"…Yes Master, I do. I will not fail in my mission." Folon promised aloud, pushing himself off the floor to stand tall, his icy-green eyes hardening in determination. "And I swear to you…Ascartes won't get away with this."

There was a knock on the door of the purple-floored room and Folon told the person to come in. One of his many servants entered, bowing nervously before Folon.

"Your majesty….everything is in place as you ordered. Would you like me to release an open fire on the enemy's city?"

"Not yet." Folon halted the servant's eagerness with a raise of his hand. "…I'd like to hear what they have to say first."

"But your majesty—"

"It's not up for discussion."

"…Yes…your majesty…" the servant muttered, bowing as he excused himself from the room.

(As if it's not bad enough I have problems away from home…) Folon lamented with a deep sigh. (Can't Airyglyph and Aquios be at peace for five minutes?) As he was thinking this the sky outside his window lit a burning crimson, the ground shaking beneath him, causing Folon to stagger. "What…What was that!?" Bursting out of his bedroom Folon raced down the halls of Airyglyph palace, ignoring shouts of "Prince Folon!" as servants rushed after him. Running out into the new fallen snow he spotted it immediately—a large, grey piece of rubble that had imbedded itself in the street a few yards away.

"Did you see that!?" One peasant asked.

"It fell out of the sky!" Another shouted.

(Out of the sky? It couldn't be…) Folon's suspicion was confirmed when a rectangular piece of the rubble lifted, two figures emerging to face the Airyglyph guards. (…A spaceship.)

-…-

After Eri had given Gyokoshu and Damen a grand tour of the office building she'd rented Gyokoshu found himself standing before Ascartes' door.

(How did I get talked into this?) he wondered, glancing down the hallway after his two co-workers. Both Damen and Eri gave him a thumbs-up before disappearing out the front door of the building. (Cowards.) he inwardly grumbled, (Although…) Gyokoshu thought as he raised his hand to the door, (I don't blame them…) Knocking on the door he hesitantly called for the man inside.

"M-M'lord are you in there?" When there was no answer Gyokoshu turned the door handle; pushing open the door and freezing when he spotted a pair of cold yellow eyes glaring at him out of the darkness. "M-M'lord, I thought—"

"What is it Gyokoshu?" Ascartes' harsh voice interrupted.

(I didn't expect him to actually be here!) Gyokoshu thought, sputtering at his own lack of preparation. "W-Well…you see I just…"

"Spit it out already!" the other man snapped.

"Damen and I would like to set up our own base um…elsewhere. Split our forces to make us harder to track."

Ascartes paused for a moment and Gyokoshu almost opened his mouth to try and convince the man when Ascartes stopped him. "Done. Is there anything else?"

Surprised and confused, Gyokoshu merely shook his head.

"…Then get out." Ascartes ordered him.

Gyokoshu nodded and hurriedly turned to leave when a prick of pain in his chest and the sound of a faint voice stopped him.

"…Help…me." The voice whispered and Gyokoshu whirled around in time to see Ascartes' eyes flash a fear-etched brown before the antiguardian turned his back on Gyokoshu.

"M'…lord?" Gyokoshu called into the room, realizing the faint, unfamiliar voice had come from Ascartes.

"Go Gyokoshu." Ascartes replied quietly.

"But—" Gyokoshu hesitted, wondering whose voice that faint whisper's was. Before Gyokoshu could blink Ascartes was in front of him, pushing him harshly out the door.

"Get out." Ascartes snapped before slamming the door in his face.

Gyokoshu sat on his bottom on the floor, staring at the door, forgetting where he was for a moment. When time caught up with him he stood and brushed off his pants, moving down the hall toward the exit.

"…_Help…me."_

(That was…it couldn't be.) Gyokoshu thought, shaking his head at the ludicrous idea. The quickening of his heart worried Gyokoshu however and he slowed his pace until he was at a dead standstill in the middle of the hall. (But it couldn't be…could it?) As Gyokoshu was thinking this a blow shot through the air into his stomach causing him to double over, stagger backwards and fall to his knees. Gasping for the air that had been knocked out of him, Gyokoshu leaned on a nearby wall. (Wh-What was that!?) he wondered. His wrist tightened as if someone was holding it and the the grip released and Gyokoshu noticed Damen in front of him.

"You okay?" Damen asked, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Nothing outside the normal." Gyokoshu grunted, standing up and releasing the wall.

Damen stood along with him, watching silently as his friend walked around him.

"He says we can have our own base. We should probably go set it up." Gyokoshu informed him, changing the subject. Damen didn't object.

"Sounds good—oh, and I got some info from Saya—"

At this Gyokoshu whirled around to face Damen, his brow furrowed in confusion. "When did you have time to talk to Saya?"

"I'm a guardian, remember? I get around."

"You mean you shimmer everywhere." Gyokoshu growled jealously. "We humans have to walk you know!"

"Well anyway—she said she thought she had something, but it didn't pan out." Damen commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What was it?"

"Well…she suspected Shuyin was a vessel for 'boss' but when he found out he just let her go and told her it was useless, false information."

"Probably to throw his enemies off his trail." Gyokoshu thought aloud.

"My thoughts exactly." Damen agreed with a nod. "But I don't exactly want to assume anything yet."

"…Want me to test it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to test it?" Gyokoshu repeated, pulling a pocket knife out of his jeans.

"WOH, WOH—Let's not do anything drastic—"

"Damen." Gyokoshu interrupted, his tone serious, "I'm tired of being his puppet. If this Shuyin kid is his weakness then…maybe I won't have to…"

"Saya and I already agreed that's not an option." Damen snapped. "You wanna play right into that bastard's hand, be my guest. Me I'm gonna…do…something." Damen hesitated at the end, his eyes trailing to stare off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Damen…is there something about this Shuyin kid I need to know?"

"…He's Yun's boyfriend."

"He's what?"

"Yun's boyfriend."

"WHAT!?"

Damen merely nodded sadly and Gyokoshu rubbed his empty hand over his face, blowing a raspberry in frustration.

"Well that's just…great. As if we didn't have enough problems!" Gyokoshu groaned.

"I know." Damen agreed quietly, making his way past Gyokoshu down the hallway. Gyokoshu quickly followed suit.

"For her sake…I hope Shuyin isn't the vessel." Gyokoshu admitted.

"So do I."

-…-

The morning after she'd comforted Riku, Yun awoke slowly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. (That Kurasu guy ran off in the middle of our conversation again.) Yun thought bitterly. (But…at least I was able to help. I don't know why, but I almost feel like I owe him.)

A knock at the door interrupted Yun's thoughts and the nurse announced a visitor. (Another one?) Yun wondered. As the door opened all Yun saw was a flash of ponytailed brown hair before someone pummeled into her shouting, "YUN-CHAN!"

"M-Miss please don't attack our patients!" The nurse sputtered as the brown-haired visitor broke into tears.

"I was so worried about you—they wouldn't let me come see you so I was worried something really bad happened and—"

"Kuri-chan it's ok—I'm alright: See?" Yun interrupted, smiling at her sobbing friend.

Kuri merely nodded, hugging Yun as tight as she could.

"I hate to interrupt, but I'm going to have to kick your friend out for violating hospital rul—" The nurse began, stopping when Yun shot her a dirty look. The nurse quietly excused herself from the room.

"So how're things going out there?" Yun asked curiously after her friend had settled down and moved to the chair beside the bed.

"Okay I guess…it's been really quiet without you—and Shuyin's been going crazy." Kuri added.

"Eh?" Was all Yun could say as Kuri nodded.

"Yeah he keeps rambling on about how the hospital is keeping you hostage…"

"He what?" Yun asked, her face turning pale.

"Oh don't worry we weren't planning on breaking in or anything!" Kuri exclaimed, waving her hands frantically sideways in front of her.

(Yet when you say that it makes me wonder…) Yun thought, a bit disturbed at the "breaking in" comment.

"Since we can visit you now Shuyin'll probably come later so I'd watch out if I were you." Kuri was saying.

"Th-Thanks for the warning…" Yun laughed nervously.

"…Say Yun-chan?" Kuri asked suddenly, her cheerful tone fading, "You…are okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course I am! Don't worry—I'll probably even be out soon okay?"

"…Okay." Kuri agreed, still looking a bit disbelieving. "But you better get out soon okay?"

"Okay jeez you crazy woman!" Yun exclaimed, glaring playfully at her friend.

Kuri laughed, giving her friend another hug and rushing out—she was late for school. Yun groaned when she was gone and leaned back against her pillow. (I'm missing school now, too?) She wondered with a grimace. (So much for the weekend…)

Seeing that her friend had left, the nurse returned to take Yun's blood pressure, nodding as she jotted down the reading on her clipboard. "Looks like it's finally returning to normal. We'd like to keep you one more night for observation but you should be able to go home tomorrow." The nurse informed Yun.

"Can you let my mom know too? She has a class so she couldn't come today." Yun requested.

"We'll let her know, don't worry." The nurse assured her, leaving the room and closing the door after her. Yun sighed.

(This is really boring…they won't even let me leave my bed!) Yun lamented, blowing furiously at the air. (This is so stupid.) She thought, rolling over onto her side and closing her eyes. Foggy shapes drifted toward and away from her, faded pictures dancing by Yun like a slideshow as she slept. In the background she could hear the harsh sobs of someone in immense pain. (Someone's…crying. Am I…dreaming?) Yun wondered as one of the fuzzy pictures stopped in front of her. She could barely make out someone…someone crying into another person's shirt. The two figures were seated on the floor facing each other and Yun watched silently as a third figure came up to them. She couldn't make out anything of the third but their moving lips as they approached the sitting figures. (What are they saying? I can't hear…) Slowly Yun realized the standing figure was a woman—a woman who knelt down by the two figures, reaching out for the one who was crying. She started tugging at their arm, trying to pull them away. The crying figure slapped the woman's hand away, their mouth moving furiously fast. The woman's mouth was moving fast now too and the crying figure stood, yelled something at the woman, and marched out of Yun's view. The woman quickly followed, leaving only the final figure sitting on the floor. Yun squinted, trying to make something out. She could just barely tell the remaining figure was leaning against the wall, but something about the scene before her didn't feel right. (Something's wrong…something terrible just happened, but what--) Yun's thoughts were interrupted by a brief flash of a mass of red encircling the man's chest and she gasped out of instinct, her hand flying to her mouth even in her sleep. (My God…t-they're dead. That person's dead…but who…?)

The scene flashed briefly before Yun's eyes and she felt as if some time had passed. The room in which the dead figure sat looked abandoned…until a new figure entered Yun's view, as fuzzy and unrecognizable as the rest of them…but when this one spoke Yun caught bits of it.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" The new figure asked, kneeling beside the dead person. "I thought we could stop ________ but we never stood a chance. It looks like _____ is our only hope now. But _______ still needs you ________ knew that and that's why he…." The figure trailed off, their voice extremely pained as they stared at the dead person. "My friend, I ___________ too late."

The scene disappeared like a ripple on water and Yun found herself upset and confused. (What was that? And why do I feel like it was important…?)

-…-

"Morning Axel, how are things?" Tilles asked, coming into the kitchen and giving Axel a pat on the back. The pyro let out a groan, his back scrunched over the table and his face buried in his crossed arms. "It couldn't have been very comfortable to sleep like that, are you alright?"

Axel merely groaned again in response.

"I'm going down the grocers for Saisaiji, want anything while I'm out?"

At this Axel finally raised his head, glancing at Tilles with still half-asleep eyes. "Why can't you just heal me and take me with you?" He questioned.

"Rough night, huh?"

"You have no idea." Axel mumbled, slamming his head down against the table.

"I'm sorry Axel—there's nothing I can do for you."

"But weren't you the one who messed up my legs in the first place?" Axel questioned, glaring up at Tilles.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Your legs were probably just worn out from all the running you did in your heart." Tilles explained, waving a dismissant hand in the air as he searched the kitchen cabinets, jotting down supplies that were low on a notepad.

"Why didn't you tell me that before!?" Axel exclaimed, leaping to his feet in his anger. Slowly Axel looked down, blinking slowly in his realization that he was standing.

"See? You're fine." Tilles chuckled.

"You…old man…I'll kill you!" Axel exclaimed as Tilles walked toward the door.

"See you later Axel." Tilles waved as he exited the house.

"TILLES!!" Axel shouted in protest. He was about to run after the man when something large and rectangular slammed into the back of his head, knocking him to the floor.

"Axel: Shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Riku's grumpy voice snarled before slamming shut the door to his room behind Axel.

"Ow…" Axel moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What…hit me?" He wondered, looking up at the object that'd been flung into his head. He panicked when he saw it was the painting that'd been sitting in Riku's room, grabbing it and turning it to face him. He scowled at the head-shaped dent in the middle. "I can't believe he threw this at me." Axel grumbled, poking the dent repeatedly…until his finger broke through the canvas, that is. His eyes went wide, sweat rolling down his form as he stared at his finger, which was stuck through the painting. "Uh…that can't be good…" He commented nervously.

"What can't be good?" Saisaiji questioned as she came out into the kitchen, drying her hair with a towel.

Axel turned to Saisaiji with a whimper, fake tears rolling down his face. "Riku made a hole in my heart."

"It looks more like you made it yourself." Saisaiji observed.

"It's Riku's fault for throwing it at me." Axel growled, his false tears turning into a scowl aimed at Riku's room.

"I wondered what all the commotion was," She snorted, "By the way, did Tilles leave for the grocer's yet?"

"Yeah, just a minute ago." Axel replied with a nod.

"That's good…and I suggest you pull your finger out of that hole soon—you look stupid sitting there like that." Saisaiji informed him, walking to the cabinets and pouring some water into a pot.

"I'm kind-of afraid to…" Axel muttered to himself. Slowly he pulled his finger out of the canvas anyway, inspecting the hole nervously. (Wait a second…) Axel realized, (That's where…) Suddenly he burst out laughing hysterically, causing Saisaiji to give him a strange look and Riku's door to slam open. The silver haired teen stood fuming in his doorway, his aura engulfed in flames of fury. "Ax-el…" He growled, glaring visciously at the pyro, holding something behind his back.

"I just erased Maleficent from existence!" Axel choked out, pointing to the spot where her bones had been laying—where the hole in the painting now was.

"…Idiot." Riku grumbled, dragging himself back into his room and closing the door.

"You're lucky Axel." Saisaiji told him as she heated the pot of water on the stove. "He was going to throw his bedside table at you this time."

Axel stopped dead in his laughter, his face pale as he turned to Saisaiji. "He…was?"

Saisaiji nodded.

"…Oh."

-…-

After Damen followed Gyokoshu into the old house Eri stretched her arms before propping them behind her head and walking down the sidewalk.

"Why is it whenever we have a meeting my stupid apprentice is never here!?" She complained, whipping her walkie-talkie out to turn it on and yell into it: "SKULLLLLLD!!!"

There was a click on the other end, then the sound of someone fumbling with the walkie-talkie before Skuld's voice finally answered her. "E-E-E-E-Eri! You're disturbing a very delicate opera—"

"And YOU are missing your meeting!! What the hell are you doing!?" Eri snapped.

"I am trying to secure you some oranges like you asked! Hey—You sir!! THOSE ARE MY ORANGES!!" Skuld shouted. There was the sound of running footsteps, then a loud rumbling noise before the other side of the walkie-talkie was absorbed in static.

Eri stared at it for a minute blankly before groaning, "Oh I give up!" and tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

"Hey—Eri! Wait up!" Damen called from behind her as he and Gyokoshu exited Ascartes' house. Eri stopped walking along, allowing the two men to catch up to her. "You ready?" Damen asked, slinging one arm around Eri's shoulder and the other around Gyokoshu's.

"Ready for what?" They asked at the same time.

"For us to visit Saya!"

_-mini flashback-_

_"Saya?"_  
_"Yeah, my girlfriend, remember?"_

_"Sorry Ko, I don't." Damen laughed apologetically, taking a sip of his soda. He and Gyokoshu sat in the middle of his cluttered little apartment wearing casual clothes and snacking on Doritos._

_"Oh c'mon Damen, I know you've been busy, but surely I've told you about her!" Gyokoshu protested._

_"Um…I'm sorry, I really can't remember." Damen replied sadly, panicking a little as his best friend glared at him, "I really am sorry! Like you said I've been…busy."_

_At this Gyokoshu's face grew more serious. "Have you found the last two antiguardians yet?"_

_"Almost. That Ansem's a slippery bastard." Damen growled._

_"That's because he's a heartless as well as an antiguardian, right?"_

_Damen nodded grumpily, "Yeah…the master's kinda hoping we can make you-know-who get rid of him."_

_"Tilles' charge?"_

_"SHH! They'll hear you!"_

_Gyokoshu instantly clamped a hand over his mouth before lowering it. "That's right…I'm not supposed to know that."_

_"Yeah, you're not and if you go around blabbing I'll be in serious tr—" Damen paused as if interrupted and glanced up toward the ceiling. "Uh-oh…I gotta go." He said suddenly, crushing the empty soda can in his hand and leaping up._

_"Call from the other guardians?" Gyokoshu questioned knowingly._

_"Yeah…clean up for me, will you?"_

_"Sure thing…but you owe me."_

_"How 'bout next time I'm around you introduce me to your girlfriend?" Damen offered._

_Gyokoshu nodded, "Yeah. I'll do that."_

_-end mini flashback-_

"How long has it been Ander?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"…I wouldn't be here if it wasn't an emergency."

"…Hurry up and tell me before they spot us talking."

"TILLES!!!"

"Ignore that—it's just Axel."

"Tilles?! Ander, did he just say Tilles?! Tilles is alive!?"

"Of course he is, what—"

"Oh thank God—we may still have a chance!"

"What are you talking about? Folon—what is going on?"

"Ascartes…attacked our base today."

"…No…"

"He…He got Master Oes. It's just us now."

"Folon I…I'm so sorry I don't even…know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. We have to come up with a plan. Have you heard from Damen lately?"

"Yes. He's doing alright and from what he says Ascartes won't go after him."

"That's good—then we'll have to bring him with right away."

"…We can't."

"Why not?"

"…."

"Ander…"

"He…has enough to deal with right now."

"Lemme guess: Gyokoshu. Goddammit if he wasn't so busy goofing off with his buddy—"

"Folon don't…be too hard on him. It's really complicated and I can't give you any details right now but Damen…Damen is having the hardest time out of all of us."

"…I'll take your word for it. But Ander, if Tilles does travel with Axel's group, make sure he doesn't fight Ascartes alone. If he does he'll…"

"I know. I'll be careful and make sure he is as well."

"…Thanks. And…tell him I'm sorry…for what I said about his charge."

"…I will."

-…-

Outside the door to the hospital, Shuyin stopped to catch his breath, panting heavily after having run the whole way there.

**(What are you waiting for?) **Ascartes asked in his mind, **(Go in.)**

(I am, I'm going…) Shuyin thought back at him, straightening up and opening the hospital door.

The nurse at the front counter greeted him with a broad smile as she asked, "Hello, how may I help you today?"

"I'm here to see a patient actually." Shuyin replied as he stepped up to the counter, "Okajima Yun. Do you know what room she's in?"

"One moment please," The nurse told him, turning to her computer and hitting a few keys. "Okay, and what relation are you to the patient?"

Shuyin felt his cheeks flush red in response to this question as he answered her, "Her boyfriend."

"Very well, Mr. Boyfriend, right this way." The nurse teased, giving Shuyin a wink and leading him down a side hallway.

"She's in here resting." The nurse told him as she gestured to one of the rooms and bustled off down the hall humming to herself.

Cautiously Shuyin peered into the bright white hospital room to see Yun's sleeping form curled up in a bed, her hair falling down around her face and her eyes closed in a deep, restful sleep. A warm smile crossed Shuyin's face as he crept quietly into the room, his eyes locked on her peaceful face.

(Good…she looks like she's doing okay,) He thought, brushing some of her hair gently away from her face. "Sorry I couldn't come sooner." He whispered, pulling a get-well-soon card out of his jacket pocket and placing it on her bedstand. He returned to staring at her, his eyes drawn to her like a moth to a flame—locked on and unable to look away…entranced…

**(The pin too.)**

Shuyin jumped, his calm face transforming into panic at the sound of Ascartes' voice. (Wh-What?)

**(Put the pin next to your card.) **Ascartes repeated.

(But you promised Yun wouldn't get hurt!) Shuyin inwardly protested.

**(And she won't boy, so long as you follow my orders. The pin too.) **Ascartes growled impatiently.

His hand shaking, Shuyin dived into his pocket to fish out the silver pin. Hesitantly he place it next to the card, jumping again when it transformed into a silver bracelet. The same inscriptions that had been on the pin had transferred to the bracelet and they sparkled in the luminescent hospital lights.

(Wh-What…is that thing?) Shuyin wondered to himself.

**(…I will allow you some time to do as you wish. But when I call on you again you'd best do as I say...or more than your precious girlfriend will be at stake.)**

**_Author's note: Oh, bah, Ascartes, you're just a big bully! (*gets glared at*) A-Anywho, let me know what you guys think. I'm curious for opinions such as what Yun's dream's about, what the pin/bracelet is for, when/why Axel, Riku, and Sai became comic relief, etc._**

**_'Till next year! ...That's a joke, I hope. I'm uh...gonna go get started on typing Chapter 19 NOW....^^;_**


	19. FAF: A Flashback Summary

**A/N: It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's--SUPER FAF!! For your reading pleasure, and/or because you have no idea what's going on anymore here is a tidy little summary of our heroes actions throughout the course of the flashback. Anything from Chapters 1-5 in the present is not mentioned--I will summarize them when we get back to the present several (many) chapters from now. So for those of you who were lost, hopefully now you'll be found?**

**Face to Face With Faith and Fury**

NOT A CHAPTER

A SUMMARY!

_FAF Chapters 6-18, Where The Heck Are We Now?_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Events of the Flashback begin.

--Riku is near death in an unknown place. A strange figure rescues him for no reason other than _"Because you remind me of me."_

--Riku discovers he's been rescued by a nobody named Axel and a ninja girl named Saisaiji. He, of course, tries to leave without thanking them; and they, of course, try to follow his injured butt and make sure he doesn't get worse injured than he already is.

--Axel mentions he knows Sora in order to catch Riku's attention. So he "allows" them to follow…and annoy him.

--At DiZ's mansion in Twilight Town Riku has a mental break down over his fear that Sora has been killed. (This isn't stated till much, much later)

--Axel and Riku make friends. Awwww. ( Not really ^^;)

_**Chapter 7**_

--Riku meets a mysterious girl in his dreams and decides he likes her, BECAUSE HE CAN! (I honestly to this day have no idea why he got so attracted to Yun the first time he met her. Oh, no, not a Mary Sue!! Run Yun, Run!)

--Riku, Axel, and Saisaiji (I keep wanting to write Sora, Sora's in a coma XD) travel to the Land of the Dragons and Sai tries to off herself in the middle of the night by letting heartless in to attack the village (how many of you forgot about that? I'm raisin' my hand! …and I'm the author ^^;) Riku saves her as if to say "Suck it, if you won't let me die I'm not lettin' you die either." ((I think this is when Sai decides she loves Riku)).

--Riku sees Yun play video games and thinks she has crazy voodoo powers. Riku then follows Yun on her date and discovers HE has crazy voodoo powers when he spills a soda on Shuyin's lap ((Take THAT Ascartes!! …Um, yeah, that was Ascartes. This isn't revealed in writing until near the very end of the flashback, but since you guys know about the vessel thing, I can explain Shuyin's bizarre behavior now and you'll get it ^^)) Riku follows a crying Yun home and wishes he could be there with her. Awwwww (Yes really ^^)

_**Chapter 8**_

--Shuyin apologizes to Yun, Yun forgives him, Riku gets grumpy. Riku plays silly mind games (there's those voodoo tricks again) with Yun until a mysterious voice (can't tell you that one yet, it's still a spoiler) tells him to knock it off.

--Ascartes is introduced (GASP!) as a shadowy figure Gyokoshu calls "M'lord" (I still dunno why he does that). Ko gets an express death delivery for Damen from Ascartes.

--Riku has a minor heart attack! (Yay? I still don't know why that happened, either. Pretty bad when I don't know what's going on… ) Kuri helps him get over it a bit though.

--Saisaiji is a ninja!! Even Riku can't sense her coming!! …That's not really that important to note, is it?

--The Organization wears Maid Outfits at Larxene's (dead) behest. Blame (or thank) Demyx. Also note Roxas got out of it (Hmm… important plot development?! …Or mercy on Sora yet again?)

--Riku attempts to remember what he forgot (Sora, dummy) and then goes to the Organization's base and remembers he could meet Roxas. (And Sora, Riku? AND SORA? …Sorry, I have to pick on him, how stupid can you get?)

--I totally misspelled "mine" with "mind". …That's also not important.

_**Chapter 9**_

--Riku does not meet Roxas and instead, has to go rescue Saisaiji. Again. ("How many times is that now?" "Only two, Riku, but who's counting?")

--Holy crapface I forgot he met Gyokoshu!! …Sorry.

--Ascartes: "I'll deal with him myself." (Meaning Riku. Run, Riku, Run!)

--Riku decides to go on a SruCrucifix witch hunt with Sai and Axel as his comrades-in-arms! (Yay friends!)

--Damen don't need no stinkin' antidote! Damen can heal like super awesome person! Yeah! …Just don't bring any Kryptonite, kay Gyokoshu?

--Axel discovers Saisaiji likes Riku (told you so) and Riku is oblivious. Sai and Riku scope out DiZ's mansion and discover a painting. ("Can I keep it? It followed me home…" "Sure son, just don't forget to feed it!" …Sorry, I'm feeling weird—it's late).

--Riku goes to Kuri's house, finds out things are going well between Shuyin and Yun (why not, their names rhyme) and gets pushed head first and screaming down a flight of stairs by a very pissed off (for no reason we can discern) Ascartes. …Geez, that happened in chapter _nine?_

_**Chapter 10**_

The title to this chapter should be ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW *ehem*, anyway…. ("Old Man Tilles")

--Riku discovers that Freddie can hurt you outside your dreams too…Oh, wait, sorry—this isn't Nightmare on Elm Street—Riku discovers that Ascartes' scratch marks aren't just in his dreams. (the bogeyman is real!! Aaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!)

--Axel, Sai, and Riku travel to meet THE MOST AWESOME OLD DUDE _EVER. _…Who manages to mess up all their names. (Sauron, Renko, and Kurasu, respectively). The old dude (Tilles) proceeds to give Riku the most questionable piece of fashion he'll own for the entirety of Kingdom Hearts 2: an armsock. (At least it's a magic armsock???)

--The armsock saves Riku. Ascartes seems pissed. Also, something of note: when Ascartes is repelled by said awful fashion statement he says "Tilles?!? You…you are Tilles'…" and then goes on to call Riku very mean names that you should not repeat on any playgrounds. Basically, all I'm pointing out here is that Ascartes knows Tilles and doesn't like him much more than he likes Riku.

--Riku cries because he's distraught and remembers how his mom died (possibly because he was worried he'd lose Yun too?) Also, Riku has a one-sided shouting match with Tilles, who forces him to keep the awful fashion statements despite all of Riku's protests that all the other kids will tease him.

_**Chapter 11**_

--Riku's group gets nothing out of Tilles on SruCru other than mention of someone named Marty. A flashforward introduces the underworld game show Riku, Axel, and Sai get entangled in when they go to the Underworld part of the Olympus Colosseum.

--The Riku-dan (That's brigade in Japanese XD) meets and quickly learns to dislike Eri Watashi, pink haired assassin and game show hostess. Brief cameos are made by Collette from Tales of Symphonia and InuYasha from the same name. Riku wins the game show, thus busting it as he was the only winner ever, and Axel and Riku argue. Saisaiji accepts Riku's prize for him (did she really get anything??) and Eri mutters about needing a new job (Hmmm Sru Crucifix, that sounds as good a place as any, what does Eri know about crazy psycho antiguardians?)

--Riku and Shuyin have a…heart to heart? Riku says IN FRONT OF SHUYIN "Can't I protect anyone without hurting them?" (Riku doesn't know the significance of this, but you guys do now! A) Shuyin understands exactly where Riku's coming from and B) Ascartes. Just Ascartes, you finish the sentence however you like).

--Riku discovers he did not wake up in Axel's house and he discovers Axel considers him one of his best friends. (Riku: "But you're not Sora." Axel: T_T)

_**Chapter 12**_

--Saya, Gyokoshu's girlfriend is introduced (did we even know he had a girlfriend up 'till this point?) Ko says something to the effect of "I should kill myself" and Saya verbally slaps him (i.e. tells him not to). Ascartes comes in all angry about Riku being in contact with Tilles and threatens to kill Saya. Gyokoshu threatens to kill…himself. AND IT WORKS o_O. Ascartes threatens to kill Saya again, and then leaves. (for doing all that threatening, he sure doesn't do a lot of killing, does he?)

--Riku-dan is at Port Royal and Axel somehow knows both Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. Jack and Axel are forced overboard (why aren't Sai and Riku again?). Jack and Axel discuss stuff on the island they're stranded on and Axel learns "old man Tilles" isn't really that old (yes, 45 is the new 30! ??)

--"Only Jack could find rum on a deserted island…" (So true Axel, so true.)

--Ascartes tells Damen to kill some girl if he wants into SruCru so Damen fakes it. (This girl, by the way, is Eri. Remember how she said she was going to check out SruCru? Well she did, eh heh heh heh…^^;)

--SKULD. And he gets owned by Eri, causing Damen to hire her. (Oh, Skuld, how we love you so… )

--Sai and Riku talk. Riku: "Sounds like you like him (Axel)" Sai: "You can be so dense." Riku: "Huh?" (No, I'm not making this up—that conversation really happened…sigh, Riku, where did all your powers of perception go?)

_**Chapter 13**_

--Saisaiji does not like the cave where the treasure is. You would think Barbossa would get a clue from that, but no, he's more interested in causing the first Pirates of the Carribean movie to exist.

--Saisaiji gets possessed, Riku saves her (this is the 3rd time, for those who are counting) and they whoosh off through a dark portal).

--Axel visits "old man Tilles" and tells him he knows he's not old. (joke- Tilles: "Ah, why thank you Sauron, but flattery will do you no good." Axel: "No, really, I mean it. You're not old." Tilles: "Such a nice young'un." Axel: " Will you take the costume off already!?")

--Riku drops Sai off in her bed, then collapses in his own…and gets a taste of Yun in the shower. After making several interesting noises and slamming his head into multiple hard surfaces, things settle down and Riku attempts to steal some of Yun's popcorn. He hears a mysterious voice again (remember that? From chapter 8?) which tells him to protect Yun, that it's not a dream he's having and that "Yun is—" …We don't know because Axel wakes Riku up. (Curse that pyro and his alarm clock functions! ) Oh, and Axel's mad at Riku for what happened to Sai.

--Skuld is hired by Eri. YESSSSSSSSSSSS.

--Best flash forward yet. Or ever. EVEERR!!! (to Axel's heart)

--Riku gets sucked into the painting he and Sai took from DiZ's mansion (I'm still unclear on how DiZ of all people wound up with Axel's heart, but why question fate?)

--Axel: "…I don't know anyone named Saisaiji." Riku: O_O "??????????????"

_**Chapter 14**_

This whole arc with Axel's heart and Maleficent is one of my favorites. Plus we get some Roxas action! And Super Tilles action! And it's AWESOME! *Koff* kay, sorry, I just really like how this piece of the story came out.

--Sai tells Axel she loves Riku (Awww…wait. That's not aww, that's just mean Saisaiji! Don't you know Axel likes you? Oh wait, you don't XD)

--Axel tries to beat up Riku. Out of love. (Aww…no).

--Poor Saisaiji. Riku disappears and then Axel passes out.

--Axel informs Riku that he is inside the painting. Because Axel just knows these things. (And yet claims he doesn't know who Sai is, hmmm….)

--Riku chases after Axel who chases after Maleficent. Axel, to Riku: "You came…So you really do care. You could've left or walked away…but you came." (…Taken out of context this sounds like I'm writing Axel/Riku slash XD) Riku confesses he was just trying to protect Saisaiji and, oh, gee, it's magic, Axel knows who she is now… )

--Axel and Riku wake up in Maleficent's castle. Axel asks Riku about his feelings towards Sai. Axel: "Do you…like her?" Riku: "No." (lols…Riku, you're so nice to Saisaiji XD) Riku, thinking: "He has a heart INSIDE his heart? That's confusing…" (I know exactly what you mean Riku…)

--Riku and Axel escape.

--Maleficent chases them.

--Riku and Axel attempt to fight Maleficent.

--Maleficent is winning.

--Maleficent…okay, sorry, I'll stop the short bullets now ^^;

--Roxas saves the day and Riku and Axel run toward a cliff (because they're smart like that) and then they beat Maleficent up. She falls off the cliff and our heroes (minus Roxas, because who knows where he disappeared to) run off towards the castle (Sleeping Beauty's to be exact, also known as Saisaiji).

--The Riku in Axel's heart appears. Dun-du-du-dun! (…And he's angry. You won't like him when he's angry…) Riku (the one we know and love) runs off up the staircase. Riku (the one in Axel's heart) and Axel fight and Riku (A's heart one) tells Axel what he really thinks of Riku (the one we know, this isn't confusing anyone is it?) Grand irony: After all that fighting Riku (the one we like) comes up and socks Riku (heart one) upside the head and knocks him out. Poor Axel, just another way Riku can one-up you: he has an easier job beating up himself. …Waiiiit…

--Riku: "I don't act cold because I'm heartless…I act that way because I care." Axel: "Now that makes no sense." (My thoughts exactly, I agree with the red-headed fellow.) Axel and Riku run up the stairs and we catch up with our flash forward: Axel hanging off the edge, Riku trying to rescue him, Axel telling Riku Sai loves Riku, Riku rescuing Axel, and a somehow still alive Maleficent appearing to try to eat them (or something sinister similar to cannibalism).

_**Chapter 15**_

I will repeat my comment to Neko-nee-chan here because it is important and this is all about pointing out what I thought were important events: Everything we're reading in this flashback has nothing to do with Riku remembering and/or reliving these experiences. Riku don't remember squat in the present and the reason for that will be clear as soon as we've finished the flashback of crazy longish doom. And now, more summary:

--Roxas! Here he comes to save the day!! Oh yeah, that's where he disappeared to—he got knocked out by a tree. Oh, and great awesome irony again: Even Roxas does a better job at knocking out Axel's heart Riku than Axel does. (slug to face is all it takes! …hey, that even rhymes.)

--Roxas and Maleficent duke it out while Axel and Riku run off up the stairs (they're outside stairs, making all of this possible). Roxas is saved and healed by Super Tilles!! (I uh…dunno how he got in Axel's heart. Maleficent either, for that matter.) Another great irony piece for you: Axel, Riku, and Roxas collectively get whaled on by Maleficent and can't beat her and all Tilles does is wave a hand in front of her face and she dies XD.

--Axel and Riku reach the room where Saisaiji is in Axel's heart…and Riku discovers she's dead. (Is there some sort of symbolism there that we're missing?) Axel confesses he loves Sai, and this triggers Riku to remember his mother's death and have a sudden aching fear for Yun's life. Also, craziness: Riku shouts Yun's name AND YUN HEARS HIM. All the way on Earth. (How's that for symbolism?)

--A strange man (totally Damen lols) gives Yun a photograph and asks her to give him information on the person in the photo. Yun: "But this is--!" …and we're left hanging.

--Riku's out of the painting, but Axel's not. Riku shouts at an inanimate object (the painting), eliciting stares from Saisaiji that could only be interpreted to mean, "Oh, great. Riku's lost it. Now we really are screwed."

--Axel, still inside the painting, discovers Riku has disappeared, hears him shouting, and lays there dying only to be saved by… SUPER TILLES!! (There are several reasons to love that guy now. Oh, and he says he followed Riku in. Not sure how other than the fact that he's Tilles.)

--Sai: "Did you see that? His arm just healed itself." (Yeah, geez, that had to be freaky for people on the other end of the painting. Sai just has no clue what's going on at this point.) Axel wakes up (scaring the daylights out of Sai in the process) and he and Riku play-fight. Oh, and GASP the chapter doesn't end on an awful cliffhanger. Just a little one. (Yun, remember?)

_**Chapter 16**_

--Saya reads some interesting material in the library. She concludes (truthfully or falsely?) that Ascartes is a spirit that attaches to living thing's souls in order to live. Ascartes discovers her reading material seconds later and doesn't seem happy (he's a grumpy guy, you know?)

--A male and female (unidentified at first, but we later find out they're guardians) scope out Ascartes' basement and find a sleeping beast that vaguely resembles a chimera. Ascartes proceeds to feed them to it aaaaand we never see it again. (I think I forgot he had it ^^; I mean, it's not like he needs it or anything…)

--We discover the guy who approached Yun last chapter is Damen. Gyokoshu laughs at his neon green cap and Eri announces Skuld has joined their team. Ko deduces (because he's totally Sherlock) that Damen is worried not even he will be able to protect Yun (this is also where we learn that Damen is Yun's guardian for the very first time, though it isn't necessarily directly stated.)

--Yun goes home, but is sick and falls to the floor. Before she passes out, she sees a silver-haired boy… (!!!!!!) She wakes up in the hospital asking about him, but her mom has no clue who she's talking about.

--Axel tries to be a snoop and find out who Yun is, but fails because all Riku has to do to avoid the question is leave the room (something happened to Axel's legs in his heart). Riku sleeps and sees Yun pass out. He finds her brother Matt sleeping in another room, WAKES HIM UP, and directs him to Yun. Riku discovers that Yun SAW HIM.

--Epicness. Yun and Riku have a conversation. Riku: "Just someone who watches you." Yun: "So you're a stalker?" Riku: "Watches OVER you, Watches OVER!" Riku tells her his name is Kurasu (why, even he is unsure.) Tilles wakes Riku up (rudely) as the "old man" and then lectures him on his injured friends. Tilles tells Riku he's watching the house/ guarding it (because Tilles is the best house guard EVER!!!)

--Tilles confronts Saya about what she was reading (joke: Ascartes: "How dare you read such stupid things!" Saya: "I'm sorry m'lord, forgiiiiive meeeee." Ascartes: "Who do you think you are? Gyokoshu?") Saya's theory? Shuyin = vessel for Ascartes (unconfirmed 'till chapter 17). Ascartes, of course, denies it.

_**Chapter 17**_

Yay gore?

--Yun is visited in the hospital by Damen (who wears sunglasses in the hospital).

--Axel and Tilles' conversation way back in chapter 13 is finally revealed (although it's interrupted when he's woken up by Riku). Axel learns of guardians, antiguardians, etc. Axel takes the opportunity of being woken up by Riku to tease him about Yun. "Riku's got a girlfriend, Riku's got a girlfriend~!"

--Axel says something to Tilles about Sora and Riku bolts out the door like his trenchcoat is on fire (NOW he remembers Sora? Geez Riku, it's about time!) Tilles returns with Riku later and instructs Sai and Axel not to go to Hollow Bastion until last out of the worlds they search (Hmm, do we suspect Tilles knows how Riku feels about Hollow Bastion?)

--Riku flashbacks (within a flashback!!) to when Sora was kidnapped from Castle Oblivion and the search that led to him being beat up by heartless (somehow…this is Riku, how did that happen?) and saved by Axel.

--Yun and Riku talk again ^^. Riku's feeling nostalgic (Yun makes him think of his parents?) and talks about his dad.

--Eri picks out a base for Damen, Ko, Skuld, and herself. Skuld, meanwhile, phones in to say he's in the enemy's camp. Male: "Um…do I want to know what you're doing?" Skuld: "No and you saw nothing. NOTHING!"

--Sai and Riku discover (?) Tilles isn't old.

--Um, yes, the short version: Ascartes kills all the guardians. OH no, wait, wait… there's still…one, two, three, four left! …Out of 9. ; Ascartes agrees to the separate base Eri found. Oh, and Shuyin DOES = Ascartes' vessel.

_**Chapter 18**_

One more!!

--Folon returns to his home world, and is sad because some character we never even knew was killed by Ascartes. (lol, sorry, that's awful XD) A spaceship lands in Airyglyph. (Guess where he is? Guess, guess! Oh, fine, he's in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time on that crazy medieval planet. Oh, and I haven't beaten that game yet so don't spoil it!)

--Ko and Damen suspect Shuyin of being a vessel…because they're sharp like that. Damen: "Oh, and by the way Ko, Shuyin is Yun's boyfriend." Gyokoshu: "WHAT!?"

--Yun thinks about Kurasu and is visited by Kuri. Yun has a really weird dream (which may be somewhat significant to our plot, but all we know so far is that somebody died, which isn't really a surprise considering what happened last chapter. You know, the whole "wow, the authoress just created five new characters just to kill them off!" thing.)

--Axel argues with Tilles. Saisaiji is heating water (this will be EXTREMELY important next chapter, but for now the ominous-ness of that pot is lost.) Axel pokes a hole in his painting where Maleficent's lifeless remains used to be (because we aren't satisfied with her just dying, and it's more fun to say "she was obliterated!" than "Oh, yeah, we killed her a while back.")

--Skuld yells something about oranges.

--Ander and Folon talk about all the dead people from chapter 17 and Tilles, who isn't dead.

--Ascartes forces Shuyin…TO LEAVE YUN PRESENTS. Mwahahahahaha….wait.

**A/N: And ta-da!! That is all that's up there. I shall do these more often (hopefully) so that there won't be any information overloads. Maybe at the start of each chapter I'll review what happened in the one before it, like a "Previously on FAF" thing. Until Chapter 19!**

**~Sora-san.**


	20. 19: Past, Present, and Future

**A/N: Golly gee willikers it's another..**

**...Yeah, nevermind THAT idea. So here is Chapter 19, fresh off the typing. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it as all these chapters are SOOOOOOOOOO over due. There's also a nice summary of the flashback up for those of you who've forgotten everything that's going on (which, I don't blame you. I've been typing some of this stuff and thinking "Wow, where did all that come from? I don't remember this. HOLY COW! ...I don't remember that either." It's fun and terrifying at the same time.)**

**Without further ado, chapter 19!**

**Face to Face With Faith and Fury**

CHAPTER

19

Past, Present, and Future

_"…The information you 'dug up' is of no threat to me."_

_"It's not?"_

_"Stop wasting my time woman. You found nothing but false information so I have no reason to kill you and infringe on Gyokoshu's performance. Get out."_

Remembering what Ascartes had said to her, Saya sat on the edge of her bed, a photograph nestled in her palms. Her mind raced with conflicting thoughts as she waited, the world silent as she tried to make sense of her encounter with the antiguardian. She rubbed her thumb over the photograph and stared down at it with saddened eyes, an unspoken name forming on her lips.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her and with a start she yelled, "Coming!" before tucking the photograph under her pillow and rushing to answer the door.

"Saya! …What's up?" Damen greeted, a huge grin on his face as he shoved Eri and Gyokoshu into the room.

"Sorry…" Gyokoshu apologized, "He insisted on barging in."

"It's alright." Saya told him with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Ascartes." Damen announced, his face turning serious.

"…Oh." Saya replied, her smile fading as she returned to her seat on the edge of the bed. "He…really has become a monster, hasn't he?"

"…Hey Eri? Could you wait outside?" Damen asked the youngest member of their group.

Eri nodded slowly and hurried from the room.

"…I'm sorry." Saya whispered, tightening her grip on her bedsheets. "It's just…"

"I know." Damen interrupted, "He used to be on our side."

"He used to be our friend." Gyokoshu added quietly.

All three were silent for a moment before Saya spoke.

"…I think…the man we knew is long gone. All I want to know is…what could drive him to this?"

"…Do you still love love him?" Gyokoshu asked, his tone a bit stiff with jealousy.

"No—I love you. It's just that I can't understand how someone so good could become so…"

"…Evil?" Damen finished. "It doesn't matter now. We have to find out how to stop him before anyone else gets hurt. The strongest lead we have right now is Shuyin, but to test him…" Damen hesitated and looked over at Gyokoshu.

"What are you looking at me for? I already told you: I'm not going to be his puppet anymore. No matter what happens to me we set the rebellion in motion _now_." Gyokoshu ordered firmly.

"…Guess I can't argue with that." Damen laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Go out and meet Eri will you? I'll just be a minute."

Gyokoshu nodded, giving Saya a comforting smile as he exited the room. When Damen was sure the other man was out of listening distance he turned to Saya.

"…You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Just…make sure Ko doesn't…try too hard, okay?" She smiled weakly up at him.

"Don't worry. I won't ever let him do anything that stupid again."

_-mini flashback-_

_"Saya, Damen; Damen, Saya." Gyokoshu introduced as the three met outside a small café. _

_"Charmed." Damen greeted, holding Saya's hand gently up to his lips to kiss it._

_"Hey, hey paws off—she's my girlfriend, remember?" Gyokoshu growled._

_Saya laughed as Damen jerked his hands away and held them up in surrender._

_"I've got a reservation—you coming in?" Gyokoshu asked his friend._

_"Um…I'm really sorry, I'd love to but I can't." Damen told him, shrugging apologetically._

_"Oh come on, can't you take a break from your guardian duties for two seconds!?"_

_"He's a guardian!?" Saya asked, whirling on Gyokoshu in surprise._

_Both men exchanged startled glances before Damen spoke. "You…know what a guardian is?"_

_"Yes I…used to know one." She replied, growing strangely quiet after her sudden exclamation._

_"Used to?" Gyokoshu asked, "You didn't tell me you knew any guardians."_

_"Neither did you." Saya pointed out._

_"Well!" Damen interrupted, wrapping his arms around the couple. "What say we go inside?"_

_"I thought you were leaving." Gyokoshu commented._

_"Well I can't exactly shimmer away in the middle of the street, now can I?" Damen questioned, leading them inside. As soon as he'd seated the couple he announced a bathroom run and hustled away._

_"He's not coming back, is he?" Saya asked._

_"Doesn't look like it," Gyokoshu sighed, "He may frequently run off, but he's a good friend…someday I hope you'll actually get to meet him properly."_

_"From what you've told me I don't need to…besides, guardians are busy people…and he's doing good things for others so…who am I to complain?" She asked, her voice cracking as she stared down at the table._

_Getting the feeling she wasn't talking about Damen, Gyokoshu decided to lighten the mood and forced a big smile. "Well, since we're here…care to join me for a lunch date?"_

_Saya looked up and returned his grin with a gentle one of her own. "…I'd love to."_

_-end mini flashback-_

Yawning, Riku awoke after several minutes of disturbed sleep. He hadn't really slept well and Axel's frequent morning interruptions hadn't helped. After tying his blindfold around his head, Riku groggily dragged himself out of his room and into the kitchen, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"Morning Riku!" Axel greeted.

Riku grunted in response. (How is he so damn perky this early in the day…!?)

"…You're not still mad at me, are you? 'Cause I can make it up to you! I'll make you breakfast or whatever you want! C'mon Riku, what do you want?"

"…You know what you can do for me Axel?"

"What?"

"Shut up." Riku and Saisaiji told the pyro at the same time. Riku glanced over in Saisaiji's direction and she giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry…it was too easy to pass up." She explained.

(Did she just…giggle?) Riku wondered. Axel must have been wondering the same thing, for he asked: "Um, Sai…what exactly's in that water?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something was in it?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"No reason…" Axel muttered.

Just as he was muttering this Tilles burst through the front doors carrying an armload of paper bags.

"Hello again! Sorry it took so long Saisaiji—I ran into a bit of trouble at the grocer's." Tilles greeted, dropping the bags on the table with a thumb.

Peeking inside Axel raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's with all the oranges?"

"That would be the spot of trouble." Seeing Axel and Saisaiji's questioning gazes, Tilles continued, "Well I originally was only going to get one but then some strange man ran up to me shouting 'those are my oranges!' and the next thing I knew he'd knocked over the whole pile and the owner was making me buy half of them."

"…Damn." Axel snorted as he pulled orange after orange out of the bag. "I don't think we can eat this many…hey, what's this?" The pyro asked, pulling a strange black box that was broken in half out of the bag. " 'Property of…Skuld'?" he read off the side.

Tilles took it gently and turned it around, examining the strange item. "Huh…this must've belonged to that fellow I bumped into. I should probably return it to him." Picking up one of the bags filled with oranges Tilles headed for the door.

"What'cha gonna do with all those oranges?" Axel questioned.

"I'm hoping I can donate them to the war on my homeworld." Tilles replied with a wave as he hurried out the door.

Because of all the orange distractions Axel never saw Saisaiji take a small box out of one of the bags, emptying the contents into her pot of water. Riku didn't see either, but he was the first to notice the signs of danger.

Sniffing the air he asked curiously, "What's that smell?"

Sniffing the air as well, Axel answered slowly, "I…don't know….it smells an awful lot like…" His face going pale in recognition, Axel jumped out of his chair, staggering back into the wall. "Riku, get over here!"

"What?"

"Riku—get away from Saisaiji!"

Glancing over towards Saisaiji, Riku sensed her pick up a spoon and scoop a bit of her mixed liquid into her mouth. A grin spread across her face slowly—a grin that, even with his blindfold on, sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"RIKU!"

At the sound of Axel's shout, Riku leapt up—staggering backwards away from the grinning Saisaiji to join the pyro on the opposite side of the room.

"Wh—"

Before Riku could even ask what was going on Saisaiji rushed over in front of the two males, answering him at the speed of light. " 'What's going on?' That's what you were going to ask, right? I'll tell you what's going on: coffee. That's right: coffee—that yummy brown beverage that comes in powder in a box that you mix in with boiled water to make that Axel won't let me have because he thinks it makes me hyper! Do I look hyper to you?"

"I—"

After only getting a single word in Riku was once again interrupted by a spazzing Saisaiji. "NO! I don't look hyper, I don't sound hyper, I'm not even wearing the right outfit for being hyper! Hyper people wear skirts and tanktops, not pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt! I'm going to go skip down the hall now." She announced, turning and skipping off down the hallway to her room, humming along the way.

"…Scary." Was all Riku could say.

"Yeah. I forgot how bad she gets." Axel shuddered.

"You've seen this before?"

Axel nodded sadly, "Yeah…and it always takes me forever to calm her down."

Suddenly Riku had a lot more respect for Axel.

--Saisaiji: 1, Axel and Riku: 0—

"You sure this'll work?" Riku asked quietly.

"It has to—we have her coffee." Axel whispered.

"…I can't believe she did all this on one spoon…" Riku muttered, glancing around the kitchen. Since they'd left it Saisaiji had returned to destroy it, opening every cabinet and tossing every food item or utensil halfway across the kitchen in search of her precious pot of coffee. Several forks and knives were sticking out of the wall. Axel motioned for Riku to follow him and inched cautiously into the room. Riku followed just behind him, stretching out his senses for the illusive female ninja.

"Sai?" Axel called, "We know you're here…come on out…we have the pot of coffee: see?" He held the pot up to prove his point, lowering it as Saisaiji slinked into the room.

"Coffee…" She growled.

"Yeah: coffee. Aren't you happy? We saved some for you." Axel told her cheerily. "Would you like some?"

"Coffee…" Saisaiji repeated.

"That's right. Come here—come here so I can give you some."

(He…He sounds like he's talking to a dog!) Riku realized in disbelief.

"Coffee…"

"Although I can see why…" Riku thought aloud.

"What was that?" Axel questioned.

"Noth—"

Unfortunately for the two of them, Saisaiji still had the instincts to know when Axel was distracted. The instant she recognized this she leapt forward, snatching the coffee pot from the pyro's grasp and racing off with it before they could so much as blink.

Axel stared blankly down at his empty hands for a moment before yelling, "Wh-What just happened!?"

"She just stole the pot—that's what happened!" Riku groaned. "Do I even wanna know how she acts on that much coffee?!"

Axel froze, his tone turning grim. "Riku: go to your room."

"…What?"

"Get in your room, lock the door, and whatever you do, don't open it until I say to."

"What are you gonna do?" Riku asked.

"…I'm bringing out the secret weapon."

--Saisaiji: 2, Axel and Riku: None—

Closing the door to his room Riku practically leapt out of his skin when he heard Saisaiji's voice yell, "RIKU!!!" and something heavy latched itself onto his back.

"H-H-Hey—get off!" Riku stammered, attempting to shake off the attacker.

"Oh come on Riku! It's Saisaiji! Sai-sai-ji. How come you never call me by my name? I always call you by yours!" She pouted, twirling a strand of his silver hair.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you talking about? And what are you doing with my hair?!" Riku sputtered, twisting around and pushing her off of him. She landed gracefully on the floor and walked towards him. Riku tried to back away, but only succeeded until she'd backed him into the door.

"Wow Riku…I didn't know you were this shy," Saisaiji cooed, leaning in so close Riku could smell the coffee on her breath. He desperately fumbed around in search of the doorknob. "…I find that very attractive in a man." She was about to kiss him when Riku found what he was looking for. He opened the door and shoved Saisaiji out into the hallway, quickly shutting the door and locking it; panting heavily.

(That…was scary.) Riku shuddered, (No wonder Axel wanted me to hide…)

--Saisaiji: 3, Axel and Riku: Still None—

"Sai~~~, Oh Saisaiji," Axel sing-song called as he wandered the hallways, searching for the girl on a coffee high. At a tap on his shoulder Axel whirled around, his eyes narrowing in confusion when he saw no one was there. "Sai?" He called, taking a few steps forward. Another tap on his shoulder caused him to whirl around, jumping in surprise at the empty coffee pot that hung from the ceiling—now inches from his face. "Come out Sai." Axel growled in annoyance.

Saisaiji giggled at him as if laughing at a joke only she'd heard. "What's wrong Axel? I thought you like games."

Hearing her voice behind him, Axel spun around to face her. "Yeah…I do like games. But games aren't your style."

"Oh really?" she asked, her face playful as she approached him, stopping about a foot away. "…And what is?"

"You'd say 'Shut up Axel.' Or 'What would you know?' or something like that."

"…Have I really been that horrible to you?" She asked quietly, her eyes growing gentle.

"…You've been living in my house for four months—the first of which you never said a word to me during. You never even told me why you came here in the first place." Axel explained, his tone a bit sad.

"…Would you believe me if I told you it was to watch over you?"

"Why? Because I'm a nobody?"

"…Something like that." She whispered, leaning closer, her face drawing close to his.

Axel placed a halting hand on her shoulder and she paused, her eyes questioning this action. "…Don't…This isn't what you want. You like Riku."

"No Axel…I love you." Saisaiji whimpered, tears forming in her aqua eyes.

Axel shook his head slowly, struggling to keep his pain from his face as he told her firmly, "That's just the coffee talking. You don't love me Sai. You never have. You love Riku. Whether he likes you back or not I can't let you do this. I won't have you put my feelings ahead of yours."

"Ax—" But before she could protest Axel pulled a pill from his coat and pushed it down her throat. Saisaiji immediately collapsed into his outstretched arms, fast asleep.

"…I'm sorry." Axel whispered, pulling the asleep ninja close to him. "…Please forgive me…I can't help but love you."

Saisaiji never heard his quiet confession—the sleeping pill had already gone to work.

-…-

A knock came at Riku's door and for once the teen was glad to hear Axel's voice on the other side.

"Hey—you can come out now."

"It's safe?"

"Yeah, Sai's asleep in her room."

Unlocking the door Riku opened it—a bit surprised to see Axel motion for him to follow. Riku obliged and Axel led him to the still messy kitchen. The pyro ignored this, seating himself in one of the chairs at the center table. Riku, unsure of what to say or do, merely stood next to the table, waiting for Axel to speak.

"…She said she loved me."

Riku's brow furrowed in confusion at this statement, but he said nothing, still allowing Axel to speak.

"It was just the coffee talking, of course. She flirts with…pretty much anything that moves when she's had that much coffee. Everytime. But…I don't think she's ever flirted with me before. There was always someone else around. But even though she said she loved me…I'm sad."

"…Because it wasn't really her?" Riku asked knowingly.

Axel nodded, "Yeah."

"…Will she be back to normal when she wakes up?"

"Yeah…she always is."

"How'd you…?"

"A sleeping pill." Axel answered.

"Ah."  
The two of them were silent for a few minutes, surrounded by the darkness of the evening. Suddenly, Axel spoke again.

"Because you're empty too."

"What?"

"That's why I said you reminded me of me."

As it dawned on Riku what Axel was saying, Riku let out a dry laugh. (Empty? Maybe so…) "You figured that out after knowing me for five seconds?"

"…That's why you wear the blindfold, isn't it?"

"I wear this blindfold because I…" Riku began angrily, his tone softening as he continued, "…I made a mistake. A…lot, actually. I guess this is my way of making up for them."

"Or hiding from them." Axel pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess so."

"…Thanks."

"Why are you _thanking_ me?"

"It's just nice to talk to someone other than Sai sometimes."

"…You're strange."

Axel burst out laughing at this, as if Riku had said something about as funny as poking Maleficent out of existence. "_I'm_ strange? Look who's talking!"

Riku merely snorted, "That's it—I'm outta here! G'night!" He had turned toward his room and was almost out of the kitchen when he paused. "…Axel?"

The pyro's laughing slowed to a stop at Riku's serious tone. "What?"

"…You're a good friend. I'm sure she knows that too so…hang in there."

Axel's eyes widened in surprise, then he smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"Just don't wake me up early." The silver-haired teen scoffed, slipping out of the kitchen.

"Aye-aye captain!"

-…-

"…Hey Eri? Could you wait outside?"Damen asked.

Eri slowly nodded, hurrying from the room and out of the house. She froze the second she stepped outside, completely surprised to see Skuld standing there waiting for her.

"I have secured your oranges." He announced, holding up a small plastic bag filled with fruit.

Eri took it from him automatically, her brain not catching up until a few seconds later. When it did she slugged him. "WHAT THE HECK TOOK YOU SO LONG!?"

"I was securing your—"

"I don't care! When I call you can't just skip out on important meetings!" Eri snapped.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Skuld stammered quietly, rubbing the back of his now-injured head.

Eri stood fuming at the gunman until Gyokoshu joined the two outside.

"Hey." He greeted, leaning back against the house and folding his arms across his chest. When he sighed deeply Eri raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." She informed him.

"…I'm fine . I just haven't been able to sleep well lately." Gyokoshu answered.

"Perhaps you—" Skuld began, stopping when Eri slugged him again.

"Shut-up you—no one wants your opinion." She grumbled.

"But I—"

"It's not like you're ever here to input your thoughts anyway."

Skuld stared off down the sidewalk muttering, "I was just gonna say he might've gotten his energy drained by aliens…"

Both Eri and Gyokoshu decided it was safer not to ask what Skuld meant. It was then that Damen and Saya also exited the house, joining the trio in the fresh air.

"So…we ready?" Damen questioned.

"Yes." Gyokoshu replied firmly.

"What are we doing?" Skuld whispered to Eri.

"Training!" she snapped, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him down the street.

"…If Shuyin is a vessel for Ascartes you will know, won't you? I mean he'd be inside the kid's body so that means it'd still technically be _his_ body, right?"

Gyokoshu shook his head, "It doesn't matter whose body it is. If Ascartes' soul is inside that boy I'll know."

-_mini flashback-_

_Saya was sitting in her room reading a book when she heard a loud thump at the front door. Setting her book down on the bed she made her way to the door, opening it slowly. Her heart nearly stopped when Gyokoshu collapsed into the house, blood pouring from his chest to the floor. He looked like he'd been mauled by some kind of beast, the deep scratches on his chest and back nearly running to the bone._

_"Gyokoshu!" Saya exclaimed, kneeling by his side to help him. Her heart was pounding at the sight of him and it nearly broke when he held up a halting hand, shaking his head slowly. "What…what happened, why are you…" Unable to form a complete sentence, Saya stared at him in horror, desperately trying to think of some way to help the man she loved. "Damen! Damen—Gyokoshu's hurt, please hurry!" She shouted, hoping against hope that the guardian could hear her._

_"No…" Gyokoshu croaked, blood spilling from his mouth as he spoke._

_Damen appeared not a moment too soon and upon spotting Gyokoshu his eyes went wide and he cursed, running towards his friend._

_"Don't!" Gyokoshu yelled, stopping the guardian mid-run. "Don't heal me…" Gyokoshu panted, pulling a knife from the back pocket of his pants. His hand holding the knife shook horribly as he told them, "Tonight, we kill that bastard Ascartes." And he turned the knife on himself, shoving it into his chest._

_"GYOKOSHU!" Saya screamed as the man slipped forward to the floor. Damen stood frozen in shock until she turned on him, shouting, "What are you standing there for—do something!"_

_Snapping out of his trance, Damen rushed forward, propping up Gyokoshu and ripping the knife out of the man's chest, and tossing it away, pressing his hands firmly against the knife wound. The light of a guardian's healing powers engulfed his hands, closing Gyokoshu's wounds as if they'd never existed. As the light faded on Gyokoshu's completely healed form the man groggily opened his eyes…just in time to see Damen punch him in the face._

_"STUPID—what were you thinking?!" Damen snapped. "Stupid!" He yelled, punching Gyokoshu again, "Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!" After dealing three more blows to Gyokoshu's head Damen sat there panting, unshed tears of anger sitting in his eyes as he glared at his friend._

_"Why did you heal me if you knew it was going to take that much out of you?" Gyokoshu asked, his tone cold and angry._

_"Oh, so you have no concern for your life, but you're concerned if I get a little tired!?" Damen snapped furiously._

_"What—" Saya began, but Gyokoshu interrupted her._

_"Do you have any idea what you just did? He'd be dead right now!"_

_"So would you!" Damen argued._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Saya shouted above the two arguing men. "Gyokoshu you just tried to kill yourself, and now you're yelling at Damen for saving you!?" She asked in disbelief, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Why…Why would you want to DO that!?"_

_"…Because I'm bound to him." Gyokoshu answered, "That's why. He's so powerful there's no way to kill him, but me? I'm easy prey. I could die so easily…just like that."_

_"That doesn't explain why you tried to throw your life away!" Saya protested._

_"…You don't understand. My soul is bound to HIS." Gyokoshu explained, looking up to her with the eyes of a man who'd given up on life. "If I die…Ascartes dies."_

_-end mini flashback-_

"You ready?" Damen asked.

Gyokoshu nodded, waiting in the bushes while Damen rushed across the street to intercept Shuyin, who was busy walking home from the hospital.

"Excuse me!" Damen called, running up to the teen. Shuyin paused and turned to the man, a very confused look on his face. "Blood test!" Damen announced, grabbing Shuyin's hand, pricking the boy's finger with a sewing needle, and then running off.

"Ow—Hey!" Shuyin protested. He must've decided it wasn't worth it to chase after the guardian for he shook his head angrily and continued down the sidewalk.

"Well?" Damen questioned, crouching down in the bushes beside Gyokoshu.

Gyokoshu held up his now bleeding finger sadly—the same finger that Damen had pricked on Shuyin. "It looks like we have another problem." He told Damen before sticking the finger in his mouth.

"So Shuyin really is the vessel…damn, I bet you he planned that on purpose!" Damen grumbled.

Gyokoshu pulled the finger out of his mouth before asking, "…What do we do now?"

"We wait. As soon as Ascartes makes his move…we make ours."

**A/N: Yay for crazy plot twists! Did anyone see the thing with Ascartes and Ko coming? Didja, didja? I applaud you if you did. Also--you've gotta love how Riku and friends have become the comedy relief in this story. XD I didn't do it on purpose I swear ...And some of you will never look at Saisaiji the same way again. Next time on FAF: Riku runs into an old enemy and makes a new friend (some of you will love who), Axel gets sick again (because it's a talent of his), and Folon tries to figure out how to handle this Ascartes issue. Hope to see you with it soon!**

**~Sora-san**


	21. Chapter 20: Visitors

**_A/N:_****_ It's FAF!_**

**_...I figure it doesn't need any more explanation then that at this point lol XD_**

**Face to Face With Faith and Fury**

CHAPTER

20

Visitors

Riku fell asleep almost the instant his head hit the pillow—exhausted from the day's events and from lack of sleep the previous night. The transition to his dream with Yun didn't even bother him it had become so natural. He turned to see her sitting up in her hospital bed, drawing in her sketchbook by the light of the moon. Riku laughed aloud at the sight.

"Even in the hospital you draw like a maniac, huh?" He asked, a small smile on his face. (…I'm glad she's feeling better.)

Yun didn't respond—she was too intensely focused on her drawing. Riku remained silent, respecting this for a few minutes until she appeared done.

"Can I see?" Riku took a few steps forward, pausing when he realized she still hadn't answered him. "Yun?" When she still didn't answer the smile faded from Riku's face and he stared at the floor sadly. (So you getting better means you won't hear me anymore?)

"Yes, that looks about right!" Yun exclaimed, nodding proudly as she looked over her finished piece.

(What looks about right?) Riku wondered, walking over and taking a peak at her artwork. A male figure stood at the top of a hill, staring off into the distance as if searching for something. The picture wasn't in color, but the darker areas were shaded in, creating a contrast between light and dark.

"That's…really good." Riku muttered aloud, impressed. He turned to look at the girl who'd drawn the picture, her hazel eyes lit up in pride at her finished piece. "…Thank you." He whispered quietly, remembering how she'd helped him the last time he'd visited.

A knock on the door startled both of them, the nurse announcing Yun had a visitor, not knowing Yun already had one.

"This late?" Yun questioned.

"That's what I told him, but he insisted." The nurse grumbled, opening the door to allow a tall man with spiky black hair inside. "You have five minutes," she told him, closing the door behind her as she left.

The fact that this man wore sunglasses inside _at night_ caused Riku to glare at him suspiciously. (Who is that?)

"Hey…you said you were a doctor." Yun growled, also glaring suspiciously at the man.

(She doesn't know him either?) Riku wondered.

"Did I? Sorry, I guess I lied." The man laughed nervously. "…So how are you doing?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Yun asked.

"I'm worried about what we talked about."

"What we…talked about?"

"…Would this help jog your memory?" The man asked, pulling a neon green cap out of his coat.

Yun appeared startled—clearly she'd seen that cap before. "It's you! That guy from the government!" Yun exclaimed.

(Government?) Riku wondered cluelessly as the man laughed.

"Yeah, that's me alright. There's been a…new development with the person we talked about." The man informed her, his face turning grim.

"With Shuyin?"

After Yun asked this Riku turned back to the sunglassed-man, now completely confused as to what was going on. All he knew was he'd heard the name "Shuyin."

"It seems he may be involved in something fishy as we suspected." The man confessed.

"But Shuyin wouldn't—" Yun began, but the man interrupted her.

"All the same…be careful." He turned as if he were about to leave, then he paused, turning back toward the room. Almost like…

(Is he…looking at _me_?) It was hard to be sure with this man since he was wearing sunglasses, but he had certainly turned in Riku's direction.

"…By the way, you don't have to worry anymore. Your father's doing just fine."

(…What…?)

"How do you know my dad?" Yun asked, a bit confused by the man's statement.

"I don't. But I definitely know _his._" The man nodded pointedly at Riku, "Right, kiddo?"

A little light bulb went off in Riku's head as he remembered where he'd heard that phrase before. "_YOU!"_ He growled in fury. Riku raced straight through Yun's bed, all rational thoughts gone from his head as he rammed the man up against the wall, his Soul Eater keyblade pressed against the man's throat.

"Where is he! What did you do to him!" Riku shouted, pressing the man up so high against the wall that his feet were off the floor.

"Oh my god…oh my god…what…what's going…" Yun muttered, unable to finish a complete sentence. After all, she couldn't see Riku so, to her, it looked as if the man was being pressed up against the wall by nothing.

"Stop…you're…scaring her…" The man choked out.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't…you…" Riku could barely speak he was so angry. His heart was pounding in his head so loud he could barely hear his own thoughts. (This guy…this guy…he's the one who…took him…this guy…) "Give him back." Riku ordered.

"I can't—"

"GIVE ME BACK MY FATHER!"

"…Stop it!" Yun yelled, staggering out of bed to the man's side, "Whoever's doing this, stop! Please…"

Hearing Yun's desperate voice snapped Riku back to his senses and he released the man, staggering away from the two of them. "No…" He muttered, clamping his hands over his ears, his keyblade clattering to the floor.

"_Stop it!"_

"No…"

"_Stop…"_

"No…"

"_DON'T GO!"_

"NO!"

_-mini flashback-_

_"Please. We need your help."_

_Hearing voices from outside his bedroom, an eight-year-old Riku sat up, rubbing his eyes and climbing out of bed._

_"I really don't think I can…" He heard his dad say as he crept out of his room toward the source of the voices toward the kitchen._

_"Why not? It'll just be for a little while, then you can come back—"_

_"I left to be with my family." Riku's dad interrupted the man he was talking with. "You can't expect me to just drop everything I'm doing and go back."_

_Hearing this little Riku rushed out into the kitchen yelling, "Daddy!" before clinging to his father's leg._

_"Hey, what are you doing up?" His father greeted, ruffling Riku's head of silver hair. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_

_"You're not allowed to go anywhere, okay?" Riku ordered, burying his face in his father's pants._

_"…I'm not going to." His father reassured him, turning to the other man in the kitchen. "I'm sorry Damen—I can't. He needs me."_

_"…What if I told you one of our own's turned against us?" Damen asked. "What if I told you he's hunting guardians right now. He'll find you here, with your son. And he's not stupid—he'll connect the dots. Do you really think you'll be able to protect your kid then?"_

_Riku felt his father's strong hands on his shoulders, pushing him away so they could see each other face to face. The sad but determined look in his father's eyes frightened Riku and he found himself frozen to the place he stood._

_"…Alright." He heard his father say, "But only until we've killed this…traitor."_

_Damen nodded, coming over to crouch in front of Riku and ruffling the hair on his head. "I'm takin' your Dad out for a while. You'll be good, right kiddo?"_

_Riku's heart caught up before his head, a tear rolling down his cheek as his father followed a complete stranger out of the kitchen. His brain caught up mere seconds later and he raced after them._

_"No—stop it! Don't take him! Don't take my Daddy away!" Riku shouted. He stopped in the empty entryway, spinning around, frantically searching for the two men. "Stop…" he hiccupped, falling to his knees on the floor. "No…DON'T GO!"_

_-end mini flashback-_

(I didn't want to lose him too…) "Not him too…" Riku whispered, huddling over and holding himself tight to keep from bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry." Damen muttered.

"What would you—" Riku began, stopping when he saw the man wasn't apologizing to him.

Damen was sprinkling some sort of golden powder over Yun's head. She passed out and he caught her, quickly carrying her to the bed.

"What are you—"

"Memory dust." Damen explained, tucking Yun back in her bed, "I can't have her remember you attacking me—she can't see you. Not yet anyway."

"…I shouldn't have done that but I still don't trust you." Riku warned.

"I don't expect you to trust me. Ever. But I'm glad you remembered something from so long ago. Maybe there's still hope."

"…What?"

"Someday…someday I'll have to use this stuff on you. When that happens I want you to remember this conversation first. I want you to remember what I told you about your father." Damen told Riku, turning and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Riku called. The man paused to hear him out, "Where…is he?"

"…Closer than you think." Damen answered. The door opened before Damen could open in himself, the nurse scowling at him from the other side.

"It's been _ten_ minutes, are you quite through?" The nurse questioned irritably.

"Yep. I was just leaving. Later!" He waved to Riku, slipping out the door.

The nurse glanced around the room, only seeing Yun fast asleep. "Some people…" She muttered, rolling her eyes before shutting the door.

-…-

"Then we'll question them until they tell us something!" an old man was arguing at the table of Airyglyph leaders, "They must be Aquios spies—we need to find out where they got this new technology!"

"…Is it possible that they're not Aquios spies?" Folon interrupted calmly, "I doubt even Aquios has made that much of a leap technologically in the past year. Is it not possible that they're from the other country?"

"If they are is that not all the more reason to talk to them?" a younger man with black and yellow hair asked cooly, "I say we see what they know and force them to help us."

"If it comes to force so quickly Albel—" Folon began but the old man interrupted him.

"Your opinion is highly valued Prince Folon, but I truly think that in this matter force is the only answer. These Aquios spies need to be shown that we are not a force to be trifled with."

"I'm telling you I do not think they are—"

"Prince Folon." Another man, one in his mid 30's interrupted, "Do you by any chance have information we do not?"

Folon inwardly bit his lip at this. (What am I supposed to say—they came from another world in a spaceship?) "No…" Folon answered slowly.

"Then is it not right in this time of war to assume they are indeed spies sent to our country from Aquios?" The middle-aged man questioned.

"I am simply asking that we consider all the possibilities." Folon replied, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Then let you consider the possibility that they are indeed spies." The middle-aged man concluded, gathering his things and turning to the Inquisitor who had been standing nearby impatiently. "You may continue with the interrogation." He informed the man before calmly exiting the room. The inquisitor, Albel, and the old man quickly followed.

Folon's formal composure melted the second they'd left the room and he leaned forward into his hands, rubbing his forehead in frustration. (I really don't understand why my father leaves that man in charge while he's away…) Folon thought with a sigh. (I really can't handle this war right now…especially since it won't be long before Ascartes comes after me… I could _really _use some help right now…)

-…-

At a knock on his door Riku bolted awake calling, "Wh-Who's there?"

The door opened quietly and as soon as he sensed who was there he backed up nervously to the wall. (P-Please tell me she's back to normal…)

"What?" Saisaiji asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at Riku's odd behavior.

(…Seems safe.) "N-Nothing." Riku answered quietly.

After looking around the room a moment she aksed, "Have you seen Tilles anywhere?"

"He just left yesterday morning."

"Did he say where he was going?"

Riku's gaze turned suspicious beneath his blindfold, wary of some new plot of hers to get coffee. "Why…?"

"Well if he's not here that's fine. I suppose I could ask him later…" Saisaiji trailed off.

"Ask him what?" Riku questioned, even more suspicious now.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"…Go where?"

"On another mission. You're still searching for Sru Crucifix, aren't you?"

(Odd…she couldn't even remember the name before and now she remembers it perfectly?) "Yeah…" Riku answered slowly.

"Then let's go." She told him, turning and heading for the kitchen.

Riku followed, not surprised to see Axel summoning a dark portal.

"Ready Sai, captain?" The pyro asked, turning first to Saisaiji and then to Riku. Both of them nodded and marched into the dark abyss.

-…-

Saisaiji emerged from the portal to find herself standing in a small cave. She could see a large stone city a little ways away and down the mountain their cave lay in.

"Good work Axel. We've landed in a nice spot." She complimented. When he didn't respond she turned to see he'd run face-first into one of the cave walls. He fell to the floor, rubbing his head and muttering, "Ow…"

(…Idiot.) Saisaiji thought, shaking her head at him before glancing around the little cave. "Where's Riku?" She asked suddenly, realizing the silver-haired teen was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?" Axel mumbled, glancing up to Saisaiji with a blank look on his pale face.

"Axel, where's Riku?" Saisaiji repeated.

As what she was asking finally sank in Axel looked quickly around the cave before giving her a dumb-founded stare. "I dunno. He was right behind—behi—ACHOO!" Axel sneezed, shivering and rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up. "Wh-Wh-Why is every w-world we go to so c-cold?" He questioned before sneezing again.

(This is just great.) Saisaiji inwardly groaned. "I knew I should've brought us here…I knew I shouldn't have made him make a portal to a world he's never been to before…" She thought aloud in frustration.

"What are you…mumbling abou—abo—a…" Axel began, sounding like he was about to sneeze again. His voice quickly grew faint and Saisaiji turned around to see Axel passed out on the floor.

"Idiot it is not _that _cold." She snorted, walking over to him and kneeling down to feel his forehead. As soon as she did her annoyed expression turned to one of concern. (He's burning up!) "Axel?" Saisaiji called, shaking the pyro by the shoulder. "Axel?" When he didn't respond she removed her hand and sank back to the cave floor, her mind racing.

(How did he get so bad so fast? No one gets sick after five minutes of being in the cold! Unless…he was sick already.) She realized, (From that time he passed out on the floor?) She tried her best to lift the pyro off the cave floor, but he was just a bit too heavy for her.

"Dammit Axel—I can't heal you!" Saisaiji snapped as she fell to the floor with Axel draped over her back. (What am I supposed to do? No one told me what to do in this situation!) "I'll get help." She decide aloud, laying Axel on the floor. "Please be safe until I get back!" She ordered his motionless form before standing and running off toward the village.

-…-

Yun awoke the morning after Damen's visit with a massive headache, her eyes still closed as she let loose a groan. (I'm so sick of not feeling good!) she thought in annoyance, opening her eyes to the bright fluorescent hospital lights. She turned to her bedside table and a smile replaced her frown, her fingers gently caressing the silver bracelet around her wrist. (That was so sweet of him.) She thought as she looked at the bracelet fondly. (He knows how much I love bracelets.)

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and the nurse announcing she had a visitor.

(Another one? Geez how many people need to see me in a 24-hour period?) she wondered in annoyance, telling the nurse to let the visitor in anyway.

Yun was even more annoyed to see the spiky-haired sunglassed man enter the room. "You _again?" _She asked before he could say anything, "What, did something happen in the few hours between last night and now?"

The man's brow furrowed in confusion. "…What? I haven't been here since the day before yesterday."

"Um, no, you came last night at 11:30, remember? The nurse said she tried to kick you out for coming so late." Yun informed him.

"But I…are you sure?" Yun nodded. "What did I say?"

Yun's tone finally changed from sarcasm to serious. "…That Shuyin was into something after all."

The man appeared even more confused at this, hesitating before asking, "Then…what did I do?"

"You told me to be careful and then you…then you…left?" Yun answered slowly. (He did leave, didn't he? Did I fall asleep then or something? …I feel like I'm forgetting something…or maybe…someone? Ku…Kura…dammit, what was that name?)

"…Huh." The man replied simply, turning and exiting the room. His friend Gyokoshu joined him as he walked. "…Say Ko?"

"Yeah?"

"…Did I go to Yun's room last night?"

"Um, no, you were with Saya and I researching spiritual possession all night, remember?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought…so how could I have been in two places at once?"

"Maybe you were Damen. Maybe you used memory dust on yourself." Gyokoshu joked.

"Don't be stupid. You know that stuff doesn't work on guardians."

-…-

"Thank you…I had no idea what to do when he passed out like that."

"Not a problem…Saisaiji, was it?"

"That's right." The blue-haired female confirmed as she stood outside the door to the room where Axel lay. She was talking with the guard of Airyglyph palace who had helped her carry Axel inside.

"Is there anything else I can do for you miss?" The guard offered.

"Actually yes…do you know anyone by the name 'Folon?' I was supposed to meet with him."

"Folon? You mean Prince Folon?"

"The very one." Saisaiji nodded.

"Uh…I'm not sure I can—"

"Please—it's urgent. Just tell him Ander sent me. He'll know what I mean." She added at the guard's confused stare. He slowly nodded, rushing off to find the purple-haired prince.

Saisaiji sighed as she let herself into Axel's room, closing the door behind her and settled into a chair beside Axel's bed. The pyro's pale face was contorted in pain as he slept, his breathing slow and laborious.

"…Why didn't you say anything?" Saisaiji asked of him quietly, "if it hurt his bad…" (…Why didn't I notice before?)

A knock at the door interrupted her and she told the person to enter. When Folon entered the room she turned to face him and he froze, the door swinging shut behind him.

"What—" Folon began, but Saisaiji cut him off.

"Saisaiji. Ander sent me to help with your problem."

"But you're—" The harsh glare she sent him caused him to pause, changing what he'd been about to say. "Okay well…um…thank you but…I really don't know if you should be here."

"I came of my own free will. I could easily have chosen not to. Your organization is in trouble so I am merely here to assist you however I can." Saisaiji explained.

"You say that like it's not—" At another harsh glare from Saisaiji Folon stopped himself, again editing his choice of words, "…Can we not speak of this openly?"

"I'm afraid not."

"…No one is here. I should think it'd be safe to—"

"You never know…" Saisaiji interrupted, "…when he's watching."

Folon closed his eyes a moment, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Very well…_Saisaiji._"

She nodded, turning back to Axel. "…Do you mind if I ask you for a favor first?"

"…What is it?"

"…Could you heal him?"

Folon turned to Axel, then back to Saisaiji, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you need me to—"

"Because…" Saisaiji muttered through gritted teeth, "…I don't have any healing items with me."

"But you're—"

"I can't!" She snapped, her hands gripping the sides of the wooden chair she sat in, her face hung so low that her bangs hid her eyes. "Please…just heal him."

Folon nodded slowly, moving to the pyro's bedside and placing his hands on Axel's chest. He closed his eyes in concentration but as the minutes crawled by he could see nothing was happening and lowered his hands, his eyes opening. "…I can't heal him. His heart's not there."

"He doesn't have one. He's a nobody." Saisaiji whispered.

"Just because it's not in his chest doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Folon informed her, "It could easily be in something else—a box, an important item, maybe even something you wouldn't expect like a piece of furniture."

"But he doesn't—"

"Can't you think of anything?"

Slowly the morning before drifted back to Saisaiji and she remembered coming out of her room to find Axel sitting on the floor, his finger stuck through a painting's canvas.

_"Uh…that can't be good."_

_"What can't be good?"_

_"…Riku made a hole in my heart."_

Saisaiji let out a laugh, an amused smile forming on her face. "…And here I thought he was just goofing off…"

Seeing her somewhat relieved smile, Folon stood, moving to exit the room.

"Wh-Where are you—"

"…Do you really want Ascartes following us to your friend's heart?"

"…No…but…" Saisaiji began hesitantly, but Folon shook his head.

"As much as I appreciate your offer to help me I don't think you're in any position to help right now. He looks like he needs you a lot more than I do." Folon gestured to Axel.

"…Folon…"

"Go on. Don't worry about me—I'll manage. And no matter what I promise he'll never find out about…Ander."

Saisaiji could only nod, the gratitude she felt evident enough in her eyes that he knew she would listen to him. He turned to leave, pausing a moment in the doorway.

"If…If you see her…tell her I'm sorry for how I…originally treated her. It's not every day someone becomes a guardian without dying first so I was a bit jealous. But…she has talent and…I think if she put her mind to it…she could do anything."

"…Thank you." She whispered after his retreating form before turning to Axle with a smile, "…Let's go fix your painting."


	22. Chapter 21: Sons and Nobodies

_**A/N:**__** It's FAF!**_

**_...Need I say more?_**

FAF

CHAPTER 21

"SONS AND NOBODIES"

Riku groaned as he woke, coughing from the smoke that was crawling into his lungs. The smell of burning embers singed the hairs in his nose as he pushed himself off the wooden floor he'd landed on. Taking in the surroundings with his aura Riku realized he'd fallen out of the dark portal straight into a burning building.

"Axel? Saisaiji?" Riku called.

"H-Help!" A faint voice coughed in response.

Stretching his senses further Riku followed the aura of the voice, dodging a falling roof beam as he made his way to a closet in the next room over. Inside was a little girl with brown hair and eyes, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs.

(A little girl…?) Hesitating a moment, Riku held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll help you out. It's okay." He assured her, sensing the doubt in her aura.

When he'd assured her it was safe she flung herself from the closet, wrapping her arms around his waist and catching Riku by surprise. Sensing the building was about to collapse, Riku realized there was no time to argue and he scooped her up, racing toward what he sensed to be the exit. He was almost out when a piece of roofing collapsed over them, plummeting toward Riku's head at an alarming speed. A red and black blur burst through the front doors, spiriting away the broken ceiling just before it hit them. A red-cloaked, black-haired man stood there, turning towards them.

"Go." He ordered, rushing Riku, the girl, and himself from the building.

Several people stood outside, fruitlessly tossing buckets of water on the inferno. The foundation of the house merely collapsed, the flames engulfing what was left of it. Luckily people were able to keep it from spreading to the nearby buildings.

"Marlene!" Riku heard a voice cry as a large black man came running up to them.

"Daddy!" The little girl in Riku's arms squirmed free and raced into her father's outstretched arms. As the man spun her around him in joy Riku was reminded of his own father and his hands tightened into fists, his back turning to them as he made to leave.

"Just a moment!" The father called, running after Riku and putting a hand on the teen's shoulder. "At least lemme thank you."

"I don't really—" Riku began, but the big man interrupted him.

"Aww, c'mon—it's the least I can do! You saved my Marlene!"

"…I just want to go home." Riku told the man firmly, removing the hand from his shoulder.

It was then Marlene decided to contribute to the conversation by running up to Riku and hugging him around his leg—the highest part of him she could reach. "Thank you!" she squeaked tearfully, the fear of her experience not quite worn off.

Riku was once again glad that his blindfold hid his emotions. He couldn't keep the sadness from his eyes as his father's departure flashed through his mind.

"_Daddy!"_

"_You're not allowed to go anywhere, okay?"_

"_DON'T GO!"_

(…Dammit.) Riku inwardly growled, his fists tightening further. As the little girl released him, her innocent aura smiling up at him, however, Riku's anger melted and he sighed. "Whatever…" he muttered, ruffling the girl's hair as he began to walk on.

"Your name…" the red-cloaked figure asked suddenly, stopping Riku again, "…wouldn't happen to be Riku, would it?"

Riku whirled on the cloaked stranger in surprise, his eyes narrowing beneath the blindfold. "Why?"

"Because I have a message for you." The cloaked man explained.

"A message? From who?" Riku demanded.

"…Your father."

-…-

Saisaiji arrived back in Twilight Town unharmed, the noonday sun streaming in through the windows of Axel's room as she struggled to push him up onto the bed.

She let out a sigh of relief as she finished, turning and heading to the kitchen. (Now where did he put that painting?) She wondered, glancing around the room. She found it leaning up against a nearby wall, the wood back of the canvas visible as she approached it. When Saisaiji reached over to flip it to the other side a sharp pain shot through her fingers and she yelped, shoving the injured fingers into her mouth. When the painting clattered to the floor face-up she gasped.

Where a beautiful landscape had once been was an entirely black abyss, the dark paint creeping over the sides of the canvas, as if to consume it.

"No…this can't be…" Saisaiji whispered, her eyes locked in horror on the little finger-size hole in the middle of the canvas—the only thing that now identified it as the same picture she and Riku had taken from DiZ's mansion. "Axel…what happened to your heart?"

-…-

"So…" Riku began slowly as he sat across from the red-cloaked man at a table inside the local tavern.

"Vincent." The man introduced himself, waving a golden clawed hand at Riku to continue.

"…How do you know my father?" Riku asked—this being the most pressing question on his mind.

"He came here a few years ago with his friend." Vincent explained.

"Neither of them are still here?"

"No. They left as soon as they found out we couldn't help them."

"…Help them with what?" Riku asked curiously.

"They were looking for someone. A man named Ascartes."

Although he'd never heard the name it sent shivers down Riku's spine. There was no doubt in Riku's mind that his was the name of the leader of Sru Crucifix…the being that'd tried to kill him twice now. (But why would my father be looking for the leader of Sru Crucifix? And what if he found him? What if he's…)

"…_By the way…your father's doing just fine."_

"The friend you said was with my father…was his name Damen?" Riku questioned suddenly, the memory of their encounter sparking this realization.

Vincent almost looked surprised. "Yes it was."

"I thought so."

"…_If you run into a man with two colored eyes…"_

(Wait a minute…)

"The message?" Vincent asked, interrupting Riku's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Would you like your father's message now?"

Riku nodded hesitantly and was a bit surprised when Vincent reached into his cloak to produce a letter—he'd expected the message to be oral.

"Do you want me to read it?" Vincent offered.

"No thanks…I'll read it later." Riku told him, taking the thick envelope gently.

Vincent merely nodded, standing up and exiting the tavern—leaving Riku to ponder as to the letter's contents.

(I…suppose I could read it now. I wouldn't want to read it around Axel and Saisaiji…) Riku thought, carefully untying his blindfold and letting it slip to the table. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the lighting before returning to the envelope and opening it carefully, pulling out a piece of paper. Taking a deep breath, Riku began to read the letter to himself silently.

_To my son, Riku:_

_I have no idea when this letter will come to you. You'll probably be a lot older than the last time I saw you…I guess I'm not very good at this. I never was good at writing letters. Your mother would always laugh at my letters. So would you, although you couldn't read them. I think you just laughed because she was laughing. Your mother had that effect on people. No matter how sad I was she'd always find a way to cheer me up…I hope you find someone like that someday._

_Boy, would I love to see where you are today. I bet you've been on all kinds of adventures with Sora. You've probably even made some new friends along the way. Next time we meet you'll have to introduce me, alright?_

_I know I promised I would never leave you. I never would have if things had turned out differently. That's just an excuse, isn't it? I've always been a wanderer…it's in my blood. I'll bet anything it's in yours too. But my need to travel would never take precedence over you. You have no idea how much it hurt to leave you. I still regret it, every day. I've lost track of how long I've been out here._

_I miss you so much. I wish I could promise we'll see each other again but I don't trust my own promises anymore. I wish I could rewind time so I could be back on this island with you. Ironic how much I miss a place that used to bore me to death. But it wasn't boring with you there. It was home. Some time I hope we can go back to that home…together._

_Riku, I'm so sorry. Everything I put you through. I wish…_

_But that's the past, right?_

_No use worrying about it now._

_So…I guess I'll see you soon._

_I love you son._

As Riku finished reading, something wet rolled down his cheek and fell onto the piece of paper, causing a stain to appear on the page. "Mom was right, Dad, "Riku smiled through his tears, "You suck."

-…-

The inside of Axel's painting looked about the same as the outside—black and empty.

"Axel? Can you hear me?" Saisaiji called. (It's his heart—he should be here.)

"You'll die, you know." A voice from behind her warned.

Saisaiji whirled around to see a cloaked and hooded figure sitting on an invisible bench in the darkness, their arms draped across their knees. "Who—"

"You were the princess of the story…and you died. If you're not careful you'll end up the same way." The figure threatened.

"Sai!" another voice called. This time she turned around to see a familiar friend in a black trench-coat running towards her.

"Axel…" She sighed, relieved to see him.

"Sai, get away from him!" Axel yelled.

"What?" She questioned, turning to the figure. They stood silently, turning to leave. Axel caught up to Saisaiji, pulling out his chakram.

"What'd you do with everyone? Where are they?" Axel demanded.

"…I wanted to be alone so I sent them away. But it looks like I can't ever be alone…not with you here." The figure replied, summoning a pair of black chakrams to his hands and turning to face Axel. "…So I'll just have to get rid of you first."

"Sai, step back—this is my fight." Axel told her firmly, going into a battle stance.

"Axel…who is that? What's going on?" Saisaiji questioned.

"…Are you…worried?" The figure with the dark chakrams asked, lowering his weapons.

"Leave Sai out of this, you!" Axel growled, tossing a chakram at the cloaked figure. The figure blocked it with his own chakram allowing it to swing harmlessly back to Axel. The pyro caught his weapon easily, glaring down his opponent and positioning himself between the foe and Saisaiji.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" The figure asked, slowly approaching Axel, "It makes you want to cry, to die…anything to escape the pain…pain you're not even supposed to feel. Nobodies don't have hearts… so then how do they even exist?"

"What are you talking abou—" Axel began, but he was cut off by the figure's attempt to strike him—an attempt he quickly blocked.

"…Why can't you admit that it hurts?" The figure asked, striking at Axel again. Every time the figure swung his dark chakram Axel blocked it and each time the blows came faster. "It hurts, doesn't it? Doesn't it? It hurts. IT HURTS!"

"Stop it!" Saisaiji yelled, stopping the figure's flurry of blows and catching both of their attentions. "Axel—what is going on? Who is that?"

Axel avoided her gaze as he answered, "…Me."

"What?" Saisaiji wondered aloud, her confused gaze turning to the cloaked figure whose weapons were now lowered in defeat. Slowly she approached him, not noticing Axel disappear as she stopped in front of the figure who was a bit taller than her. She reached up to lower his hood, her eyes widening as flame red hair and sad emerald eyes revealed themselves.

"…Axel…" She whispered in recognition just before he pulled her into his arms, his hands clenching the back of her shirt tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…I just…I don't know what to do!" Axel sobbed, "It hurts…it's not supposed to but it does! How can a heart that doesn't exist still hurt?"

Slowly Saisaiji wrapped her arms around Axel, whispering, "But just because it's not in _here_, doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

-…-

**"It's my turn boy."**

Shuyin froze at the sound of Ascartes' voice in his head, his peaceful morning shattered by a mere sentence. Shuyin moved quietly to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Wh-Why?" Shuyin stammered, worried by the prospect of another event like the last one.

**"Don't question me!"** Ascartes snapped, causing Shuyin to wince. **"Just let…me…out."**

As he growled this in Shuyin's head the boy screamed, an ear-splitting pain ripping through his mind as he disappeared from view, the dark, shadowy leader of Sru Crucifix standing calmly in his place.

"Next time do as I say." He threatened aloud before shimmering out of Shuyin's room to emerge in a long stone hallway with wooden doors lining either side. Ascartes smirked when he saw a purple-haired male entering the room through one of those doors.

"Folon…I thought I sensed a guardian." He greeted, startling the man.

"A-Ascartes…" Folon stammered, not having expected the antiguardian so soon.

"I'm not in the mood for games today so…why don't you just tell me where to find Ander and I'll let you go."

"…Why are you doing this? What happened to you Naphir?"

Ascartes' smirk faded, a dissatisfied scowl crossing his face. "…That question again. Your master asked me the same thing. I'll tell you the same thing I told him: Saving people…got boring."

Folon grew silent at this and Shuyin felt Ascartes boil in fury at the pitying look Folon gave him, his eyes hardening as he sensed an oncoming battle.

Lightning danced around the antiguardian's form, the air around him crackling from the force. Folon shuffled sideways slowly, trying to gain more ground. Ascartes was on him in an instant, his hands shooting forward to grab at the guardian, who barely managed to dodge them. Ascartes shimmered away and before Folon could even blink he felt himself lifted from behind, the antiguardian's hand.

"…You can't win." Ascartes warned, tightening his grip and sending electric shocks through Folon's body, causing the guardian to scream in pain. "Now…where is Ander?" Ascartes asked, stopping the electricity to hear Folon's answer.

"N-Never…I'll never tell you…" Folon coughed. Ascartes sent another shockwave through Folon's body, causing Folon to scream again.

"Where? Don't make me ask again."

Folon slowly raised a hand, his finger raising to point at something…and then this same hand swung around, karate-chopping Ascartes' wrist. Caught off guard the antiguardian released his grip and Folon dropped to his feet, swinging a roundhouse kick toward the antiguardian's head. Ascartes caught Folon's ankle in his hand, holding the guardian off-balance and out of reach.

"This would be so much simpler if you would just tell me. Or would you prefer to struggle?" Ascartes questioned coldly.

Folon glared at the antiguardian, then spit on his shoes in response. Ascartes released Folon's foot at the same time as he swung his other hand forward to punch Folon in the face, sending the guardian flying until he rolled to a stop face-down on the floor.

As Folon struggled to push himself up off the floor Ascartes crossed the hallway to kneel beside him, lifting the guardian's head by his hair so they could speak face to face.

"…My patience only lasts so long Folon. Your stubbornness could very well be the end of you." Ascartes threatened.

Folon's defiant eyes slowly melted to fear under the antiguardian's harsh gaze as he whispered, "…What happened to you?"

Ascartes' gaze hardened further as he answered, "…I met a little rat," and his hand shot forward into the guardian's chest. "…I'm sorry. Your friend Naphir died a long time ago." Ascartes whispered as he pulled Folon's still beating heart out of the guardian's chest, crushing it in his hand. He allowed the guardian's empty husk to fall to the marbled floor and dropped the mangled heart on top of it, shaking the blood off into the air.

He sat there for a moment, one knee raised, his crimson soaked hand draped across it and dripping red liquid all over the floor.

"Prince Folon!" A guard shouted as he ran towards Ascartes.

"You sir—step away from the prince!" another shouted as they joined him.

Neither guard realized what was going on until they reached the scene, both of them freezing at the sight of their beloved prince lying dead on the floor.

"Wh-What?" One stammered in his shock.

Ascartes slowly stood, still not looking their way.

"S-Stop right there!" one guard ordered, pointing his spear shakily at the antiguardian.

Ascartes turned to them for only a moment, the oddest look on his face as he shimmered away.

-…-

The leader of Sru Crucifix resurfaced in Shuyin's room mere moments before he allowed Shuyin to take his place.

**"…Now you may do as you wish." **Ascartes' voice told him before going silent.

Shuyin staggered forward upon regaining control, crashing into the nearest wall which he then leaned on for support. He took in a few deep, shaky breaths, wincing at the splitting pain in his head. (A-Another person…another person's dead because of me. If I wasn't here, this monster would-)

**"Don't bother. I'll simply find another host."** Ascartes interrupted, cutting into Shuyin's thoughts.

"Then why do you need me? Why don't you just kill me and find someone else?" Shuyin yelled in frustration.

**"Would you prefer it if I took your little girlfriend as my pawn?"**

Shuyin froze at this question. (No. No, but….)

This time Shuyin's thoughts were interrupted by the telephone, causing him to jump. Attempting to settle his fast beating heart, he crossed the room to the phone stand, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Shuyin? It's Yun's mom."

"M-Mrs. Okajima!" Shuyin stuttered in his surprise. "Um…how can I…help you?"

"Could you do me a huge favor? Could you pick up Yun from the hospital? I would but I'm in the middle of a class and her father's at a meeting."

"Yeah, sure, that's not a problem."

"Thanks sweetie!" Yun's mom chirped, hanging up the phone.

"Y-You're welcome…" Shuyin muttered, putting the receiver on its hook. ("Sweetie?") He wondered, shaking his head as he rummaged around his room for his car keys. As he picked them up he could've sworn he heard Ascartes ask him something…but when the antiguardian was silent afterwards Shuyin second guessed this. (Usually he demands an answer after—Dammit, not even my own thoughts are private anymore!)

"_Would you prefer it if I took your little girlfriend as my pawn?"_

(No…I don't want Yun to get involved but…I just don't know what to do anymore.) Shuyin thought sadly as he slumped into the driver's seat of his car, leaning his head against the back of the seat and staring up at the ceiling. (…Why…me?)

-…-

"Do you have all of your things?" The nurse asked as Yun sat in the waiting room; now back in her normal clothes after wearing a hospital gown for three days straight.

"Yeah, thanks." Yun laughed nervously. "Is Shuyin here yet?"

"Oh, is that the young gentleman who came in the other night? He was so cute, he seems like a real sweetie." The nurse gushed.

"Th-Thanks?" (I never know what to say when people say stuff like that.) Yun mentally groaned. (C'mon Shuyin…)

Just as she was praying he'd show up Shuyin entered the hospital through the front doors, waving when he spotted Yun.

"Well, there's my ride, gotta go, bye!" Yun burst out, grabbing her things and rushing for the doors.

"Bye! Come visit some time." The nurse waved after Yun.

(Who the hell visits a hospital for no reason?) Yun wondered during her mad dash for the door.

"Doesn't she still need to fill out her paperwork?" a second nurse questioned.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get it from her parents later!" the first nurse replied jovially.

"…If you say so."

-…-

"I take it you were really eager to get out of there." Shuyin surmised once he and Yun had gotten outside where she had finally slowed to a walk.

"You have no idea." Yun groaned. "That crazy nurse hasn't left me alone all morning—she was driving me insane!"

Shuyin smiled a little at her mild frustration. (…I missed this. Just talking with her…)

"Hey…what happened to your finger?" Yun asked, grabbing Shuyin's pointer finger in her hands to examine it.

"Some crazy uh…bush." Shuyin quickly corrected what he'd been about to say. "I pricked it on a bush." (I can't exactly explain the whole thing with that guy…I didn't even get a good look at him—he ran away too fast.)

"…A crazy bush?" Yun asked skeptically.

"…Something like that." Shuyin muttered, turning to walk on.

"Hold it!" Yun snapped, yanking him back by his hand. "You can't just leave it like that." Producing a band-aid from her pocket, Yun began wrapping his injured finger, forcing him to stand beside her.

"Where did you get the band-aids?"

"That crazy nurse forced them on me." Yun answered grumpily, finishing wrapping his finger. "There! Done." She announced, releasing his hand.

"Thanks." Shuyin said, tucking his hands into his pockets and leading her towards his car.

"…Hey." Yun stopped him suddenly by grabbing his shoulder. "Is something wrong? You seem depressed."

"It's not—"

"You can tell me. I'll listen." Yun insisted.

Shuyin smiled sadly to himself, whispering, "I don't deserve you."

"What?"

"Nothing." Shuyin shot her a fake smile, walking on down the street.

"Hey, no, what did you say?" Yun growled, chasing after him. "Tell me!"

"No!" Shuyin laughed, running from her.

"Get back here!"

(I really don't deserve you…Yun.)

-…-

"Saya? Saya, wake up." Gyokoshu called, shaking the woman gently by the shoulder.

"Mmm?" she groaned, her sleepy blue eyes slowly drifting open. "Ko?"

"Did you fall asleep reading again?" He asked, pointing to the large book draped across her like a blanket.

"O-Oh…I must have…" she laughed sheepishly, sitting up in the chair, her eyes widening as the book fell to its back in front of her. "Ko!"

Seeing her surprise Gyokoshu turned to the open book, his own eyes also going wide. "Time travel?" he exclaimed, picking up the big book quickly to examine it.

"What does it say?" Saya asked as his expression grew more and more curious.

"This…this book has details on how to set up a time portal!" Gyokoshu answered, his eyes glued to the page as he flipped it.

"Does it now? I should very much like to see that." A voice interrupted them.

Gyokoshu's eyes snapped up to see another man had shimmered into the room, a sight that normally wouldn't have caught his attention if not for who it was.

"Y-Y-You're…b-but…h-wha-" Gyokoshu sputtered, his eyes wider than when he'd spotted the book's contents.

Saya turned from the man to Gyokoshu and back again. "Who…?"

"Might I see that book?" the man asked, holding out a hand.

Gyokoshu wordlessly dropped the book into the man's hand, his own hands frozen in midair due to shock.

"Hmm, hmm, I see…" The man muttered, flipping back a page to read from the start.

"Ko, who—"

"SKULD!" A shrill voice screamed as its owner Eri Watashi slammed open the front door, glancing around the room and pausing when she realized he wasn't there. "Dammit, the bugger ran away again!" Fuming, she slammed the door shut again, running off down the street.

"…Awful noisy around here." The man commented, returning to his reading.

His shock finally wearing off Gyokoshu flew into a panic, pointing at the man. "Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what'll happen if he senses you here? D—H—Are you NUTS?"

"Quite frankly, yes." The man replied, handing the book back to Gyokoshu. "You should show that to Damen, he'd be very interested in it."

"Who are you?" Saya interjected, still completely thrown off by Gyokoshu's reaction to the man.

"Me? Just a friendly helper." The man replied mysteriously.

Before she could question the man further Damen shimmered into the room.

"Alright I'm ba—" Damen began, stopping when he saw the man. "Oh, Tilles."

"_'Oh, Tilles?'_ Is that all you're going to say?" Gyokoshu exploded, "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for him to be here? If Ascartes finds out—"

"Ascartes isn't going to find out anything," Damen cut off his friend, "He's too busy with Shuyin right now. Besides…I asked Tilles to come."

"You…asked him to…" Gyokoshu repeated slowly, turning to Tilles.

"It's true." Tilles confirmed.

"…Why doesn't anyone tell me these things sooner?" Gyokoshu sighed.

"By the way Damen, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tilles questioned.

At this Damen's expression grew serious. "…We need to come up with a plan. Ascartes has already knocked out over half of our numbers—"

"Damen. Shouldn't…_all_ of the remaining guardians be present for this meeting?" Gyokoshu interrupted.

"This…pretty much is everyone." Damen admitted sadly, "Except Ander, but she's occupied elsewhere."

"No, but…that means there's only three left." Saya realized aloud.

"The same number as antiguardians…" Gyokoshu recognized.

"That's not necessarily true." Tilles interjected. "We still have our trump card."

"Yes and luckily Ascartes thinks our trump card is you." Damen added.

Tilles nodded, "We'll have to keep it that way until the trump is ready."

"…Who?" Gyokoshu asked slowly, turning to Damen for an answer.

"Maybe later." Damen waved a dismissive hand in the air. "The most pressing issue on my mind right now is where Ascartes will strike next.

"…I have a feeling he'll wait a while before coming after us." Tilles told them.

"What makes you say that?" Damen asked.

"Think about it: his old self is bound to still be in there somewhere—he can't destroy it completely. And who was his last target?"

"Ohhh…Folon." Damen groaned in realization.

Tilles nodded, "The boy he trained to be a guardian."

Suddenly remembering the book he was holding, Gyokoshu interjected himself back into their conversation. "Oh—Damen, Tilles said I should show you this." Gyokoshu told the dual-eyed man, handing the thick novel to him. "What do you make of it?"

" 'Astral Projection?'" Damen read off the page. "I know what that is."

"Oh…must be on the wrong page. I could've sworn I left it on the same page as before." Gyokoshu muttered, reaching over to turn the page.

"Wait." Damen stopped him, "That…just might work."

"What might?" Saya questioned.

"Yes…yes that just might work! Ko, you're a genius!" Damen exclaimed, handing the book back to Gyokoshu and quickly shimmering away.

"…And there he goes again." Gyokoshu sighed.

"I'm sure he'll tell us his plan later." Saya reassured Gyokoshu by patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, he better." Gyokoshu grumbled, turning to Tilles…or rather the spot Tilles had been standing in. "Wait a minute…where did Tilles go?"

-…-

Saisaiji closed the door to Axel's room quietly, a content look on her face at his improved condition. (Folon was right…)

"Evening!" Tilles greeted with a wave as he shimmered in front of her, causing her to jump.

"T-Tilles! What are you…?"

"Doing? Absolutely nothing, my dear. You? Oh, nothing as well?" He concluded without waiting for a response, "Good, good, come, have a walk with me." He was dragging her toward the door when Riku portalled into the kitchen.

"R-Riku! You're alright!" Saisaiji exclaimed happily.

"Y-Yeah." Riku stammered, a bit surprised by her greeting. He didn't have to ask about her and Axel—he could sense they were fine. He'd returned his blindfold to its rightful place so he couldn't see her disappointment at his apathetic reaction.

"Kurasu, hello again!" Tilles greeted, his expression turning odd when he spotted a thick envelope in Riku's hand. "Might I inquire as to what that is?" He asked, pointing at the envelope.

"A letter…why?" Riku asked warily.

"Just curious."

"A letter? From who?" Saisaiji questioned.

"From…" Riku hesitated a moment before answering quietly, "…an old friend," and trudging back to his room, holding the letter as though it were a precious treasure.

Noticing Tilles' silence Saisaiji looked up at the man, recognizing the mixed emotions on his face.

He laughed slightly. "An old friend, huh? That's good…Oh—that reminds me! We were off for a walk, weren't we?"

"Tilles…how long are you going to hide it from him?" Saisaiji asked quietly.

"…I could ask the very same question of you." Tilles answered coldly. "Come. We have much to discuss."

_**A/N: Tilles totally thought the letter was a bomb. Totally! ; So the next chapter! Maybe the next week or the week after? I'll try not to jinx it.**_


End file.
